


A Metamorphosis

by PrimerAmor



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Aziraphale Can Sense Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale Cries a Lot, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dark Crowley, Dark Magic, En serio Aziraphale is very pretty, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Pretty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Pureblood Supremacy, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Build, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Violence, powerful crowley
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimerAmor/pseuds/PrimerAmor
Summary: En un mundo gobernado por el Señor Oscuro, aparece el heredero de la antigua casa Crouch. Un niño sin cicatrices y sin nombre del que solo unos pocos conocen su origen.Anthony Crowley se adentrará a un mundo desconocido donde su estado de sangre es una maldición.Pero Hogwarts no es lo único que puede acabar con él. Algo se ha despertado en el Bosque Prohibido y Crowley tiene HAMBRE de poder.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 33





	1. El Niño que Vivió

**EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ**

Anthony Crowley escribió furiosamente en un pergamino amarillo mientras ignoraba al viejo elfo domestico que balbuceaba sobre su deber con la familia Crouch.

“Winky cuida al amito”, afirmó el arrugado elfo dando saltitos nerviosos “Winky es leal a la familia Crouch, el amito necesita dulces. Se ha portado bien, Winky siempre cuida del amito. El amito se porta bien, debo traerle dulces. El señor Crouch recompensa a los buenos y castiga a los malos. El amito es bueno, el amito es bueno… ”

El flacucho niño de once años miró por unos segundos al único que ser que podía considerar su familia. Claro, era un viejo elfo domestico adicto a la cerveza de mantequilla y un poco loco; pero le es fiel. Aun si es porque lo confunde con el segundo en la línea. 

"Si Winky, eres un buen elfo" contestó, tratando de calmar la molesta ansiedad de su cuidadora y al mismo tiempo hacerla desaparecer para continuar con sus notas.

El elfo le miró con grandes ojos marrones llenos de terror. Anthony ya sabía que es lo que pasaría.

Winky chillaría aterrada y gritaría el nombre de su amito. Luego desaparecería por algunas horas que se utilizaba para robar cerveza de mantequilla de algún lugar desconocido y finalmente regresaría con el sombrero azul torcido, la enorme nariz roja llena de mocos y el vestido con manchas de alcohol.

Anthony no tenía tiempo para eso, así que se giró en el incómodo banco y continuó escribiendo en la pequeña lista de útiles escolares.

No es que realmente la necesitara, pero necesito hacer algo antes de que lo mataran los nervios.

Esta es la primera vez que va a entrar al mundo mágico.

Y estaba emocionado más allá de las palabras.

Largos y flacos dedos llenos de callos trazaron con enferma fascinación la marca tenebrosa en el sobre de su inscripción a Hogwarts. El sello era mágico, podía sentir la maldición vibrando bajo cada terminación nerviosa de su piel. Los bordes eran ásperos y olían al humo negro que a veces deja escapar la chimenea. Anthony se preguntó qué tipo de maldición utilizaron para hacerla palpitar como un segundo corazón en el elegante papel color crema. 

Crowley era un niño muy curioso, siempre lleno de preguntas que buscaban de forma desesperada la respuesta.

Así que se lamió los labios de manera nerviosa antes de tocar la marca oscura con su mano izquierda y un viejo pergamino con la derecha. Tratando de concentrar su indomable magia en la punta de los dedos para recrear tan extraña maldición.

Un pequeño torbellino de tinta y magia se creó en la lista de útiles, pero Crowley no podía entender con exactitud las bases detrás del fuego maldito. Nunca antes lo había conjurado y por más que su magia antinatural tuviera una especie de vida propia, seguía sin poder crear cosas de la nada. Incluso la magia tiene sus leyes, por más poderosa que sea.

El sonido de la puerta azotándose lo sacó de las infinitas preguntas que rondaban su mente.

El pelinegro escondió inmediatamente la carta bajo un pesado libro, pero era demasiado tarde.

Su madre lo miró con el hambre de un lobo rabioso que acaba de encontrar a la primera presa de la noche. Los ojos color miel de Anaïs se oscurecieron mientras manos con uñas negras por la mugre se flexionaban de manera peligrosa sobre la tela de su largo vestido rojo.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que la delirante mujer se lanzara como una fuerza de la naturaleza e intentara desgarrar la carne en el aterrado rostro de su hijo.

Anthony gimoteó por el ardiente dolor de sentir las garras de su propia madre haciendo surcos enojados en su pálido rostro. Aquella mujer gruñía y gritaba como un perro rabioso con los ojos desenfocados y vidriosos revoloteando por toda la habitación.

"¡Mamá!" gritó Anthony tratando de sujetar las muñecas huesudas de la enloquecida mujer “¡Mamá! ¡¡Por favor, para!! ¡MAMÁ!"

El cuerpo de Anaïs Crowley Brisé se petrificó bajo la mirada cansada y hastiada de su hijo. Los claros ojos inyectados de sangre observaron, por primera vez en todo el día, los brillantes ojos color miel de Anthony. Largos rizos pegajosos de sudor se mezclaron con los negros de Crowley mientras ambos respiraban de manera agitada, casi dolorosa.

La boca de Anaïs se contrajo con burla mientras se regodeaba al ver los largos rasguños en la cara de Crowley, eran tantos que casi eclipsaban las pequeñas pecas de sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Anthony lleno de ira, coraje y cansancio se imaginó aplastándola, se imaginó hiriéndola hasta el punto que no quedara más carne o hueso en el cuerpo de su madre. Su magia crepitaba como un cable mojado con el esfuerzo de no herir a la enloquecida mujer. Es mejor quedarse quieto, lo sabía, sabía que cualquier movimiento volvería a desatar la furia ciega de su madre.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde Anaïs se tranquilizó notablemente, Crowley intentó bajarse con mucho cuidado del tambaleante banco. No sería la primera vez que se quebraba un hueso después de que Anaïs lo empujara de cualquier silla o incluso de las escaleras. 

Luego de interponer una distancia relativamente segura entre su madre y su rostro, Anthony la miro con lástima. La mujer parecía estar a punto de quebrarse en medio de la pequeña habitación. Anaïs masticaba su maltratado labio cuando no balbuceaba en melódico francés, aunque sus desvaríos eran más sollozos que frases completas. 

" _Hijo de puta_ , hijo de puta" maldecía la mujer entre amarillos dientes apretados "loco, loco como tu padre, estas maldito ... ¡enfermo!"

Anthony siseó de manera dolorosa, tropezando con sus propios pies al intentar escapar de las palabras de su madre. El rostro elegante de Anaïs se arrugó lleno de repulsión, levantando su mano en un puño y avanzado lentamente hacia Crowley, escupiendo el nombre de Barty como si estaba masticando algo sucio. 

La espalda de Crowley tocó la fría piedra de la pared en algún momento y su cuerpo volvió a temblar con el esfuerzo de no darle el gusto a su madre de verlo llorar. Solo su férreo autocontrol y nobleza le impedían tomar venganza después de tantos años sufriendo maltratos y negligencia.

Solo bastaría un movimiento de muñeca, un dedo apuntado y todo en ella estallaría. Como una fuente interminable de vísceras y sangre. O podría torturarla hasta que esa cascara vacía se quebrara por completo. Dejándolo en libertad _al fin._

Pero no.

No podía perder la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

Y Crowley tenía honor. Lastimar a Anaïs sería cobarde, como patear un perro muerto. No hay honor ni valentía en eso, no podía dañar algo que ni siquiera se puede defender.

Quería entender a su madre.

De verdad.

Quería comprender el dolor que atormentaba la mente de Anaïs. Pero simplemente no podía… no cuando esa compasión se transformó en odio desde hace muchos años atrás. No cuando de la boca de su madre escapaban comparaciones dolorosas, siempre recordándole la desgracia que era, lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. Un violador, un asesino, un _Mortifago._ Lo mucho que deseaba matarlo. Lo mucho que lo odiaba y ni siquiera lo consideraba un hijo, si no, la última cadena que rompió su cordura.

Y a pesar de sus pequeños intentos por lastimarlo, la mayoría del tiempo Anaïs era un cuerpo sin vida. Una cascara vacía.

No importaba, Crowley siempre la odiaría.

Soñaba despierto todos los días con finalmente escapar de su hogar y nunca tener que ver a Anaïs en su vida, nunca jamás.

Solo la llegada de su Padrino pudo detener la diatriba de la temblorosa mujer.

Los ojos de Anaïs abandonaron finalmente el lastimado rostro de Anthony para mirar con crudo terror hacia el pasillo. Si existía algo en este mundo que podía devolver un poco de cordura a la pobre mujer era Beelzebub, el padrino de Anthony.

Ambos escucharon el crujido de la chimenea en la planta de abajo, seguido de pesados pasos en las escaleras que se acercaban con intimidante velocidad. Beelzebub era rápida, siempre lo ha sido. Y Anthony se encogió un poco más contra la pared, sintiendo vergüenza burbujeando en su interior al saber que su Padrino lo encontraría así.

Beelzebub entró a la silenciosa habitación con su larga túnica negra ondeando detrás de ella. Los aburridos ojos azules se detuvieron inmediatamente en el rostro lastimado de Crowley antes de acercarse con firmeza.

“A la habitación” ladró como si Anaïs no fuera más que la mascota de la casa.

El cuerpo largo y desgarbado de Anaïs se convulsiono dolorosamente antes de correr fuera de la habitación de Crowley, como si temiera que la misma muerte corriera detrás de ella.

Anthony miró inmediatamente a la mesa con libros ordenados para no sostener la fría mirada de su Padrino. Aun después de todos estos años a veces es difícil acostumbrarse al rostro arruinado y lleno de piel quemada de Beelzebub. Cuando frunce el ceño su rostro hace contorciones horribles para acomodar las cicatrices y la piel roja que parece un punto de explotar con el mínimo movimiento. 

“Vio la carta”, afirmó con su voz carente de emociones.

“No es mi culpa que haya visto la carta”, escupió Anthony avanzando hasta el maltrecho escritorio.

"Tiene el símbolo del hombre que la secuestro y torturó".

“Es el símbolo de tu Señor”, gruñó Crowley preguntándose porque Beelzebub defendía tanto a esa mujer loca y no podía simplemente imparcial.

"Alístate"

Y sin más Beelzebub se dio la vuelta seguramente para buscar a la sollozante Anaïs.

Anthony tomó el pergamino arrugado, pasándose la lengua por los labios, como lo haría una serpiente enojada.

Sabía que Beelzebub solo lo soportaba porque era su obligación. Probablemente fue Crouch quien obligó a la extraña mujer a cuidar de sus estudios. Las interacciones entre ella y Anthony eran prácticamente nulas. Normalmente visitaba la casa una vez a la semana para asegurar de que ambos estuvieran vivos, pero realmente no hacía nada más.

El Mortifago a veces le regalaba viejos libros sobre Artes Oscuras y se aseguraba de comprar todas las semanas algunas dulces muggles para Anaïs. Reconocía la existencia de Crowley, pero no le importaba la vida del niño más de lo que el juramento la obligaba. Eso lo aprendió Anthony desde muy joven, cuando había intentado ganarse el cariño de la oscura mujer y falló un millón de veces.

Escuchó suave música provenir desde el piso de abajo y sabía que debía bajar antes de que Beelzebub se impacientara y decidiría no llevarlo.

Guardó la lista en los bolsillos de su pantalón verde antes de bajar corriendo rápidamente.

Anaïs tarareaba suavemente en francés mientras comía los bombones rosas que Beelzebub le había traído; sus ojos vidriosos miraban con temor a la pequeña mujer desfigurada antes de mirar con el mismo terror a Anthony. Los dedos largos y sucios de Anaïs temblaban cada vez que se estiraba para agarrar otro bombón esponjoso y llevarlo a sus labios agrietados.

Anthony limpió el sudor de sus manos en su túnica negra y caminó hasta Beelzebub, que lo ignoraba en favor de mirar a la pobre Anaïs con los ojos entrecerrados. 

Beelzebub se acercó unos pasos y Anaïs detuvo su exploración en la caja de dulces para mirarla. Por un momento Anthony pensó que vio un poco de cordura en el rostro de su madre, pero esa ilusión se esfumo al verla apretarse contra el pequeño sillón rosa tratando de ocultar su rostro de la quemada mujer.

“Callejón Diagon, niño” murmuró el mortífago con voz cansada antes de empujarlo dentro de la chimenea.

Crowley se encogió de hombros, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y gritó: "¡Callejón Diagon!"

Al ser la primera vez que viajaba por la Red Flu no pudo evitar tropezar y caer al suelo del Caldero Chorreante. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor antes de escuchar la chimenea explotar nuevamente y sentir el agarre firme de Beelzebub en su brazo, tirándolo bruscamente de la túnica para levantarlo y simplemente caminar fuera del bar sin darle una última mirada o palabra.

Anthony corrió detrás de la pequeña mujer tratando de mantener su ritmo, todo eso mientras miraba con enormes ojos asombrados el Mundo Mágico.

La mayoría cubría sus rostros con las pesadas túnicas negras. Las extrañas figuras se inclinaban cada vez que Beelzebub pasaba a su lado y algunos incluso se escondían en los rincones oscuros de los sucios callejones. Otros susurraban, pero la mayoría mantenía un silencio casi mortal. Crowley suponía que se debía a la llamativa deformidad en el rostro de su Padrino, aunque no estaba seguro si lo que veía en sus ojos era miedo, repulsión o respeto.

Mientras tanto, Anthony miraba boquiabierto a su alrededor.

Había cosas que solo podían existir en su imaginación y muchas otras que solo habían visto en los dibujos de sus libros. Su fascinación era producto de infinita curiosidad reforzada gracias a los años de reclusión que ha vivido. 

¡Pero por Dios!

¡Este es el mundo mágico!

Es normal que todo sea fantástico para un niño de once años.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una desecha pared. Beelzebub golpeó con su varita los mugrientos ladrillos y Anthony memorizó cada movimiento, jugando con sus dedos para nunca olvidarlo. Rápidamente se reveló un gran agujero y más allá del agujero un camino oscuro y desolado.

Beelzebub agitó una mano impaciente y Crowley volvió a correr detrás de ella.

Pequeñas tiendas destruidas estaban abandonadas por todos lados, con cortinas cerradas y marcas negras en las paredes. Ratas enormes y ruidosas se deslizaban por los adoquines buscando alimento. La gente parecía moverse en grupos, todos con los rostros ocultos y muy pocos tirando de niños.

“La lista”, ordenó Beelzebub extendiendo una huesuda mano quemada y Crowley le dio su trozo de pergamino.

El mortifago acercó la lista a sus ojos y luego la tiró al piso.

“Tu letra es un asco, compraremos los libros en Knockturn Alley y la varita aquí. Si nos falta algo será tu culpa por ser tan pésimo estudiante ”.

Crowley se mojó los labios nuevamente, reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle que no podía aprender bien cuando su único maestro era un viejo elfo delirante. Pero prefirió no hacerlo para no tentar a su suerte.

Después de unos minutos caminando en tenso silencio, llegaron a una tienda sucia con su nombre escrito en oxidadas letras metálicas. 

_Ollivanders: fabricantes de varitas finas desde 382 a. C._

Beelzebub lo tomó de la manga para meterlo al destartalado establecimiento.

Conseguir una varita para Crowley era más un requisito que una necesidad.

Anthony se acercó impaciente al polvoriento mostrador y tocó una sola vez la pequeña campanita dorada, llamando al anciano que limpiaba pequeñas cajas de madera en la parte trasera.

El hombre lo miró brevemente antes de que su mirada cansada y perdida se posara en Beelzebub. Lo cual lo hizo acercarse inmediatamente mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

"Señor Beelzebub", reverenció el anciano temblando de pies a cabeza "necesita algo ¿señor?"

“Escoge una varita” dijo Beelzebub empujando a Anthony hacia la entrada de la trastienda ignorando la pregunta del anciano.

“Claro mi señor, tenemos las mejores varitas del mundo, aprobadas por nuestro sabio Señor Oscuro” aplaudió Ollivander con un pequeño gesto de alivio antes de guiar a Crowley detrás de la tienda.

Anthony lo siguió mirando por última vez a su padrino, no confiando del todo que la mujer lo llevara con alguien confiable y no directamente al matadero. Tenía su magia, claro, pero ¿cómo podía escapar de un mundo que no conocía?

"Ya veo", murmuró el anciano sacando a Crowley de sus lúgubres pensamientos, "eres idéntico a tu padre"

Crowley entrecerró los ojos cuadrando los hombros.

Hablar de Crouch Segundo estaba firmemente prohibido en casa y Beelzebub alguna vez le dijo que siempre se identificara como el bastardo de Crouch y no como su hijo.

Así que escuchar a un desconocido hablar sobre su padre era… _extraño._

Casi aterrador.

“Te pareces mucho al Joven Crouch. Yo vi su juicio ¿sabes? Tienes sus ojos ”

Crowley no sabía cómo responder, así que no dijo nada, simplemente se lamio los labios y miró la varita que acercaba el anciano a su cara.

"Once pulgadas, durazno, con núcleo de lágrimas de sirena".

Crowley la agitó un poco y se encogió de hombros cuando no pasó nada. Supuso que cualquier palo era igual de bueno que cualquier otro, pero antes de que se girara para salir del extraño lugar Ollivander tomó la varita de inmediato. 

"Muy débil, muy débil ... supongo que no heredaste el temperamento de tu abuelo"

Ollivander hizo una pausa. Crowley lo miró fijamente.

"Tu abuelo, gran hombre ... sí tan solo hubiera sido un buen padre. Por su puesto, el Señor Oscuro de todas formas hubiera gobernado con su infinita sabiduría. Me alegro por el mundo que nos ha regalado nuestro Señor", recitó el anciano con ojos desenfocados antes de darle otra varita a Crowley.

"Doce pulgadas, roble, con un núcleo dual de escamas de dragón y aliento de inferí. Excelente para las maldiciones."

Nada sucedió.

Y los ojos de Ollivander brillaron con algo parecido a la alegría.

"No eres como tu padre entonces, eso es bueno, muy bueno."

Crowley se mordió el labio antes de apretar los puños. Casi deseaba que entrara Beelzebub con ellos, seguramente el anciano loco no volvería a decir comentarios tan desubicados si ella estaba presente. Pero su Padrino nunca entró y el anciano siguió haciendo comentarios extraños con cada varita inservible que le daba a probar.

"¡Nunca he tenido un cliente tan difícil! ¡Que emocionante!, Bueno, a excepción de ese dulce niño ..."

Crowley apretó los dientes hasta que sus oídos dolieron, tomando la varita que lo hizo perder el aliento.

"Doce pulgadas y cuarto, ébano, con núcleo doble de diente plegable de basilisco y sangre de Banshee."

Crowley ignoró por completo los comentarios del anciano y agitó su nueva varita contra un florero, mirando con asombro las chispas oscuras que llenaron el lugar. Parecía… humo, una cortina de humo impenetrable. Su mano derecha estaba caliente, como consumida por llamas invisibles y su cabello negro se revolvió con la brisa del desierto.

Sonrió.

Por una vez se sintió en control.

“Claro”, asintió el anciano, “es una varita ... especial. Los surcos a su alrededor es pelo de unicornio. La más noble de las criaturas. Grande, ya veo, mucha grandeza y honor ”.

Crowley se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que el hombre desvariaba tanto como Anaïs y por supuesto no podía tomar ninguna de sus palabras en serio. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la entrada, ansioso por salir de ese lugar.

Beelzebub no dijo nada por el tiempo que le tomó salir de la trastienda y tampoco habló con el anciano después de tomar la delicada caja hecha de cartón para su varita. Crowley abrazó la caja contra su pecho y acarició su varita, ignorando a los adultos hasta que su Padrino lo empujó nuevamente a la calle. 

"La túnica ...", murmuró Beelzebub acariciando su arrugada barbilla, "Madame Malkin murió ... si, tendremos que ir a Knockturn Alley".

Ambos entran en un callejón lateral para salir a una calle completamente diferente.

El lugar dejó a Crowley sin aliento.

Knockturn Alley era glorioso.

De las puertas colgaban pequeñas cabezas reducidas y arrugadas, que soltaban toda clase de improperios y comentarios desdeñosos a cualquiera que las mirara.

Los coloridos techos brillaban con la tenue luz de la mañana. Había chispas de colores escapando de las chimeneas y las ventanas. Un dragón disecado custodiaba la entrada, con su mandíbula quebrada en un gesto doloroso y los ojos rojos brillantes. Había tanta gente y era tan bulliciosa que Crowley abrió la boca completamente asombrado. A veces era difícil recordar que había más humanos fuera de casa.

Por unos segundos tropezó con sus pies al ser empujado por niños, ¡niños!, que corrían y reían con las manos llenas piruletas gigantes. Los adultos abrían camino para los pequeños que festejaban risueños, acariciando sus rizos revueltos o mirándolos con cariño.

Esto…

Crowley gimió sintiéndose sobrecargado de lo maravilloso que era este mundo.

Era mágico.

Era real, y vivo, y vibrante. Y _hermoso._

Y Crowley quería correr con esos niños. Y quería tocar los gatos que esperaban a ser comprados. Y beber las pociones que burbujeaban ruidosas en los puestos. Y deseaba con toda su alma poder regresar aquí. Donde la gente de verdad vive y ser _uno de ellos._

Así que grande fue su decepción cuando Beelzebub lo hizo entrar a una tienda, diciendo adiós a la amplia calle con vendedores y magos felices.

Twilfitt y Tattings.

Antes de que el niño pudiera admirar el interior de la tienda; una larga mujer con la piel verde, pero con túnicas hermosas de colores se acercó inmediatamente a atenderlos.

"Maestro Beelzebub, qué bueno verle, qué bueno ... el maestro Fell también está aquí, que encantador ..."; se inclinó profundamente, aun murmurando.

Crowley miró con ojos entrecerrados a la delgada mujer, observando su rostro enfermo contorsionarse discretamente con temor.

Beelzebub le dio un brusco empujón y Crowley tropezó con sus pies antes de adentrarse en la elegante tienda.

Sus ojos maravillados absorbieron las increíbles imágenes de tela, botones dorados, listones de colores y un montón de cosas brillantes flotando por todos lados.

Había túnicas que ni en su más loca imaginación hubiera podido crear. Había una capa larga de color rojo con llamas que escalaban por las mangas, túnicas que parecían cambiar de color cada vez que las mirabas, una túnica pequeña flotó frente a sus ojos y Crowley se rió al notar pequeñas marcas oscuras brillando en la tela.

Aun con todo el caos dentro de la tienda, el joven Anthony no se pudo perder la figura alta y elegante que observaba detenidamente un conjunto de túnicas azules.

Aquel brillante hombre giró lentamente al escuchar a la anciana disculparse por algo.

Y Crowley abrió la boca verdaderamente asombrado.

El hombre tenía ojos color _violeta._

Crowley nunca había visto ese tipo de ojos, aunque en uno de sus libros sobre Artes Oscuras había leído que el aspecto físico de cualquier mago o bruja podría verse afectado por la magia que utiliza.

Como el Señor Oscuro.

El cual se dice que adquirió la forma de sus maldiciones.

Y ahora _este hombre._

Beelzebub inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. Era la primera vez que Crowley veía a su padrino tratar de forma respetuosa a alguien. Su cabeza giró tan rápido entre los dos adultos que incluso le dolió el cuello.

El mago de brillantes ojos violetas se acercó sin responder el saludo, colocando sus grandes manos blancas detrás de la espalda. Su larga túnica azul bebé ondeaba con cada uno de sus grandes pasos.

A diferencia de la demás gente, este hombre nunca dejó de mirar el desfigurado rostro de su padrino ni por un segundo. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Crowley.

Sus brillantes ojos pintados con acuarela brillaron de forma extraña. El rostro del alto hombre se iluminó con una enorme y brillante sonrisa de labios cerrados. La sonrisa de un hombre que sabe lo que tiene. Un gesto que exuda atractiva confianza, con misteriosos ojos violetas que también sonríen. 

“Gabriel”, saludó Beelzebub.

Crowley entrecerró los ojos con dolor al ver el rostro de su padrino.

Era tan cruda la diferencia entre el impecable hombre dorado y el rostro distorsionado de Beelzebub que Anthony se talló los ojos por unos segundos.

Aun así, tenía _curiosidad._

Crowley estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que un hombre tan elegante y limpio tiene para decir. Así que frunció el ceño cuando Beelzebub lo empujó contra uno de los empleados sin mirarlo por última vez.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a desobedecer, sin embargo, estar bajo el _crucio_ de Beelzebub se encontraba en la lista de las muchas cosas que quería evitar así que siguió al joven que lo llevaba a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Pero por supuesto, para un niño como Anthony las sorpresas nunca acaban.

Y Crowley volvió a abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua al ver negra tela danzando alrededor de una pequeña figura blanca. 

El pelinegro se encontró gravitando hacia el niño hada como lo hizo con el hombre de ojos violetas.

La silenciosa costurera lo ayudo a subirse al taburete y movió su vieja varita sacando un montón de tela negra brillante de un estante. Pero a Crowley ya no le importaba lo que podía o no hacer esa señora, sus ojos permanecían clavados en el pequeño niño que jugaba con sus delicados dedos del color de las rosas.

Su cabello era tan pálido que fácilmente podría ser blanco. Su rostro era redondo y dulce, como los ángeles esculpidos en las iglesias abandonadas. Los rizos apretados de su cabello brincaban en direcciones extrañas mientras la costurera lo movía delicadamente. Esa nerviosa figura parecía más un muñeco que un ser de carne y hueso y Crowley estaba inmediatamente fascinado.

¿Las personas pueden ser así?

¿Con piel blanca de porcelana y rubores cálidos del color de los bombones?

"Voy a medir su cintura Joven Señor Fell", murmuró la anciana con una larga cinta métrica flotando detrás de ella.

El niño se puso de un color más rojo y Crowley se relamió los labios.

El niño Fell dejó de jugar con sus dedos y alzó sus brazos en el aire antes de desviar la mirada de la ofensiva cinta métrica, fue ahí cuando Anthony pudo mirar bien sus delicados rasgos.

Ambos jóvenes se quedarán sin aliento, aunque por razones _muy_ diferentes.

La nariz del niño Fell era bonita, _muy bonita_ , con una dulce curva hacia el cielo que lo hacía parecer aristocrático. Su rostro era redondo como los bombones de Anaïs, y parecía increíblemente suave al tacto. Sus ojos eran iguales de llamativos que los violetas del hombre de afuera. De un color azul que Crowley no podía poner en palabras. Esos no parecían ojos, eran talismanes. Como si el océano y el cielo se hubieran unido en aquellos orbes brillantes.

Era una lástima que estuvieran pegados al cráneo del niño porque Crowley quería tocarlos, acariciarlos y guardarlos para siempre en sus manos.

A pesar de que el niño parpadeaba rápidamente, Anthony también podía notar sus largas pestañas blancas, casi invisibles si no mirabas correctamente.

_Ángel_

Si la magia existía, lo ángeles también, y el niño Fell era la viva imagen de uno.

Incluso la tonta vista de su pequeña boca rosa abierta en silencioso asombro era muy dulce, tanto como sus pequeños brazos y piernas pegadas a un bonito cuerpo cubierto por túnicas rosas.

La costurera murmuró algo y los delicados labios del rubio hicieron un pequeño puchero, como si la existencia de Crowley lo ofendiera personalmente.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?"

Crowley bajó inmediatamente la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con vergüenza al ser atrapado mirando. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El rubio incluso hablaba elegante, si alguien podía hablar en cursivas y sonar tan dulce como la miel, definitivamente era este niño Fell.

De su boca escapó un sonido extraño al ser finalmente reconocido.

_Ngh_ …

¿Qué podía decir? Anthony Crowley es un nombre tan común que podría ser sacrilegio pronunciarlo ante un ángel. Así que decidió decir el nombre que en su casa era prohibido pronunciar, después de todo el viejo de las varitas había conocido a su padre… tal vez podría llevarle algo de honor frente a los ojos del rubio.

"Bartemius Crouch."

"Oh"

Crowley esperó pacientemente a que el niño se presentara, sabia su apellido, pero no su nombre. Sin embargo, el niño ángel nunca se presentó y Crowley se removió nervioso.

¿Acaso también era común ese nombre?

Después de unos dolorosos segundos en los que Crowley se debatía si mirar o no al ángel decidió hacerlo solo para decirle lo irrespetuoso que es no presentarse cuando alguien te ha dicho tan amablemente su nombre.

Solo que las palabras murieron en su boca al ver al pequeño niño rubio mirar aterrorizado hacia enfrente. Sus dedos nerviosos volvieron a su vientre mientras mordía de manera ansiosa su labio inferior. Sus ojos se mantenían de manera fija en las telas que danzaban y parecía a punto de rebotar y perderse como un resorte.

¿Había sido su culpa?

Crowley lo sabía… simplemente no era bueno con la gente.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado con un niño de su edad y siempre era… su propio cuerpo era incomodo con toda la magia que luchaba por explotar.

Demasiado largo, demasiado flaco, demasiado maltratado como para ser un niño normal. Sin mencionar su magia errática y pulsante.

“Como sea”, escupió molesto e indignado, manteniendo su propia vista en sus zapatos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la costurera le informó a Fell que había terminado y el rubio suspiró aliviado antes de bajar lentamente y caminar hacia donde esperaban los adultos, sus pasos eran tan suaves y elegantes que parecía estar volando bajo su túnica color pastel.

Mientras tanto Crowley se removió inquieto, esforzándose por escuchar lo que todos decían al otro lado del lugar. Esperando impacientemente a que la bruja terminara de trabajar en sus túnicas escolares. 

Un minuto más tarde, ella dio un pequeño resoplido. 

"He terminado de ..."

Crowley saltó del taburete y corrió lo más rápido que podía, esperando no tropezar de manera estúpida como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba ansioso por algo.

Al llegar con su Padrino se dio cuenta de que el mocoso rubio lo miraba discretamente, su bonita nariz respingada se encontró en el aire mientras se acercaba un poco más al hombre con ojos violeta.

Era simplemente imposible que esos dos sean familia. El rubio era todas curvas suaves y sensibles, mientras que el hombre era ángulos y salientes fuertes. Lo único que compartían esos dos era el perfil aristocrático y la magia que vibraba en sus ojos.

Eran… un conjunto hermoso.

Luego miró a su Padrino, miró su propia ropa, sus manos llenas de callos…

Bueno.

Al menos _Crowley es más alto._

“Ah, Prince”, el hombre de ojos violetas volvió a sonreír con sus dientes perfectos en su rostro anguloso perfecto con sus ojos violetas perfectos, “creí que ya había muerto toda esa línea maldita. Al menos espero que no sigas cargando con el peso muerto de su puta ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, eso no importa ”.

Crowley abrió la boca en shock. Parpadeo velozmente tratando de alejar su confusión ¿ _de verdad había escuchado eso_ ? Miró rápidamente a Beelzebub, tratando de ponerse al corriente con lo que pasaba.

Apretó los puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en la piel sensible de su palma antes de exigir _algo_ con la mirada.

Pero Beelzebub no hizo nada.

¡Nada!

Simplemente sonrió con humildad. La piel arrugada de su boca acomodó una mueca sencilla e inofensiva que no concordaba con la situación.

"No basta con eliminar la… raíz del problema", los ojos azules de la mujer recorrieron lentamente la pequeña figura del niño Fell antes de sonreír con sus dientes torcidos, "¿no es así Gabriel?"

Crowley se puso tan rígido como aquella familia perfecta.

Notó la forma en que el hombre violeta alzó su pesada mano blanca para apoyarla en el delicado hombro del niño rubio. Era tan grande que parecía poder aplastar al ángel grosero con solo su fuerza bruta.

No sabía que odiaba más: esa extraña muestra de posesión o que Beelzebub le siguiera la corriente a un hombre tan asqueroso.

Gabriel se rio fuerte y claro. Su risa brillante retumbó por las paredes del lugar.

“Por supuesto, mi querido Prince”, negó Gabriel como si Beelzebub hubiera dicho una broma especialmente buena; “Sin embargo no es bueno que los de tu clase olviden su lugar. Después de todo, ustedes tienen problemas diferentes a los nuestros ¿no es cierto? "

Beelzebub tomó inmediatamente a Crowley de su túnica y tiró de él para colocarlo a su lado. El niño volvió a tropezar con sorpresa al notar el menor atisbo de terror y desconfianza en los ojos de su Padrino.

Lo que no sabía la pobre mujer es que ese había sido su más grande error. Atrayendo la atención de Gabriel por primera vez hacia Crowley.

Los mágicos ojos violetas de Gabriel se detuvieron en el flaco niño pelinegro. La sonrisa de labios apretados se hizo aún más grande que antes, si eso era posible. Crowley temía que el fuerte rostro se partiera a la mitad para acomodar tanta diversión demoniaca en esos labios.

“¿El joven Crouch?”, Se rió entre dientes, “preparándose para Hogwarts ¿no es así?”, Dijo en un tono que para nada pretendía ser una pregunta.

Crowley prefería tragarse la lengua antes que responderle a tan repugnante persona, pero Beelzebub le dio un brusco empujón en el hombro y sabía que no tenía opción.

"Si señor".

“Esta es una perfecta oportunidad ¿no es así Aziraphale?”, Vibró Gabriel apartando su sofocante mirada de Crowley para acariciar al pequeño rubio con los ojos; “¿Puedes repetir tu linda lección sobre la amistad para nosotros, cariño?”; su tono cordial no dejaba lugar a la objeción.

El pequeño rubio, _Aziraphale_ , asintió inmediatamente y parecía brillar bajo la atención de todos en el lugar.

"Un respetable caballero siempre debe ser amable con los menos afortunados", respondió Aziraphale con su melodiosa voz de suave liria.

"Eso es", elogió Gabriel sin dejar de mirar al rubio, "¿no es adorable?"

Preguntó a nadie en particular, pero incluso Beelzebub asintió con un brusco movimiento.

“Tienes muchos buenos amigos y el joven Crouch no tiene nada”; el hombre dejó de mirar al rubio para mirar finalmente a Crowley. Crowley no sabía que era peor; “Todos los caballeros deben ser amables y nosotros no somos la excepción. Es nuestra responsabilidad enseñar a los salvajes nuestras virtudes y el camino del bien; ¿Quién sabe? Nuestro señor dice que incluso la más sucia de las sangres finalmente verá la luz. "

Crowley quería decir algo, cualquier cosa. Algo mordaz, algo tan insultante que borraría la máscara de tranquila superioridad y arrogancia en las caras perfectas de esa familia podrida. 

Pero no podía.

En cambio, miró sus negros zapatos, hirviendo de furia. Nunca había sentido un odio tan profundo, tan vil como este. Odiaba a esta perfecta familia y a ese perfecto niño Sangre Pura; y la apestosa y ardiente bilis que subió por su garganta hasta quemarle la lengua le recordó que había destinos peores que la muerte.

Y probablemente Beelzebub intentaba protegerlo de eso.

o0o

El tiempo no pudo ir más lento.

Crowley se había vuelto hiperconsciente de la forma en que Gabriel lo miraba con alegría durante su conversación con Beelzebub. Aun cuando Anthony bajaba la mirada y se lamia los labios, podía sentir esos ojos mágicos recorriendo su flaca figura.

Como si Gabriel estaba observando una especie de animal nuevo.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo, la ira dentro de Crowley se extinguía como un pequeño fuego a algo mucho más primitivo y aterrador, a algo parecido al _miedo._

Debía dar gracias a la Diosa que aquellos Sangre Pura eran una prioridad en la tienda y se retiraron rápidamente con dulces sonrisas en los labios. Dulces sonrisas que parecían ser producto de una imagen practicada frente al espejo.

Crowley y Beelzebub salieron de la tienda dos horas después con muchas disculpas de por medio. Pero su Padrino ni siquiera parecía molesto, solo lucía… pensativo.

La mujer lo llevó a comprar el resto de suministros. Un caldero, cuatro plumas negras de lechuza, rollos de pergamino blanco y lo único que faltaba eran sus libros.

Ambos caminaron en eterno silencio, Crowley palmeaba de vez en cuando su varita como algún tipo de consuelo. Un frio sustituto de lo que podría ser un abrazo o un apretón de manos para brindar aliento.

La última tienda.

Esta vez Anthony no miró el letrero de bienvenida.

Caminó como lo hacen los niños.

Alejándose de su padrino y tocando con largos dedos el cuero de los libros.

La tienda era un enorme edificio de varios pisos. Beelzebub estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera notó la ausencia del niño. Crowley aprovechó para vagar alrededor de los estantes. Gruñendo a los libros que lo veían con mala cara y riendo cuando alguno le suplicaba que lo llevara consigo. La gran mayoría estaba enfocado a las Artes Oscuras, y los tenían en gran variedad de idiomas. Maldiciones Románticas en español, el Gran Libro de la Alquimia en turco, algo sobre voodoo en un idioma que Crowley no conocía…

Eso hasta que llegó a una esquina en donde todos los estantes eran dorados y los libros de pasta gruesa parecían forrados con piel verde de serpiente.

Crowley tomó el grueso libro, sentándose y apoyándolo entre sus piernas por el gran peso.

Las paginas eran suaves entre sus dedos. Pero el contenido… ¡Diosa !, _¡El contenido!_

Página 206: _El Nundu._

_Nuestro honorable Señor Oscuro domó la criatura maldita del este de África. Soltó la primera plaga devoradora de carne sobre los pueblos muggles durante los primeros años de su ascenso. El aliento toxico cuajaba la sangre y quemaba…_

Las imágenes hablaban por sí mismas.

Crowley hojeó las suaves páginas con manos temblorosas.

Página 2583: _La sangre_

_Aun no se ha llegado a un consenso. Los historiadores reportaron cascadas de sangre y ríos de fuego. De la tierra brotaba un líquido espeso que hacía enfermar las plantas y los animales…_

Anthony podía sentirlo. Su cuerpo vibraba con un tipo nuevo de emoción.

Podía sentir el fervor, la devoción, el _asombro_ de aquellos escritores que redactaron el grueso libro.

Lo veía.

Joder que lo veía.

Esta era la Nueva Biblia, el Coran, el Bardo… era… _era…_ la _verdad._

No podía existir algo más certero que lo que leía en este libro. Era la realidad de su mundo. Era su nueva fe. Su poder, su lucha, era la historia de terror que se hizo realidad. Era una historia del ascenso a la _divinidad._

Página 2999: _La Teoría del Caos_

_Durante siete días y siete noches, el Señor Oscuro meditó._

_Nada existía en el mundo porque Nuestro Señor no había decidido que existíamos._

_Se creó la luz en su oscuridad. El Mundo Mágico Gobernó._

_Después de siete días y siete noches, nuestro mundo se transformó en lo que es hoy._

_Orgullo, pureza y poder._

_Este es nuestro regalo._

Crowley miró las imágenes.

Miró el Antiguo Ministerio de Magia custodiado por un dragón.

Miró la Marca Tenebrosa en los Cielos del mundo.

Miró la foto de un hombre que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

  1. _Juicio de Bartemius Crouch Junior._



_Segundo al mando en el circulo interno del Señor Oscuro._

_CRIMEN: Traición a la sangre_

Crowley cerró el libro, escuchando sus propios jadeos llenar la silenciosa habitación.

De entre el montón de sus libros escolares, destacaba el grueso tomo forrado con piel de serpiente.

Cuando los ojos azules de Beelzebub lo miraron inquisitivamente, Crowley se lamió los labios. Ninguno de los dos se volvió a dirigir la palabra de regreso a casa.

Y ¨ **Meditaciones del Señor Oscuro** ¨ se quedó guardado debajo de su almohada todo el tiempo que restaba de vacaciones antes de su entrada a Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Este es mi primer trabajo de Good Omens y la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma.
> 
> Escribí este trabajo por una imagen que decía: escribe lo que quieres leer. Y bueno, tenia muchas ganas de escribir a nuestros queridos bebés en un mundo oscuro dentro de Harry Potter. 
> 
> La idea surgió al recordar que David Tennant fue Bartemius Crouch Jr. en las películas. Increíble personaje ¿cierto?
> 
> He leído mucho a Aziraphale siendo marginado en este fandom, ¿pero qué pasaría si él perteneciera al grupo de poder? 
> 
> ¡Espero que sea de su agrado y se diviertan tanto como yo al escribirlo!
> 
> ¡Abrazos!


	2. AZIRAPHALE

...he’s singing a little in there,

I haven’t quite let him die  
and we sleep together like that  
with our secret pact  
and it’s nice enough to make a man weep,

but I don’t weep,

do you? - Charles Bukowski

* * *

**AZIRAPHALE**

_Dear_ miró el brillante calendario familiar que marcaba con letras enormes: 1ro de septiembre.

Dear sabía que era una fecha importante y no pudo evitar moquear un poco al recordar que su amito se iría de la mansión por todo un periodo escolar.

Con ternura acomodó tres lirios blancos en el centro de la enorme mesa de cristal. Extendió un suave mantel blanco con bordes dorados e hizo aparecer la fina vajilla de porcelana.

Las pesadas cortinas se abrieron guiadas por música invisible mientras se revelaba la hermosa vista de los jardines. Dear podía ver los cisnes tomando su siesta de la mañana, las nubes grises, los altos arboles verdes que se movían por el frio aire…

“Buenos días Dear”, escuchó el pequeño elfo doméstico.

“¡Amito!” Aplaudió con alegría el arrugado Dear mientras veía entrar al silencioso comedor a su niño.

Aziraphale sonrió como solo los ángeles pueden hacerlo.

Con toda la benevolencia e inocencia que pueden tener los niños de once años.

Las esquinas de sus ojos azules se arrugaron un poco. Sus labios pequeños y llenos como delicados pétalos de la flor del cerezo se fruncieron en un pequeño gesto. La gasa blanca hacia muy poco por cubrir sus mejillas llenas. E incluso Dear, que estaba tan acostumbrado a la cruda belleza del niño, a veces se preguntaba si su amito era realmente humano.

Eso pasaba normalmente en los días como hoy.

Cuando había manchas moradas debajo de sus ojos. Cuando todo su cuerpo frágil temblaba como si temiera que lo pudiera levantar el viento. Cuando era necesario ocultar sus manos, sus piernas, su cuello… los _malos días._ Los malos días eran en los que Aziraphale parecía caído del cielo.

Dear se apresuró en ayudar a su amito a tomar asiento.

Aziraphale volvió a sonreír con el pequeño toque de pura inocencia que solo puede existir en una infancia feliz o completamente _destruida_ . Acarició brevemente la cabeza calva de su elfo y esperó con los ojos muy abiertos a que apareciera su comida.

Tal vez esta es la parte que más odia Dear de su rutina. 

Con un chasquido apareció la única comida que tenía permitido servirle al niño.

“Gracias Dear”, respondió Aziraphale buscando su cuchara, “¿Puedes revisar nuevamente mi baúl? Sabes como soy de distraído ”.

El rubio llenó silenciosamente su cuchara con caldo transparente y comió sin mirar al elfo.

Queridos desapareció.

Y Aziraphale siguió bebiendo lentamente el agua hervida con los tiernos vegetales de colores. Cortó, masticó, sorbió… sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que un doloroso sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Aziraphale soltó inmediatamente la cuchara, el sonido de la cerámica y el metal fue estruendoso en el imperturbable silencio.

Pero no le importaba.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de detener las gruesas lágrimas. Tapó su boca con manos rojas y temblorosas. Jadeó sediento de aire hasta que la garganta le ardía. Escuchaba su estómago rugir en protesta. Sentía su corazón palpitar en sus odios, en su cabeza. Por un momento la desorientación fue tan severa que Aziraphale tosió a falta de detener las arcadas que se esforzaban por sacar algo de un estomago que siempre está vacío.

El comedor era enorme, las ventanas mostraban un jardín aún más enorme. Pero Aziraphale se sintió atrapado. Sentía que las paredes se cernían, sintió que lo atrapaban hasta arrebatarle el alma. 

Ni siquiera el grito aterrado de Dear pudo sacarlo de su ataque de pánico.

Con mucho cuidado se sintió acunado. Su cuerpo simplemente ya no era suyo.

Odiaba estos momentos.

Los detestaba.

Odiaba cuando su mente trabajaba más rápido que su cuerpo. Odiaba cuando su mente rechinaba como metal oxidado para luego darse cuenta de que eran sus propios dientes los que estaban sonando.

Las manos flacas y largas de Dear lo apretaban rítmicamente para sacarlo de su estado. Recordándole que estaba vivo y que estaba aquí, en el ahora. Estaba aquí, estaba bien, estaba vivo, _estaba bien…_

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Acostumbrándose a la luz blanca que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Sabía que su ropa estaba arrugada. Escuchaba la voz aguda y llorosa de su elfo. Sentía la piel fría pero suave de Dear apretándole las manos y acariciando su rostro.

“Mi pobre amito, mi pobre amito,” sollozó el elfo apretando a Aziraphale como lo hizo hace muchos ayeres, cuando era apenas un pequeño bulto.

“E-está bien…”, respondió el rubio, sintiendo espesa saliva inundar su boca.

Ambos buscaron el poco consuelo que podían obtener del otro.

Aziraphale suspiró alejando las lágrimas perdidas en sus pestañas y escuchó el rugido de su estómago.

Dear lloró más fuerte.

“Perdón mi niño, ¡perdón! Es culpa de Dear, Dear malo, Dear malo no alimenta al amito.”

Aziraphale parpadeó conmocionado antes de reír sin aliento.

“Está bien Dear, Gabriel lo ordenó así que no quiero que te planches las manos ¿de acuerdo?”

El elfo miró a su amito con grandes ojos rojos. No estaba de acuerdo, ni siquiera un poco de acuerdo. Si tan solo fuera un elfo fuerte, un elfo libre… su amito nunca pasaría hambre.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero miró las ojeras azules, sus manos rojas, los pequeños parches de piel amarilla y sabía que no debía poner más peso en los hombros de su amito.

"Hogwarts".

Aziraphale volvió a reír sin saber por dónde rondaban los pensamientos de su elfo.

"¿Querido?"

“En Hogwarts amito… ahí hay todo tipo de banquetes, ¡Tres veces al día! ¡Siempre! ¡Todos los días! ”, Balbuceó el elfo acariciando las redondas mejillas del niño,“ sirven huevos con salchichas, jugo de calabaza, carne de runespoor, faisanes completos, papas con queso, pasteles de melaza… ”

Aziraphale volvió a llorar apretando la cabeza del viejo Dear contra su pecho.

“Apuesto a que no notarán si me llevo un pastel a la cama”, susurró de manera conspiradora, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo travieso.

"¡Dos pasteles!"

"¡Dos pasteles!"

“¡Tres! ¡El amito puede tener todos los pasteles! ¡Todos! "

Ambos rieron.

Querido olvidó tan rápido como suelen hacerlo los elfos.

Aziraphale olvidó su sopa, de todas maneras, no es como si el agua hervida calmara del todo su hambre o su tristeza. 

o0o

La Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos era tan bulliciosa como se podía esperar.

Las diferencias eran dolorosas para los ojos dulces de Aziraphale.

Había niños que asentían orgullosos, hermosos y fuertes. Llevando orgullo a padres que se alzaban tan hermosos y fuertes como sus hijos.

Había padres que abrazaban a sus hijos con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos. Sus hijos eran tan rígidos como los primeros. Pero en donde se alzaban sonrisas de dientes brillantes, aquí los rostros palidecían ante un futuro incierto.

No importaba.

Todos eran soldados.

Algunos más pequeños que sus propios baúles, otros tan altos como sus padres. Todos llevaban las marcas de los horrores de una guerra que nunca ha terminado.

La fresca brisa movió la ligera seda blanca en la cabeza de Aziraphale y el niño sintió la magia errática que crepitaba a su alrededor.

“Adelante.”

Gabriel colocó su mano derecha en el frágil cuello del rubio. Tal y como siempre lo hacía.

Aziraphale ni siquiera se estremeció al sentir el pesado oro dejando marcas en su delicada piel blanca.

Su Tutor lo llevó como un amo guía a su perro. Sosteniéndolo con firmeza por el cuello y flexionando la muñeca cada vez que quería que el niño tomara otra dirección.

Mientras Gabriel sonreía a sus conocidos, Aziraphale mantuvo su suave rostro sin emociones. Asintiendo cordialmente cada vez que un adulto se acercaba para arrullar su belleza y felicitarlo por entrar a Hogwarts.

Aziraphale quería rodar los ojos; pero Gabriel era bastante bueno con _diffindo_ y no quería arriesgarse a hacer alguna mueca de dolor frente a estas personas.

_Felicitarlo_ …

Hablaban de la entrada a Hogwarts como si fuera un honor y no la obligación de todo mago o nacido de mago a los once años.

Todos festejaban tan felizmente como si a unos metros no estuvieran aquellas familias que no sabían si volverían a ver a sus hijos, o si los niños al regresar a casa encontrarían a sus padres.

“Ahí estas,” sonrió Gabriel guiando a Aziraphale hasta su prima Uriel.

Aziraphale tropezó un poco tratando de mantener la velocidad con la que Gabriel lo empujó hasta la seria joven.

“Gabriel”, saludó la mujer con un pequeño asentimiento respetuoso.

Aziraphale rebotó de un pie a otro, bajando la mirada.

“Es el primer año de Aziraphale”, contestó Gabriel soltando el frágil cuello del rubio por primera vez.

El pequeño miró por el rabillo del ojo la forma en que Uriel finalmente giró un poco su cuerpo para estar frente a su Tutor y él. Vio su larga túnica gris ondear junto a los numerosos holanes que la adornaban.

Aziraphale odiaba mirarla a los ojos.

Pero sabía que el castigo sería peor si no lo hacía.

Con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, Aziraphale alzó la vista y miró el familiar rostro del Rey.

Como siempre Uriel encontró imperfecciones en el esponjoso cabello blanco, en los ojos suaves, en la boca rosa, en los frágiles huesos. Y como siempre, lo hizo muy claro al burlarse del niño con una mirada poco impresionada… las hojuelas de oro que la adornaban hacían mucho más dolorosa la burla.

"Veo ..."

"Ya sabes, mi pequeño necesita un poco más de cuidado por lo que confío en que mantengas un firme ojo en él mientras yo no pueda".

Uriel endureció la mirada, sus labios dorados se torcieron en una fría sonrisa.

“Te aseguro que no tienes nada que temer Gabriel. No falta mucho para que su novio tome el poder y _cuando lo haga_ … ”

Uriel se rio cruelmente.

Aziraphale manga volvió a bajar la mirada completamente avergonzado, apretando los puños escondidos en largas blancas.

"¿Te veo a la hora del té?" comentó Gabriel.

Aziraphale escuchó el bufido de la joven.

“Nunca me lo perdería”.

o0o

Media hora después, Aziraphale estaba sacando algunas cosas de su bolso mágico.

Miró la ventana que apuntaba al corredor.

Miró el paisaje de Londres cambiar frente a sus ojos y por primera vez suspiró.

Se deshizo en su asiento como nunca antes se hubiera permitido hacer. Dejó que su espalda se curvara de una forma extraña en el incómodo sillón. Arrojó en el otro asiento la tela blanca que cubría su cabello. Se arrancó los pesados collares de oro masajeando la piel moteada de su cuello. Se rió un poco en su asiento, se removió, bailó, sus caderas y hombros giraron con la felicidad de la libertad. Era intoxicante saber que estaba solo.

Solo.

Por fin, completamente _solo._

Rápidamente sacó una pequeña y sencilla caja de cartón negro.

Su bolsa hizo un ligero ruido tratando de acomodar los libros que había robado para el viaje.

Bueno, _robar_ es una palabra demasiado fuerte.

“Además, no es robar si pertenecen a mi biblioteca”, se tranquilizó a si mismo hablando en voz alta.

Subió sus mangas, miró de nuevo al silencioso pasillo y abrió su caja.

"Hola amiguito".

Frente a sus ojos una pequeña bola de luz blanca brincó dentro de la caja acolchada y destelló para el niño.

Aziraphale estaba cansado de llorar.

Era extraño.

A veces lloraba por que le dolía llorar. Gabriel siempre decía que era su debilidad, que era suave, era frágil… Aziraphale estaba completamente de acuerdo y también odiaba ser un pequeño bebé llorón.

Pero en momentos como estos, mientras veía esa diminuta luz temblar bajo la tenue luz del sol Aziraphale no podía evitar llorar como un bebé llora por su mamá.

“ _Lo siento_ tanto, tanto,” sollozó el rubio apretando los ojos, “por favor, espero que me puedas perdonar.”

Lloró mucho por su amiguito.

Lloró mucho por sí mismo.

Hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y dejaron silenciosos sollozos secos.

El cansancio finalmente alcanzó su cuerpo y Aziraphale se recostó contra la ventana, sosteniendo con seguridad la pequeña caja negra sobre su regazo.

Eso hasta que la puerta de su compartimento se abrió y la pequeña luz en su vida entró como solo podría hacerlo un joven Dios Griego.

“ _Aziraphale,_ ” suspiró Raphael acercándose con elegantes y largos pasos.

El cuerpo de Aziraphale se diluyó como un helado bajo el sol. Esperando con enloquecidas ansias poder acariciar a su querido amigo, alzando una pequeña mano suplicante, ansioso por enredar sus sensibles dedos en los largos rizos del otro niño.

Raphael conocía lo que esa pequeña mano exigía y se acercó con la determinación de un hombre muerto de hambre.

Sin embargo, se detuvo inmediatamente al notar lo que con tanto cuidado acunaba el niño rubio en su regazo.

“¿Cariño?”, preguntó el rubio.

Raphael cruzó lo brazos y sacó el pecho, tratando de mostrar toda su altura.

“¿Cuándo?”

Aziraphale parpadeó confundido antes de cerrar rápidamente su pequeña caja, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

“Aziraphale, te pregunté cuándo,” repitió el pelirrojo.

Aziraphale apretó los labios.

Odiaba cuando Raphael le hablaba en ese tono. De esa forma seria que usaba para exigir algo de los demás, un tono que había comenzado a usar con él desde hace un año.

Pero Aziraphale no permitiría que Raphael, _su Prya,_ lo tratara de esa manera. No _él._

Los ojos brillantes de Aziraphale se encontraron con los duros de su amigo. El azul y el verde se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que parecieron minutos, hasta que el pelirrojo suspiró. Como un padre decepcionado de su malcriado hijo pequeño.

“Bien, cuando dejes de comportarte como un niño podemos hablar.”

El semblante firme de su amigo se desplomó con la decepción y los labios de Aziraphale temblaron. Miró a Raphael en sus oscuras túnicas esmeralda darse la vuelta para salir del compartimento y el rubio titubeó unos segundos antes de alzar una mano suplicante.

“Hoy”, confesó con un hilo de voz.

Raphael se acercó, su guapo rostro se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa llena de orgullo.

"¿De cuantas semanas?"

Ambos miraron al pequeño pajarito muerto.

“Dos”, la voz cálida de Aziraphale se quebró con el esfuerzo de no volver a llorar.

Raphael se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó inmediatamente, ignorando el pequeño cuerpo inerte en favor de acariciar el delgado cuerpo del rubio.

"Shh, está bien bebé, te tengo te tengo".

Aziraphale solo cerró los ojos.

No tenía energías para luchar.

Raphael besó los desordenados rizos blancos y sonrió antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Oh mi Aziraphale, sigues siendo tan ... _débil_ ".

El pequeño cuerpo del rubio se tensó antes de tratar de alejarse de su amigo. Pero Raphael era un año más grande y siempre fue más fuerte. Sus brazos se apretaron a pesar del infructuoso intento de escape.

"Está muerto Aziraphale, muerto".

El rubio cerró los ojos para no ver el pequeño cuerpo cubierto por sangre y barro.

"¡No!"

Sintió a Raphael negar lentamente con la cabeza.

“¿Quién fue? Gabriel, ¿cierto? "

Aziraphale se apretó contra el cuerpo de su amigo sin saber realmente que hacer. Quería huir, quería empujar a Raphael, quería esconderse en su abrazo. Quería gritar por la injusticia de todo.

“En la batalla…” rompió el silencio su amigo con su voz firme y sin emociones. Estos son los momentos que más asustaban a Aziraphale; “cuando estemos en batalla no podrás regresar. No puedes regresar por un estúpido, un débil herido. No puedes tener compasión ante la ineptitud.”

El frágil cuerpo de Aziraphale se estremeció y respondió con un gruñido:

“¿Si fuera yo?”

Raphael lo liberó finalmente para poder ver con asombro sus ojos.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Si el caído fuera yo?”, preguntó con firmeza, sosteniendo la helada mirada de ojos verdes, “Si el herido fuera yo ¿también me abandonarías? ¿me dejarías morir en el barro?”

Por un segundo Aziraphale vio la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue su querido amigo, no esta burda minicopia del Señor Oscuro. No la perfecta máquina de matar que tanto lo aterrorizaba.

“Nunca serias tú.”

Los labios del rubio se apretaron hasta volverse blancos, preparándose para la burla.

“¿Es eso? ¿Es porque soy tan débil que ni siquiera me mandarían a la guerra? ” arremetió con rabia, “pero claro, ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti? No sería la primera vez que no ayudas y solo _observas._ "

Los verdes ojos de Raphael se abrieron llenos de culpa y tristeza. Su rostro enrojeció con algo parecido a la vergüenza y Aziraphale se sintió un poco culpable por hablarle de esa manera a su único amigo. No quería ser como ellos. No quería lastimar a los demás como todos ellos.

Pero estaba tan cansado…

“Aziraphale…” suplicó el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido cuando se abrió el vagón.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" chilló un regordete niño con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y mocos.

Raphael no bajó su varita y Aziraphale parpadeó asombrado.

¿Cuándo había sacado Raphael su varita?

"Estoy buscando a Trevor, mi rana, la perdí en el camino ..."

Aziraphale cubrió lentamente su caja y se preparó para levantarse y ayudar al niño, hasta que Raphael volteó con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

"Eres ..." el pelirrojo cerró la boca por unos segundos antes de negar, "espera aquí, acompañaré a Longbottom ¿de acuerdo?"

Aziraphale asintió lentamente sin estar completamente convencido de que fuera buena idea.

Aun así, el joven y rechoncho heredero lleno de mocos reconoció de inmediato a Raphael y suspiró con los ojos brillando en agradecimiento.

“Vendré por ti, espera”, dijo el pelirrojo aún con varita en mano.

Aziraphale guardó su caja en el bolsillo seguro, sacando uno de sus pequeños libros favoritos. Las frágiles paginas amarillentas eran reconfortantes al tacto.

o0o

“…en un sistema no determinista, pequeños cambios pueden conducir a consecuencias— a consecuencias totalmente divergentes.”

Aziraphale se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquear el molesto ruido del pasillo que no lo dejaba leer en paz.

“—pequeños cambios!”, el rubio alzó la voz tratando de entender el párrafo, “ _a ver_ , pequeños cambios…”

ugh

¡Era imposible!

Cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la pequeña bolsa mágica, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el pasillo.

¿Por qué hacían tanto ruido?

No tenia mucho que los caballeros habían salido a revisar los vagones y por lo que tenía entendido, no tenían permitido castigar a nadie fuera de Hogwarts. Así que no había motivo para tanto escándalo.

Y Raphael no regresaba…

Al inicio Aziraphale pensó que se debía a su pequeña pelea. Raphael era así, prefería huir cuando Aziraphale le reclamaba sobre algo. Pero ahora… 

El rubio se mordió el labio y se levantó, tocando su varita por ultima vez antes de abrir la puerta del compartimento.

_“¡Immobulus!”_

Aziraphale apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar al otro lado del corredor antes de que un rayo azul golpeara contra su puerta.

“Que—?”

El rubio sacó su varita debajo de su manga, pero no apuntó hacia ningún lugar, mientras buscaba rápidamente el peligro oculto entre el montón de hechizos mal dirigidos.

Dentro de las luces y el humo vio una pequeña figura negra emerger y Aziraphale se colocó inmediatamente en posición de lucha, colocando su pie derecho hacia atrás mientras subía su varita a un lado de su rostro blanco.

“¡Ayuda!”, chilló el niño y Aziraphale se relajó inmediatamente, corriendo para abrazar a Neville contra su cuerpo.

“¿¡Qué pasó!? Nev, ¡dime que pasó!”

El niño se estremeció antes de mirarlo con grandes ojos saltones y el rostro mojado con mocos.

“No,” gimió “nonono ¡NO!”

Aziraphale intentó detener al rechoncho Neville, pero era imposible. El sucio heredero luchó contra sus brazos como si temiera que el débil Aziraphale le pudiera hacer algún daño. Hasta que finalmente logró tirar al rubio y salir corriendo.

Aziraphale lo vio intentar abrir desesperadamente las puertas de los pequeños compartimentos solo para encontrar que los demás estudiantes las habían bloqueado.

Pero eso no lo entretuvo por mucho tiempo, porque las maldiciones que lanzaban estaban aumentando de crueldad y Aziraphale no quería estar entre fuego cruzado.

Así que se levantó y sacudió su ropa antes de caminar hacia su compartimento.

Debía ser una pelea entre sangre puras. No había manera de que los salvajes se revelaran. La mayoría de los impuros ya conocían las reglas y era imposible que unos niños de once años lograran hacer tanto revuelo.

Así que simplemente bloqueó la puerta y se sentó guardando su libro dentro de la bolsa. Esperando pacientemente a que algún mayor lleguera a apaciguarlos o que entrara Raphael en cualquier momento.

Guardó su varita dentro de su manga y se preguntó si no faltaba mucho para que la señora de los dulces pasara, eso hasta que su puerta fue violentamente abierta y Aziraphale se volviera a quedar sin aliento.

_Agacharse._

Aziraphale volvió a desenfundar su varita con el rostro lleno de terror.

El… _mestizo_ sonrió de manera sádica. Con sus afilados dientes reluciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo. Aziraphale nunca había visto tanta locura, tanta… _podredumbre_ en los ojos de un niño.

No solo lo asfixiaba aquella clara mirada de odio.

Un odio que Aziraphale no sabía cómo se había ganado.

También la _magia._

Quizás eso era lo más terrorífico.

Su mano nunca temblaba. Gabriel ya se había asegurado de eso hace muchos años. Pero incluso él podía ver el débil temblor de sus dedos mientras apretaba fuertemente su varita, dejando las impresiones de cálida madera en su piel delicada.

El intruso volvió a dar un pasó hacia adentro y Aziraphale apretó los labios para no dejar salir un grito.

"Modales".

Aziraphale escondió su bolsa con su pajarito detrás suyo, muy lentamente, aunque era obvio que esos ojos amarillos seguían cada movimiento del rubio como si fuera algún tipo de depredador especialmente hambriento.

“No dijiste que… un caballero tiene modales?”, Repitió el más loco de los Crouch.

Y Aziraphale entrecerró los ojos, mirando la puerta abierta y luego al pelinegro.

"Si, lo hice".

Respondió, antes de bajar lentamente su varita y cruzar de manera recatada sus pequeñas manos blancas sobre su regazo.

Aquello hizo que el mestizo sonriera más amplio, con sus ojos brillando llenos de malicia y rabia. Como una hiena burlona. Como un perro, _un perro enfermo._

Aziraphale volvió a mirar rápidamente la puerta.

"... mi madre".

Aziraphale parpadeó confundido antes de darse cuenta de que el niño lo tenia acorralado. Ni siquiera entendía lo que el mestizo le estaba diciendo.

Solo un segundo.

Un segundo sería suficiente para tirar al niño contra los asientos y correr hacia la puerta.

_Solo un segundo…_

Y con todo el valor que podía tener un niño pequeño y cobarde como Aziraphale, tomó su bolsa y tiró su débil peso contra Crouch. Seriamente, su plan podía fallar en un millón de dimensiones, tenia todas las probabilidades de perder. Pero se dice que lo ultimo que muere es la esperanza y Aziraphale _sabía, sentía_ que nunca podría ganar contra una magia como la de Crouch.

Así que tampoco fue una gran sorpresa cuando el pelinegro lo aprisionó, aplastándolo contra su propio pecho antes de susurrar:

“Te tengo _angelito._ "

Y una magia extraña e increíblemente hermosa explotó a su alrededor.

Aziraphale jadeó por la monstruosidad de esa fuerza destructora. Su cuerpo se estremeció lleno de _hambre,_ con _extraño deseo._ Alzando la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos tan sorprendidos como los suyos.

Crouch ni siquiera tenía la varita afuera.

Pero aquella nube de humo negro que los envolvía estaba volviendo loca la mente de Aziraphale. Estaba abrumando su alma con el deseo de pertenencia y el ansia de poseer. Casi podía saborear ese poder bruto, crudo, hermoso en la tierna piel de sus labios.

Quería esto.

Necesitaba…

Aziraphale gimió sintiéndose positivamente mareado, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el niño que lo sostenía, apoyando su frente en el flaco pecho. Y eso fue suficiente para que la magia se rompiera.

Aziraphale apenas pudo colocar sus manos antes de la caída. Lo único que sus ojos nublados veían eran los zapatos negros de su atacante. Jadeó como si le faltara el aire, pero en realidad, por primera vez se siente _completo._

"No vas a decir ni una palabra de lo que pasó aquí o te mataré Fell".

Escuchó al pelinegro ordenar con voz mortal. Su tono era tan seco que su propio cuerpo se estremeció en reconocimiento.

"Nunca, nunca vas a decirlo, promételo ¡Promételo!"

Y Aziraphale asintió rasguñando el frio piso de madera.

" _Lo prometo_ ".

Susurró con una voz vulnerable y entrecortada, que sonó demasiado suave incluso para sus propios oídos.

Crouch se inclinó nuevamente, sus dedos largos se acercaron lentamente a sus rizos blancos y Aziraphale parpadeó sin saber porque su pecho se sintió apretado.

Pero el niño parecía haberlo pensado mejor y solo asintió rígidamente, con sus brillantes ojos amarillos observándolo.

"Bien".

El pelinegro caminó hasta la salida y solo miró una última vez al ángel caído. Una pequeña sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios salió y corriendo antes de que llegara algún alumno mayor por todo el ruido.

El tiempo se había vuelto cada vez más lento en la percepción de Aziraphale.

En menos de dos minutos había sido encontrado por Raphael. El mismo que hizo todo un escandalo al verlo acostado sobre el piso de madera abrazando su pequeña bolsa azul contra su pecho. Pareció una eternidad antes de que convenciera a su amigo de que no era necesario correr por Uriel y mucho menos buscar a Gabriel.

Raphael no había estado muy convencido.

Así que cinco minutos después, ambos se encontraban en un nuevo vagón rodeados por algunos de los niños que ambos conocían en sus controladas reuniones de juegos.

Pansy Parkinson hablaba incansablemente sobre la nueva edición de su revista tonta para brujas; su hermano, que cursaba el mismo año que Raphael, miraba aburrido por la ventana. Aziraphale lo compadecía, él tampoco quería estar aquí, pero Raphael había obligado a todos a mantenerse juntos.

Millicent y Zabini miraban con las mismas caras aburridas a Raphael que los ignoraba triunfalmente.

"Entonces ...", rompió el silencio Zabini inclinándose de manera casual hacia Aziraphale, "volviste a desmayarte".

Aziraphale se tensó con los dientes apretados, ignorando la pequeña sonrisa de superioridad que adornaba los labios del italiano.

Sabía que todos creían que es un desperdicio de magia y en su mayoría todos odiaban tratarlo con pinzas. Había pasado veranos enteros escuchando las voces burlonas y llenas de sarcasmo de sus compañeros de juego mientras le recordaban su deficiencia de magia. Y a los adultos con voces melosas recordándoles a los niños que _Aziraphale era demasiado frágil para esos juegos._

_No empujen a Aziraphale hacia el patio._

_Aziraphale no puede volar en la escoba, cariño._

_Juego limpio niños, el pequeño Aziraphale no puede controlarlo._

“Silencio Zabini”, respondió Raphael mirando constantemente hacia el pasillo.

“Bueno, solo digo, ya que solo nos obligan a estar juntos cuando algo _muy malo_ le ha pasado al pequeño Aziraphale”, continua Zabini mirando a la silenciosa Millicent, aunque era claro que todas las burlas eran para el rubio.

Perseus bufó dejando de mirar por primera vez hacia el paisaje.

"De todas maneras, ¿Qué demonio les picó a ustedes dos?", Seguido Pansy, mirando con enormes ojos verdes a Raphael, "¿Tuvieron una pelea de amantes o qué?"

Aziraphale se ahogó con las palabras.

De todas las bromas odiaba especialmente esta.

Varias respuestas rodaron por la mente de Aziraphale. Muchas de ellas tenían un lenguaje altisonante que casi nunca se atrevía a utilizar. Pero en lugar de ser vergonzosamente vulgar simplemente se giró un poco para mirar a la molesta niña con su mejor mirada de enojo.

“Dije que se callen”, respondió Raphael con los dientes apretados. 

Pansy abrió la boca para protestar o seguramente para decir algo ridículo que solamente podía existir en su pequeña cabecita tonta, pero Perseus la miró brevemente y negó, deteniendo cualquier comentario absurdo.

Aún cuando esa niña decía tonterías, Aziraphale entendía perfectamente el origen de _ese_ comentario.

Miró brevemente a su amigo pelirrojo, que mantenía su mirada fija en el pasillo y apretaba con fuerza su varita roja. Ahora que se detenía _realmente_ para mirar a su amigo, podía darse cuenta del estado de sus túnicas y su largo cabello.

Tímidamente acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Notó la forma en que la elegante postura se desorganizó para darle la bienvenida. Aún cuando no lo miraba directamente, Aziraphale se dio cuenta de que su apuesto rostro se inclinó ligeramente para verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

El rubio suspiró y acomodó las arrugas en la túnica esmeralda con los dedos. Apenas tocando el cuerpo cálido de Raphael.

Raphael era el único amigo de Aziraphale y el único heredero de la casa Vajcaniya.

Ambos conectados desde el primer momento aunque no sabía muy bien que los había llevado a estar juntos. Tal vez él había encontrado en Raphael a un verdadero amigo que veía más allá de sus pobres capacidades mágicas y Raphael había encontrado en Aziraphale la dulzura que le hacia falta a su vida.

Ambos provenían de las casas más poderosas de Gran Bretaña y de Tutores que los presionaban para ser los mejores Mortifagos a una edad tan temprana.

Aziraphale amaba a su amigo, o al menos _lo hacia_ antes de que…

Raphael se giró finalmente en su asiento y tomó con firmeza las manos suaves del rubio, guardando su varita.

"Bien".

Aziraphale asintió sin palabras.

Raphael le sonrió antes de levantarse y buscar en un pequeño baúl arriba de sus cabezas.

Zabini resopló molesto y Pansy rodó los ojos como si hubiera visto algo especialmente ridículo.

Aziraphale inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, acariciando la tela de su propio bolso antes de mirar a Raphael regresar a su asiento con una pequeña caja de madera.

Aziraphale parpadeó confundido y miró a su amigo entregarle el pequeño alhajero.

"Lavanya", comenzó el pelirrojo señalando los pequeños adornos de oro, "pónmelos".

Aziraphale se sonrojó hasta la raíz de cabello.

Primero miró a Pansy, que desvió su mirada inmediatamente, su rostro estaba tan rojo como el suyo. Zabini miraba incomodo hacia el suelo y Perseus miraba obstinadamente por la ventana, manteniendo sus ojos verdes en los árboles. La única que parpadeaba como un niño perdido era Millicent antes de levantarse y salir al pasillo con un portazo.

Aziraphale casi esperaba que los demás los dejaran solos. Pero Raphael los miraba de manera desafiante, petrificando sus cuerpos.

"P-prya ...", intentó el rubio con el infantil apodo de su amigo, entregándole lentamente el joyero, "ya no somos niños ..."

La mirada amenazante de Raphael detuvo al más pequeño.

"Dije, _pónmelos_ ".

El pelirrojo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo apretó hasta que los frágiles huesos de Aziraphale crujieron bajo sus manos. El rubio estaba orgulloso de que ninguna queja escapó de sus labios mientras Raphael lo miraba atento.

Los labios de Aziraphale temblaron un poco.

Perseus seguía mirando hacia los árboles.

Aziraphale asintió imperceptiblemente, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Raphael siguió apretando hasta que fue suficiente. Con una dulce sonrisa se giró para dejar su larga cabellera roja al alcance de las manos.

El rubio tomó con dedos firmes la primera perla de oro, acercándola rápidamente a uno de los muchos rizos rojos. El proceso fue bastante rápido y fácil, Aziraphale intentó hacerlo todo ignorando de manera valiente el dolor sordo en su muñeca izquierda. Podía ver el enfermo color amarillo tornarse verde en donde Raphael lo había sostenido.

_Agacharse._

Extrañamente mientras terminaba de adornar los rizos de Raphael, Aziraphale no pudo evitar pensar que el oro brillaba tanto como los ojos del niño que no hace más de cinco minutos lo atacó.

“Listo”, susurró cerrando el joyero y bajando la mirada.

Podía sentir la tensión incluso en sus acompañantes. Aziraphale trató de ignorar las pulsaciones de asco y miedo que venían de los más jóvenes.

“Mírame Lavanya”.

Aziraphale quería resistir, quería gritarle que estaba harto de sus pequeños juegos enfermos, que lo dejaran solo… de verdad hoy no había sido su día ¿ _cierto_ ?

Raphael suspiró decepcionado antes de tomar la lastimada muñeca del rubio para darle un pequeño beso. Luego sintió la fría superficie de su varita roja y el cálido hechizo curando su piel y reparando sus huesos.

Después de todo Raphael se había vuelto experto en curar las heridas que el mismo provocaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la querida RainbowEyes, me he dado cuenta de que necesito explicar algunas cosas:
> 
> 1\. Crowley es el tercero en la línea familiar de los Crouch. Es hijo de Bartemius Crouch Jr.  
> 2\. No existe Harry Potter porque en esta línea de tiempo ha ganado Voldemort, es un tema que se tratará en los siguientes capítulos
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!
> 
> Si tienes dudas, quejas, sugerencias o un abrazo, ¡no dudes en dejarlo en los comentarios!
> 
> Tus palabras son el combustible de la historia y me hacen muy feliz como autora. 
> 
> ¡Abrazos!


	3. BIENVENIDO A HOGWARTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y especialmente a las maravillas que han dejado un mensaje, ¡¡Me han hecho el año!! 
> 
> Perdón por la demora, soy una anciana en cuanto a estas cosas y no entiendo mucho como usar esta página, pero aquí estamos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo!!!
> 
> WARNING: Comienzan las muertes, tortura y violencia. A partir de aquí el conteo de muertos se va a disparar.

Crowley mutiló su última rana de chocolate antes de colocarse la negra túnica de Hogwarts.

Estaba jodidamente nervioso. 

Todo por culpa de ese… _maldito rubio estúpido_ .

Durante el resto del viaje Crowley había mirado con terror hacia la puerta, ¿Y si el mocoso lo había delatado? ¿Y si venían a quitarle su alma como Anaïs dijo que lo harían? ¿Y si lo mataban o lo entregaban al Señor Oscuro? Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo hizo cerrar los ojos y sisear un poco.

Joder, sabía que no debería atacar al hijo de un Mortifago, pero…

¡No pudo controlarse!

Maldita sea la hora que decidió espiar la pelea entre los sangre pura.

Solo que había estado tan jodidamente curioso. Mirando la forma cruel en que ese pelirrojo atacó a varios niños con hechizos tan extraños que Crowley tuvo que abrir su biblioteca mental tratando de reconocer cada uno de ellos.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Al rubio de las túnicas.

El que lo había ignorado y menospreciado en un parpadeo. Lo vio abrazar al más débil de todos ellos, lo vio caer, lo vio encogerse de hombros y esconderse como si la pelea de afuera no fuera nada importante.

Crowley no pudo resistirse, sinceramente _no pudo._

Así fue como decidió entrar a su compartimento y molestarlo un poco.

Con lo que no contaba era… bueno, Aziraphale era literalmente un ángel. Mientras Crowley había sido vicioso y miró al niño con rabia y odio, el rubio no hizo más que sentarse y mirarlo con sus grandes ojos azules.

_Se burló de nuevo. Lo menospreció con el azul de sus ojos, con sus labios fruncidos._

Aziraphale no creía que Anthony fuera un peligro. No creía que debía temerle. Guardó su varita tan seguro de sí mismo, como si Crowley fuera un simple bicho asqueroso bajo su zapato que no representaba ni siquiera un pequeño inconveniente…

Fue ahí cuando lo perdió. Cuando quiso lastimar a ese bonito niño recatado, quería verlo llorar, quería verlo sufrir tanto como él ha sufrido. Tenia tantas ganas de pelear que ni siquiera había sacado su varita. Iba a moler a ese rubio a golpes, como los muggles que tanto desprecian.

Porque se lo merecía ¿cierto?

Ese rubio estaba tan podrido como su padre. Merecía un castigo; y se sentiría _tan bien_ lastimar a alguien que de verdad lo merece. 

Sinceramente no esperaba que su magia escapara de su control. No esperaba esa _…_

_Sensación_ .

Bajó del Expreso de Hogwarts junto con un montón de niños ruidosos. Todos revoloteaban como gallinas sin cabeza, pisándose y molestándose los unos a los otros. No fue hasta que algunos adolescentes con insignias plateadas se abrieron paso tirando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, que la mayoría se organizó en largas filas detrás de ellos.

Crowley aun sintiéndose enfermo de miedo, siguió a sus demás compañeros, callado y obediente.

Los únicos que parecían tranquilos y felices eran los sangre pura, que se distinguían por vestir túnicas de mejor calidad y porque en general todos parecían conocerse. Crowley los envidiaba, mientras sus ojos amarillos buscaban pequeños rizos blancos no podían evitar envidiar todo el poder que tenían aquellos simples niños que en realidad no tenían nada de extraordinario.

“¡PRIMEROS AÑOS! ¡AQUÍ! ¡PRIMEROS AÑOS! ”

Todos los niños corrieron inmediatamente para rodear a la pequeña mujer de cabello castaño.

Incluso los sangre pura abandonaron a sus amigos de años superiores para reunirse.

La mujer siguió gritando con la varita torcida cerca de la boca. Crowley pensaba que se parecía mucho a un marrano de caricatura. Era gorda, corta y el cabello naranja se le pegaba dolorosamente al cráneo con lo que debería ser una gran cantidad de hechizos o grasa.

“¡PRIMEROS AÑOS!”

Anthony se mojó los labios al encontrar a Aziraphale rodeado por otros niños de caras orgullosas. Luego miró hacia otro lado, no tenía por qué buscarlo. Ya le había advertido lo que le haría si contaba algo.

Aun así, su mirada volvió irremediablemente al rubio. Observó su rostro perfecto de mejillas sonrojadas y sus pequeñas manos casi ocultas por las enormes mangas negras. Luego miró las suyas; maltratadas, rasposas y llenas de callos por el trabajo duro. Sus ojos volvieron al ángel buscando los ojos llenos de cielo, solo para encontrar que todos se movían dejando salir a alguien.

Crowley frunció el ceño cuando una tosca niña empujó a Aziraphale fuera de su vista y unos segundos después fue consiente del tonto niño sapo que salió de entre los sangre pura. Era el mismo que atacaron fuera de los compartimientos ¿ _no_?

Crowley lo observó correr hasta la mujer cerdo que mantenía un enorme sapo verde flotando en el aire. 

“¡Trevor!”, Neville gritó alzando sus pequeñas manos rechonchas. Su rostro pálido y lleno de lágrimas se contorsionó lleno de alegría.

Pero antes de que sus cortas manos alcanzaran al gordo familiar, la mujer hizo un ágil movimiento de varita aplastando al sapo contra el suelo. Todos los niños presenciaron el horrible momento en que un montón de tripas, ojos y piel se reventó contra la piedra y salpicó sus cuerpos.

La bruja reía con los ojos cerrados, como si el repugnante sonido viscoso de las rojas viseras fuera un chiste especialmente divertido.

Alzó su varita nuevamente. Lo único que flotaba en el aire era una extraña mezcla de baba verde y brillante sangre roja.

Neville chilló horrorizado. El chasquido de sus rodillas fue estruendoso entre todo el silencio. El heredero se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, gritando como si los restos del sapo fueran una extensión de su cuerpo. Crowley hizo una pequeña mueca de simpatía, pasando los dedos sobre su túnica como si pudiera quitarse los restos de la pobre macota, tal y como lo hacían los niños más cercanos a la bruja.

Aun así, ningún niño se atrevió a acercarse para consolar al pobre Neville.

“Horribles criaturas de una sangre aún más asquerosa”, se burló la mujer arrojando los restos sanguinolentos del sapo frente a Neville, el sonido fue húmedo y repugnante.

“Odio las cosas asquerosas”, siseó la mujer cerdo, dándose la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa diabólica, “odio los animales mestizos y traidores de sangre. Estúpidos animales repugnantes.”

Neville tomó los restos de su familiar con manos temblorosas, sus sollozos eran tan dolorosos que incluso Anthony sintió compasión por el niño.

Luego recordó. El niño sapo estaba con los sangre pura, ¿no debía tener algún tipo de trato preferencial?

Sus dudas aumentaron al ver a Aziraphale correr a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras los niños que lo seguían ponían los ojos en blanco, lanzaron unos hechizos y finalmente susurraron algo que hizo que Neville se callara de inmediato.

“Soy el subdirector de esta escuela junto a mi hermano Amycus”, dijo la mujer mientras se aseguraba que todos los elite caminaran delante de ella. “Se dirigirán a mi como Subdirectora Alecto, seré su Profesora de estudios muggles y soy el Juez de los castigos. Yo nombro al Verdugo del año y mi hermano se encarga del Inquisidor.”

Crowley frunció el ceño sin entender nada de lo que la mujer estaba diciendo. Aunque era obvio que la pequeña charla era para sus alumnos elite y no para los demás niños que batallaban por seguirle el paso.

Alecto se detuvo unos segundos para ayudar a un elite con algo, la escucharon susurrar algunas palabras y el montón de sangre puras llenaron el aire con sus risas doradas como pequeños cascabeles. Crowley apretó los puños lleno de rabia.

“¿De qué está hablando?”, preguntó un flaco niño de cabello amarillo.

“El inquisidor…”, murmuró quedito un rechoncho niño pelirrojo con pecas “bueno, no importa, los dos pueden matarnos fuera de Hogwarts”, se encogió de hombros, “en resumen.”

Crowley miró al pelirrojo por unos segundos, preguntándose porque sabía eso antes de decidir que era mejor prestar atención por donde caminaba. El sendero era oscuro y lleno de rocas resbaladizas. Alecto nunca volteó para mirar a los niños que corrían detrás de ella y Crowley se dio cuenta de que a la bruja en realidad no le importaba si alguno de ellos moría o se perdía.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos intentando no resbalar, los elite chillaron con emoción mientras los demás jadearon asombrados.

Los ojos de Crowley brillaron llenos de admiración.

La imagen en su libro no mentía. Hogwarts era tan hermosa e imponente que parecía una ilusión. El castillo negro flotaba sobre blanca niebla espesa, con el tranquilo lago negro rodeando su fortaleza. Reflejando en sus oscuras aguas una imagen de ensueño con la plateada luna temblando. 

Hogwarts era definitivamente el lugar más hermoso que Crowley ha visto.

El pelirrojo susurró algo a un niño cercano, y pronto todos pasaron la voz.

Probablemente la mejor manera de llegar a la escuela era caminando a un lado del pelirrojo. Así que Crowley se acercó rápidamente a ellos cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, tratando de lucir tan normal como todos los demás. Aun cuando su magia saltaba enloquecida al ver a Aziraphale subir a un pequeño bote con otros niños y alejarse de su vista.

“Tengan cuidado, el lago está custodiado por un calamar y sirenas, nadie saque las manos fuera del bote.”

Instruyó el pelirrojo a todos a su alrededor, haciéndose cargo ahora que Alecto estaba fuera de la vista.

Crowley subió rápidamente al mismo bote que ese niño, intuyendo que sabia más de Hogwarts que cualquiera de sus demás compañeros. Otro chico subió detrás de él y el bote inició su camino lentamente hacia el otro extremo del lago.

“Hola, soy Dean Thomas y él es Ron Weasley.”

Se presentó el niño de piel negra, con una enorme sonrisa amigable. Crowley le dio la mano con un asentimiento, preguntándose porqué parecía tan alegre.

“Anthony Crowley.”

“¿Mestizo o…?”

“Mestizo”, respondió rígidamente mirando las criaturas que los comenzaban a rodear en el agua negra.

“¿Mestizo? ¡Qué bien!”, sonrió Dean, “Yo también soy mestizo, bueno, no lo sabía hasta que tomé mis test… gracias a la Diosa mi padre era mago, o eso es lo que descubrió el Ministerio.”

Crowley apartó la mirada del lago y parpadeó confundido.

_¿Test?_

“Mamá y mis hermanas están en Francia, ahí existe un gran mercado de arte muggle. Yo quería ir con ellas pero…”, el niño se removió incomodo antes de negar con la cabeza, “tal vez en un futuro ¿eh? Cuando me gradúe iré a buscarlas.”

“Sabes que es una mentira ¿verdad?”, dijo Ron sombríamente, “el Señor Oscuro tiene controlada Francia y Alemania, si es verdad que ellas están vivas y si tu sobrevives, lo mejor es que no intentes salir de Inglaterra. Yo… mi hermano Bill… el intentó huir a Francia y…”

Dean miró confundido a Crowley.

El rostro pálido de Ron se contorsionó lleno de dolor y Crowley podía entender que su hermano estaba muerto. No importaba como, pero debió ser lo suficientemente horrible como para que Ron temblara aterrado.

“Lo que nos sigue ¿son sirenas?”, preguntó Crowley mirando de reojo el lago negro.

“Si, es una de las barreras. Se comen a los que intentan escapar”, respondió Ron, mirando de reojo a Crowley agradecido por el cambio de conversación.

“No se parecen en nada a las que están en las pinturas”, murmuró Dean manteniendo los ojos fijos en la extraña criatura verde con aletas antes de que desapareciera por debajo del bote.

Crowley miró el castillo, ignorando la constante platica innecesaria del niño.

Hogwarts era aún más impresionante fuera del libro. Las ventanas brillaban con cálida luz amarilla, las torres eran altas y poderosas, vegetación verde crecía incluso sobre las altas piedras. Pero ahora que se acercaban cada vez más a la imponente construcción, se da cuenta de que no tiene la belleza de un castillo de cuento de hadas. 

Hogwarts era una fortaleza, una base, un campo de entrenamiento. Y era por mucho, el lugar más terrorífico que podía imaginar.

Los botes se detuvieron abruptamente en la orilla del lago. Los botes más cuidados de los sangre pura ya estaban acomodados en ordenadas hileras. Y Crowley saltó fuera del suyo lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose incomodo lejos de la tierra relativamente segura.

Dean lo siguió y Ron parecía seguirlos porque no había compañía mejor.

Todos los niños se reunieron ayudándose los unos a los otros para no resbalar. Escuchando ocasionalmente gritos aterrorizados cuando alguna sirena los sostenía de los pies o las túnicas; pero dejándolos en paz una vez que todos estaban en tierra firme.

“¡No se separen!”, gritó Ron señalando el castillo antes de correr con todos los niños detrás de él para subir un pequeño monte mojado.

Todos llegaron a la cima con los rostros rojos y los cuerpos sudados, trotando de nuevo hasta la entrada donde los esperaban los elite junto Alecto que apenas y les dio una mirada.

Crowley buscó inmediatamente los rizos blancos con el corazón desbocado.

¿Y Aziraphale? ¿lo había logrado?

Luego lo encontró riendo felizmente con otros niños y Crowley rodó los ojos. Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Era un sangre pura…

La enorme puerta de la entrada se abrió sin ningún ruido, dejando a todos los niños petrificados al ver a un apuesto hombre hablar con Alecto antes de caminar hacia adentro.

Gabriel, el _hombre de ojos violeta._

Los elite se acomodaron rápidamente en tres filas, con un movimiento que parecía finamente practicado. Todos con sus espaldas rectas y rostros inexpresivos, como pequeños soldaditos de juguete.

Los demás niños corrieron desordenados hasta que finalmente se acomodaron también en filas. Aunque las suyas carecían de la pulcritud y elegancia de los sangre pura.

“Bienvenidos niños”, dijo Gabriel cordialmente, su voz debía estar amplificada con magia porque resonó de manera agradable por las paredes.

Crowley inmediatamente recordó porque le había parecido tan enigmático ese horrible hombre. Su voz era suave y profunda, acariciaba perfectamente las pieles de los demás como mantequilla derretida. Sus túnicas lavanda resaltaban de manera sobrenatural sus ojos sonrientes. La camisa blanca con oro relucía bajo la luz amarilla de las antorchas.

Gabriel era la viva imagen de un poderoso caballero.

Cuando todos entraron, la puerta se cerró y varios niños abandonaron las filas para agarrase entre ellos, tratando de encontrar consuelo en las manos y brazos de sus nuevos amigos. Crowley permaneció en su fila, rígido y con el corazón palpitando en su cabeza. Tenia miedo, estaba aterrado. Buscó a Aziraphale sin encontrarlo, sintiendo su magia protestar como una bestia rabiosa vibrando en la punta de sus dedos.

Gabriel no volvió a hacer ningún ruido, simplemente caminó con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y con la mirada hacia el techo. Todos subieron silenciosamente pequeñas escaleras estrechas acercándose cada vez más al alegre ruido de lo que parecía una enorme fiesta.

Finalmente, Gabriel se detuvo y giró cuando estaba en el punto más alto, los elite se mantuvieron en sus filas ordenadas mientras los demás eran un pequeño montón tembloroso.

El elegante hombre enarcó una gruesa ceja oscura, recorriéndolos con la mirada, luciendo poco impresionado.

“Bienvenidos a Hogwarts”, repitió con una amable sonrisa. Soy su Director y Profesor en Artes Oscuras, Gabriel Purigare. Será un honor ayudarlos en su camino a ser los futuros dueños del mundo mágico. En siete años todos tomaran su propio camino, ya sea como guerreros o eruditos, preparados para continuar con la noble causa del Señor Oscuro. Puede que incluso algunos se queden en su querida escuela a ayudar a formar a nuestros niños ”.

La risa de Gabriel fue acompañada por el coro de los sangre pura.

“Muchos de ustedes pensaran ¿Por qué no puedo continuar mis estudios en casa? ¿Por qué estoy forzado a vivir siete años en este lugar? ”

Varios niños asintieron.

"Bueno, quiero que miren solo por un segundo hacia atrás".

Todos los sangre pura voltearon como parte de algún tipo de baile elaborado, con sus negras túnicas ondeando detrás de ellos.

Algunos de los mestizos y traidores también lo hicieron.

“Estúpidas y sucias bestias”.

Crowley parpadeó confundido, teniendo en cuenta la misma sensación que su encuentro en la tienda de túnicas. Cuando el tono de Gabriel era tan agradable y cordial que apenas podía registrar lo que decía.

"Vean esa inmundicia, observen a esos inútiles que ni siquiera pueden mantener una fila".

Crowley miró a su alrededor observando las caras pálidas y rojas de vergüenza de sus compañeros. Sintiéndose pequeño y humillado mientras que el montón de sangre puras los veían con su nariz en el aire. Mientras ellos se _burlaban._

El pelinegro volvió a buscar, como el masoquista que era, los ojos azules de Aziraphale. Encontrando la misma mirada pacífica que en el vagón. Esos labios dulces frunciéndose con desprecio y asco.

“Por eso mis niños, por esta inmundicia debemos salir de nuestros hogares y mostrarles como debe ser un humano. Somos el ejemplo de esta pobre gente. Sin nosotros ellos correrán sin rumbo, _pobres animales_ …”, continuó Gabriel con una sonrisa cruel antes de que todos lo siguieran como girasoles al sol. “No solo vienen a formarse en el bien y la pureza, también ayudan a exterminar a los débiles. Véanlo como una práctica para su vida fuera de la escuela, donde encontraran todo tipo de gente indigna de nuestra sangre.”

Continuó con su tono tranquilo y agradable, perfectamente consciente de que sus palabras retorcidas comenzaban a moldear las mentes y vidas de los pequeños niños de once años que tenía adelante.

“Pero no todo está perdido para ellos, mis niños.”

Gabriel volvió a recorrer su brillante mirada violeta por el montón de niños aterrados, sus ojos aburridos se fruncieron un poco antes de brillar con travesura justo cuando encontró la cara distintiva de Crowley.

Anthony cuadró los hombros e irguió la espalda, deseando que Gabriel dejara de sonreírle con esa mirada maniaca.

Cuando Gabriel parecía que había tenido suficiente y miró de nuevo a los sangre pura, Crowley se desinfló casi desmayándose con lo aterrador que era ser notado.

“Muchos están aquí por los pecados de sus padres. Personalmente creo que no hay nada más hermoso que la pureza, sin embargo, la palabra de nuestro Señor no solo es grande en sabiduría, sino, también en bondad. Escuchen atentamente, todo aquel que encuentre el camino a la verdad y se muestre merecedor del Señor Oscuro, podrá unirse a sus filas en busca de la libertad. Deberán jurar su vida al Señor Oscuro por encima de todo. No importa si eres un sucio mestizo o si tus padres son traidores a la sangre, todos pueden ayudar a hacer de este un mejor mundo.”

Los elite asintieron de manera solemne, todos como un solo organismo.

Crowley podía jurar que mientras Gabriel predicaba la palabra del Señor Oscuro, sus corazones y sangre cantaron una sola melodía retorcida pero dulce. Ellos bombeaban a través de sus pieles impecables su deseo y devoción, una oración enferma pero brillante.

Es obvio que todo esto no es más que una mentira.

Crowley había leído en su libro sobre _meditaciones del Señor Oscuro_ , que los traidores y mestizos son obligados a mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts desde el final de la segunda guerra, este lugar no solo es una escuela, también es un campo de exterminio para aquellos que aún no juran y demuestran su lealtad al Señor Oscuro. Fácil, corta la raíz del problema, mata a los niños y acaba fácilmente con la semilla podrida. 

Y su régimen era especialmente conocido por no tener compasión sobre los nacidos de muggles.

Hace mucho que ninguno de ellos quedaba en Inglaterra, aunque el primer país en caer fue Alemania durante el ascenso al poder de los sangre pura. No tenían compasión por ningún niño nacido o por nacer. Todo aquel que robara la magia que por derecho le pertenecía a la comunidad mágica era asesinado en el Ministerio, siendo dado como sacrificio a un Señor Oscuro con poderes ocultos.

Gabriel se dio la vuelta con una apretada sonrisa de finalización, los elite marcharon detrás de él en sus filas ordenadas y todos los demás siguieron a los dueños de este mundo.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron y Crowley jadeó asombrado cuando entró al Gran Comedor.

No había espacio para el pensamiento o el temor cuando todo aquí adentro era tan hermoso y brillante y conmovedor. El techo era tan negro como el lago y brillantes estrellas blancas parpadeaban al ritmo de un alegre baile que solo ellas podían conocer.

Velas amarillas con luces cálidas flotaban alrededor iluminando cuatro mesas largas cubiertas por manteles blancos y verdes. Todos los estudiantes charlaban, reían y coexistían tan felizmente entre ellos que Crowley tuvo la loca idea de que esto no era más que un simple sueño.

Ron pasó a su lado con el rostro pálido y los ojos saltones, apretando los puños a los costados. Crowley frunció el ceño sin comprender, antes de buscar lo que miraba el pelirrojo.

Frente a ellos estaba una larga mesa negra en donde se sentaban los miembros del personal y sobre sus cabezas se alzaba una imagen aterradora y verde que Crowley se preguntaba como es que no la había visto.

La larga serpiente de la marca oscura se enroscaba mientras observaba los alrededores, antes de emerger nuevamente de un brillante cráneo blanco. Era un eterno y omnipresente guardián hecho de bruma y magia negra.

La serpiente mostró sus largos colmillos a los nuevos estudiantes como una amenaza y todos los niños dieron un paso hacia atrás, provocando que varios cayeran en su intento de alejarse de aquel monstruo verde y demasiado _vivo_.

“Tomen asiento, antes de la cena tendremos una ceremonia”, ordenó Gabriel haciendo un caballeroso ademan con la mano derecha antes de caminar hacia la enorme mesa principal.

Los niños se alejaron rápidamente del camino, tomándose de la mano o de las túnicas y arrastrándose los unos a los otros hacia las mesas más cercanas, tratando de encontrar un lugar libre en donde finalmente se sintieran seguros. Aunque algunos alumnos de grados superiores los miraban con lastima, ninguno los ayudo a establecerse y la mayoría se sentó en cualquier lugar que encontraban vacío.

Crowley no queriendo perderse, se unió a Ron y Dean que se sentaban con otros adolescentes, saludando con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza antes de notar que estaba frente a las mesas de los elites.

Sus ojos curiosos escanearon con rapidez la habitación. De las cuatro mesas, la mitad era obviamente ocupada por los sangre pura, pero eso no evitaba que algunos de ellos se sentaran en silencio en las otras dos mesas sobrantes. Los alumnos cercanos a los elite parecían querer desmayarse y sus rostros estaban pintados con silencioso terror.

_¿Estaban vigilando?_ ¿Se sentaban en sus mesas para controlarlos?

Crowley se imaginó que ellos eran una especie de guardias, y por eso los extremos de todas las mesas parecían tan fríos y aterradores.

Un primer año sentado frente a Ron dijo tímidamente la alta mesa del personal, susurrando temeroso. "¿Quién es ella?"

El adolescente pelirrojo sentado a un lado de Ron negó con la cabeza antes de alzar un huesudo dedo sobre su boca seca. Sus ojos cansados parpadearon lentamente antes de mirar hacia enfrente de nuevo.

Crowley también miró la mesa del personal.

“¿Quién es?”, Nuevamente sin apartar los ojos de la alta mujer.

Sintió a Ron removerse en su asiento antes de inclinarse cerca de su oído y susurrar:

“Es el Rey”, dijo con voz suave y casi silenciosa “ _Uriel_ ”.

El adolescente golpeo el brazo de Ron antes de susurrarle que se callara.

Crowley los ignoró en favor de mirar a la oscura mujer que subía lentamente las escaleras, cada vez más cerca de la Marca Tenebrosa y su serpiente fantasmagórica.

Uriel, o como la llamó Ron: _El Rey;_ vestía las mismas túnicas negras que todos los estudiantes. Era alta, aunque no tanto como los sangre pura que la escoltaban, y delgada. Sus manos estaban enguantadas con terciopelo negro, sobre sus rizos flotaba una especie de halo hecho de luz dorada ¿tal vez su corona? Y su elegante rostro de labios perfectos estaba adornado por brillantes hojuelas de oro.

Crowley había notado que todos los sangre pura se rodeaban de oro. Pero ahora, parecía que el material precioso no solo indicaba riquezas y abundancia, si no, también estatus.

Uriel se inclinó respetuosamente frente a la rabiosa serpiente verde durante lo que parecieron horas. Crowley era incapaz de apartar su mirada mientras la Marca Oscura reconocía la presencia del Rey y la serpiente se mantenía quieta lentamente.

Finalmente, la mujer de labios dorados enfrentó a su silenciosa audiencia, levantando una educada mano enguantada hacia los sangre pura mientras recitaba con su voz aburrida y seca.

“Hoy celebramos hermanos, el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, la unión de dos vidas que han sido bendecidas por nuestro Señor Oscuro. Dos guerreras que han jurado su lealtad a nuestra causa.”

Crowley esperó aplausos o vítores por parte de los sangre puras, pero al mirar a sus mesas encontró a todos y cada uno de ellos inclinando su cabeza de manera solemne. Todos unidos en una fervorosa y silenciosa oración que era acompañada por el silencio de los demás estudiantes.

“Ivory, presenta tu familia ante nuestro señor.”

Una robusta mujer de largo cabello negro se levantó con firmeza de la segunda mesa a la derecha. Esperó unos segundos con la mano levantada antes de que una menuda y pequeña adolescente de largos rizos negros la tomara.

Ambas caminaron con la espalda recta y los ojos duros, sus túnicas negras ondeaban de manera majestuosa con cada paso que daban cada vez más cerca del Rey.

Las mujeres se mantuvieron unidas de la mano, aunque ninguna se miró directamente a los ojos. Ambas se inclinaron respetuosamente frente a la verde serpiente y su Rey, permaneciendo unos segundos con la mirada fija en el suelo antes de que Uriel apoyara su mano enguantada sobre el hombro de la guerrera Ivory.

“Que su vida este llena de bendiciones Ivory y Eve Edén.”

En ese momento ambas se levantaron acompañadas de los gritos y celebraciones de los sangre puras. Todos se abrazaban, gritaban y se daban la mano como si estuvieran en algún tipo de reunión fuera de la escuela. Crowley miró con ojos sorprendidos a todos los profesores, incluyendo a Gabriel, levantarse para abrazar a la pareja y darles la mano a los alumnos más cercanos, sellando un pacto frente a la marca oscura que ondeaba complacida.

“¿Qué—?”

“Shh,” lo calló Ron inmediatamente “aún no ha terminado.”

Crowley frunció el ceño y miró hacia enfrente nuevamente, solo para ver a tres tranquilos elites rodear a la silenciosa pareja. Ninguna de las mujeres parecía especialmente feliz o alegre como los demás.

Los profesores volvieron a su asiento, Uriel levantó su mano en el aire y todos los sangre pura se calmaron rápidamente.

El elite que estaba a la derecha de la pareja conjuró una sencilla silla de madera en donde se sentó la chica Ivory. Su rostro era inexpresivo mientras acomodaba su larga cabellera negra detrás de su espalda.

“¿Qué… que están haciendo?”, preguntó Crowley a Ron en voz baja.

“Es una tradición sangre pura”, explicó Ron comenzado a ponerse rojo del rostro, “es más como una situación de poder. La cabeza de la familia es adornado por…”, Ron pasó saliva y se inclinó más cerca de Crowley, susurrando con infinita vergüenza, “bueno, antes se les decía _perras_ es… es el conyugue de menor jerarquía. Los matrimonios entre sangre pura raramente son igualitarios. Eve trenza y adorna el cabello de su patriarca como muestra de sumisión e Ivory… este tipo de cosas solo la hacen los casados, de otra manera…” Ron se encogió de hombros y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, “es una humillación.”

Ivory se levantó mostrando dos largas trenzas adornadas con listones de colores y dos enormes broches de oro. Crowley finalmente se dio cuenta de que incluso los elite parecían incomodos durante el procedimiento y algunos bajaron rápidamente la mirada mientras Eve tomaba asiento donde anteriormente estaba su esposa.

El elite frente a ellas abrió un pequeño cofre, del que Ivory sacó una pequeña daga plateada. Esta era la primera vez que la mujer adornada parecía sumamente feliz, todo mientras tomaba gruesos mechones de los rizos de Eve y los cortaba en rápidos movimientos practicados. Los cortes carecían de gracia o elegancia. Las blancas manos apretaban más de lo que parecía necesario. Los rizos negros caían silenciosamente al piso mientras Eve permanecía inexpresiva.

Parecía que esto estaba tomando una eternidad, hasta que finalmente Ivory entregó la daga y se inclinó ante la Marca Oscura para bajar lentamente y unirse a la mesa de los elites.

Eve parpadeó como en un sueño. Lo que antes eran hermosos rizos negros, ahora era una humillación publica con los parches que parecían no tener cabello y los cortes que eran intencionalmente desiguales. Uriel desapareció el desorden con un movimiento de varita, haciendo que Eve se levantara rápidamente de su asiento y se inclinara ante su Rey y la Marca Oscura, solo para correr de nuevo a las mesas permaneciendo muy, muy lejos de su esposa.

“Ellas…”

Ron se encogió de hombros y dijo: “la mayoría son matrimonios arreglados.”

Sus ojos traicioneros buscaron de inmediato a Aziraphale, que miraba fijamente los platos vacíos de su mesa. El niño pelirrojo sentado a su lado lo movió gentilmente del brazo; y aun con la larga distancia Crowley podía notar la forma en que el ángel rubio parecía tenso y reacio a mirar a su compañero, hasta que el pelirrojo se inclinó y dijo algo que hizo que Aziraphale luciera aun más aterrado y molesto.

_Pero no menos hermoso,_ suministró su mente traicionera antes de que se golpeara la frente con la mano como si pudiera ahuyentar los estúpidos pensamientos a golpes.

“¡Qué bien, tarta!”, aplaudió Ron a su lado mientras su amigo adolescente le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza, “oh, déjame Percy, ¡¡no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos carne!!”

Crowley miró los platos que lentamente se llenaban de la más decadente y hermosa comida. Pavos bañados con salsa de naranja, tarta de melaza, pure de papas con gravy, jarras heladas con jugo de calabaza, pequeñas bolas rosas que no sabia de que estaban hechas. Fruta, verduras, animales de los que nunca había leído…

Todos comían con feliz abandono; y la emoción por los alimentos era mayor de su lado de las mesas. Los estudiantes llenaban sus platos con una gran variedad de alimentos, muchos comían como si fuera su última comida, ensuciándose las manos y la boca.

Él nunca había pasado hambre, pensó mientras miraba a Ron llenarse la boca con pollo y queso. Luego miró a la mesa de los profesores, donde Beelzebub cortaba de manera elegante un pedazo de tarta antes de servirse una copa con vino.

Winky era especialmente buena en la cocina y su fuerte eran los postres. Anthony no conocía mucha de la comida que tenían en sus mesas, pero definitivamente nunca había sufrido por falta de ella.

Mientras escuchaba en el fondo las alegres platicas de sus compañeros y el constante sonido de sus bocas masticando, Crowley deseó tener un simple sándwich de jamón con queso. Era un pequeño bocadillo que se había acostumbrado a tener con Anaïs durante las cenas.

Anaïs, siempre fiel a sus costumbres muggles.

“ughm?”

Preguntó Dean mientras veía un sencillo sándwich aparecer en el plato de Crowley.

Anthony miró a su alrededor antes de tomar su bocadillo entre las manos.

¿Winky estaba aquí? Debía de ser así, no había ninguna otra manera de que algún elfo extraño decidiera hacerle un sándwich de jamón tal y como lo comía en casa.

El pelinegro le dio un pequeño mordisco antes de sentir la grasa, el queso y el jamón en su boca. Se sentía familiar, _era reconfortante_ , aun cuando su casa no tenía nada de eso.

Pero de alguna manera ahora su casa parecía mil veces mejor, aun cuando la loca de Anaïs amaba empujarlo por las escaleras.

Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y comió en silencio su emparedado, mirando a sus compañeros socializar tan libremente como si se conocieran desde hace años.

A veces abría la boca para decir algo, solo para ser interrumpido por algún chiste ingenioso de Ron o el parloteo incesante de Dean.

La verdad es que tampoco le parecía muy interesante la plática de sus compañeros, así que después de varios intentos fallidos tratando de unirse a la conversación, Crowley terminó su sándwich sintiéndose lejos de sus compañeros aun cuando estaba sentado junto a ellos.

“¡MIERDA!”

Crowley se inclinó un poco para mirar entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros mayores, que no parecían querer moverse o respirar.

“Mierda, es el Verdugo”, respiró Percy apretando el brazo de Ron, como si intentara esconderlo detrás de su cuerpo.

Oliver tembló de pies a cabeza mientras se tiraba al suelo, con la cabeza y las manos plantadas sobre la fría roca.

“Por favor, _porfavorporfavorporfavor, perdóneme, por favor, señor, perdóneme._ ”

El imponente sangre pura se tocó la barbilla con la varita.

“No eres lo suficientemente bonita como para merecer la vida”.

Los elite rieron y algunos silbaron obscenidades, todos mirando la escena con enferma diversión.

Sandalphon tiró el contenido restante de su copa sobre sus zapatos.

“Límpialo”, indicó el verdugo alzando su bota mojada frente al rostro de Oliver.

El castaño tomó inmediatamente la bota entre sus manos y lamió de forma vergonzosa el vino derramado. Su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras intentaba de manera infructuosa detener las lagrimas que empapaban su rostro.

“Está tan muerto”, murmuró una chica de otra mesa mientras los demás asentían tranquilamente.

Sandalphon miró brevemente hacia la mesa de los elites antes de patear con fuerza la cabeza de Oliver, lanzándolo contra el suelo antes de que el castaño se acercara nuevamente con la nariz sangrando para continuar lamiendo el vino de la piedra.

"No eres nada divertido", negó decepcionado el Verdugo antes de levantar su pie nuevamente y aplastar la cara de Olivier contra el suelo.

Oliver jadeó, no sabia si de dolor o porque la sangre no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad, pero permaneció mortalmente quieto bajo el zapato del sangre pura.

Crowley miró a sus demás compañeros con desesperación. 

“¿Por qué nadie hace nada?”, Pregunto Dean con un hilo de voz.

“Cállate, traerás la atención a nosotros”, respondió otro adolescente de quinto año mirando fijamente la horrible escena.

“Dime tu nombre y estatus de sangre”, pidió con una sonrisa Sandalphon.

"O-Oliver Wo-ood señor", tembló el castaño tratando de detener los sollozos, "tra-aidor a la sangre, señor."

Sandalphon se rio felizmente, apretando sus enormes manos contra su abultada barriga.

“¡Mátalo! ¡Mutílalo! ¡Enséñale su lugar! ” gritaron los elite con los puños en alto.

Algunos golpeaban la mesa o pateaban el suelo con alegría. Sus risas reverberantes llenaron el lugar como un millón de monstruos sedientos de sangre. Sus caras se contorsionaban llenas de placer sádico como el más horrible de los monstruos.

Sandalphon levantó una enorme mano llena de pesados anillos de oro.

“¡Cállense todos!”

Los elites callaron de inmediato, pero la mayoría permanecía al borde de sus asientos, deseando escuchar la idea del Verdugo. _Sandalphon siempre tiene las mejores ideas._

“Parece que estos imbéciles nunca aprenden su lugar, siempre están estorbando y llorando cuando es hora de su castigo”, dijo el verdugo mirando hacia Gabriel, “si me permite mi Director, les mostraré un hechizo que he estado perfeccionando en el campo de batalla, este es un buen lugar como cualquier otro para la enseñanza.”

Crowley miró hacia la mesa de profesores, sabiendo que nadie en su sano juicio permitiría que se torture y abuse de un estudiante de Hogwarts ¿verdad? _¿¡verdad!?_

Pero lo que encontró ahí lo hizo apretar los labios con terror.

Gabriel sonreía increíblemente divertido, con los codos sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre sus manos. Murmuró algo que ningún estudiante alcanzó a escuchar pero que hizo que los demás profesores estallaran en ruidosas carcajadas; solamente Beelzebub permaneció en silencio, luciendo como si estuviera al borde del sueño.

El Director sacó su varita y la apuntó a sus labios para amplificar el sonido.

“¡Adelante! ¡Sabes cuánto amamos tus ideas!”

Gabriel se inclinó sobre su asiento, luciendo como un niño al que le acaban de decir que ha llegado la navidad antes. Alecto vitoreó con los puños en el aire y Beelzebub rodó los ojos antes de servirse otra copa de vino.

Los elite rieron felizmente y algunos se levantaron para aplaudir su aprobación y gritar el nombre de Sandalphon seguido de numerosas vulgaridades que hicieron que el rostro de Crowley se pintara de rojo.

“¿Pero solo uno? Eso tampoco es divertido…”, continuó el verdugo con su voz oscura y penetrante, como una caricia aterciopelada por la muerte.

“Pobre Wood, mejor se hubiera suicidado cuando aún tenía oportunidad”

“Shh, ellos están mirando”

Uno de los sangre pura de los extremos se levantó con firmeza y se acercó a la mesa de Crowley, donde estaban la mayoría de los primeros años.

“Aquí tengo una perra para la prueba”, rugió con una enorme sonrisa salvaje antes de tomar a una de sus compañeras.

“¡No por favor, Anna! _¡Anna!_ ”, chillaron las demás niñas tirando desesperadamente de las negras túnicas de la rubia.

“¡¡SILENCIO!! O me las llevaré a todas.”

Las niñas se apretaron tratando de ser lo más pequeñas posibles en su asiento, mientras lloraban y pedían perdón al cielo.

Anna pataleaba y lloraba mientras el elite la arrastraba por una de sus coletas amarillas y la tiraba al suelo junto a Oliver. Sin saber que hacer, la pequeña se apretó contra el cuerpo del niño que sangraba y lloraba con el rostro rojo y la voz aguda.

“¡Toma a ese de ahí!”, gritó otro elite apuntando a la segunda mesa.

“¡No! ¡Toma a ese imbécil! ¡Su cara me repugna!”

“¡Mira a esa perra, se verá bonita bajo su zapato!”

Los sangre puras de la ultima mesa se levantaron y sacaron a dos chicos más. Un niño con el cabello azul que parecía haber comprendido que este era el día de su muerte y otra adolescente morena que lloraba mientras apretaba de manera silenciosa a su compañero contra su costado.

Todos fueron arrastrados hasta donde esperaba el verdugo, con su asquerosa cara libidinosa fruncida en una sonrisa pervertida.

Los elite dejaron libre el camino de Sandalphon mientras este daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la Marca Oscura y se inclinaba de manera galante. Su rostro extraño, parecido al de un elfo asqueroso, se contorsionó en un guiño que trataba de ser atractivo pero que solo hacía que se erizaran los vellos de Crowley. Gabriel alzó su copa y brindó en nombre de Sandalphon como lo haría un padre especialmente orgulloso de su hijo.

Pronto todos imitaron el movimiento. Las mesas de los elites se llenaron de manos con copas que brindaban a la salud de tan asqueroso hombre.

Inmediatamente, esa parte oscura dentro de Crowley. Aquella que en las noches le susurraba que matara a Anaïs y la que quería tocar desesperadamente los rizos blancos de Aziraphale, estalló dentro de él. Era un envidia ardiente y poderosa.

¿Cómo podía un solo hombre cosechar tanto miedo y respeto? ¿Qué se sentiría tener tanta influencia? ¿Tener la vida de alguien en tus manos?

Gabriel, Uriel, _Sandalphon_ , _Aziraphale…_ todos los elites eran dueños no solo de la escuela, si no, del mundo. Tenían ese poder irresistible, cautivador, _peligroso_ en sus manos. Tienen la capacidad de poner de rodillas a la gente, de arrebatarles la vida en cualquier momento y Crowley quería eso, _ansiaba eso…_

_Quería tener ese poder._

“Realmente, todos son una bola de aduladores”, rio Sandalphon buscando a alguien entre la multitud de sangre puras.

La mayoría de ellos se estremeció y bromearon sobre no querer sus intensiones dirigidas a ellos o sus hermanos.

“No soy otra cosa más que justo, así que solo mataré a los que griten bajo mi _cruciatus_ ”.

Los demás estudiantes parecían realmente aliviados, al menos ya ninguno de ellos estaba en peligro después del espectáculo.

Los sacrificios se apretaron entre ellos. Anna seguía llorando histéricamente mientras buscaba con ojos febriles una salida. Oliver y la otra adolescente sin nombre protegían a los niños con su cuerpo, como si eso ayudara de alguna manera.

Crowley se sentó al borde de su asiento, emocionado por ver por primera vez la maldición _cruciatus_ en persona.

Oliver miró por ultima vez a sus compañeros, suplicando silenciosamente con los ojos que cualquiera lo rescatara de este infierno. Pero nadie iba a arriesgar su vida por ellos, eso era seguro. Así que abrazó a sus compañeros y esperó el hechizo del Verdugo.

“Encontré una maldición verdaderamente _interesante,_ que me alegrará enseñarles en los próximos entrenamientos.”

Varios elites aplaudieron antes de que Sandalphon sacara su varita negra y jugara un poco con ella, rodeando a los sacrificios.

_“¡Crucio!”_

Los niños gritaron en el momento en que el rayo rojo chocó contra sus cuerpos.

Los cuatro convulsionaron sobre la piedra, mientras se mordían la lengua y sangraban por la nariz. Sus manos intentaron arañar el piso dejando largas marcas de sangre que escurría por sus uñas rotas. Los cuerpos se contorsionaron en posiciones inhumanas que fácilmente podían romper sus huesos.

La adolescente estrelló su cabeza con un ruido crujiente y húmedo, antes de soltar un grito desgarrador que atravesó el alma de sus espectadores.

Fue ahí cuando Sandalphon levantó su varita y terminó el hechizo.

“Siete segundos Wood, realmente impresionante para alguien de tu sangre”, alabó el verdugo con una enferma sonrisa.

Crowley se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sentía sudor frio recorrerle la espalda.

_¿¡Siete segundos!?_

¡La tortura había parecido durar _horas!_

Crowley buscó inmediatamente a Aziraphale.

Y ambos encontraron su mirada.

Crowley bebió de aquellos ojos aterrados, de la palidez de su rostro descompuesto, de la forma en que su mandíbula redonda se apretaba dolorosamente mientras se sostenían la mirada.

Aziraphale parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Un mártir.

Un Dios.

Los dedos de Crowley acariciaron la superficie rugosa de la mesa, deseando que fueran sus propios dedos los que se perdieran en esos rizos desordenados y su boca la que besara esos miedos. Aun así, mientras el ángel parecía al borde de un precipicio, su belleza era lo suficientemente impresionante para que el corazón de Crowley se calmara en su pecho.

Miró el mar turbulento en esos enormes ojos azules.

Se encontró suspirando.

Si iba a morir, probablemente lo haría mirando esos ojos.

Pero el trance no podía durar para siempre.

Y el espectáculo fue interrumpido cuando uno de los niños elite salió corriendo por las puertas principales llorando.

Aziraphale lo miró por última vez, compartiendo un pequeño segundo de entendimiento del que ninguno de ellos dos era consiente. Y luego _salió_. Su ángel salió detrás del niño ignorando las miradas molestas y burlonas de sus compañeros.

“La maldición se llama _sanguisorba_ , y se realiza con un fácil movimiento de varita que les mostraré a los séptimos.”

Sandalphon agitó su varita en un movimiento complicado que hizo que todos los sangre pura olvidaran a los niños que habían escapado y se mantuvieran atentos a su verdugo. 

“Oliver se ha salvado, por supuesto, así que la demostración será en nuestros demás participantes.”

El rostro del verdugo se dividió en una sonrisa morbosa antes de apuntar hacia la chica y los niños, bañándolos de una niebla roja que poco a poco se fue disolviendo en sus cuerpos exhaustos.

“Es realmente fascinante, esta maldición drena la sangre de tu oponente. El cuerpo humano es realmente hermoso después de un rápido proceso de descomposición. Limpio, rápido y además extermina la sangre sucia en ellos. Que el Señor los reciba puros en su muerte.”

Y era, sorprendentemente rápido.

Los cuerpos de sus víctimas pasaron en cuestión de segundos de una coloración amarilla a morada y rápidamente a un extraño color blanco. Sus pieles colgaron como un traje demasiado grande. Los ojos salieron de sus cuencas finalmente sin vida mientras su boca se ponía verde. Ellos parecían encogerse en sus cuerpos, secarse lentamente hasta que dejaron de parecer humanos.

Crowley apartó la vista mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros de primer año jadear, chillar e incluso vomitar horrorizados.

Su propia cabeza daba vueltas, su estomago dio un vuelco desorganizado mientras sentía que su propia respiración salía en pesados jadeos.

Los cuerpos encogidos y chupados de toda energía fueron removidos rápidamente por los elites, mientras comentaban entre ellos con curiosidad científica o aplaudían realmente fascinados. 

“Bastardo, solo querías alardear, te conozco”, le dijo un chico de quinto año a Sandalphon mientras le entregaba otra copa con vino.

“¿Qué tienes preparado para el otro?”, preguntó una pelirroja mientras aplaudía.

En ese momento Oliver parecía haber tenido un pequeño momento más de valentía.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, el castaño se arrastró ayudado con sus manos desechas hasta la salida. Jadeando con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones sin mirar a nadie mientras intentaba escapar.

Sandalphon se encogió de hombros.

"Dije que si no gritaba, no lo mataría".

Gabriel rió desde su mesa antes de señalar con su larga mano de pianista al adolescente. Con ese simple movimiento, los guardias de las mesas se amontonaron alrededor del cuerpo de Oliver. Solo se escucharon los gritos epilépticos del joven mientras los demás vitoreaban y maldecían.

“Ellos… ellos dijeron que lo dejarían vivir”, tragó Crowley mirando a Ron.

“No seas imbécil”, respondió el pelirrojo tapándose la boca, “ _nunca tuvieron intensión de dejar vivir a nadie._ "

Una de las niñas de primer año gritó antes de caerse de su asiento y murmurar ¨ _me quiero ir, me quiero ir a mi casa, me quiero ir_ ¨, las niñas a su alrededor la levantaron rápidamente, aunque no lograron sacarla de su trance.

Otros adolescentes lloraban silenciosamente mientras se tapaban la boca o los ojos.

“ _Esto no es real, esto no es real, esto no es real_ ”, chilló Dean con los ojos cerrados.

Lo que dejaron los sangre pura en la entrada parecía obra de alguna bestia. Solo los huesos y vísceras de Oliver permanecieron en la entrada por unos segundos antes de que nuevamente los desaparecieran con un movimiento de varita.

“¡Esto es jodidamente real y nadie puede ir a su casa! ¡Esto es verdad! ¡Esto es normal! ”, Gritó Ron perdiendo los estribos por primera vez durante la noche.

“¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que es normal?”, Respondió Crowley con los puños apretados a los costados.

“¡POR QUÉ ASÍ MATARON A MIS HERMANOS! ¡Ellos los mataron! ¡Ellos-! "

Percy tomó rápidamente a su pequeño hermano, tapando su boca y su nariz hasta que Ronald parecía apunto de desmayarse.

"Cállate, joder cállate, ya no más Ron, ya no más ...", suplicó su hermano con ojos llorosos antes de permitir que el niño tomara aire, "no digas más, por favor Diosa, no quiero perderte".

Ronald lloró de manera silenciosa con el rostro rojo, mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas con el extremo de su vieja túnica negra.

“No más Weasleys”, rezó Percy acariciando el costado de su hermano.

Un cuarto año resopló con burla antes de morder un plátano.

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo Percy, en cualquier momento pueden decidir que este mundo está mejor sin Weasleys".

“Solo espero que la Diosa proteja a mi hermano Louis.”

Louis bufó, pero no dijo nada más.

Crowley miró su plato vacío.

No, aquí no había ninguna Diosa y ninguna Diosa los iba a ayudar. El único Dios que aquí existe es el Señor Oscuro y entre más rápido lo aprenda, entre más rápido demuestre su valía, mejor va a estar. El tiene que sobrevivir. _El va a sobrevivir._

Sin ayuda de ninguna Diosa.

“Sin duda esta ha sido una divertida e informativa cena”, dijo Gabriel con sus ojos violetas brillando, “pero el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte y nuestros niños deben tener sus doce horas de sueño ¿verdad?”

El verdugo, los guardias y los elite rieron entre dientes.

“Si me hacen el honor”, continuó el Director como todo un caballero, permitiendo que los profesores caminaran delante de él, “¿Por qué no tomamos unas copas arriba? Ya me he perdido la hora del té.”

Mientras los profesores se retiraban en una ordenada fila, los guardias de los extremos se levantaron como una ola negra llena de muerte. Ahora que Crowley los miraba fijamente, podía notar los pequeños aros plateados en su cabeza y las insignias de alas en su pecho. Después del arrebato de Ron, no parecía muy prudente preguntarle sobre ellos, así que solo se levantó con sus compañeros tratando de ser muy obediente.

Nadie habló y los sollozos se detuvieron. Todos parecían demasiado perturbados o asustados como para interrumpir el silencio mortal que llenaba al Gran Comedor. Incluso si alguien gritaba, era probable que terminara peor que sus anteriores compañeros, así que solo quedaba seguir las instrucciones no habladas de los elites.

Los guardias se turnaron para guiar sus filas de manera ordenada hacia la salida, todos los estudiantes obedecían tan rígidos como los vigilantes. Crowley caminó detrás de Ron, con los brazos pegados a los costados y la espalda rígida, temiendo llamar la atención, pero sin saber cual era la postura correcta.

Al salir el pelinegro se arriesgó a mirar por ultima vez a los sangre pura, sabiendo que no encontraría a Aziraphale, pero llevándose una enorme sorpresa cuando de hecho si lo encontró.

El ángel rubio estaba en la entrada, sonriendo con su brillante sonrisa de sol y las mejillas rojas. Sandalphon se apoyaba en la roca mientras agitaba su varita negra en el aire. Pronto el verdugo dijo algo que hizo reír a Aziraphale, y su risa sonó como mil campanas brillantes de oro haciendo que Crowley apretara los dientes. Neville tembló detrás del rubio y se apretó en un rincón tratando de ser desapercibido por todos. La imagen era sencillamente espeluznante ¿Qué quería el verdugo con ellos? ¿Qué quería un adolescente con unos niños de primer año?

Pero la fila avanzaba y lo ultimo que pudo ver Crowley antes de caminar hacia las escaleras, era la enorme mano con anillos de oro de Sandalphon sobre los rizos desordenados de Aziraphale.

La magia de Crowley rugió dentro de su pecho.

¡NO!

¡Aziraphale solo era suyo para destruir!

Todos caminaron por largas escaleras en espiral, escaleras que se movían cada pocos minutos y pasillos desolados o destruidos. Y Crowley hervía de furia.

No podía hacer nada, joder. Aziraphale estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Primero tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que entrenar su magia y su mente. Era poderoso, si, incluso más que la mayoría de los sangre pura. Pero solo era un niño de once años, incluso con su magia anormal seria fácilmente destruido. Además, molestar al ángel seria su pasatiempo. No podía alejarse de su objetivo principal.

Primero tenia que sobrevivir y para eso, tenia que mostrar su valor ante los demás.

Pronto las paredes se volvieron húmedas, la roca mohosa y pequeñas gotas de agua se filtraban silenciosamente del techo. Debian estar bajo tierra o tal vez, debajo del lago negro. Era probablemente una especie de calabozo, ya que el señor Oscuro destruido había la torre de Gryffindor. Las salas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw eran ahora canchas de duelo para el entrenamiento de los elite.

Nuevamente bajaron por un estrecho camino que parecía no llevar a ningún lado. Los retratos mostraban fondos negros y Crowley comenzaba a marearse después de tanto movimiento.

La sala a la que llegaron era circular y solitaria. Tenia sillones, una chimenea y un librero. Solo había dos rejas que permitían mirar hacia adentro. Los elites que los guiaban los acomodaron rápidamente en cuatro filas.

“¡CHICAS AQUI!”, Gritó una sangre pura con el cabello rosa antes de caminar junto a su compañero hacia la puerta derecha.

Los estudiantes se organizaron rápidamente, observando la forma silenciosa en que todas las mujeres entraban a su dormitorio, siendo vigiladas por sus guardias.

Crowley saltó de un pie al otro, being impaciente mientras entraba la ultima de las chicas y su puerta era asegurada con un simple conjuro de humo blanco.

“¡EL RESTO DENSE PRISA!”, Gritó otro elite señalando la puerta de la izquierda.

Los chicos trotaron lo más organizados que podían mientras entraban por la estrecha puerta tomando turnos. Cuando llegó el turno de Crowley, este entró con impaciencia.

La habitación a la que entraron estaba un más vacía que la sala de afuera, pero mucho más alegre y festiva.

Pájaros de papel flotaban de un lado al otro, los chicos reían o cantaban una canción que Crowley no conocía. El pequeño lugar estaba repleto de literas viejas con sabanas blancas y los baúles de todos los niños. Algunas de las literas estaban protegidas con sabanas amarradas pero la mayoría tenia a niños en ropa interior o en piyamas, sin ninguna privacidad o decencia.

Anthony comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbico, y solo salió de su estupor hasta que un compañero lo empujó al pasar.

No había ni siquiera un camino por el cual pasar sin tener que empujar o pisar a los demás alumnos.

Era horrible pero probablemente era el único lugar en donde estaban relativamente libres de vigilancia, sin contar el hechizo que lanzaban a sus puertas una vez que todos habían entrado.

Eran como cerdos en el matadero.

“¡Niños!”, Grito Percy apuntando su varita a la boca, “¡Los baúles están en la entrada! ¡Escojan una cama vacía! ”

“¡Cállate prefecto!”, Se burló un chico de séptimo antes de que todos estallaran a carcajadas.

"¡Déjalos que aprendan, tal vez mañana se los lleve un Death Angel!"

Crowley los ignoró y se unió a los primeros años que arrastraban sus baúles hacia las camas vacías.

Era un poco difícil encontrar alguna ya que todos revoloteaban y gritaban alrededor. La mayoría se paraba por los pequeños pasillos en donde solo cabía una persona y Crowley tenia que pedir permiso y perdón cada dos segundos. Hasta que finalmente encontró una litera vacía en un extremo de la habitación.

Parecía aceptable ya que ambas camas estaban vacías y estaba lo más alejada posible de los demás. Metió su baúl bajo su cama y se sentó en silencio preguntándose si algún otro primer año tomaría la parte de arriba, hasta que un chico de cuarto año lo miró y le sonrió levemente.

"Es la cama de Wood"

Crowley parpadeó sin saber que decir.

"Era un bastardo valiente, pero les daba muchos problemas a los elite", continuo el chico como si Crowley le hubiera pedido escuchar la historia del estudiante muerto, "qué bueno que lo mataron, eventualmente nos traería problemas a todos."

Anthony bajó la mirada sin saber que decir, ¿era correcto sentirse aliviado por la muerte de un compañero? Dada la situación, probablemente.

"Por cierto, ¿conoces algún hechizo silenciador?"

El pelinegro asintió silenciosamente.

“Qué bueno, asegúrate de ponerlo todas las noches. Muchos gritan en la noche ya otros les gusta hacer orgias antes de su muerte así que… ”

El rostro de Crowley se volvió rojo con la vergüenza hasta el punto que pensó que podría explotar su sangre. El chico de cuarto año lo siguió mirando sin parpadear hasta que Percy volvió a gritar por todo el lugar.

“¡El baño está a la derecha! ¡Pero todo es comunitario! ”

“Oye, que no te de vergüenza. Vas a ver a muchos desnudos saliendo del baño ya mis amigos les gusta… ”

Crowley se tiró en su cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

¡No quería escuchar eso! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo?

“Que raro…”, lo escuchó murmurar antes de que se levantara y se fuera.

Crowley quería reír por lo hilarante de la situación, ¿raro ?, _¿¡ÉL ERA EL RARO !?_

No ir al baño, tampoco quería que los demás lo vieran desnudo, ni quería vestirse frente quería a todos. Sentía que podría explotar de pura vergüenza.

Con exasperación se metió debajo de las sábanas rasposas y duras, y cerró los ojos. Abrazando la almohada por miedo a que alguien llegue y la use para asfixiarlo, y también porque le gusta abrazar cosas mientras duerme.

Todos seguían ruidosos como siempre, pero tampoco confiaba en los hechizos de silencio ya que temía que alguien llegara a atacarlo y el no fuera capaz de escucharlo. 

Suspiró y forzó su mente a pensar en su primer día en Hogwarts.

Parecía que el régimen era mucho más estricto de lo que imaginaba. La muerte parecía ser el pan de cada día y los alumnos eran tan inhumanos como los profesores. Tenia que cuidarse del verdugo y el rey, además de aprender más sobre los Ángeles de la Muerte, que parecían ser los alumnos que los llevaban a sus habitaciones.

La adrenalina dentro de su cuerpo disminuyó y con esto Crowley pronto se quedo dormido a pesar del ruido. Y dentro de su sueño, de nuevo se blanca encontró con los hermosos ojos de Aziraphale, solo que esta vez, Crowley estaba en el piso suplicando y llorando mientras su ángel, _su ángel de la muerte,_ apuntaba su hermosa varita a su frente y susurraba con su dulce voz suave: _Avada Kedavra._

Y mientras el moría, podía escuchar la risa cantarina de su ave y ver aquellos labios rosas fruncirse en una sonrisa cruel. _Aziraphale, su hermoso ángel de la muerte._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez no tuvimos mucha participación de nuestros queridos niños, pero Crowley está aprendiendo cada vez más del mundo que lo rodea. 
> 
> En cuanto a la pregunta sobre el Arco de Harry Potter, no, nuestro Harry nunca existió y es un tema que se abordará en los siguientes capítulos. 
> 
> Si han llegado hasta aquí los felicito!!, intenté que las descripciones de violencia no fueran tan gráficas, pero no me pude contener. Y como les dije al inicio, esto solo irá en picada, recordemos que estamos en un mundo oscuro y malvado gobernado por el mago más cruel y poderoso de su época. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, aquellos que me han dejado un corazoncito y especialmente a los que me dejaron un hermoso mensaje. Sus palabras son el combustible para que esto avance y de verdad me hacen muy feliz. 
> 
> Las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana, lunes o domingo. Prometo aprender a usar esta página.
> 
> Y si lo suyo no es Ao3, también comencé a subirla a Wattpad. Solo están los dos primeros capítulos, ambos acompañados por fanart. La historia es: A Metamorphosis. // Maridos inefables by TequilaPp
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Canta Pajarito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy muy emocionada por la primera noche en Hogwarts de Aziraphale! 
> 
> Muchas gracias todos los que han leído esto, y aquellos que me han dejado corazones y un comentario se van a ir al cielo.
> 
> ¡Espero que disfruten esto tanto como yo he disfrutado hacerlo!

_Am I the witness or am I the crime_  
A victim of history or just a sign of the times

Woman Be My Country - Johnny Clegg

* * *

_Esos ojos._

Aziraphale, muy en el fondo, siempre ha sido un poco mimado.

Ama el oro que adorna su ropa y lo brillantes que son las joyas que le regalan en su cumpleaños. Le encanta sentarse sobre la yerba verde cuando Gabriel no está en casa y comer delicados postres con flores azucaradas. Su sabor favorito es el dulce néctar de una pera madura inundando su boca. Adora la sensación de seda y encaje bajo sus dedos sensibles. Ama los enormes libros con letras pequeñas que lee a la luz de una vela en las noches. Le encanta el perfume que usan los jóvenes coquetas y los polvos blancos que colocan en su escote. Ama lo ostentoso, el lujo y lo extravagante.

Y también odia algunas cosas, como el polvo y la suciedad manchando su ropa blanca. Detesta que le toquen el rostro con las manos pegajosas. Le desagrada el olor fuerte del queso añejo que come Gabriel durante la cena. No le gustan los libros que comienzan como un cuento. Evita la música estruendosa que se ha hecho popular entre los jóvenes. Le molesta el ruido del viento silbando en sus oídos cuando vuela. Y especialmente detesta cuando la gente es _vulgar y ruidosa._

Y los ojos de Crowley son por mucho las _joyas_ más _hermosas y vulgares_ que Aziraphale ha visto en toda su vida.

Mientras el pelinegro lo observa, Aziraphale se siente como una invaluable obra de arte colocada en un antiguo museo muggle.

_Como ese día en la tienda de túnicas_ .

El recuerdo es demasiado fresco en su memoria. Su blanca piel se sonroja al recordar aquellos brillantes ojos amarillos recorrer su figura. Era demasiado el asombro pintado en los rasgos de ese larguirucho niño extraño que Aziraphale se pregunta si realmente era a él a quien estaba mirando. Incluso en _este momento_ , Crouch lo observa como los adultos adoran la imagen de una seductora Veela.

Su mirada es dorada, es brillante, es dulce, vulgar y pesada…

_El niño de la extraña magia loca._

Sin poderlo evitar, Aziraphale también bebe la imagen del peligroso niño.

Primero que nada, le gusta lo ordenado que es el heredero. Sus túnicas negras a la medida están planchadas y acomodadas como las portaría un adecuado caballero. Su cabello negro está pulcramente peinado hacia un costado, con los gruesos rizos negros bailando. Las mejillas de Aziraphale se sonrojan tiernamente al reconocer que el rostro de Crouch es agradable a la vista, _tal vez demasiado_ ; es un rostro que no podrías olvidar, aunque no es especialmente llamativo por su belleza; ¿Serán las pecas? Que adornan sus mejillas como pequeñas constelaciones ¿O son sus ojos? Brillantes y llenos de determinación enferma. El rubio no lo sabe, pero se detiene demasiado tiempo en la sonrisa peligrosa del heredero.

Es una sonrisa afilada de labios delgados. Es confiada e infantil e inmensamente atractiva, y Aziraphale se siente atraído como las abejas a la miel mientras recuerda la maravillosa magia como púas dolorosas flotando alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora que lo nota, los dedos del pelinegro son delgados y largos, de la medida perfecta para sostener una varita o tomarse de las manos. Y el rubio frunce levemente el ceño cuando nota que Crouch está prácticamente desparramado sobre su asiento. Como si su flaco cuerpo intentara ser notado ocupando el mayor espacio posible. 

Bartemius Crouch Tercero es la imagen mal dibujada de un niño. Una marioneta destruida y pegada de manera incorrecta. Es la figura de un monstruo que aún no descubre como parecer humano.

Porque eso es lo que es.

_Un monstruo._

Aziraphale conoce muchos de ellos.

_Diosa._

_Vive con uno._

Y sabe que el brillo en el iris amarillo del mestizo no es para nada bueno.

Aun así el corazón de Aziraphale brinca enloquecido dentro de su pecho. Porque si aquellos ojos dorados son la más hermosa joya, Aziraphale _siempre quiere llevarlos puestos._

Raphael se tensa a su izquierda, lo cual es extraño ya que su amigo no puede ser más que perfecto en todo momento. Así que Aziraphale voltea justo a tiempo para ver a Neville apretar algo contra su pecho y salir corriendo del Gran Comedor en medio de silenciosos sollozos.

Mira de reojo las caras molestas y burlonas de sus compañeros. La mayoría son aspirantes a Mortifago y como tal, están acostumbrados al entrenamiento duro y los eventos en donde alguien es torturado o asesinado. Lo de hoy no es ninguna sorpresa, y Sandalphon es una gran leyenda dentro de Hogwarts. Es por eso que la huida de Longbottom no causa más que rencor y sospechas entre ellos.

Pobre Neville, su familia siempre ha caminado sobre la cuerda floja.

Aziraphale mira una última vez al pelinegro.

Es… _difícil_ entender lo que está apretando su pecho. Pero Crouch arrastra sus largos dedos sobre la mesa y asiente levemente. Y eso es todo lo que Aziraphale necesita.

El rubio se levanta de la mesa, con sus pequeñas manos blancas apretando su bolsa mágica. Raphael lo agarra inmediatamente de la túnica, pero Aziraphale ni siquiera lo mira. Solo gira bruscamente su brazo para zafarse de aquellos largos dedos como garras y corre detrás del pobre Longbottom.

No le importan las miradas, ni los murmullos por ahora, porque los únicos ojos que quiere encima han parado de verlo por un tiempo.

Abre rápidamente la puerta y sale al oscuro corredor. Encontrando rápidamente a Neville porque es la única figura temblorosa que chilla como alma en pena mientras sorbe de manera ruidosa sus mocos.

Aziraphale hace una pequeña mueca de sufrimiento porque no quiere que el niño lo toque con sus manos sucias, pero se acerca suavemente para mover tentativamente su hombro.

Neville vuelve a gritar aterrado por el contacto mientras tropieza contra la piedra, tratando de hacerse una pequeña bolita negra.

“¡No por favor! ¡No me hagas daño!”, chilla Neville apretando los restos sanguinolentos de Trevor contra su pecho.

Las cejas de Aziraphale se elevan con simpatía, así que todo este tiempo Neville había ocultado a su sapo. Es un poco difícil acercarse al niño cuando está tan apretado contra el frio muro, pero el rubio se las arregla para hincarse junto a su costado y bajar la bolsita azul de seda. Los murmullos tranquilizadores del ángel lentamente eclipsan los sollozos aterrados de Neville.

“Por favor, n-no le digas a Raphael”, se ahoga Neville antes de alzar su brazo derecho para limpiarse los mocos con la ropa arrugada.

Las delgadas cejas de Aziraphale vuelven a elevarse hasta el cielo llenas de sorpresa y confusión. Sus dedos se detienen en el moño blanco de su bolsa y por un segundo se muerde el labio resistiendo el impulso de preguntar acerca de tan extraña petición. Pero se detiene, porque no quiere molestar y preocupar más a su compañero.

“Es nuestro secreto”, su voz es apenas un dulce susurro.

Lo suficientemente sincero y amable como para que Neville se gire lentamente con sus grandes ojos rojos por el llanto.

Aziraphale continúa desatando el intrincado moño tarareando con voz suave, Neville restriega la tela de su túnica negra contra su pálido rostro surcado por largos caminos llenos de lágrimas amargas, hasta que se deja la piel roja por el esfuerzo. Cuando Aziraphale abre su bolsa, Neville deja de apretar los restos sanguinolentos de Trevor. Y el rubio trata de no mirar la pequeña luz azul que salta alrededor de ellos.

Saca su pequeña cajita de cartón negro y mira una última vez los ojos vidriosos de su compañero, temiendo que el niño huya en el momento en que revele lo que lleva adentro.

Neville jadea sorprendido, antes de que sus tímidos ojos busquen algo en el rostro suave de Aziraphale por algunos segundos.

Lo que sea que el niño encuentra lo hace sonreír de manera amable.

“Fue mi padre”, confiesa Aziraphale con su pequeña voz pintada por la vergüenza, sus ojos azules se mantienen en la caja negra. 

Aunque Gabriel difícilmente es su padre y mucho menos un familiar.

Gabriel es _su maestro._

Neville asiente con comprensión. No necesita más explicaciones, ni inútiles palabras, y eso es bueno porque Aziraphale es incapaz de encontrarlas. Y lo que el asustadizo Neville le regala es mucho más de lo que podría esperar de Raphael o cualquiera de sus otros compañeros. Y aunque es tonto, el rubio está agradecido de que el niño vuelva a llorar, porque las lágrimas de Aziraphale se han secado y la verdad, es que _es necesario que alguien llore por los muertos._

Ambos se levantan con cuidado, Aziraphale cierra la caja y toma su bolso mientras camina hacia la ventana más cercana. Neville lo sigue con pasos silenciosos.

“No quiero que viva siempre enjaulado”, explica abriendo la ventana para mirar la negra noche estrellada.

Neville se detiene, sus ojos llorosos miran hacia el cielo por unos segundos. Las manos sucias aprietan nuevamente la masa verde y roja que era su único amigo.

Aziraphale abre su caja negra y la coloca sobre la ventana, la pequeña luz blanca baila como una traviesa luciérnaga bajo los fríos rayos de luna.

“Siempre quise que Trevor tuviera un amigo”, confiesa Neville con la voz rota y las mejillas rojas.

Aziraphale sonríe blanco, dulce y suave.

"Estoy seguro que Manzana y Trevor fueron muy buenos amigos".

Neville se acerca tentativamente. No deja de mirar los claros ojos azules de Aziraphale mientras extiende sus manos temblorosas con los restos de su familiar muerto. Los labios le tiemblan, teme que esto no sea más que una broma, teme estar malinterpretando las cosas. Pero Aziraphale sigue mirando hacia el cielo, y cuando finalmente Trevor descansa junto a Manzana, Neville suspira aliviado.

El ángel miró las dos luces reunirse, conocerse y brincar expectantes hacia el cielo.

Suavemente sacó su delgada varita y apuntó hacia la caja, pero sus dedos temblaron al igual que sus labios.

“ _¡Incendio!_ ”, El grito de Neville es demasiado estruendoso dentro del solitario pasillo.

Ambos guardaron sus varitas y miraron las llamas rojas consumir los cuerpos inocentes.

Aziraphale cerró los ojos hasta que su visión se llenó de puntos rojos y amarillos. Esto era muy diferente al entierro que tenía planeado, pero se sentía como lo único correcto.

Escuchó a Neville acercarse y brincó un poco cuando sintió una fría y pegajosa mano tocar la suya mucho más caliente.

“Gracias”, susurró el rubio tomando con firmeza la mano ofrecida, que también le traía un gran consuelo.

“Plantaré rosas, vendré a regarlas todas tardes y podrás adornar tu cabello con sus botones”, comentó Neville y su mano estaba sucia, pero era tan reconfortante…

Aziraphale volvió a asentir sin encontrar las palabras suficientes para agradecerle a su nuevo amigo.

Es fácil perderse en la comodidad de la noche cuando tienes a alguien sincero a tu lado.

Pero ambos son rápidos al separarse y caminar hacia la entrada cuando escuchan la viejas puertas de roble abrirse. Es obvio que no necesitan más problemas.

Aziraphale esconde rápidamente a su nuevo amigo detrás de su cuerpo cuando ve al primero de los Death Angels caminar hacia los dormitorios, aunque _protegerlo_ parece ser la palabra correcta.

Mientras ve a los mestizos y traidores salir en largas filas silenciosas se pregunta: _¿Y quién lo protegerá a él?_

“Aziraphale.”

El pequeño rubio se estremece con desagrado al escuchar la viscosa y aguda voz del verdugo. Esa voz que burbujea como negra lava asesina y que solo puede presagiar la muerte.

“Guerrero Vajcaniya”, saluda Aziraphale con una educada sonrisa pintada en su rostro blanco.

Siente el temblor aterrado de Neville detrás de su espalda y el rubio da un paso hacia atrás para cubrirlo, aunque no hace gran diferencia porque ambos son unos niños bajitos.

Sandalphon se acerca lleno de aterradora confianza mientras golpea su varita rítmicamente contra su mano derecha.

A pesar de la repugnancia que el adolescente inspira en el rubio, Aziraphale acepta con graciosa elegancia el siempre esperado beso en su manita derecha. Por supuesto, Sandalphon nunca lo ha hecho fácil y sus fríos labios se detuvieron demasiado tiempo en la cremosa piel blanca. El arrastre de esa boca torcida y virulenta sobre su cálida mano revolvió el estómago vacío del niño. Aziraphale era consciente del pequeño atisbo de saliva que empapó su dorso, era consiente de aquellos ojos oscuros que lo codiciaban aun siendo solamente un crio de primer año.

Su mano izquierda empapada con vísceras de sapo apretó por primera vez la negra tela de su túnica, hasta que el verdugo lo soltó para apoyarse en la fría piedra de la entrada. Aziraphale miró cautelosamente a los demás estudiantes, pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente, pero era obvio que ninguno de ellos se interpondría en el camino del verdugo.

“No lo he visto durante la cena”, comentó casualmente el adolescente.

“Creía que usted no era un gran fanático de las multitudes”, respondió Aziraphale con el tono más dulce e inocente que podía reunir en el momento.

“No lo soy, pero esta es una gran oportunidad para conocer a los nuevos estudiantes, ¿no es así, joven Longbottom?”

Aziraphale tropezó un poco al sentir el pesado cuerpo de Neville arrojarse contra su espalda, pero mantuvo su mirada valientemente en los violentos ojos del verdugo. Tal vez sus ojos eran lo único normal en el adolescente, la única parte agradable de su aspecto.

“De hecho lo es,” respondió Aziraphale con un alegre asentimiento, “es en esta cena como he conocido al único heredero de la casa Longbottom, permítanme presentarlos.”

El rubio se apartó ligeramente para dejar ver al aterrado Neville, que mantenía su desenfocada mirada en el piso.

“Lord Longbottom, el caballero que nos acompaña es el Guerrero de la Casa Vajcaniya”, Aziraphale rió encantadoramente, llevando su pequeña mano a su boca, “aunque realmente no creo necesario hablar sobre sus proezas, la fama de nuestro verdugo ha salido incluso fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts.”

Sandalphon se unió silenciosamente a la risa, mirando con pequeños ojos de roedor al pequeño rubio.

Pronto su pesada mano adornada cayó por unos segundos en los blancos rizos despeinados de Aziraphale.

Aziraphale detuvo su risa inmediatamente, sus ojos miraron hacia el oscuro pasillo antes de dar un suave paso hacia atrás para cubrir a Neville y retirar la mano de Sandalphon de su cabello. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver una pequeña mueca tétrica contorsionar el rostro del verdugo.

No importaba. Por el momento Neville estaba a salvo. Sabía que el mensaje había llegado alto y claro al pervertido adolescente. Por mucho que el loco sádico quisiera, Sandalphon no podía hacer nada contra un heredero sin una orden directa de arriba y si del ángel dependía, se lo recordaría todos los días de su vida. Gracias a la Diosa Aziraphale era muy bueno para hablar entre líneas o como a Gabriel le gusta decir: _encantar a sus víctimas._

Sin embargo, la desventaja de su silenciosa amenaza es que ahora la atención de Sandalphon había vuelto completamente hacia él. Con todo y la húmeda lengua que se asomaba entre sus labios de sapo.

_Tal vez su movimiento no había sido tan inteligente después de todo..._

“¿Puedo preguntar por el paradero del Señor Helmholtz? Es la primera vez que no los veo juntos”, preguntó Aziraphale estirando levemente el cuello para ubicar a sus compañeros de primer año.

“ _Sariel_ ”, masticó Sandalphon como si tuviera un bicho especialmente desagradable en la boca, “está perdiendo el tiempo en su habitación. Pero estoy seguro que mi compañía puede compensar la ausencia de ese bastardo, Aziraphale”, bromeó el purasangre inclinándose sobre la pequeña figura del rubio, mostrando todos sus dientes amarillos en una torcida sonrisa.

“Sin embargo, solo por un tiempo. Recuerdo su interés por conocer a los nuevos estudiantes”, le recordó el heredero Fell con una sonrisa tensa.

Sandalphon tarareo antes de ofrecer su brazo en un absurdo gesto de galantería.

“No se preocupe, ya me he familiarizado con todos los que necesitaba. Me alegra informarle que me tendrá toda la noche si así lo desea, incluso, permítame que lo escolte a las habitaciones.”

El pequeño rubio volvió a estremecerse, esta vez, no tan discretamente. Sabía que no tenía más opciones que tomar el brazo del adolescente, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

“Gracias Guerrero”, respondió lo más formal y distante posible. Actuando como si Sandalphon no fuera más que un soldado escoltando a su Rey y no lo que el asqueroso adolescente estaba imaginando en su mente.

Cuando había reunido todo el valor posible para alzar su mano sabiendo que era mejor seguir la corriente mientras pensaba en como escapar de este problema; Neville tiró con firmeza de su túnica, distrayendo a Sandalphon y Aziraphale al instante.

“¡Aziraphale!”, gritó Raphael empujando a dos niños de la entrada y corriendo hasta ellos.

Sandalphon se retiró inmediatamente de la pared, manteniendo su vista en el suelo mientras se acercaba su futuro Patriarca y único heredero de la Casa Vajcaniya. El cuerpo tenso de Aziraphale se relajó con el alivio de ver a tan sádico guerrero reducirse a la nada ante la presencia de un simple niño de doce años.

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, Raphael no _era cualquier niño._

“ _Pryatama_ ”, suspiró Aziraphale sintiendo su cuerpo deshacerse con alivio.

Raphael se acercó con una radiante sonrisa de dientes blancos. Ni siquiera gastó una mirada en el Verdugo y mucho menos en Neville, mientras apretaba al delicado rubio contra su cuerpo. Azirapha incluido silenciosamente que el pelirrojo palmeara con cariño su espalda y su cabello, como lo haría una madre cuando encuentra a su hijo perdido. O como lo haría un afectuoso amo a su perro consentido.

"Mi lavanya" respondió, finalmente el pelirrojo acomodando un pequeño rizo perdido, "vamos, te llevaré a las habitaciones de primer año."

Aziraphale no dudó ni por un segundo en tomar la mano derecha de Raphael, aunque tal vez esa no había sido su mejor idea en toda la noche, porque su amigo notó de inmediato la cosa pegajosa que se aferraba a su piel.

Raphael miró por unos segundos sus manos unidas y su labio se riscó con asombrada repugnancia.

“Necesitas un baño”, dijo antes de sacar su varita y apuntar a sus manos para limpiarlas.

Pero lo que de verdad rondaba en su mente era el asco que le había provocado saber que su blanco y puro Aziraphale había tocado algo tan sucio y asqueroso como Longbottom. Aziraphale no solo Necesito un baño, _Necesito_ un fuerte _scourgify_ y luego otro largo baño para borrar las huellas de tan indigna criatura de sus manos. Tal inmundicia nunca debería existir cerca de su Aziraphale.

Aun así, dejó que Longbottom tomara la túnica de su rubio, dejó que caminara detrás de ellos mientras Sandalphon los seguía con la varita guardada y los ojos bajos.

Porque si le preguntaba a Aziraphale, su dulce amigo diría: _es lo correcto._

Porque Aziraphale siempre había sido así: dulce, bondadoso y amable. Incluso con aquellos que no merecían sus atenciones.

Los cuatro caminaron silenciosamente hasta las mazmorras, donde se encontraban las habitaciones para los elites de Primer Año y una cómoda sala que a veces ocupaban para anuncios y reuniones. Las paredes estaban adornadas por numerosos retratos de magos oscuros, aunque la mayoría parecían más preocupados por recitar sus grandes proezas que en cuidarlos.

Aziraphale trotó sintiendo su cuerpo protestar por el esfuerzo físico, sin embargo, Raphael nunca desaceleró el ritmo. El pelirrojo caminó con largos pasos apresurados, tirando implacablemente de la pequeña mano de Aziraphale hasta el punto en que parecía que lo estaba arrastrando y con ello, al pobre Neville que también corría detrás de ellos con el rostro rojo.

Pronto las paredes dejaron de tener retratos y se adornaron con numerosas serpientes de piedra.

Podían escuchar las risas y platicas de sus compañeros al final del largo pasillo.

Las antiguas mazmorras de Slytherin eran exactamente eso. Mazmorras que, a pesar de su aspecto húmedo y oscuro, eran increíblemente lujosas y llenas de movimiento. Aziraphale observó con ojos inteligentes a los niños que se reunían alrededor del fuego y aquellos que hablaban con sus amigos y hermanos de grados superiores. La población sangrepura se había multiplicado en la última década, pero eso no había cambiado mucho los números, siempre habían sido una comunidad pequeña. Así que no era raro que todos se conocieran, aunque fuera vagamente por el apellido.

Miró hacia atrás al sentir la mano de Neville soltarlo, solo para notar que Sandalphon en algún momento los había dejado.

“¿Estas escuchando?”, preguntó Raphael moviendo de manera impaciente su pie izquierdo.

“Si cariño”, mintió Aziraphale encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su amigo.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

“Hacer muecas es de mala educación, Priya”, le recordó el rubio escondiendo fácilmente su risa.

Raphael parecía apunto de rodar los ojos, pero Aziraphale tenía razón, ese comportamiento no era propio de un caballero, así que se volvió a repetir con la voz más falsa que podía entregarle al rubio.

“ _Como te decía_ ”, masticó señalando el semicírculo de puertas; “todas las habitaciones tienen un número. Están protegidas contra intrusos e insonorizadas, pero algunos estudiantes superiores pueden abrirlas por emergencias u otras cosas, ah, también Beelzebub puede abrirlas.”

Raphael se encogió de hombros antes de voltear y mirar a Neville.

“Ve a buscar la tuya.”

Eso fue suficiente para que el niño corriera aterrorizado a probar la entrada de cada una de las puertas.

“¿Era necesario?”, pregunto Aziraphale soltando a Raphael antes de darle una mirada poco impresionada.

“Bueno, solo quería evitar que te avergonzaras más”, respondió el pelirrojo antes de meter sus manos en las bolsas de su túnica, “Tu habitación es la numero tres. Uriel se aseguró que estés cerca de las salidas y la habitación de Beelzebub. No tienes ventana hacia el lago y en general es de las habitaciones con más privacidad, nadie notará si sales a alguna reunión con el ministro o _si alguien te visita por la noche._ ”

Aziraphale se sonrojó y rodó los ojos infantilmente, ignorando la mirada seria de Raphael.

“Muchas gracias por el tour, pero es noche y mañana tengo Artes Oscuras temprano”, dijo Aziraphale tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de su amigo.

“No hay problema, ve a refrescarte. Iré a vestirme y en dos horas regreso.”

Aziraphale frunció el ceño.

“Oh, ¡claro!”, negó el pelirrojo, con la decepción pintando su cara, “no te enteraste porque saliste a jugar con tu amiguito, por suerte me tienes a mi para cuidarte, _yo siempre te cuido.”_

“¿De qué me tenía que enterar?, oh, sabio Raphael”, bromeó el rubio ignorando lo último.

“Vamos a ir a la reunión de Edén. Solo aparecemos por ahí, hablamos con la gente un rato y eso es todo.”

Aziraphale negó con la cabeza, sus suaves rizos revotaron en direcciones alocadas.

“No lo creo”, respondió el rubio mirando con firmeza los ojos verdes, “ni siquiera estamos en edad casadera Raphael, y yo tengo que levantarme mañana temprano.”

“ _Ay por favor_ ”, se burló el pelirrojo, “Perseus llevará a su hermana y Zabini también irá a robarse algunas bebidas. Es obvio que Uriel quiere verte ahí y después del numerito que hiciste frente a todos es mejor que te vean un rato conmigo a que empiecen a sospechar que prefieres la compañía de inútiles como Longbottom.”

Aziraphale apretó los labios por un segundo, antes de sonreír con suavidad. Se acercó solamente un paso, solo lo necesario. Desde esa distancia era demasiado fácil ver los verdes ojos de Raphael desde abajo, con sus rubias pestañas de caramelo revoloteando tímidamente.

“La verdad es que he estado muy cansado desde el incidente del viaje”, murmuró el rubio jugando con el listón de su bolsa, “pero tienes razón, es mejor que vaya. Solo espero no tener otro accidente frente a Uriel o peor aún, mañana en la clase de Gabriel. Pero supongo que estar contigo nada malo pasará ¿verdad? Tu siempre me cuidas ”

El rostro normalmente serio de su amigo se tornó tan rojo como los tomates. Sus ojos nerviosos miraron alrededor de la habitación mientras robaba pequeñas miradas al rubio que tenía delante. Pasó saliva antes de asentir con firmeza.

“Oh Aziraphale”, susurró colocando sus frías manos sobre las nerviosas del rubio, “si, sabes que yo siempre te voy a cuidar… mira, si Uriel pregunta le diré que te dejé en tu habitación con Bulstrode. Tienes razón, es mejor que descanses hoy antes de que empiecen tus clases. "

Raphael volvió a fruncir el ceño y Aziraphale ya sabía que es lo que molestaba a su amigo.

“Puedes venir por mi mañana antes del desayuno”, sonrió Aziraphale apartándose nuevamente, “y nos veremos de nuevo en la comida y la cena. Estoy ansioso por conocer la Biblioteca, leí que es una de las más grandes en toda Gran Bretaña ”.

Sabía que el heredero pelirrojo no estaría del todo contento, pero era lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizarlo. Además, a Aziraphale nunca le han gustado mucho las reuniones y los demás niños, así que Raphael podía estar seguro de que estaría solo la mayoría del tiempo. También suponía que no muchos niños querrían ser sus amigos, pero eso estaba bien para el rubio, prefería un buen libro a una plática innecesaria.

"Bien".

Asintió Raphael antes de moverse incomodo sobre sus propios pies.

En casa el pelirrojo lo hubiera abrazado y besado como buenas noches a pesar de las protestas de Aziraphale. Pero aquí era territorio nuevo.

A pesar de que sus compañeros parecían demasiado entretenidos en sus propias actividades, era obvio que estaban vigilando a la extraña pareja que se detenía en medio del pasillo. Además, la pareja eran los famosos herederos de oro. Raphael, el mejor estudiante de su clase y heredero de la famosa familia Guerrera Vajcaniya; y Aziraphale, la belleza rubia y cargo del próximo Ministro de Inglaterra. Todos conocían a los dos niños y como buenas serpientes, estaban al tanto de todo lo que hacían.

Aziraphale sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo levemente antes de susurrar: “Buenas noches.”

A pesar de su confianza y nueva personalidad extraña, Raphael seguía siendo el mismo niño que tímido que aún se asombraba cada vez que Aziraphale lo abrazaba, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer el rubio.

“Buenas noches”, susurró Raphael antes de que Aziraphale caminara hacia su cuarto.

oOo

Las habitaciones eran exactamente como Raphael las había descrito hace mucho tiempo.

El aire adentro era extrañamente húmedo, como si estuvieran en la costa cerca de una calurosa playa en verano.

Aziraphale acomodó todas y cada una de sus cosas a la manera muggle.

Daba gracias al Lord que su habitación estaba lo suficientemente iluminada con velas y antorchas, porque el lugar no se parecía en nada a su cuarto en la mansión. Aquí era lúgubre, oscuro, silencioso y un poco aterrador. El dosel de terciopelo verde colgaba pesadamente alrededor de su cama blanca. Y definitivamente algo se tenía que hacer con todos esos colores oscuros. Tal vez unas mantas de color crema, amarillo y azul bebé harían la diferencia o al menos, harían su habitación un poco más cómoda.

El baño era exquisito, con una enorme tina lujosa y sus llaves de oro. Había numerosos espejos dentro del baño y uno enorme sobre su tocador. El agua había estado caliente, tenía jabones perfumados y él también se había asegurado de llevar todos y cada uno de sus productos de autocuidado en el baúl. Así que sumergirse en la tina, después de un largo baño, se sintió como la gloria después de tan terrible día.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello por quinta vez y escuchaba los elogios zalameros del espejo, Aziraphale observó las pequeñas serpientes de oro que cuidaban los cajones y el pequeño poster con el lema de los sangre pura que colgaba sobre la puerta. Un lugar inteligente. Cada vez que cerrara los ojos y cada vez que los abriera esas palabras serian lo primero que vendrían a su mente:

_Orgullo, pureza y poder._

_Este es nuestro regalo._

_Mi vida pertenece al Señor._

_Y me uno a la lucha junto a mis hermanos._

Aziraphale bajó su querido cepillo de plata, aplicó pomada de hiervas en sus parpados y labios, y caminó hasta el enorme guardarropa de roble.

Ahí se hincó protegiendo sus rodillas con la suave tela de la pijama y buscó en uno de los rincones más oscuros y apartados dentro del viejo mueble. Debajo de las capas, el uniforme y la lujosa ropa. A un lado de los zapatos y cajas con pañuelos y corbatines. Detrás de los holanes, sedas y útiles escolares. Ahí, en el último lugar escondido que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, Aziraphale había ocultado un pequeño cofre negro. 

Tenía que ser estrictamente negro. Tenía que estar frio. Tenía que ser pequeño.

El rubio se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa.

Miró su cama, miró el lema, miró el baño y de nuevo, a la propaganda del Señor Oscuro.

No creía que nadie fuera a entrar. Al menos no hoy.

Sus manos nerviosas jugaron un poco con la cerradura, suspiró su tensión y finalmente _lo abrió._

Adentro sus queridas pociones brillaron a la luz de las velas.

Cinco viales llenos de un líquido espeso color azul y otros cinco viales con burbujeante liquido naranja.

Pociones.

_Probablemente la única cosa mágica en lo que soy bueno_ , pensó Aziraphale no sin un poco de amargura.

Cualquiera puede hacer pociones, siempre y cuando conozcas la receta. Un muggle, un squib, incluso tú podrías hacer una poción mágica. Y Aziraphale, por supuesto, no era la excepción.

La mayoría de las pociones no necesitan magia por parte del fabricante, los materiales son mágicos por sí mismos. Solo necesitas una varita de cristal o de metal para agitar, un caldero, fuego, un mortero, un cuchillo, el conocimiento correcto y podrás tener una gota de felicidad en tus manos.

El rubio sacó uno de los azules.

El vial no era más grande que su dedo meñique, casi del tamaño de un dedal. Y el espeso liquido se movió de manera perezosa frente a sus ojos cariñosos.

La verdad es que hacer pociones también lo consideraba todo un arte.

Aziraphale sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de su propia creación.

En una semana horrible normalmente bebía más de seis pociones en una sola noche.

Pero con mucho esfuerzo, estudio y errores había logrado concentrar 4 pociones en un solo frasco del tamaño de su pulgar.

¿Era prudente gastarla hoy? Pensó mientras el líquido se tornaba de un ligero y dulce color lavanda con el calor de sus dedos. Tan solo tenía cinco para medio año antes de las vacaciones, cuando podría regresar al invernadero de la mansión y preparar más… pero si lo meditaba correctamente hoy había sido un día especialmente horrible aun sin la presencia de su Tutor. Tal vez no la necesitaba, pero _la merecía._ O al menos de eso se convenció mientras cerraba el baúl y se preparaba para toda una noche sin sueños.

Destapó el pequeño vial, y el olor a menta y lavanda le recordó a una rica tisana frente a los ventanales. El corazón de cocodrilo le daba sus propiedades curativas contra el trauma mental del _Calming Draught_ , una de sus pociones favoritas después de una traumática y agitada sesión con Gabriel. El asfódelo de la _poción for Dreamless Sleep_ ayudaba a estabilizar todo el conjunto, usaba valeriana para el insomnio y realmente, el ingrediente principal de su pócima mejorada era la esencia de ortiga, para no soñar con los horrores vividos.

Mientras pensaba en horrores, recordó con vivida facilidad la mirada enferma del niño Crouch y su magia aplastándolo contra la madera del vagón. Definitivamente no quería revivir esa experiencia en su sueño… aun si su cuerpo dolía por la necesidad de sentir ese humo oscuro y ardiente nuevamente.

2 gotas de moco Flobberworm de la _poción estándar para dormir_ , así se aseguraría de no despertar hasta pasar exactamente 6 horas y finalmente piedra lunar en polvo. Este último es toxico para cualquier humano, es la misma piedra que se utiliza para el _veneno Wolfsbane_ que les dan a los hombres lobos durante la luna llena, es por eso que es necesario agitar 8 veces contra reloj y agregar Jarabe de Hellebore para obtener las propiedades del _Proyecto de Paz_ . Para una noche sin miedo ni ansiedad.

Su pequeña poción era simplemente una _obra de arte._

Era una lástima que no tuviera a nadie con quien compartir su triunfo.

Después de guardar su baúl dentro del ropero, olió nuevamente los humos calmantes que viajaban como pequeñas bolas blancas y se preparó para tomar su poción.

“¿Q-quien?”, Preguntó Aziraphale con voz temblorosa, escuchando los insistentes golpes en su puerta.

“¿Aziraphale? ¿Estás despierto? Te quieren arriba ".

Aziraphale miró con tristeza su poción.

_Entonces tendrá que ser naranja, supongo._

Pensó el niño sellando el pequeño vial y metiéndose dentro del armario para guardarla. Los insistentes golpes nunca se detuvieron a pesar de señalar que en un momento salía. Por un segundo quiso llorar, porque este día no tenía final y él estaba _muy cansado…_

Abrió la puerta y miró el rostro pálido de Raphael.

“¿Y los demás?”, Preguntó al ver la sala común desierta.

"Preparándose para la fiesta o durmiendo, pero eso no es lo que debería preocuparte", respondió el pelirrojo antes de arquear una elegante ceja, mirando de manera critica el camisón blanco con el que Aziraphale planeaba dormir, "el Ministro te quiere en su oficina y tú… tú nunca estas listo ¿cierto? ”

Aziraphale se removió un poco de culpa, sintiéndose como un niño travieso de tres años. Pero la verdad es que ¿para que se preparaba? Nunca sabia cuando seria llamado por Gabriel, así que no tenía sentido estar vestido a estas horas de la noche.

Manteniendo su rostro educadamente neutral tratando de no lucir molesto dijo: “te dije que estaba cansado ¿no es cierto ?, dormir, dormir es lo que hace la gente cuando está cansada”, frunció levemente el ceño sabiendo que era injusto de Raphael pedirle que estaba preparado para lo que sea que Gabriel quisiera, "está bien, voy a vestirme y en un momento salgo".

Luego miró tímidamente a su amigo a través de sus largas pestañas rizadas, decidiendo que Raphael no merecía amabilidad cuando estaba siendo tan injusto y grosero.

"A menos que quieras entrar _y ver_ cómo me cambio, no tengo ningún problema cariño".

Raphael se sonrojó de un color tan brillante que parecía un punto de explotar, sus ojos verdes evitaron mirar a Aziraphale mientras murmuraba algo grosero y poco halagador. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la azotó, cerrando con firmeza la habitación.

Aziraphale se get reír lleno de maldad antes de buscar una túnica formal y sus calcetines a juego. La verdad es que se tardó más de lo necesario en vestirse y colocarse los zapatos; sabía que Gabriel estaría furioso por la impuntualidad, pero valía la pena con tal de llenar de ansiedad a Raphael y molestarlo otro poco. Estas pequeñas victorias eran infantiles y muchas veces contraproducentes, pero definitivamente nunca podrían abandonarlas.

oOo

Raphael, como el cobarde que era, solamente lo acompañó al inicio de las escaleras de caracol antes de mirarlo con grandes ojos verdes y regresar a sus propias habitaciones.

En cambio, Aziraphale caminó con el aplomo de un pequeño soldado hasta la oficina del Director.

Esperó afuera de la ancha puerta, _gracias al Señor había llegado a tiempo_ , y miró las lúgubres gárgolas que dormían a los costados de la habitación.

Después de quince minutos esperado, todos los profesores salieron en una ordenada fila. Primero lo saludó Beelzebub con una simple inclinación de cabeza, Aziraphale sonrió cordialmente. Los demás le pellizcaron las mejillas de esa manera molesta que tanto odiaba mientras le hablaban con voz aguda, lo trataban como si fuera un bebé, y Aziraphale era demasiado educado como para rodar los ojos o protestar, así que solo brincó de un pie a otro para evitar esas manos húmedas. Luego salió el profesor Rodulphus, los preciosos ojos de Aziraphale brillaron llenos de cruda alegría mientras las enormes manos del metamorfomago le revolvían el cabello. Ni siquiera paró de reír cuando Uriel le miró con desaprobación. No importaba, el tío era demasiado divertido como para preocuparse.

Solo cuando escuchó la grave voz de Gabriel llamarle, miró a Rodulphus con enormes ojos de cachorro que hicieron reír al profesor, el cual le guiñó un ojo y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia la entrada.

Aziraphale había estado muchas veces en esta oficina con Gabriel.

No era nada nuevo.

Era la misma oficina fría, enorme y vacía.

Un piso debajo de la verdadera oficina del Director.

Gabriel siempre decía que odiaría ocupar el lugar en donde había existido alguien tan asqueroso como Dumbledore. La verdad, es que nadie podía abrirla. Ni siquiera el Gran Señor Oscuro pudo abrirla durante la ocupación en la Segunda Guerra.

"Aziraphale", sonrió Gabriel mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes, "acompáñame con un poco de té, mi niño."

Aziraphale se acercó al limpio y vacío escritorio de cristal para tomar la única taza blanca de té humeante.

"Gracias Señor", sonrió Aziraphale con suavidad antes de sentarse frente al hombre sin beber ni una sola gota.

Gabriel tarareo colocando los codos sobre el escritorio y cubriendo su boca, lo único que brillaba más que el oro en la habitación eran sus inteligentes y traviesos ojos violetas.

"Un día sin supervisión y olvidas tus buenos modales pequeño ¿o es que desconfías de tu tutor?"

“Lo siento Señor, solo disfrutaba del calor”, respondió olisqueando con delicadeza el vapor.

Podía oler algo, algo que definitivamente no era té de manzana con canela. Pero hoy no podía darse el lujo de fallar frente a Gabriel nuevamente, no después del incidente del comedor. Así que con las manos y los labios temblorosos sorbió delicadamente el amargo líquido.

_Suero de la verdad._

Eso lo hizo temblar un poco más, pero bebió de la poción valientemente mientras se preparaba para el interrogatorio.

Con un sonido meditativo Gabriel sacó su delgada varita. Un segundo después dos cortes aparecieron en las manos de Aziraphale, uno en cada mano, para inmediatamente curarlos sin derramar ni una preciosa gota de sangre limpia en sus túnicas del color de las violetas. Aziraphale cerró los ojos por un segundo, mordiéndose la lengua, pero sin tirar la delicada taza de té.

“No me decepciones Aziraphale”, advirtió Gabriel reclinándose de manera elegante en su silla de cristal, “¿crees que no escuche las burlas? ¿Los comentarios de tus compañeros? ¿No vez que tu debilidad también me hace ver débil a mí? ¿Acaso crees que te eduqué para que seas solo el bufón de tus compañeros? ”

Aziraphale no respondió, porque Gabriel no había solicitado una respuesta directa.

“Muchos quieren lo que tengo Aziraphale, la vida que te he dado, y no dudaran en arrebatarnos todo ante la más mínima muestra de debilidad ¿eso es lo que te he enseñado? ¿A ser débil? ”, Continuó Gabriel mirando atentamente al niño,“ nadie quiere un compañero débil y tú no puedes ser un guerrero ¿Por qué no entiendes que todo lo que hago es por tu bien? No he desperdiciado once años de mi vida en tu entrenamiento para que ante el mínimo inconveniente te muestres suave. "

Los frágiles dedos de Aziraphale se apretaron alrededor de la taza, hasta que temió romperla solo por la fuerza de su vergüenza y coraje.

"Perdón Señor, pensé que esa era una de las cualidades de la esposa perfecta".

Contestó el niño y para su favor, esta vez ni siquiera parpadeó mientras el corte en su mejilla izquierda sangraba profusamente, solo deteniéndose después de manchar el cuello bordado de su túnica.

El hechizo de curación fue lo doble de rápido esta vez. Aziraphale no podía diferenciar que le dolía más: si el profundo corte a su tierna piel o la curación cruelmente acelerada.

“Inútil, eso es lo que eres”, dijo Gabriel bruscamente, “te eduqué para inspirar respeto, lealtad y admiración de los demás. Para que nunca hagas lo que los demás pueden hacer por ti ¿recuerdas al obediente Guerrero de la casa Vajcaniya? ”

"Si Señor".

“Horrible criatura”, negó Gabriel con una enorme sonrisa, “siguiendo a un niño de doce años como un perro. Solo un perro con correa. Nada de inteligencia, pura lealtad. Chicos como él son divertidos pero inútiles. Hombres que nacieron para servir, no para ser líderes, doblegándose incluso ante la presencia de un niño. Es bueno para intimidar a los débiles, solo así se sienten grandes. El espectáculo de hoy fue divertido, pero dime ¿por qué estuvo mal matar a los adolescentes? ”

Aziraphale se mordió el labio antes de recordar que Gabriel odiaba esos hábitos vulgares.

"Necesitamos mano de obra, magos que hagan los trabajos que los muggles no pueden hacer".

Gabriel asintió aprobadoramente.

“Así es, matar a los problemáticos les enseña a los demás una lección. Matar por juego solo demuestra la debilidad del carácter Aziraphale ”.

Aziraphale asintió suavemente.

"¿Cómo va tu amistad con el joven Raphael?"

Aziraphale miró los restos de té en su taza.

¿Cómo iba su amistad con Raphael? La verdad no lo sabía. Un día lo había acompañado al expreso de Hogwarts, había besado sus mejillas, había mirado con ojos enormes a su inteligente y fuerte amigo de ojos amables; solo para recibir silencio durante todo el ciclo escolar y al final del año conocer a un nuevo y extraño Raphael.

Este Raphael no es el niño que le ayudaba a robar postres de las fiestas y comía con él ocultos bajo largos manteles. No era el niño que le acariciaba con ternura todas las noches mientras leían un antes cuento de dormir. No era el Raphael que amaba sus platicas y curaba a sus amigos. Este nuevo niño era condescendiente, amaba humillarlo y no creía que fuera necesario. Lo veía como un lujo y no como un amigo. Veía al Aziraphale que no hace magia e ignoraba al Aziraphale que era un erudito.

Hace mucho tiempo Aziraphale se había preguntado que hizo Hogwarts con su amigo.

Ahora, realmente no le interesaba descubrirlo.

“Nos llevamos bien”, dijo Aziraphale.

No podía mentir, pero podía modificar la verdad. Las medias verdades no son una mentira. Y su amistad con Raphael era solo eso, _bien_ .

“Muy bien, recuerda que ocupará el lugar de su padre en el Wizengamot; ¿Ya te has presentado con Sariel? ”

“Me han dicho que está en su habitación”, dijo sin responder la verdadera pregunta.

“Mmmm, es toda una joven promesa, me recuerda a mi cuando cursaba en Hogwarts. Familiarízate con el chico, si lo impresionas puede que te mantenga bajo su protección. Tener el favor de aquellos que son temidos y respetados por los demás no es algo malo Aziraphale, y recuerda que en tu situación es mejor el carisma que la habilidad. No necesitas enemigos, necesitas gente que lo haga todo por ti ”.

Las mejillas de Aziraphale se volvieron increíblemente rojas mientras esquivaba la mirada pesada de su Tutor.

Finalmente, Gabriel se puso de pie. Aziraphale hizo lo mismo dejando la tasa de té en el escritorio silenciosamente.

“Ven aquí mi niño”.

Aziraphale se acercó con la cabeza gacha hasta que el hombre lo acarició rudamente. Sus largas y pesadas manos parecían un hambriento y peligroso depredador mientras pellizcaba de manera cruel sus muslos cubiertos.

“No olvides mantener tu dieta niño, a nadie le gusta la grasa”, sonrió el pelinegro pellizcando sin piedad la tierna carne en el vientre vacío de Aziraphale, “Y hazme orgulloso. He gastado demasiado tiempo y dinero en ti, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ser un digno Heredero. Nuestras practicas empezaran desde el martes ¿entendido? ”

"Si Señor".

Y con eso Aziraphale fue finalmente liberado. Caminó suavemente hasta la salida, sin parecer nervioso o ansioso por salir, pero sin quitarle demasiado tiempo a Gabriel. Era un perfecto equilibrio que había dominado con años de practica y castigos.

Al abrir la puerta y salir, escuchó la grave voz de Gabriel entregarle un ultimátum.

“Y encárgate del niño Longbottom”.

oOo

"¡Aziraphale!"

Raphael corrió hasta el rubio con la varita preparada. Sus verdes ojos escanearon cada pedazo de Aziraphale de manera ansiosa sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, solo murmurando un rápido hechizo de limpieza para quitar la sangre seca en la elegante túnica lavanda.

"É-Él…"

Aziraphale no dijo nada y mantuvo su mirada firmemente sobre el rostro pálido de su amigo.

¿Él? ¿Él que? ¿Lo lastimó? ¿Le hizo algo? Raphael conocía la respuesta, ¿alguna vez lo había ayudado? Nunca, ¿alguna vez lo había consolado? No, porque todo lo que le hacían era su culpa y definitivamente se lo merecía.

Así que Aziraphale no aliviaría su conciencia. No era su deber ni su responsabilidad, solo miró con ojos duros al pelirrojo hasta que se hizo obvio que ninguno de los dos diría nada.

“Te llevaré a tu cuarto”, susurró Raphael manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la piedra.

Aziraphale cuadró los hombros, solo para desinflarse unos segundos después. No tenía sentido. Al final de cuentas Raphael era su único amigo y no quería perderlo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta que Aziraphale suspiró tiernamente.

“¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta?”, Preguntó pensando en no decepcionar a Gabriel y queriendo olvidar los problemas de este día, “estoy vestido para la ocasión, sería un desperdicio usar esta túnica y no salir para que Pansy la vea. "

Seguramente debería un ataque de envidia al ver las delicadas flores bordadas con hilos de oro. No es que Aziraphale fomentara tales sentimientos, pero realmente sería una lástima no mostrar un poco su ropa a su caprichosa compañera de juegos.

Raphael miró por unos segundos la sonrisa traviesa de Aziraphale y negó con la cabeza. Casi podía imaginar lo que rondaba en la mente del rubio. En otras circunstancias lo habría regañado, tal comportamiento infantil era bastante tonto para alguien como ellos, pero hoy, Aziraphale merecía un poco de descuido.

Por otra parte, _en serio_ quería llevar a Aziraphale como su compañero.

Así que solo asintió y tomó su mano para llevarlo hasta el Séptimo Calabozo.

oOo

Al mirar a los ángeles que custodiaban las puertas del Séptimo Calabozo, Aziraphale sintió una fina hebra de miedo apretar su corazón. Gabriel tenía toda la razón. Gabriel ya no podía vigilarlo y Aziraphale ya no estaba guardado en la mansión, la fuerte presencia de su tutor no impediría que los demás se aprovecharan de su debilidad mágica ahora que está completamente solo. Así que, soltando la mano de Raphael a pesar de su mirada herida, decidió seguir las órdenes del hombre que lo ha cuidado como un padre.

No quería decepcionar a Gabriel.

Su supervivencia dentro de Hogwarts depende de su capacidad de congraciarse con sus demás compañeros. No podía fallar en eso, después de todo Gabriel era el rey del carisma y algo debió aprender después de una vida viviendo juntos ¿cierto?

Respiró hondo y mantuvo una pequeña e infantil sonrisa en los labios suaves mientras caminaba hacia donde se reunían todos los invitados. Fue rápido en analizar su entorno. Era una habitación grande que poco tenia que ver con un calabozo; completamente rectangular con gruesas columnas de piedra, todo iluminado por las numerosas velas encendidas que flotaban lentamente sobre sus cabezas.

Uriel estaba sentada en el fondo de la habitación, hablando casualmente con un chico de séptimo año que asentía con seriedad después de mirar más allá de las ventanas.

Había alrededor de treinta estudiantes, la mayoría entre las edades de quince y diecisiete años. Todos divididos en dos grandes grupos a cada extremo. Su rango social se distingue claramente por su ropa adornada y los pequeños escudos de sus casas mágicas bordados en el lado derecho de su pecho. La mayoría eran herederos de casas importantes y sus consortes, _o futuros consortes_ . Aziraphale naturalmente conocía a todos y todos lo conocían a él, así que no fue sorpresa cuando los adolescentes le saludaron desde la distancia con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Con la aprobación de su prima Uriel, Aziraphale fue guiado por Raphael hasta el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Donde las túnicas suntuosas de seda eran mucho más alegres y coloridas que las de sus compañeros guerreros, los cuales vestían runas de protección y telas más pesadas.

Siete pasos le estado tomado a Aziraphale cuenta de que llegó justo a tiempo para los consejos matrimoniales. Le tomó siete pasos más para darse cuenta de que podía usar eso a su favor.

“¡Aziraphale, cariño!”, Arrulló Pansy levantando una delicada mano blanca en el aire para llamar su atención.

Raphael colocó su mano izquierda casualmente en la espalda baja de Aziraphale, guiándolo con pasos decididos hasta su compañera de primer año. Que los esperaba impacientemente mientras palmeaba enérgicamente el enorme cojín rojo en el que estaba sentada.

“Te veo en un rato”, susurró el pelirrojo antes de asentir educadamente a los demás y retirarse hacia el lado derecho.

“¡Zorra!”, Chilló Pansy tirando de Aziraphale hasta que ambos se acurrucaron a los pies de Pandora de quinto año, “¿Por qué no había visto esta túnica? ¡Es bellísima! Te odio por no llevarme contigo a Italia ”

Aziraphale se rio suavemente y golpeó con cariño el brazo de Pansy.

“No todos pueden usar estos colores y lucir bien cariño”, se burló el rubio antes de guiñar un ojo malicioso e ignorar el chillido molesto de Pansy.

Luego miró a Eve.

Alguien le había arreglado el cabello, porque lo que había sido cortes desiguales y humillantes ahora era un elegante corte de rizos negros adornados con un pequeño broche rojo. La adolescente agitaba enérgicamente un pañuelo blanco frente a los ojos de sus compañeros más cercanos, debatiendo si era mejor usar hilo de oro o estambre rojo para las runas de protección.

"Que envidia ...", suspiró Pansy tomándolo del brazo, "casada desde su primera presentación y con un Mortifago de Primera Orden, ni siquiera Perseus ha elegido todavía y ellas ya están bendecidas."

Aziraphale asintió con suavidad.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Perseus escogerá a alguien digno de ser tu esposo".

“Ugh”, se quejó la pelinegra dramáticamente, “eso dices tú porque a ti ya te han elegido. Si no es el Ministro estoy segura de que te llevará a Raphael o cualquiera de los otros soldados ”.

Aziraphale se sonrojó inmediatamente y parpadeó como lo los pajaritos nerviosos.

El pequeño rubio era demasiado inteligente como para decir algo fuera de lugar, así que se mordió levemente el labio antes de recordar _nuevamente_ que es eso es vulgar. De cierta manera Pansy tenia razón. En su mundo y con las habilidades de ambos lo máximo que podían aspirar era casarse jóvenes con un fuerte guerrero. En el caso de Pansy al ser la hermana menor y única mujer de su casa, su única responsabilidad es casarse con el elegido de su hermano y mantener el estatus. Aziraphale era el único heredero de la casa Fell y aunque sabia que no era poderoso, es consciente de ser inteligente e independiente. Odiaba la idea de casarse. Porque sabía que puede ser más que un trofeo a ganar, sin embargo, era mejor no ser percibido como una amenaza.

“Tienes mucha suerte Eve, la heredera Edén ha trabajado para el Rey y el Inquisidor desde su sexto año. Sus hijos serán bendecidos por el Señor”, alabó Orión, uno de los chicos de quinto año, “ni siquiera Kilak ha conseguido esposo.”

El adolescente mencionado se sonrojó antes de golpear a Orión con una de las almohadas. Todos se rieron excepto Eve, que permanecía bastante seria sentada al centro del semicírculo que se había formado.

“¿Ya toman pociones?”

Eve miró a una de las doncellas de séptimo año, asintiendo con los labios apretados.

“Ivory tomó la primera después de la cena.”

Pansy apretó su brazo y chilló emocionada. Todos murmuraron su aprobación mezclada con infantil vergüenza, no propia para la gente con su educación. Incluso Aziraphale mantuvo su tímida mirada sobre su regazo mientras todos se tranquilizaban.

“Sus hijos serán tan hermosos.”

“¿Vas a volver después o…?”

Aziraphale se inclinó verdaderamente deseoso por escuchar la respuesta.

“Creo que presentaré los exámenes por búho”, susurró de una manera tan dolorosa que todos lo notaron.

“No te preocupes Eve”, la tranquilizó una chica de séptimo año, “muchas tomamos cursos avanzados en pociones, runas y otras labores. Nos reunimos los fines de semana en la Casa de la señora Ruth para tomar el té. Los soldados pueden ser bastante negligentes con sus esposas durante las misiones, así que es fácil encontrar los clubs de costura y bordado.”

“Gracias Eli”, susurró Eve, pero no parecía ni un poco más feliz.

Aziraphale miró brevemente hacia el lado de los soldados. Todos reían y alzaban de manera intermitente sus vasos llenos de whisky de fuego. Todo era más festivo de ese lado.

“Es una lástima”, susurró una chica de quinto a su hermana, “Eve es bastante buena en Astronomía, creo que quería estudiar Runas de Protección y viajar alrededor de Europa.”

“Bueno, eso nunca iba a suceder”, respondió la adolescente de séptimo, “todos sabían que Edén estaba esperando desde que Eve cumplió los catorce, solo necesitaba su presentación para desposarla.”

“No sé si es demasiada suerte Liry o un extraño infortunio.”

“Shhh, un matrimonio bendecido por Nuestro Señor siempre es perfecto. Ambas son afortunadas, solo que Eve es joven.”

Aziraphale volvió a mirar la multitud de soldados.

¿No eran todos en realidad demasiado jóvenes? Niños y adolescentes forzados a actuar como adultos.

La platica siguió su curso. Todos arrullaban con felicidad a la silenciosa Eve, dándole sus mejores deseos y regalando numerosos consejos que servirían para su nueva vida matrimonial. El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento y ante la apatía de la joven esposa, todos comenzaron a abandonar el tema y hablaron sobre las presentaciones y futuros matrimonios. Aziraphale escuchó silenciosamente todos los trucos que sus compañeros susurraban con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Algunas cosas eran tan escandalosas que incluso la picara de Pansy escondía su rostro ardiente. No lo podía negar, era bastante divertido escuchar las alocadas ideas y modificaciones del filtro de amor para actividades… que no debería conocer un niño de once años.

Todo era tan festivo y encantador que Aziraphale se obligó a dejar de pensar por un momento.

Cuando los soldados se separaron y se acercaron a su lado, Aziraphale permitió que Raphael lo ayudara a levantarse después de un tímido beso a su mano. Discretamente olió su aroma, preguntándose si el niño había bebido del alcohol que todos los demás adolescentes tenían a la mano.

Pansy arrastró a Blaise por todo el lugar. Perseus estaba apostando junto a otros de sus compañeros de segundo año y la mayoría de adolescentes se mezclaron para beber y platicar entre ellos.

“¿Puedo tomarte de la mano?”, preguntó su amigo pelirrojo con una tímida sonrisa.

Aziraphale enarcó una elegante ceja rubia.

“Dime, ¿Qué tomaste?”, preguntó divertido.

Raphael se encogió de hombros antes de arrastrarlo hasta una mesa. Ahí le entregó un pequeño vaso con liquido humeante a Aziraphale. El rubio agitó la bebida y pensó en todas las pociones que se le parecían.

“Te aparté un vaso, es solo para ti”, respondió Raphael, “no te preocupes, yo te cuido, te hará sentir bien.”

Aziraphale frunció la nariz, pero antes de declinar la poción lo pensó mejor. No podía desperdiciar sus propias pociones y no sabia que hora era. Probablemente tendría dos o tres horas para dormir y con sus problemas de insomnio sería imposible aprovechar esas horas al máximo. Tal vez dormiría una hora si bien le iba. Pero, si tomaba esta bebida desconocida tendría siempre las de ganar. Si inducia el letargo dormiría rápido, si inducia la euforia podría estar en la fiesta y aun así llegar despierto a sus clases en la mañana.

No tenía nada que perder en realidad.

Con eso en mente bebió del vaso sin respirar. Sintiendo el espeso liquido como sirope resbalar por su garganta hasta comenzar a caldear su vientre y finalmente su pecho. Los efectos eran inmediatos, con la sensación de sus oídos palpitando al compás de una música que no había escuchado hasta ahora. Mientras parpadeaba lánguidamente y permitía que Raphael desapareciera su vaso, Aziraphale notó que su amigo no había bebido nada de eso.

Raphael dijo algo que sonaba importante, pero en este momento solo parecía un arrullo.

“Respira Aziraphale, respira, tienes que respirar…”

Aziraphale suspiró como si sus pulmones hubieran guardado el aire de un viejo ático. Respirar se sentía como una nueva droga, se sentía muy nuevo, se sentía extrañamente refrescante. Mientras Raphael lo movía alrededor de la habitación podía entender porque los demás estaban riendo. Las luces se estaban atenuando. El ambiente era muy cálido.

“¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos?”

Aziraphale levantó su rostro, asintiendo sin palabras.

“La princesa y el caballero, la dama y el vagabundo, a la familia, al alfa y al omega.”

Aziraphale volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa más completa.

“Yo también.”

Y era una lastima que Aziraphale estuviera tan adormecido, porque el tono de voz y aquellos ojos calculadores no eran algo que tenia que pasar por alto.

Primero bailaron junto a las demás parejas. Era un vals antiguo que no necesitaba mucho cerebro. Raphael lo arrastraba por la habitación con facilidad, girando y besando discretamente su cabello. Aziraphale pronto olvidó como hablar y olvidó como pensar.

Cuando lo llevaron a uno de los largos divanes, Aziraphale suspiró feliz, ya que ni siquiera tenia que caminar. Raphael lo acostó y se hincó a su lado, acomodando sus rizos rubios mientras Aziraphale veía la cabeza de Orión subir y bajar en el regazo de otro chico. El repetitivo movimiento estaba ayudando a sentir sus parpados pesados. Los suspiros, gemidos y sonidos que llenaban la habitación era una música que estaba comenzando a aumentar en intensidad.

Sintió los dedos de Raphael comenzar a buscar debajo de su túnica, antes de detenerse al escuchar una voz demasiado familiar.

“Duerme Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale cerró los ojos porque esa era una magnifica idea.

En cuestión de segundos lo movieron un poco. Luego acostaron a una desmayada Pansy a su lado. _Respira Aziraphale, respira,_ se recordó así mismo temiendo terminar como la pelinegra.

Perseus besó la frente de su hermana antes de hablar con voz dura:

“Llegaste tarde.”

Raphael se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

“Uriel prohibió la entrada al bosque y mañana les hacen entrega de sus cartas.”

“Bien, llevaré a Aziraphale a su cuarto.”

Perseus llamó a una de las chicas de séptimo año.

“Está bien hermanito”, sonrió Liry tranquilamente al llegar a su lado, “yo llevaré a los primeros años abajo, ya les he dicho que no traigan niños, pero bueno… ¿Por qué no van a disfrutar de la fiesta? Que el señor los acompañe hermanos.”

Aziraphale volvió a suspirar y se acurrucó más cerca de Pansy dejándose arrastrar por Morfeo. Seguro de que, por ahora, ambos estaban a salvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí ¡los felicito!
> 
> Les juro que he intentado hacer los capítulos mucho más cortos, pero simplemente no puedo. Además, este capítulo estaba planeado de manera completamente diferente, pero se borró el documento y después de mucho tiempo lamentándome esto fue lo que salió. La verdad estoy contenta con el resultado y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado mucho.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, le estoy poniendo mucho amor.
> 
> Si tienes dudas, sugerencias o una maldición ¡No dudes en dejarla en los comentarios! Leerlos me hace especialmente feliz y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo ¡Abrazos a todos!


	5. Anthony Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Regresamos con la violencia, tortura y muertes.
> 
> ¡Nuestros niños se acercan un poco más! Estoy muy emocionada por tenerlos en cada capitulo más juntos. 
> 
> Mándenle todo su amor a Crowley ¡lo va a necesitar en este capítulo!

El aula de Artes Oscuras no era para nada como Anthony la había imaginado.

A pesar del gélido clima de las montañas, los grandes ventanales mostraban un hermoso cielo azul con esponjosas nubes blancas. Todas las mesas estaban acomodadas en un orden casi simétrico y la verdad a Crowley le encantaban. Limpias, pequeñas y bastante cuidadas.

Al entrar, todos fueron recibidos por un delicioso aroma a plantas verdes y picantes. En el escritorio se enfriaba una taza de té blanca, con el vapor subiendo hasta el techo.

Té, bastante predecible para alguien como Gabriel el perfecto caballero inglés.

Su escritorio era elegante y blanco. El mármol relucía pulcramente junto a los amarillos rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales. Había un asiento que parecía más adorno que un mueble útil y nada más. No había libros, ni velas, ni pergaminos. Todo el lugar parecía ridículamente vacío, como una habitación que no estaba destinada a ser utilizada.

Los elite entraron primero. Todos silenciosos y ordenados, como un montón de soldaditos negros. Las primeras filas se llenaron rápidamente mientras los sangrepura sacaban sus lujosos tinteros y plumas de pavorreal junto a los blancos pergaminos. Todo parecía muy surrealista en comparación a los demás alumnos que arrojaban sus carteras en los asientos más cercanos a la salida o se empujaban los unos a los otros para obtener los asientos más alejados.

Crowley rodó los ojos con molestia antes de sentarse en una de las mesas acomodadas a la izquierda. Dejando una clara separación entre él y los elites para no parecer presuntuoso.

De su cartera sacó pergamino, un tintero negro y su pluma de lechuza. Sin notar que era el único de sus compañeros que no tenía compañía, o que prácticamente estaba sentado solo en su propia fila. Inclinándose sobre su asiento como si este fuera un mullido sillón, esperó a que la clase comenzara con un mueca aburrida.

Sin embargo, sus ojos fueron atraídos inmediatamente al único élite que lucía tan aburrido como él mismo.

_Aziraphale._

Crowley notó inmediatamente que el rubio lucia de alguna manera enfermo. Debajo de sus ojos nublados había manchas azules, como un extraño y tenue maquillaje. Lo había notado en el desayuno, el niño ángel parecía más pálido que ayer e incluso, un poco más pequeño. Mientras Aziraphale hojeaba lentamente su pequeño libro, Crowley se mojó los labios tan rápidamente como lo haría una serpiente.

Ahora que lo recordaba Aziraphale no había probado bocado. Crowley lo sabía porque sus ojos no habían parado de buscar algo en las otras mesas. _Algo que no era Aziraphale por supuesto._ Aun así, notó cuando sus demás amigos llenaron sus platos y lo miró bostezar detrás de su pequeña mano un total de cinco veces. También sorbia té cuando nadie le hablaba o cuando el pelirrojo molesto no lo estaba tocando.

¿Acaso Aziraphale tampoco había dormido bien? Crowley masticó su labio.

Bueno. Si de algo estaba seguro es que Aziraphale no había sufrido lo que él sufrió anoche. Seguramente ninguno de esos niños mimados tenía que compartir litera o estar en una habitación con cientos de niños desconocidos. No escucharon cosas raras que se acercaban mucho a gemidos y otros sonidos variados o bañarse rápidamente con agua fría mientras intentas cubrir tus partes privadas.

Además, si Aziraphale habia desayunado o no, no era su problema. Esos malditos no viven con el miedo de ser asesinado mientras preparas tu avena.

Así que todos ellos, incluido ese niño bonito, se podían ir a la mierda.

Espera.

_¿Habia pensado que Aziraphale era bonito?_ ¡No! Él quería decir mimado. Si, eso.

Crowley gruñó con disgusto antes de pegarse en la frente con la palma de la mano. _Cállate, cállate, solo cállate.._. concéntrate en la clase… que por cierto no ha comenzado.

El pelinegro apoyó su cara en la mano, zumbando de aburrimiento. No parecía haber nadie en el segundo piso y definitivamente Gabriel no es el tipo de hombre que llega impuntualmente a algún lado.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, más ruidosos se volvían todos los alumnos. Los elites sacaban cosas de sus bolsos o susurraban entre ellos. Aziraphale leía su libro en silencio. Y Crowley comenzaba a llenarse de miedo.

¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era una trampa? ¿Lo habían descubierto? ¿Aziraphale le habia contado a Gabriel sobre su magia sin varita? Toda esa larga espera comenzaba a abrumarlo. Incluso sus propios compañeros parecían histéricos mientras miraban la puerta cerrada y luego a los demás niños que jugaban entre ellos.

No habia ningún reloj y Crowley sabía que no podía hacer un simple _tempus_ para mirar la hora. Por lo que simplemente esperaron por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Eso hasta que las puertas fueron azotadas de una manera tan dramática que varios niños saltaron de su asiento.

Amycus Carrow caminó velozmente desde la entrada principal hasta el frente de la habitación, deteniéndose con un giro dramático antes de poder subir al podio donde aguardaba el pulcro escritorio de Gabriel.

Sus labios secos parecían contraídos en una perpetua maldición, mientras sus ojos burlones recorrían los rostros serios de los elites. La capa verde no alcanzaba a cubrir por completo la robustez de su cuerpo encorvado y Crowley encontró rápidamente el parecido que Carrow tenía con su hermana. Ambos comparten el mismo rostro horrible de cerdo, con ojos pequeños, los dientes podridos y el cabello pegado al cráneo.

"Como ya saben", comenzó a hablar el antiguo mortífago, su voz rasposa brillaba llena de cruda alegría, "nuestro querido director, el honorable Gabriel, además de ser su maestro en las Artes Oscuras también ha sido postulado como el Ministro de la nueva era. No tiene tiempo para un montón de mocosos inútiles como ustedes, así que yo les impartiré la clase en su ausencia."

El hombre caminó sin dirección, mirando hacia el techo.

"El Director es un excelente hombre, excelente. Es un honor trabajar para alguien que defiende tanto la pureza", continuó Carrow sacando su varita negra y torcida, "El Ministro está tan comprometido con la causa que incluso ha tomado la carga de educar a las nuevas generaciones, ustedes son muy afortunados, muy, muy afortunados."

El mortifago se detuvo finalmente y golpeó su afilada barbilla con la varita.

“Por supuesto, algunas veces existen fallas… infortunios de la naturaleza, cosas que nosotros aun no podemos controlar ¿no es así Longbottom?”

Todos los estudiantes miraron al rechoncho niño pálido, incluso los ojos claros de Aziraphale fueron atraídos a la temblorosa figura negra.

“Pasa enfrente niño.”

Neville miró rápidamente hacia la salida, como si estuviera midiendo el tiempo que le tomaría escapar por las puertas antes de que la maldición asesina le cayera encima. Pero esa valentía escapó rápidamente de su cuerpo y se paró con un quejido, como si el mero hecho de caminar ya fuera una tortura.

“Bien, bien,” aprobó el mortifago manteniendo a Neville a su derecha, “como les decía; yo mismo fui uno de ustedes y tenía que escuchar las estupideces que recitaban en una clase llamada _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras,_ ” el hombre bufó como si los recuerdos fueran especialmente divertidos, “durante la guerra tuve la oportunidad de cambiar el temario de esta materia y ahora como su subdirector les puedo confirmar que esta es la asignatura más importante de toda su vida. No solo se les va a enseñar como _¨defenderse´_ ”, recalcó con burla, “se les enseña a _luchar, humillar, derrotar, aniquilar, destruir al enemigo_. Con maldiciones que los lastimaran tanto física como mentalmente. ¿alguien sabe a qué me refiero?”

Todos los alumnos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que una tímida mano blanca se alzó en el aire.

“Adelante Señor Fell, ilumínenos”, aplaudió Carrow con una enorme sonrisa emocionada.

“Creo… creo que se refiere a las tres maldiciones imperdonables Señor”, contestó el ángel con su dulce voz blanca. Amycus vibraba lleno de orgullo mientras le pedía a Aziraphale que continuara, “la Maldición Cruciatus destruye el cuerpo, la Maldición Imperius destruye la mente y la Maldición Asesina destruye… _destruye el alma_.”

Todos guardaron un sepulcral silencio mientras el Mortifago aplaudía furiosamente al pequeño rubio.

“¡Excelente! ¡Excelente!”, rugió el hombre cerdo, “¡tal y como lo esperaba del ministro! Ciertamente a educado a un niño tan inteligente. Tiene toda la razón Señor Fell, excelente, excelente, tal vez quiera ser el primero en hacer una demostración al grupo…”

Continuó, tomando a Neville del cuello de su túnica y agitándolo como si no fuera más que un viejo trapo.

Aziraphale miró hacia todos lados, luciendo tan pálido que parecía que habia visto a la muerte.

Los dedos de Crowley se apretaron en la madera de la mesa sin saber que hacer.

Ciertamente este no era su problema y el niño sapo no le importaba ni un poco, pero nada de esto parecía correcto. No estaba bien.

Aziraphale cerró su libro y comenzó a levantarse hasta que Carrow soltó a Neville y buscó algo más allá de las filas llenas de elites.

Crowley frunció el ceño y miró a los niños detrás de él.

“No lo puedo creer”, respiró el mortifago con una sonrisa tan enferma que varios niños apartaron la mirada, “ _el niño Crouch_ ”, ladró sin aliento antes de agitar su mano, “ven, ven niño…”

Crowley miró por el rabillo del ojo a Aziraphale negando, pero no podía hacer nada más que obedecer lo que le pedían.

Con pasos inseguros se acercó al extraño mortifago, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo para parecer lo más dócil posible.

“Nos sacamos la lotería”, cantó Amycus revolviendo el pelo de Neville, “míralo, míralo bien, él es el hijo del Mortifago que torturó a tus padres.”

Crowley alzó la mirada tan rápido que su cuello protestó con dolor.

¿Quien? ¿Hablaban de él? _¿¡Hablaban de su padre!?_

Amycus palmeó la espalda de Neville y rugió lleno de enferma diversión.

“Ese maldito de Barty…”, negó con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de los recuerdos, “Barty, nuestro compañero y amigo, era el hombre más astuto que alguna vez tuve el placer de conocer. Él, Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bellatrix torturaron a tus padres Longbottom, los torturaron hasta que no pudieron hacer nada más que cagarse en los pantalones, los torturaron hasta que olvidaron quien eras, hasta que _destruyeron su mente_.”

Neville sollozó patéticamente mientras Carrow lo tomaba de la cara y lo obligaba ver al larguirucho niño de cabello negro.

Crowley se sostuvo el estómago.

No. No… ¡No! ¡Estaba mintiendo! ¡Estaban mintiendo!

“Si… así es”, se regodeó el mortifago, agitando el rostro mojado de Neville, “míralo, míralo bien. Esa es la cara del hombre que te quitó a tus padres. Tiene la misma maldita mueca, las mismas pecas… y hoy lo tienes aquí. _Tú estás aquí y él es nada_. Ese bastardo, ese engendro no es nada.”

Crowley miró las cosas en cámara lenta. Miró cuando Amycus sacó la varita roja de Neville de su manga. Miró cuando Longbottom la tomó con las dos manos, tan fuerte que incluso parecía estar aferrándose a su propia vida. Miró los ojos maniacos del mortifago, miró los ojos tristes del niño. Miró una sonrisa sin vida.

“Tortúralo.”

Ordeno Carrow con la voz gruesa de emoción.

“Hazle lo que su padre les hizo a los tuyos, véngalos, _destrúyelo, mátalo, aniquílalo_ hasta que olvide su nombre. Vamos, hazlo, hazlo Neville…”

Los chillidos maniacos del mortifago se asemejaban a los gemidos putrefactos y agudos de un cerdo pariendo. Sus jadeos emocionados se mezclaban con los jadeos aterrados de Crowley. Su estómago se apretaba dolorosamente, amenazándolo con vaciar su desayuno.

Los labios de Neville temblaron, pero ninguna lagrima más fue derramada.

“¡Profesor!”

La interrupción fue tan abrupta que Crowley se tambaleó en su lugar, abriendo los ojos después de unos segundos, sin ser plenamente consciente de que el grito no habia sido la maldición asesina o el crucio. Inmediatamente se tapó la boca mientras sentía una arcada subir por su garganta.

Neville se desplomó en el suelo una vez que Carrow lo soltó y miró a su alumno estrella.

Aunque el mortifago le sonreía a Aziraphale y trataba de lucir lo más compuesto posible, era fácil notar la mirada de fastidio en su cara torcida. El cabello gelatinoso se alzaba en todas direcciones mientras su rostro rojo por la adrenalina sonreía de una manera dolorosa.

“¿Sí? Señor Fell”, arrastró Amycus rechinando los dientes.

“Debemos movernos a la siguiente clase”, contestó el rubio con voz firme.

Amycus parpadeó sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero era el niño de Gabriel y como tal, merecía el mismo respeto. El Mortifago miró por última vez a los mocosos que se tambaleaban frente a sus ojos.

_El niño Crouch._

“Si, si, adelante.”

Como una marea negra, todos los mestizos y traidores corrieron fuera del aula, no queriendo permanecer ni por un segundo más en ese lugar. Los sangrepura recogieron sus tinteros y plumas; y salieron tranquilamente entre risas y comentarios burlones.

Crowley tragó la saliva espesa y amarga que se acumuló en su boca antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su olvidada banca.

“Niño.”

El pelinegro se detuvo, cerrando los ojos y ocultando los puños en las largas mangas de su túnica negra.

“¿Si señor?”

“¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño bastardo?”

“Anthony Crowley Señor”, contestó dándose la vuelta, pero manteniendo su mirada fija en los zapatos del mortifago, “hijo bastardo de Bartemius Crouch Segundo.”

El Mortifago hizo un extraño sonido estrangulado que sospechosamente parecía una risa, pero no volvió a hablar. Crowley esperó hasta que el sonido de los pasos pesados de Amycus salieron de la habitación antes de correr a su mesa y arrojar todo dentro de su portafolio. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de no derrumbarse por el miedo, que no se dio cuenta de que no era el único en la habitación.

“¿Estas bien?”

Crowley bufó y rodó los ojos.

“C-crowley.”

Crowley giró inmediatamente.

¿Le hablaba a él? _¿Aziraphale le hablaba a él y no al niño sapo?_

Aziraphale se removió nervioso bajo su mirada sorprendida. Los ojos azules como el cielo artificial de las ventanas miraron por unos segundos a la salida antes de buscar tímidamente el rostro del pelinegro, como si esperara encontrar ahí la respuesta a tan extraña pregunta. Debía ser extraña porque la mente de Crowley no podía entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿El niño ángel le hablaba? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué habia hecho para merecer esa amabilidad? No era posible que el niño se preocupara. No después del incidente del tren y la amenaza de muerte que le habia gritado ayer. No se lo merecía… no…

“ _Ngh._ ”

Aziraphale lo miró un poco más hasta que sus ojos como transparentes diamantes brillaron.

Al parecer ya habia encontrado su respuesta.

Y después de dedicarle a Crowley una de las sonrisas más hermosas que habia visto en su vida, el ángel salió arrastrando a un mudo Neville y sus cosas.

Crowley negó con la cabeza, ¿ _Ngh_? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Por una vez alguien trataba de ser amable y lo único que podía decir era _Nhg!?_ El pelinegro volvió a golpearse la cabeza antes de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo a la próxima clase. Aunque realmente, de todo lo que habia sucedido, lo único que tenía en su mente era _esa tímida sonrisa._

oOo

En realidad, Amycus Carrow no era el peor de sus profesores y de alguna manera estaban de suerte, porque el asqueroso hombre solo los vería cuando Gabriel no pudiera impartir su clase.

En cambio, la Profesora Ortie era diabólica de una manera mucho más extraña.

En la primera hora de Herbología todos los niños fueron llevados a las afueras de Hogwarts sin acercarse demasiado al Bosque Prohibido. Y ahí, frente a un enorme y grueso árbol lleno de estudiantes ahorcados dio su primera clase.

“¿Alguien sabe que planta crece bajo la semilla de los ahorcados?”, preguntó la risueña mujer. Su cabello castaño estaba enredado entre un montón de flores e hilos de oro.

Aziraphale fue el único en contestar, con su voz igual de dulce y segura.

“Las mandrágoras, señorita Ortie.”

La profesora arrulló por varios minutos al pequeño sangrepura, con muchos ¨awww, eres tan adorable que quiero comerte a besos¨, ¨felicitaré esta noche al ministro, ha educado a todo un caballero¨, ¨mírate, cada vez que te veo te vuelves más adorable con tus cachetitos¨. Todo eso mientras golpeaba los cuerpos morados de diversos niños y adolescentes colgados.

Luego procedió a dar una larga explicación de cómo se obtenían esos cuerpos. La mayoría habían sido _amablemente_ trasladados del Castillo hasta el árbol, _para tener un ambiente más controlado,_ dijo la bruja. Por otra parte, Ron le habia susurrado a Dean y Dean le dijo a Lavander y Crowley escuchó mientras ella le decía a su hermana, que todos se habían suicidado para no soportar más el acoso de los sangrepuras. Otros fueron obligados a hacerlo, claro, para obtener más mandrágoras.

Luego un chico Zazini o Zachini de los sangrepuras hizo una broma estúpida diciendo que los impuros servían más muertos que vivos, lo cual hizo reír a la profesora antes de arrullar por otros veinte minutos a todos los elites. La clase no hubiera sido tan horrorosa si no fuera porque la mujer comenzó a explicar las propiedades de la planta, para luego conjurar orejeras para los elites y arrancar rápidamente una de esas plantas deformes. Los gritos agudos eran tan dolorosos que varios de sus compañeros se desmayaron en segundos. Incluso el oído izquierdo de Crowley comenzó a sangrar en el proceso.

Aquellos que permanecieron consientes, tuvieron que ayudar por otra hora seguida a dar mantenimiento a las demás plantas. Clavándose un montón de espinas e intoxicándose con las hojas venenosas. Todo eso mientras los sangrepuras se relajaban y bromeaban entre ellos hasta que la clase terminó.

De nuevo todos caminaron a su siguiente clase. Los elites caminaban tranquilamente, completamente limpios y charlando felizmente; mientras Crowley y sus compañeros cojeaban hacia el castillo llenos de barro y con las manos hinchadas por el veneno de las mandrágoras. Aquellos que se desmayaron fueron abandonados frente al árbol, nadie quería arriesgarse a llegar tarde y era obvio que la profesora no movería ni un dedo por aquellos que consideraba indignos.

Así que lo único que quedaba era esperar a que volvieran para el almuerzo.

Por fin, su última clase del lunes era Transfiguraciones.

Y parecía ser la clase favorita de todos los sangrepuras si sus chillidos y aplausos emocionados eran algo que tener en cuenta.

Crowley permaneció pegado a la pared mientras se limpiaba la sangre del oído con un cacho limpio de su manga, los demás niños intentaban algunos hechizos de curación en sus manos maltrechas mientras los elites pasaban al salón entre comentarios emocionados. Podía haber ofrecido un poco de ayuda, pero la única forma de curarlos era con su magia sin varita y no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran. Por otro lado, ninguno de ellos le agradaba lo suficiente como para pasar molestias. Así que esperó en silencio su turno para entrar a la ruidosa aula.

“… _bien?_ ”

Crowley se irguió en toda su altura mientras veía al ángel mirar rápidamente sus manos. Pero solo eso. No tuvo tiempo para asentir o decir algo ingenioso, porque los ojos del rubio lo miraron cálidamente antes de ser arrastrado por una niña de cabello negro.

Crowley volvió a balbucear estúpidamente una vez que la conmoción habia pasado. _Realmente_ … solo apretó los puños y ocultó sus manos, sintiendo el calor acumularse en su cara mientras entraba y buscaba asiento.

El pelinegro parpadeó varias veces antes de notar al enorme perro que estaba durmiendo sobre el escritorio.

Todo se volvía cada vez más extraño.

Los elite soltaban risitas y se empujaban los unos a los otros. Pero Crowley estaba más concentrado en mirar la sonrisa emocionada de Aziraphale que en preocuparse por este maestro.

Si al menos se hubiera sentado más cerca podría haber escuchado lo que el ángel le estaba diciendo a la niña con cabello negro…

“Callados…”

Crowley giró su cuerpo para mirar a Ronald, que les indicaba a todos sus compañeros que guardaran silencio con un gesto de su mano. De alguna manera ese niño se habia vuelto el líder de todo su grupo de indeseados y Crowley estaba de alguna manera agradecido de tenerlo; por ejemplo, hoy en la mañana durante el desayuno habia escuchado algunos secretos de sus hermanos. Y toda la información era bienvenida, por más simple que fuera.

Ronald asintió en su dirección con firmeza y Crowley se encogió de hombros. No es como si se agradaran mucho, Crowley no había hablado con nadie desde ayer y simplemente no era muy bueno haciendo amigos como los demás niños.

Se giró para seguir observando a Aziraphale, lo cual se estaba volviendo su pasatiempo favorito.

La ruidosa niña de cabello negro empujó el hombro de Aziraphale y Crowley frunció el ceño, tenía muchas ganas de saber de qué estaban hablando.

Los minutos pasaron y varios elites se levantaron de sus asientos e intentaron acercarse al enorme perro negro, solo para reírse y correr con sus amigos de nuevo. Anthony resopló aburrido, aunque esto era mil veces mejor que arreglar plantas venenosas, de eso estaba seguro.

“¡Tío!”, gritó la niña sentada junto a Aziraphale.

“¡Tío!”, gritó otro niño levantándose de su asiento.

“¡Tío, tío, tío!”, comenzó un coro de emocionados niños, incluso Aziraphale aplaudía al ritmo impaciente de los gritos.

El gran perro negro se desperezó y estiró sus enormes patas rasgando la vieja madera del escritorio. Mientras abría su gran hocico Crowley notó que esa bestia podría arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier persona de un solo mordisco. En serio, esa cosa era enorme. Tal vez lo doble de su tamaño si se paraba en dos patas, si no es que más.

Escuchó a Ronald pasar saliva detrás de su cabeza y Crowley ya podía adivinar que despertar a esa enorme bestia no habia sido una buena idea.

El perro se tomó una gran cantidad de tiempo estirándose antes de mirar con oscuros y magníficos ojos negros por toda la habitación. Era casi ridícula la emoción de los elites en comparación de lo aterradora que era esa cosa de dientes afilados como sierra.

Crowley se echó hacia atrás en el momento en que el animago saltó del escritorio, aunque más parecía que se estaba dejando caer al piso en lugar de poner toda su fuerza en los músculos fibrosos que se movían debajo de todo el grueso pelaje negro.

Los elites chillaron felices hasta que varios, incluyendo a Aziraphale, se arrojaron contra la enorme bestia.

El perro se mantuvo firme en sus cuatro patas a pesar de los cinco niños que lo abrazaban, dejando que los críos se colgaran de su cuello y su tórax antes de acostarse sobre el suelo de piedra y lamer ruidosamente a dos elites que se reían.

“¡No! ¡Basta, basta!”, chilló una niña cubriéndose la cara con las mangas.

Eso parecía reforzar la determinación del perro que entre gruñidos emocionados y grandes lamidas habia terminado por despeinar a la pelinegra.

Los demás niños continuaron riendo y acariciando sus orejas o tomando las enormes patas que apenas cabían en sus dos manos.

Cuando la aterradora bestia parecía tener suficientes mimos, mordió suavemente la túnica del niño más cercano antes de empujarlo con su enorme hocico húmedo. Entendían o al menos parecían entender lo que el gran animago les estaba diciendo.

Los niños se quitaron y dejaron que el perro se levantara en sus cuatro patas nuevamente.

“Juguemos, tío, vamos anda…”

“Si tío, atrapa.”

“Si, si, hace mucho que no jugamos…”

El perro hizo un extraño sonido parecido a un bufido antes de trotar hacia las bancas más cercanas. Todos los elites se levantaron y comenzaron a empujarse entre ellos para alejarse del animago. Sus risas y gritos emocionados llenaron el salón mientras todos jugaban un tonto juego sin pies ni cabeza.

Por lo que Crowley podía deducir estaban jugando un simple juego muggle de atrapar. Los niños corrían y se reían mientras intentaban alejarse lo más rápido posible del enorme perro que trotaba alrededor. El animago ni siquiera se esforzaba en atraparlos y cuando lo hacía tomaba delicadamente entre sus colmillos un poco de la túnica de los niños o les lamia las manos antes de dejarlos correr nuevamente. A veces cuando uno llegaba a caer o tropezar, el animago se acercaba con una velocidad aterradora antes de levantarlos con empujones poderosos de su cabeza, como si se trataran de sus pequeños cachorros.

Crowley se relajó inmensamente al saber que nadie parecía estar en peligro y se dedicó a observar a los compañeros de Aziraphale rodearlo cuando se acercaba demasiado el animago; o jalarlo de la mano para alejarlo. Todos parecían muy divertidos hasta que un sangrepura gordo y con cara de ratón señaló hacia una de las niñas sentadas en las bancas de la derecha.

“¡Atrapa! ¡Atrapa tío atrapa!”

Un segundo después Ronald gritó:

“¡No se muevan!”

El perro saltó tal y como lo habia imaginado Crowley; con todos sus muslos contrayéndose de una forma increíble. El animago parecía casi volar mientras aterrizaba sin esfuerzos al otro lado de la habitación.

Desde esa posición Crowley no podía mirar mucho sin tener que girarse, lo cual definitivamente no era una opción.

El perro gruñó y el sonido era tan potente que vibró por todo el salón, desatando un montón de gritos emocionados. La niña que tenía enfrente comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos.

“P-porfavor,” susurró con su aguda voz, “por favor, no me hagas daño.”

El lobo hizo un sonido extraño y Crowley escuchó a la niña gritar aterrada.

La sonrisa de ese animal era diabólica, algo que parecía no pertenecer a este mundo. La imagen de un animal teniendo expresiones tan humanas parecía algo sacado de un cuento de terror, pronto los niños que lo vieron comenzaron a llorar junto a su compañera.

“N-no…”

El lobo se acercó lentamente hasta que su gran cabeza peluda se aplastaba contra el cuerpo de la niña. La cual grito de nuevo, segura de que esta vez la bestia le iba a arrancar la garganta de una sola mordida.

Pero todo lo que hizo el animago fue… lamerla.

Le acarició el cuello con la nariz y luego le dio una larga y firme caricia con su lengua húmeda.

La niña se ahogó con el llanto, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus manos se apartaron de su rostro para colocarlas tentativamente sobre la pesada cabeza. El perro la volvió a lamer rápidamente, apartando su largo hocico negro para olfatearla con fuerza.

La niña dejó escapar un resoplido bastante cercano a la risa. No la podían culpar, la risa es un mecanismo de defensa y ella sentía que podría desmayarse de alivio. Tal vez era la única que no notaba a los elites bailar sobre la punta de sus pies sonriendo como maniacos. O a todos muy, muy silenciosos.

“Eres un buen chico…”, rió la niña rascando las orejas del mimoso perro.

“Ese no es un perro”, susurró Ron para sí mismo, tensándose hasta cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

“O-oh, eres muy guapo, muy bonito”, alabó su compañera antes de tocar con la punta de sus dedos la negra nariz húmeda.

El perro estornudó con fuerza, ganándose varias risas divertidas de los sangrepuras. Luego tomó la manga de la niña entre los dientes y tiró de ella hasta levantarla y llevarla con todos los elites que esperaban. La niña tembló un poco, pero el perrito era manso ¿no? Solo quería que jugara con ellos ¿verdad?

El niño rata se acercó rápidamente, tomando la enorme cabeza del animago entre las manos para acariciarlo.

“Eres el mejor cazador del mundo tío”, alabó el sangrepura ignorando a la niña atrapada, “la atrapaste bien rápido ¿cierto? El mejor cazador del mundo.”

El perro soltó a la niña y ladró felizmente, ganándose otros cariños.

La niña jugó con sus manos mirando el sucio suelo, insegura de que hacer mientras era rodeada por el montón de sangrepuras. Todos mirándola como si no fuera más que otro juguete, algo parecido a una pelota o una muñeca para el animago.

“Ahora ¡ataca!”, rugió el niño gordo apuntando su dedo hacia Clara.

Clara solo tuvo tiempo de gritar aterrada antes de que la derribaran de espaldas, el enorme perro negro aterrizó directamente encima de ella, inmovilizándola bajo su aplastante peso.

Tan pesada era la negra bestia que Clara apenas podía respirar, sus pulmones se incendiaron mientras se ahogaba entre lágrimas de terror. Pero nada se compararía al ardiente dolor que atravesó su espina dorsal en el momento en que el animago le arrancó el brazo a mordidas. Por unos segundos sus oídos registraron el sonido de su corazón palpitando al compás de los gruñidos rabiosos de la bestia. Todo antes de que el shock alcanzara su cuerpo y comenzara a convulsionar.

Los amarillos ojos de Crowley se enfocaron en los blancos sin vida de Clara. Eso era mil veces mejor que observar a ese perro del infierno destrozar el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera.

El ambiente se llenó del desagradable olor oxidado de la sangre y el ácido olor de las vísceras de Clara o tal vez era el vómito de sus compañeros. Nadie lloraba. Ningún mestizo o traidor a la sangre hizo nada. Todos permanecieron petrificados en sus lugares, con la vista desenfocada, esperando a que el macabro juego terminara.

“Agh, sangre sucia, _que asco_ …”, se quejó Blaise alejándose del charco de sangre con un desagradable gesto.

“Ay no, ¡mis zapatos!”, una sangrepura se lamentó antes de lanzar un hechizo de limpieza a la suela de su zapato.

“Quítate de ahí Goyle, luego no podrás quitarte el hedor a sangresucia.”

“Vamos tío, deja te limpio”, ofreció otro niño con gesto aburrido.

Crowley apartó su vista finalmente de la niña muerta para enfocarse en el enorme perro que trotaba alegremente hasta el montón de elites que se quejaban del desorden. El niño de ojos aburridos recitó varios hechizos de limpieza mientras agitaba su varita alrededor del animago, asegurándose de que no quedara ni una sola gota de sangre entre el pelaje espeso de sus patas.

Sin poder resistir el morbo Crowley miró por un segundo el cuerpo deshecho de Clara, frunciendo el ceño un segundo después.

No se la habia comido.

¿Qué sentido tenía la muerte de su compañera? ¿Acaso todo fue realmente un juego? ¿Solo la mató para divertir a los elites?

No, por supuesto que no se la comería.

Para ellos la niña ni siquiera era digna de ser comida. Su vida era tan desechable y sin sentido que su muerte no significaba nada.

Crowley tapó su boca resistiendo el impulso de vomitar.

No estaba asqueado por el sangriento espectáculo. Estaba aterrado porque esa niña pudo haber sido él hace unas horas. Esa niña pudo haber sido él frente a Carrow. Todo, todo por lo que habia luchado. Once años sufriendo a manos de una madre que lo odiaba. Once años encerrado en una vieja casa, solo para ser asesinado sin motivo… toda su vida deshecha en tan solo unos segundos.

Crowley continuó su día en cámara lenta.

Caminó detrás de Dean hacia la salida. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo de piedra mientras escuchaba a los estudiantes mayores quejarse por tener que esperar a que llegara el conserje a limpiar el aula. Aquellos que compartían su estado de sangre miraron hacia otro lado, incluso le dieron la espalda a su excompañera, como si prefirieran permanecer ciegos ante la atrocidad que se derramaba frente a sus ojos.

Padma y sus amigas se abrazaban en la salida hasta que otros estudiantes las empujaron fuera del camino.

“Quítense antes de que fastidien a los elites”, gruñó Ron, “ya fueron suficientes por un día.”

Todos murmuraron de acuerdo, demasiado asustados como para sentir un poco de empatía por sus compañeras que acaban de perder a una amiga.

Crowley continuó caminando detrás de Dean sin unirse a la plática.

oOo

Crowley revolvió su pure de papas con el tenedor, ignorando la conversación de sus compañeros o el sonido asqueroso de sus bocas masticando.

No tenía apetito. Aunque rara vez lo tenía en casa, así que no podía realmente culpar al miedo.

“¿Crees que Carrow nos de Artes mañana?”, preguntó Padma con su aguda voz gangosa.

Ron murmuró algo con la boca llena de pollo.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó la niña arrugando la nariz.

El niño señaló con su pierna de pollo hacia los profesores, todos miraron a Gabriel comiendo tranquilamente en el centro de la mesa.

“Mañana”, tragó Ronald, “tal vez mañana nos dé Gabriel, pero quien sabe… la verdad prefiero a cualquier Carrow.”

“¿Hablas en serio?”, preguntó Crowley recordando casi ser torturado, _destruido¸_ en la mañana.

Todos voltearon a verlo, como si de repente recordaran que estaba con ellos.

Ronald lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Arrastrando su mirada seria por todo el cuerpo larguirucho de Crowley antes de darle la espalda.

Dean lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar comiendo.

Crowley balbuceo estúpidamente.

¿Qué habia hecho? ¿ _Hizo algo mal_? ¿Qué hizo mal? El pelinegro miró la espalda del Weasley y luego a sus demás compañeros, que parecían tan incomodos y serios como lo estarían frente a un sangrepura.

“¿P-porqué prefieres a Carrow?”, preguntó Edwin tentativamente, sin saber si sería también ignorado.

El rostro pecoso de Ron cambió por completo y bajó su cuchara con tarta para responder con una amable sonrisa.

“El ministro fucking Gabriel es un maldito hijo de puta”, contestó y su rostro travieso no concordaba con la rabia en su voz, “él mandó a mis hermanos al campo. Amycus está loco, pero no es muy listo y nunca mata a los estudiantes. Gabriel solo los desaparece… nadie sabe a dónde los lleva, pero cuando regresan es como si un Dementor los hubiera besado…”

“¿Qué es un dementor?”, pregunto nuevamente Crowley.

Ronald volvió a verlo con sus enojados ojos azules.

Crowley miró a Dean y luego a sus demás compañeros, sin comprender que había dicho mal esta vez. Todos apartaron la mirada incomodos.

Tal vez era culpa de su aislamiento. Tal vez todos esos años encerrado habían hecho a Crowley demasiado serio, demasiado frio o raro. Tal vez estaba tan roto que ni siquiera entendía cuando callar, cuando hablar o como preguntar en una conversación normal ¿o eran sus expresiones? ¿o era porque no habia llorado como los demás niños? ¿no lo querían porque no le habia dado sus condolencias a Padma?

“Mira…”, escupió Ronald barriendo su mirada disgustada por el rostro de Crowley, “no sé cómo te llamas…”

“Crowley, mi nombre es Anthony Crowley”, respondió el pelinegro, “te lo dije ayer en el bote.”

Su respuesta hizo enojar aún más al pelirrojo, que entrecerró sus ojos hasta que sus cejas se juntaron.

“Dije, no sé cómo te llamas y tampoco me interesa”, continuo Ronald con el rostro cada vez más rojo, “¡pero yo no hablo con bastardos de mortifago!”

Crowley se echó hacia atrás como si el niño le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago y abrió la boca indignado, pero no pudo decir ni una sola palabra.

Los demás niños lo miraron como si finalmente pudieran ver lo que Ron veía en Crowley. Como si Crowley, un niño de once años que fue amenazado de muerte en la mañana, no fuera uno de ellos.

En ese momento, Anthony Crowley se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

Dean dijo una broma, todos rieron. Ronald continuó masticando pollo y Crowley sabía que estaba demasiado sucio para estar con los sangrepuras y demasiado sucio como para estar con sus compañeros mestizos. Incluso si moría ¿Quién lloraría su muerte? Nadie de aquí, de eso estaba seguro. Su madre probablemente festejaría llena de locura y odio; y Beelzebub…

Anthony miró la mesa de profesores. Observando la manera elegante en que comía su padrino. Uno de los profesores tocó el brazo de la delgada mujer y ambos continuaron conversando. Y en los ojos del sangrepura no había odio, ni superioridad, ni desprecio.

Querían a Beelzebub como a uno de los suyos. A Beelzebub, un mestizo quemado. Lo respetaban como respetaban al verdugo, como _respetan a Gabriel._

La astuta mente de Crowley comenzó a hilar cuerdas y conectar puntos.

Entonces escuchó una cantarina risa que reconocería incluso en las profundidades del infierno.

_Aziraphale._

Crowley miró al niño reír con los ojos cerrados. Con sus blancos dientes al descubierto. Con su pequeña mano cubriendo infructuosamente el dorado sonido de su risa. Sus blancos rizos revotaban en todas las direcciones mientras negaba. Crowley lo miró con tanta atención y tan profundamente que apenas y saltó cuando aquellos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

Y aun así continúo mirando. Miró con el fresco recuerdo de los azules cristales brillando detrás de su mente y miró hasta que el gesto sorprendido del ángel se transformó lentamente en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que le dio tan libremente esta mañana.

Eso era.

Si Aziraphale podía mirarlo tan dulcemente a pesar de su sangre; ¿Entonces porque los demás no podían hacerlo? ¿Por qué no podía pertenecer a un lado y ser uno de ellos?

Aziraphale inclinó su felpuda cabeza levemente, su pequeña mano sostuvo una delicada copa dorada. Crowley imitó el movimiento como un mal espejo, tomando su vaso con jugo de calabaza.

El rubio le volvió a sonreír de manera radiante, con sus largas pestañas casi tocando sus mejillas rojas y sus labios tiernos estirándose. Crowley le entregó su propia sonrisa, recogiendo su vaso al mismo tiempo que el niño elevaba lentamente su copa.

Aziraphale podía sentir el calor manchar sus mejillas de rojo. Como si la mirada penetrante del mestizo fuera un fuego especialmente persistente.

Pero no podía rendirse.

Finalmente, tal y como habia dicho Gabriel: _habia convertido a su enemigo en amigo_. Finalmente podría olvidarse de la amenaza de muerte de ese niño y seguir con su vida. El accidente en el tren seria solo eso, un accidente y un mal recuerdo. Después de este día nunca más tendría que preocuparse por ese niño de magia extraña.

Solo tendría que llevarse la copa a los labios, como si estuvieran finalizando un ritual secreto, solo debía terminar este pequeño baile entre ellos y seria _libre_ de nuevo _._

El sonido extraño de un vaso rebotando en la piedra los detuvo.

Neville cayó de su asiento, con las manos rasgando su garganta antes de que sus ojos se volvieran blancos.

El silencio parecía eterno.

Aziraphale intentó levantarse para ayudar a su amigo, pero Raphael le tomó bruscamente del brazo mientras le susurraba al oído: _yo siempre te cuido._

Luego varios niños de las mesas de los indignos también cayeron de sus asientos, como una macabra obra de teatro.

Crowley miró a Ronald ahogarse en el suelo, justo a un lado de él. Sabía que debía hacer algo, sabía que debía ayudarlo, pero estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hacer algo más que apretar el jugo de calabaza entre sus manos.

Las manos de Ron abandonaron su cuello para señalar a Crowley y Crowley finalmente reaccionó.

“ _No_ …”, susurró, sin saber que estaba sucediendo, pero sin apartar su vista de la espuma amarilla que brotaba de la boca del Weasley.

Otro chico pelirrojo, Percy Weasley, corrió desde otra mesa con el rostro completamente pálido para arrodillarse junto a su hermano. Sin apartar nunca la vista de Ron, sacó su varita, gimió algo y lo cargó para llevarlo fuera del Gran Comedor.

“¡Tú!”, señaló Dean.

“No… yo no…”, balbuceo Crowley con el rostro blanco.

“No, no tú ¡el jugo! ¡está envenenado!”, contestó Dean antes de levantarse y golpear el vaso con jugo de la mano de Crowley. El líquido se derramó por la mesa mientras los estudiantes mayores corrían alrededor.

“Qué… _¿Qué_?”

¡Aziraphale!

Sus ojos buscaron al ángel entre todo el alboroto de estudiantes cargando a otros.

Y gruñó cuando lo vio riendo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos brillaban y los niños a su alrededor le decían cosas que Crowley no alcanzaba a escuchar. El rubio tomó su copa y la elevó hacia el cielo. Sus demás compañeros también lo hicieron, incluso Gabriel y los otros maestros lo hicieron. Y todos bebieron del jugo sin una pizca de miedo.

“No todo el jugo…”, susurró para sí mismo antes de mirar nuevamente su vaso derramado, “no todo el jugo, solo el de unos cuantos.”

Gabriel bajó su copa y le sonrió a Aziraphale con orgullo. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, dos de los guardias de séptimo año se levantaron para llevar el cuerpo olvidado de Neville fuera del Comedor.

“Te juro que no sabía que sería hoy”, rió Raphael tomando la mano de Aziraphale bajo la mesa.

“¿Y cómo hiciste que los elfos envenenaran el jugo?”, preguntó Roderich, un chico de quinto año, “muchos de esos imbéciles aun le son fieles a Dumbledore.”

“No seas tonto, es el chico del Ministro ¿no es obvio?”, contestó Mary de sexto.

“¿Y van a morir todos?”, preguntó Crabble con curiosa diversión.

Aziraphale no lo sabía. No sabía nada en realidad. Raphael le apretó suavemente la mano y Aziraphale negó rápidamente, manteniendo una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

“No sé”, respondió con sinceridad, “es algo que encontré en un libro estas vacaciones”, mintió con facilidad antes de mirar la fruta en su plato.

“Muy ingenioso en verdad. Castigaste a ese Neville como deben ser castigados los impuros. _Con veneno, como las ratas que son_ ”, lo elogió Raphael sin dejar caer la emoción de sus compañeros.

Todos murmuraron su aprobación, hablando sobre lo adecuado que habia sido castigar tan públicamente a Longbottom después de su huida ayer en la noche.

Aziraphale no volvió a hablar, dejando que Raphael endulzara los oídos de los demás.

Su mano sudaba bajo el agarre del pelirrojo y la vista le estaba fallando. Conocía los síntomas de un ataque de nervios, los conocía perfectamente. Así que se aferró a Raphael como la primera vez que Gabriel lo torturó con el crucio. Se aferró a la mano de Raphael como tantas veces abrazó a Dear después de que Gabriel aplastara los pajaritos del jardín.

Respirar se habia hecho un poco difícil. Los rostros de sus compañeros eran extraños. Pero Aziraphale se obligó a ser valiente, debía resistir hasta saber que Neville estaba vivo.

Al otro lado de la mesa Crowley se mojó los labios.

Era tan fácil.

Acabar con una vida era tan fácil. Tan fácil como envenenar el jugo del alguien. Podía sentir ardiente rabia flotar dentro de su mente como una espesa nube de humo negro. Ronald acababa de ser envenenado, pero pudo haber sido él. Es más, cuando Ronald lo señaló ¿fue una advertencia? ¿Acaso el niño tomó el jugo que estaba destinado para él? Todas las sonrisas angelicales de Aziraphale ¿eran un engaño? ¿solo una trampa para envenenarlo?

No.

Crowley nunca más lo permitiría.

No volvería a caer en sus juegos tontos. No se enamoraría de la primera sonrisa bonita. No podía confiar en nadie dentro de esta maldita escuela, de este puto infierno. Él iba a sobrevivir, sin sus compañeros, sin los sangre puras y sin Aziraphale. Él se levantaría de entre todos ellos como un Rey. Estaba solo en esto, este era su propio lado.

Y mientras Aziraphale reía con sus compañeros, Crowley juró que lo destruiría. Destruiría esta escuela y a todos sus habitantes. Aplastaría a todos bajo sus cimientos, uno por uno. Y algún día él será el único que decida sobre la vida de todos ellos.

oOo

Aziraphale nunca pudo ver a su amigo.

Por supuesto, no fue por falta de intentos. Aziraphale habia inventado e intentado de todo. Fingió que necesitaba ir a la enfermería, se ofreció como voluntario para ayudar con los envenenados, pensó en solicitar algunas pócimas para tener el pretexto de acudir con Madame Pomfrey. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, lo que dijera o las veces que intentara escapar; Raphael parecía estar determinado a vigilarlo en todo momento.

El perfecto Heredero lo recogió todas las mañanas para llevarlo al desayuno. Luego lo acompañó a sus primeras clases, esperando en la puerta hasta que Aziraphale encontraba asiento. Si no lo vigilaba Raphael, Crabble y Goyle lo rodeaban saliendo del salón para acompañarlo hasta la siguiente clase. En la comida regresaba Raphael, lo tomaba de la mano bajo la mesa y comían en silencio. Por las tardes era el único momento en que podía estar sin el pelirrojo o sus compañeros. Sorpresivamente nadie quería acompañarlo a la biblioteca y Aziraphale aprovechaba esos pequeños momentos al máximo, aunque no podía escabullirse a la enfermería sin que fuera sospechoso. Así que todas las tardes antes de la cena, Aziraphale salía fuera de la escuela y cuidaba las hermosas rosas de Neville.

Los días de Crowley eran igual de aburridos, si no es que más. Después de clases corría a la biblioteca y se escondía en una de las mesas más oscuras y silenciosas. Ahí hacia sus tareas hasta la hora de la comida, luego regresaba para dormir. Cuando terminaba su siesta de una hora, se dedicaba a leer hasta que se quedaba dormido de nuevo o se acababa su vela. Pero bueno, no todo era estudiar. También practicaba, _y practicaba mucho_. Practicaba todo tipo de maldiciones oscuras con su magia sin varita. Su magia indetectable. Y cada vez que se cansaba o le ardían los ojos por el esfuerzo, recordaba a Aziraphale riendo al otro lado de la mesa. Y su determinación aumentaba como fuego rociado con aceite.

Aun así, maldecir a Aziraphale no iba a ser tan fácil. No podía hacerlo entre clases porque nunca estaba solo. No podía redirigir algún hechizo en la clase de Artes Oscuras, porque sería sospechoso. Además, no debía atraer atención indeseada y hacer un ataque demasiado publico levantaría sospechas de ambos lados.

Así que esperó pacientemente la oportunidad perfecta, aunque esperaba que no le tomara más de 6000 años llegar a ella. Acudió a sus clases con Carrow, que parecía haberse olvidado por completo de quien era Crowley. Peleó con enredaderas del diablo en Herbología. Conoció al profesor perro, que era travieso y alegre cuando no estaba destripando alumnos. Y acudió con curiosidad a su primera clase de Pociones.

Sinceramente no sabía que esperar de la clase de su Padrino.

Pero Beelzebub no era diferente al arquetipo de profesor loco dentro de Hogwarts. El antiguo Mortifago era sarcástico, hiriente y no temía cortar los dedos de los estudiantes que arruinaban sus pociones. También le gustaba hacer muchas preguntas en su clase, preguntas que debías responder si no querías ser quemado con un hechizo o preguntas muy fáciles para los elites.

Por supuesto Beelzebub también tenía sus favoritos, aunque era obvio que amaba a Aziraphale por conocer el filtro de la página 352 y no porque era _el chico de Gabriel_ a diferencia de los demás profesores.

Crowley lamió sus labios tratando de concentrarse en lo que burbujeaba en su caldero y no en el zumbido alegre de Aziraphale mientras agitaba su poción. Miró nuevamente los ingredientes en la pizarra y luego al rubio. Contó la centinodia en la tabla de Aziraphale y luego las sanguijuelas en el frasco.

De verdad, habia sido pura suerte. Después de tanto merodear y planear y asechar, la verdad es que Crowley actuaba de acuerdo a la situación. Todo o nada, dirían los muggles.

Y Crowley en ese momento decidió que sería interesante si Aziraphale dejaba caer todas las sanguijuelas del frasco dentro del caldero.

Mientras el rubio abría el viejo frasco y sostenía unas pinzas. Crowley alzó un poco su mano. Solo levemente por encima de su propio caldero y la giró suavemente, como si su mano fuera la de Aziraphale llena de sanguijuelas.

Luego todo sucedió muy rápido y de una manera tan discreta que el único que notó su truco fue el ángel.

Aziraphale jadeó confuso cuando su mano se movió por cuenta propia. Las veinte sanguijuelas cayeron en su pócima. Volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Crowley dedicarle una sonrisa desagradable y un segundo después su caldero explotó. Una cosa viscosa y ardiente lo cubrió por completo mientras gritaba lleno de dolor.

Beelzebub corrió con la varita en mano, sus gritos agudos llenaron la habitación mientras los elites corrían fuera de sus asientos. 

Crowley vio el momento exacto en que Aziraphale se desmayó y también ocultó su risa detrás de sus manos mientras Beelzebub lanzaba aguamentis al rubio antes de llevarlo a la enfermería. Crowley nunca habia sentido tanta alegría como en el momento en que los ojos de Aziraphale se cerraron con la última imagen del pelinegro sonriendo.

oOo

Cuando vives toda tu vida con una persona como Gabriel aprendes a ser optimista.

Aziraphale aprendió desde muy joven a encontrar la bondad detrás de cada problema. Y le gustaba pensar que la Diosa era sabia y misteriosa. Los problemas son el sazón de la vida ¿cierto? Y cada caída es una oportunidad para levantarse con una sonrisa.

Y eso es lo que hizo su primera noche en la enfermería.

Aziraphale se levantó con pegajosas vendas olorosas enredadas por todo su cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable y su vista pudo ser mejor. Pero por fin estaba aquí. Y si esto no es parte de algún plan divino ¿Qué más podía ser?

Cojeó mirando cada una de las camas ocupadas, corriendo las cortinas con sus dedos quemados. Disculpándose silenciosamente con cada alumno aun si eran incapaces de escucharlo.

Visitó todas las camillas, que eran quince en total. Pero en ninguna estaba su querido amigo Neville.

Si pudiera morder su labio sin reventar las ampollas de quemadura lo habría hecho. Lo único que quedaba era preguntarle a la medibruja, aunque dudaba que lo dejara deambular por el lugar si lo encontraba despierto.

Con cuidado se apoyó en una de las camillas y respiró profundamente, tosiendo unos segundos después, como si se hubiera ahogado con el aire. Su cuerpo protestó con el profundo dolor de su piel, grasa y músculos regenerándose. Al menos estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de sufrimiento.

Caminó otro poco antes de mirar hacia su propia camilla.

Casi prefería acostarse en el suelo a tener que volver a recorrer el largo camino.

Cojeando y haciendo muchas paradas necesarias para recuperar el aliento, Aziraphale llegó por fin a la última de las camillas. Con el corazón en la mano, corrió lentamente las pesadas cortinas antes de suspirar aliviado. Neville estaba aquí y lucia tan feliz como si solo estuviera durmiendo.

Aziraphale dudó por mucho tiempo ¿sería correcto sentarse a su lado? ¿podía darle un poco de consuelo a su amigo? El rubio no lo sabía. Pero estaba decidido a hacer lo correcto. Así que nuevamente se arrastró hasta una incómoda silla de madera. Ahí se sentó y tomó la pálida mano de su amigo.

“Hola”, susurró en la oscuridad, temiendo despertarlo de su largo sueño, “soy yo, Aziraphale.”

Sabía que no llegaría respuesta y las lágrimas parecían un nuevo fuego contra sus mejillas lastimadas.

“Yo… lo lamento tanto querido”, lloró apretando la mano de su amigo, “gracias a la Diosa sigues vivo”, sonrió un poco acariciando los dedos rechonchos del heredero, “yo… de verdad lo siento tanto. Todo esto es mi culpa. Ahora me debes odiar tanto…”

Aziraphale miró hacia el negro techo y luego recostó su cabeza mareada sobre la blanca camilla, cerca del pecho de Neville.

“Las rosas están hermosas”, platicó recordando los blancos botones, “las he regado todos los días, aunque nunca he sido muy bueno en la jardinería, Dear dice que las flores crecen bajo una buena alma. Tal vez la mía es tan mala que no puedo hacer que florezcan tus botones…”, rió sin alegría, “seguro que a Dear le gustarías un montón, él tiene todo tipo de plantas para el té; tiene menta, manzanilla, lavanda, tila, azahar… aunque no creo que te gustara tanto nuestro jardín. No tiene muchas flores, solo las que crecen cuando llueve.”

Aziraphale cerró los ojos y continuó.

“Que patético soy ¿cierto?”, susurró para sí mismo, “aún no sé si vengo a ti para ayudarte o solo porque yo necesito consuelo. Incluso esa primera noche… tal vez soy igual a ellos. Egoísta, vil y malvado. Ni siquiera merezco sostener tu mano, pero… estoy tan asustado Neville.”

Aun detrás de sus ojos podía ver a Crowley sonriéndole mientras movía su mano.

“Ese niño hizo algo… no es, no es como nada que haya visto Neville _. No es humano._ ” Susurró en secreto, recordando que ese tipo de magia solo la habia sentido cerca del Señor Oscuro. “Movió mi mano Neville, pero no usó imperio. Fue como una _posesión_ , como si fuera dueño de mi cuerpo… no sé qué hacer Neville, ¿debería decirle a Gabriel? ¿rezarle al Señor Oscuro?”

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

“Oh Dios… mírame aquí, trayéndote más problemas de los que tienes”, resopló Aziraphale antes de acomodarse en la incómoda silla, “ya no te preocupes por nada, te prometo que Raphael no volverá a hacerte daño. Esta es la última vez que nos vemos Neville, así que solo dedícate a recuperarte, no queremos que arruine esas flores ¿cierto?”, rió dándole un último apretón a la mano de su amigo. “ _And have a lovely dream about whatever you like best, and—_ ”

oOo

Esa misma noche, Crowley estudió más maldiciones en la biblioteca. Enfermo de alegría, lleno de orgullo y festejando su pequeña victoria. Mientras leía, la imagen de Aziraphale mirándolo con el terror escrito en su bello rostro le seguía persiguiendo. No podía esperar a mañana para volver a atacarlo. Su magia se enroscaba posesiva alrededor de sus brazos y espalda, deseosa de entrar nuevamente en el cuerpo del ángel rubio. Ansiaba con extraña obsesión volver a tocarlo con lo más íntimo que tenía, con su propio núcleo.

Varias horas después, Crowley no estaba tan contento.

Aziraphale no volvió a aparecer en el desayuno, ni en las primeras clases. Y la fuerza destructiva dentro de Crowley rugía inconforme dentro de su pecho, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora que no estaba Aziraphale? Se estiró frente al salón de Artes Oscuras, decidiendo que era bastante aburrido sin tener a un ángel rubio al cual molestar o mirar a escondidas.

Por primera vez en la semana Gabriel apareció en su clase y era por mucho el profesor más cuerdo de Hogwarts. O al menos no usaba alumnos para dar demostraciones.

De hecho, el día habia sido terriblemente agobiante. Crowley tenía sueño, estaba fastidiado y extrañaba a cierto ángel. Pero al menos ya habia sobrevivido a su primera semana en la escuela.

“ _Sr. Cowley_ ”, habló Gabriel con su aterciopelada voz de gobernante.

Crowley tropezó estúpidamente con sus propios pies, evitando caerse al agarrarse de su mesa justo a tiempo.

Sabía que debía responder, que debía girarse y decir algo, pero el terror absoluto lo habia petrificado.

“Es una terrible falta de respeto no contestarle a tus superiores, niño.”

Crowley volteó rápidamente, con el rostro pálido y el estómago contraído. Sin querer molestar aún más al elegante mortifago, corrió hasta el hombre que lo observaba con sus mágicos ojos violetas llenos de aburrimiento.

“L-lo siento señor. No quise…”

“No, claramente no pretendías faltarme al respeto.” Declaró Gabriel entrelazando sus enormes manos detrás de su espalda. “Así como no pretendías faltarle el respeto a mi colega Amycus o a mis alumnos.”

Crowley deseaba estar muerto.

Lo sabía. _Oh Dios_ … Aziraphale lo habia delatado. Le había contado todo a su padre y ahora se lo llevarían para matarlo o peor aún, _ante el Señor Oscuro_. Le quitarían el alma, su magia y tirarían su cuerpo al desperdicio. Crowley estaba más que muerto. Ronald lo habia dicho, lo llevarían al campo. No sabía que era el campo, ni el beso, pero definitivamente sonaba peor que estar muerto.

“Señor”, dijo Anthony con su voz aguda pero extrañamente estable, “lo siento mucho señor. No sé qué estaba pensando y—”

Gabriel sonrió amablemente, pero sus ojos permanecieron mortalmente serios.

“No me hagas perder el tiempo con excusas estúpidas niño.” Contestó Gabriel antes de mirarlo fijamente, hasta que sus ojos se volvieron oscuros. “Afortunadamente para ti soy un hombre bastante práctico. Por supuesto, permito que mis docentes tomen sus propias decisiones en cuanto a los castigos y detenciones, claro. Sin embargo, la ofensa fue en mi clase y como responsable del aula ahora está a mi cargo también. Podría dejar que Amycus se encargue, pero encuentro que asesinar a los de tu sangre podría ser contraproducente en el futuro.”

“Por supuesto, señor”, dijo Crowley para inmediatamente golpearse mentalmente.

Gabriel dejó de sonreír y lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de hablar con su profunda voz oscura.

“Son tiempos modernos Señor Crowley, el mundo como lo conocíamos ha cambiado y también lo hace la magia.”

Crowley pasó saliva observando a Gabriel alejarse y caminar hacia las escaleras.

“Lo espero a las doce en punto en mi oficina. Es una hora sagrada, señor Crowley, aunque no espero que lo entienda ya que es un sucio mestizo. Más vale que llegue a tiempo.”

“Si señor.”

“La puntualidad hace al caballero, así que no lo olvides, doce en punto Señor Crowley. Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos.”

Crowley se preguntó porque exageraba tanto el hombre con el horario, pero decidió que era mejor no molestarlo: “Si señor.”

Gabriel se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la oficina en el segundo piso. Crowley esperó a escuchar la puerta cerrarse antes de correr fuera de salón. Sonriendo demasiado aliviado de no haber muerto y no haber sido enviado al campo, o lo que fuera eso. Solo debía averiguar cómo llegar a la oficina del Director y eso sería todo.

“¿Te va a llevar al campo?”, le preguntó un tipo que no conocía y con el que definitivamente nunca habia hablado. Aun así, Crowley también necesitaba cualquier información que pudiera ayudarle para esta noche.

“No, creo que es una detención en su oficina.”

El tipo asintió con los ojos llenos de lástima.

“Eres bastardo de mortifago ¿cierto?”, preguntó, aunque realmente no esperaba respuesta, “al fucking Gabriel le molestan principalmente esos. Fue un placer conocerte... como quiera que te llames.”

“Crowley, mi nombre es…”

El pelinegro se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de gruñir.

“No importa, solo dime como llegar a su oficina.”

“Tu funeral, no el mio.” Contestó el adolescente antes de darle vagamente las direcciones a la oficina de Gabriel.

Aunque fue un poco difícil y nadie parecía tener ganas de ayudarlo a encontrar el camino. Anthony se dirigió media hora antes a buscar la falsa oficina del director. Llegando exactamente a las doce en punto frente a una enorme puerta de roble custodiada por dos extrañas gárgolas con alas de cuervo. El niño pasó saliva y se recompuso después de correr por toda la escuela como un loco.

Pero antes de que incluso pudiera alzar su mano para tocar la puerta, Gabriel salió.

“Las doce con tres segundos, que lástima. Parece que ustedes nunca podrán ser educados.”

Agarró a Cowley por el cabello y tiró de él hasta dejarlo en medio de la vacía oficina, cerrando la puerta con un ágil movimiento de varita. Por un segundo el pequeño dolor le recordó a su madre, pero rápidamente fue remplazado por algo mucho más grande.

“ _Crucio._ ”

Crowley se derrumbó inmediatamente en el frio suelo. Sentía su piel desgarrarse, sus huesos quebrarse mientras sus brazos y piernas se retorcían en posiciones horribles. Al fin lo entendía, comprendía el maldito dolor de un crucio y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear su cabeza contra el suelo hasta desmayarse. De alguna manera eso parecía mucho más dulce que esperar a que su cuerpo se rompiera pedazo por pedazo, hasta llegar a su muerte.

El grito que abandonó su boca cuando su pecho se contrajo hizo que Gabriel negara molesto antes de silenciarlo.

“Interesante, muy interesante”, murmuró Gabriel mirándolo retorcerse antes de caminar en círculos alrededor del niño. “Tu padre era una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido.”

Crowley abrió los ojos por unos segundos antes de llorar hacia el cielo.

“Bartemius lo tenía todo. Dinero, poder político, inteligencia; era uno de los colegas más comprometidos ¿sabías que nosotros quemamos a tu padrino?”

Gabriel alzó su varita terminado con ambos hechizos antes de colocar su zapato sobre el pecho de Crowley.

“Por supuesto nada personal, Beelzebub es un excelente mortifago y lo aprecio mucho. Pero si hay algo que Bartemius y yo odiamos es a los sucios”, continuó Gabriel apoyando cada vez más su peso en las costillas del niño, hasta que Crowley comenzó a toser sangre. “Llevamos a Beelzebub al bosque y… bueno, ya te imaginas lo que hicimos. Aún recuerdo sus gritos cuando le lanzamos Fiendfyre. Tu padre era un gran hombre, bastante creativo.”

Gabriel presionó y presionó hasta que las flacas costillas de Crowley hicieron un doloroso sonido parecido a un palo rompiéndose. Crowley jadeó por última vez, buscando desesperadamente aire, antes de ser silenciado.

“Así que dime ¿no te parece realmente interesante que estés vivo?”, preguntó Gabriel con sincera curiosidad, “¿por qué un hombre tan inteligente y devoto como Crouch tendría un bastardo mestizo? Mejor aún ¿Por qué Prince es tu padrino? Vi a Bartemius desollar vivos a un montón de chicos como tú, así que ¿Por qué estas vivo? ¿Qué te hace diferente a los demás?”

Crowley podía sentir a su magia enroscándose en la punta de sus dedos. Corriendo por su columna vertebral hasta golpear su cerebro con un montón de endorfinas y pensamientos. La bruma carnívora de odio que explotaba en su pecho rugía por despedazar a ese hombre, ansiaba devorar a Gabriel y convertirlo solo en un coagulo de sangre. Sabía que podía hacerlo, simplemente tendría que sacarlo, tendría que sacar ese humo negro como peste y Gabriel caería muerto. Pero si lo hacía… todos lo sabrían. Habia al menos diez Mortifagos en la escuela y un millón más fuera de ella. Todos sabrían que Gabriel murió a manos de un niño anormalmente poderoso.

Podía matar a 10, no podía matar a los mil alumnos que entrenaban dentro de estas paredes. _No, aun no._ Y con ese pensamiento en mente, su magia aguardó. No silenciosa, ni paciente… pero esperó como una serpiente venenosa a dar su mortal golpe.

“Pero no te preocupes. Hmm, tenemos muchas noches para descubrirlo y un montón de maldiciones que solo puedo practicar en mis ratos libres, que el Señor sabe son pocos.” Gabriel miró hacia el techo antes de apuntar hacia el niño, “¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí, _¡Crucio!”_

Crowley descubrió esa noche, que no tenía a nadie que llorara su nombre y él tampoco gritó el nombre de nadie.

oOo

Dicen que solo la luna conoce los secretos de los amantes.

Y en esa noche especial de luna llena. Adam y Eve corrían silenciosamente por corredores. A veces se detenían para besarse apasionadamente bajo la luz de una antorcha o sus manos febriles corrían por sus mojadas pieles. No tenían un punto al cual llegar, ni tampoco les importaba el camino. Solo amaban la sensación de sus bocas y sus labios y la forma en que sus gemidos se ahogaban en la noche.

Entre risas y susurros llegaron a la abandonada Torre de Astronomía.

Los rayos blancos de la luna entraban por los enormes ventanales. Las paredes estaban quemadas, habia hongo creciendo por todas partes. Definitivamente no era el lugar más romántico, pero tenía el fantasma de Dumbledore; o al menos eso es lo que decían los sangrepuras a sus hermanos más jóvenes.

Adam se inclinó frente a su novia y la invitó a pasar primero. Eve golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de su compañero antes de enredar sus delgados brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello del chico. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de besarse bajo los engranajes de un reloj destruido.

Las manos curiosas pero firmes de Adam buscaron debajo de la túnica de Eve, sintiendo la fría piel lisa de sus muslos. Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder con un gemido. El gruñido de Crowley los detuvo.

“¡Quieto!”, gruñó Adam apuntando su varita al pequeño cuerpo desecho del pelinegro.

Crowley alzó las manos juguetonamente antes de recargarse nuevamente en la pared con hongos.

Eve tomó el brazo de Adam entrecerrando los ojos. “Es un…”

“¿No eres la que se casó con Eden?”, interrumpió Crowley dejándose caer lentamente al piso, suspirando aliviado de no tener que soportar su peso en sus pobres huesos flacos. “Si, eres esa chica… y su novio.”

Los adolescentes se miraron.

“Si dices algo, te mato.” Gruñó Adam acercándose un paso más al niño.

Crowley se rió sin alegría antes de toser por el dolor.

“Solo vayan a otro lado, no me importa lo que hagan con su vida. Solo digo…”, divagó el niño cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, “al final de cuentas no importa el lado ¿cierto? Ellos no van a ayudarme porque soy un bastardo de mortifago y ustedes, _sangrepuras_ , tienen que esconder su amorío. ¿Qué crees que haga tu esposa cuando lo descubra? Se ve una chica ruda, apuesto a que los mataría.”

Adam y Eve fruncieron el ceño, decidiendo que el niño estaba definitivamente loco.

“¿De qué sirve tener tanto poder si no puedes estar con la persona que amas? Me parece bastante estúpido.”

Adam resopló: “ _es bastante estúpido._ ”

Crowley abrió los ojos y los miró acercarse.

“Por cierto, soy Adam.” Crowley estrechó la mano del adolescente.

“Soy Eve. Solo Eve…”, respondió la chica antes de inclinarse junto a su novio, “¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?”

“ _Soy Anthony Crowley._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que se pasan por aquí un ratito! 
> 
> Muchas gracias a los once invitados que me han dejado un corazoncito. A TangooLove12, Lindenis, kayyy, 444nomore, RainbowEyes, y LU5T_L1F3
> 
> Especialmente les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas las preciosuras que me dejaron un comentario ¡realmente los amo!
> 
> Desafortunadamente tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que actualizo en mucho tiempo. La historia es muy larga, los capítulos son extremadamente largos y me lleva mucho tiempo revisarlos. Tal vez vuelva cuando salga de vacaciones… no lo sé.
> 
> No esta teniendo el recibimiento que habia esperado y me pone un poco triste, pero bueno. No la voy a abandonar, esto está prácticamente escrito y la verdad, yo amo lo que estoy escribiendo. Solo desearía tener más tiempo. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! 
> 
> Y si has llegado hasta aquí permíteme que te recomiende las historias que tengo como marcadores. Son realmente excelentes.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Perdón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis bellezas.
> 
> Las mismas advertencias de siempre y no se preocupen, manden las maldiciones hasta el final.

“Eso debe doler como el infierno”, dijo un tipo extraño antes de sentarse frente a Crowley y extender su larga mano. “Hola, soy Pier.”

Crowley se encogió de hombros y continuó masticando silenciosamente el cereal que Winky le preparó para el desayuno.

“Noche difícil ¿cierto?”, continuó el moreno bajando su mano y guardándola rápidamente dentro de su túnica, “me agradas, no eres muy hablador. Bueno, como sea, tengo algunas pociones y vendajes guardados, te las puedo dar si las necesitas claro. A la mascota del director nunca le dan nada en enfermería y como soy muy amable, de mestizo a mestizo, puedo hacer algunos tratos contigo antes de que mueras.”

Crowley bajó su cuchara y miró fijamente al adolescente.

“Ve a estafar a alguien más _amigo_ ”, se burló el pelinegro antes de levantarse y alzar una mano como despedida, “Ciao Pier.”

Pier Davoli observó a Crowley salir del Gran Comedor, aun con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. No importaba cuantas veces lo rechazaran, _todos,_ sin excepción alguna, terminaban rogando su ayuda.

oOo

Pansy masticaba su galleta de una manera muy poco femenina. Sus largos dedos codiciosos sostenían como negras garras un delicado plato de porcelana blanca. Los niños que la acompañaban bebían silenciosamente su té de la mañana mientras ignoraban los constantes quejidos de la pelinegra.

“Estas galletas son horribles”, se quejó Pansy por decima vez antes de tomar una nueva galleta roja, “aun sueño con los eclairs que te trajo el Ministro en las vacaciones.”

“Por favor, no hablen más del salón amarillo”, se quejó Blaise bajando su taza de té.

Pansy lo miró retadoramente antes de bufar.

“No espero que brutos como tú entiendan la delicadeza en la decoración del salón amarillo.”

Aziraphale se rió suavemente antes de beber su propio té de rosas.

“Espero que el siguiente año Aziraphale pueda decorar el comedor”, contestó Raphael tomando el delicado plato con galletas del regazo del pequeño rubio, para finalmente dejarlas sobre la mesa de café.

Inmediatamente Crabble y Goyle las tomaron con sus enormes manos de gigantes y las devoraron frente a los ojos del pobre rubio decepcionado y hambriento. Con brillantes ojos azules, Aziraphale los observó devorar las galletas que con tanto cariño había escogido; preguntándose si solo dos galletas serian suficientes como desayuno. Debian de serlo, al menos hoy no tenían clases y Aziraphale planeaba pasar todo el fin de semana tratando de reponer las lecciones y tareas atrasadas.

“Por supuesto, una casa señorial siempre debe tener la presencia de una dama.”

“Esperemos que el desgraciado que se case contigo no espere obtener una.”

El rubio apartó su vista de las galletas perdidas y se enfocó en los pétalos rojos que flotaban en su bebida caliente, apenas resistiendo el impulso de hacer una mueca cuando Raphael le tocó tímidamente el brazo. Aziraphale lo miró manteniendo su bello rostro en blanco, dejando su taza en la mesa antes de recibir el sobre blanco que el pelirrojo le extendía imperiosamente.

Esto podría ser cualquier cosa y para Aziraphale ya no significaba nada lo que Raphael quisiera decirle en una carta. Sin embargo, su curiosidad se disparó al ver el verde sello con la marca oscura.

“Es tu carta”, dijo Raphael y bebió su té.

“Espera ¿ _¡qué!_?”, interrumpió Blaise inclinándose hacia Aziraphale, “tú no puedes tener una carta, ¡eres tú! ¿Qué se supone que hagas en el entrenamiento? ¿ _llorar_?”

Aziraphale se mordió levemente el labio, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Pansy lo miró compasivamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

“Termina el desayuno y prepara tus cosas, vengo por ti en tres horas”, dijo Raphael antes de levantarse para ir a su propio dormitorio.

Bueno.

Al menos tenía tres horas para prepararse, solo debía terminar su taza de té.

oOo

El viento fresco se sentía increíble contra su piel afiebrada.

Aziraphale inclinó levemente su cabeza, siguiendo la dirección del aire con delicioso aroma a tierra mojada que revolvía mucho más sus siempre desordenados rizos. La seda blanca de su túnica se deslizaba suavemente por su pequeño cuerpo, cubriendo la imagen de ensueño que creaba Aziraphale al recostarse cerca de las rosas que plantó el pobre Neville que aún no se recuperaba de los efectos del veneno.

Los cálidos rayos del sol se reflejaban en sus blancos rizos, en sus largas pestañas hechas de caramelo y el bordado dorado en su cuello, reforzando aun más su imagen etérea y casi bendita de ángel caído. Y, aun así, ni el increíble sol de la mañana lograba calentar su pequeño corazón que retumbaba atormentado por los eventos de los últimos días.

Abrió su pequeña boca rosada para después de unos segundos volver a cerrarla con un suspiro.

No recordaba la última vez que habia hablado con alguien tan libremente como los hacen los demás. Hablar, parlotear, contar algo… hacerlo como lo hacen dos amigos o los niños felices.

Desde el incidente con el veneno lo único que Aziraphale habia pronunciado era un _perdón_ para los afectados y un _adiós_ para Neville. Ni siquiera Raphael con sus toques persistentes o Blaise con sus molestas burlas habían logrado que Aziraphale dijera palabra alguna.

Acarició con sus pequeños deditos las frágiles hojas verdes de las rosas antes de mirar la roca negra del castillo.

¿Qué sentido tenía hablar si nadie lo iba a escuchar?

¿No era esto lo que todos querían? Un Aziraphale callado y obediente que pudieran mover según sus necesidades…

Girando un poco para recostarse sobre su costado, Aziraphale buscó dentro de su túnica blanca su viejo reloj de bolsillo dorado. Revisó la hora, miró el cielo y de nuevo se estiró con cansancio. Era su primer fin de semana en Hogwarts y estaba tan solo y triste como lo estaría encerrado en la mansión.

Su vida no era para nada como la había imaginado.

Al menos hoy no se encontraría con el niño loco de magia extraña. Aún tenía dos días completos para decidir qué hacer con él.

oOo

Al llegar al enorme campo de entrenamiento que antiguamente fueron las verdes canchas de Quidditch, Aziraphale decidió seguir el juego que Raphael le había impuesto desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Su _amigo_ quería un Aziraphale callado e inútil y Raphael obtendría exactamente eso.

Manteniendo su blanco rostro dulce y sereno, caminó con elegancia a través de toda la cancha, ignorando el parloteo innecesario del pelirrojo. Sin molestarse ni un poco por la impuntualidad o los largos pasos de Raphael, Aziraphale caminó a su propio ritmo y mantuvo las manos escondidas entre los pliegues de su larga túnica, evitando que Raphael pudiera tocarlo. Cuando se hizo obvio que Aziraphale no le estaba prestando atención, Raphael se calló y camino unos pasos detrás del rubio, mirando fijamente su espalda y pequeños rizos desordenados.

Al llegar frente a la larga fila de estudiantes de primer y segundo año, ambos fueron abordados por tres estudiantes de séptimo año. Los tres portaban delgadas tiaras plateadas y sus insignias relucientes con alas. Raphael se mantuvo alejado mientras los adolescentes rodeaban a Aziraphale y le explicaban que su entrenamiento había sido cancelado por esta semana.

“Llamaron desde la oficina y dijeron que Metratón se encuentra en Francia.”

“No, Alemania, estúpido.”

El segundo adolescente se encogió de hombros y dijo: “No importa en donde está. Tal vez regrese mañana o dentro de una semana. El Rey dijo que te quedes a ayudar a Adam y luego te puedes ir. Oye, tú eres el chico del Ministro ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Metratón te va a entrenar? Tú no tienes magia.”

“Si es cierto, ¿Qué quiere el jefe contigo?”, preguntó una chica golpeándose rítmicamente la barbilla con su negra varita, “no puedes hacer nada ¿verdad?”

“Dejen al niño en paz, el Rey dijo que no lo molestáramos.”

“No lo estoy molestando, solo le estoy preguntando amigablemente ¿verdad amiguito?”

Aziraphale sonrió suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada curiosa de los adolescentes. La verdad, el rubio estaba cansado de las mismas preguntas y comentarios sobre su magia.

Su mente vagó por otros lugares mientras observaba fascinado los largos postes blancos que sirvieron en tiempos antiguos para viejos juegos competitivos entre casas que ya no existían, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese juego? _¿Quifish?_ Aziraphale apenas recordaba haber leído la mecánica del juego en ¨Hogwarts, Una Historia¨. La verdad, era un juego olvidado porque no ayudaba a desarrollar nuevas habilidades en las nuevas generaciones de Mortifagos.

El pasto en la enorme cancha se mantenía de un antinatural y brillante color verde, seguramente mejorado con múltiples hechizos. Y desde donde estaba parado, podía ver con facilidad el inicio del bosque oscuro. De ese lado del mundo los arboles eran enromes, tan enormes que casi parecían tocar el cielo. La niebla blanca y espesa lo cubría todo, dificultando su vista más allá de los gruesos troncos negros.

Aziraphale podría pasar una eternidad admirando esa maravillosa y misteriosa vista, sin embargo, fue devuelto bruscamente a la realidad gracias a la aguda y burlona voz de Millicent Bulstrode.

“¿La princesa se unirá a nosotros? ¿No es demasiado peligroso para la niña?”

El rubio parpadeó apenas dándose cuenta de la perfecta línea compuesta por niños de pechos inflados, espaldas rectas y varitas desenfundadas.

“¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Es nuestra enfermera!”, contestó otro niño empujando a sus compañeros con el codo.

Otro niño lo miró por unos largos segundos, sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron en el redondo rostro de ángel antes de fingir desmayarse en los brazos de su amigo.

“Creo que necesito ayuda”, gimió dramáticamente mirando fijamente a Aziraphale, “me voy a desmayar, ¡necesito una enfermera!”

“¡Creo que yo también me siento mal!”

“¡Y yo!”

El rubio ni siquiera se movió al ver el extraño hechizo rojo volando a su costado. Solo observó a uno de los niños volar en el aire antes de caer a varios metros de distancia con un duro sonido sordo. Aziraphale no tenia que voltear para saber que todos miraban aterrados a Raphael mientras sostenía su roja varita frente a ellos.

Solo cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua sintiendo simpatía por ellos.

Imaginaba que era especialmente aterrador ser maldecido por alguien de la misma edad que ellos.

“No puede ser, ya nos quedamos sin uno”, se quejó una adolescente golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

“Mantengan el orden, esto no es un juego”, respondió Raphael guardando nuevamente su varita, “¿En dónde está Perseus?”

“Se fue con el verdugo, creo que con los terceros años”, respondió otro chico moviéndose incómodo bajo la seria mirada verde. Aziraphale los comprendía, a veces no sabia si tenia miedo de Raphael por culpa de Sandalphon o porque Raphael era de verdad aterrador.

El pelirrojo asintió y miró una ultima vez al pequeño rubio, retirándose con una hosca mirada al darse cuenta de que Aziraphale continuaba ignorándolo mientras miraba silenciosamente el cielo azul.

“Mierda, ese tipo es extraño.”

“Shh ¿no sabes lo que le hizo a Burtus?”

“¿Quién? ¿el verdugo?”

“¡No! ¡Raphael!”, negó la chica, “dicen que está más loco que su guerrero, bueno, todos saben que cuando Sariel se vaya los puestos se van a heredar.”

“¿Y crees que se lo quede un niño?, eso es…”

“Hey, chico del Ministro, ve con Adam, él te dirá que hacer.”

Aziraphale asintió y antes de partir miró a la enorme y fea Millicent, la cual era una de las pocas mujeres que aguardaba en la fila de pequeños soldaditos negros. Con una enorme sonrisa pícara y guiñándole un claro ojo azul, Aziraphale se burló de ella.

Todos sabían que la pobre niña estaba enamorada de Raphael. Era una lastima que su amigo estuviera más comprometido con el Señor Oscuro que con su vida personal.

Además, su ansia por pertenecer a los Mortifagos solo era producto de una corta vida siempre siendo rechazada por la gente a su alrededor. Aziraphale podía ser débil, pero definitivamente su compañía era una delicia digna incluso del horrible Gabriel. Entrenar era su obligación, no un escape y con eso en mente, el rubio trotó hasta Adam, regodeándose internamente por el arrugado rostro rojo de la envidiosa Bulstrode.

“También te mandaron a mirar ¿no es así?”, lo recibió el chico Adam jugando con los cristales en sus manos.

Aziraphale se encogió de hombros, observando a los adolescentes comenzar la aburrida platica de iniciación.

“No te preocupes amiguito, no vamos a hacer mucho hoy”, continuo Adam mirándolo por unos segundos antes de continuar su extraño juego, “recuerdo mi primer día, esa vez nos cuidaba el Profesor Rodolphus. Ahí comprendí que no podía continuar el entrenamiento, pero quería ayudar a los niños así que aquí estoy.”

Los niños se sentaron aun en fila, todos con medio metro de separación aproximadamente. Los adolescentes les repartieron a todos y cada uno de ellos un pequeño frasco negro del cual Aziraphale nunca había oído hablar a su prima Uriel o a Raphael.

“¿Ves lo de ahí? Es una variación de la amortentia. Todos los iniciados deben tomarla y desde aquí vemos sus sueños y anhelos o algo así por el estilo. Si concuerdan con los ideales de nuestro Señor Oscuro, se les permite seguir en el entrenamiento, si no lo hacen…”, el adolescente se encogió de hombros, “ahí entramos nosotros. A veces el sueño es tan hermoso que no quieren despertar, entonces debemos intervenir para sacarlos del sueño eterno. A veces los niños tienen anhelos tan oscuros que pronto se vuelven pesadillas, también debemos ayudarlos a regresar a la realidad. La poción la mandan desde el ministerio, no tiene nombre, yo le digo el Mal Sueño. Estoy seguro que el ingrediente principal es el ajenjo.”

“Ajenjo y acónito”

Adam lo miró por segunda vez, sus serenos ojos negros lo estudiaron atentamente.

“El ajenjo es el catalizador del filtro de los deseos y la amortentia. El acónito es un veneno, hace que se pierdan en la espiral de sus sueños si es cierto que hace lo que dices.”

Realmente Aziraphale no sabía si Adam lo escucharía, pero el tema de las pociones lo fascinaba y no podía resistirse a dar su punto de vista.

“¡Vaya! Así que si hablas, eh? Ya me estaba preocupando por tener que fingir tu voz y darte un nombre, aunque soy bastante bueno con eso”, sonrió cálidamente el adolescente antes de extender su enorme mano, “soy Adam.”

“Aziraphale.”

Adam volvió a sonreír, pero el brillo de reconocimiento nunca llegó a sus ojos. Aziraphale estaba aliviado, Adam probablemente pertenecía a una casa pequeña y de poco estatus, por eso le hablaba tan libremente al no conocer nada de política.

“Entonces acónito, eh?”, continuó el enorme adolescente antes de silbar, “con razón es tan difícil sacarlos de ahí, ¿sabes algo sobre cristales?”

Aziraphale se aclaró la garganta sin saber como comportarse ante tanta atención amable.

“He leído libros…”, susurró avergonzado de su poco conocimiento en la materia.

“Excelente, cuando comiencen te enseñaré las señales, ellos creen que lo tienen todo controlado, pero al final nosotros somos quien decide quién se queda y quién se va. Mira, sígueme.”

Aziraphale trotó detrás del rápido adolescente, que se movía con la soltura de un confiado soldado. El rubio se preguntó que cosas había visto Adam que lo hicieron dejar el entrenamiento. Era obvio que alguien con su altura y complexión física sería un excelente Mortifago de campo.

Pronto llegaron frente a la fila de niños dormidos. Aziraphale hizo todo lo posible para ignorar las pequeñas bolas blancas que se alzaban sobre sus pechos.

“Todos tuyos Adam”, los saludó un chico antes de unirse a sus compañeros que movían sus varitas en el aire al mismo tiempos que murmuraban extraños hechizos.

“Veamos… ese, ¿ves eso de ahí?”

Aziraphale volteó inmediatamente y le preguntó al adolescente con enormes ojos azules.

“ _¿¡Tú lo ves!?_ ”

Adam sonrió y alzó un poco más el cristal que temblaba en sus manos.

Aziraphale casi se golpea la frente.

Claro, _el cristal._ Adam no podía ver la pequeña luz blanca que temblaba sobre el pecho de un niño. No, claro que no. _Eso solo lo podía ver_ _él_.

Ambos trotaron hasta el niño, colocándose de rodillas cada uno a un lado de su pecho.

“Mira,” mostró Adam con el cristal vibrando cada vez con más fuerza, “ _un mal sueño._ ”

Bajó el cristal y sacó de su bolsillo un largo cuarzo rosa atado a un hilo rojo.

“Su cerebro está mandando ondas de sufrimiento, el cuarzo rosa ayuda a conseguir un estado de paz, calma y bienestar. Er, los muggles le llaman _electricidad,_ tenemos dentro de la cabeza pequeñas celulitas…”

“Neuronas, neuronas que funcionan con potenciales de acción, como chispas o pequeños fuegos que se propagan a través de sus ramificaciones. Esos potenciales son tan poderosos que logran mover tu cristal”, interrumpió Aziraphale cada vez más preocupado por la temblorosa luz azul.

“Si.”

Adam miró por largos segundos el rostro blanco de Aziraphale, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba lentamente en sus labios llenos.

“Si, es correcto”, volvió a susurrar asombrado, “¿conoces la magia de los cristales?”

El rubio se mordió el labio, tal vez Adam ya no podía ver lo mucho que sufría su compañero, pero él sí.

“No, no”, negó con ansiedad, “Raphael me leía de sus libros, ¿Qué vas a hacer con el cuarzo?”

Adam enarcó una negra ceja antes de alzarlo sobre la cabeza del niño.

“Bueno”, continuó extrañado por el nerviosismo de Aziraphale, “son conductores de energía, debo transmitir buenos pensamientos. Normalmente imagino mi casa, mi novia, mis futuros hijos, animales corriendo junto a ellos y la felicidad que me da pensar en todo eso…”

Aziraphale asintió y observó por el rabillo del ojo la pequeña luz parpadeante que se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Esa misma luz blanca que lentamente se cubrió por una gruesa y cálida manta rosa. O al menos así lo explicaría si tuviera que hacerlo, porque lo que pasaba con esa luz era mucho más extraño y mítico para el simple ojo humano.

Adam debía amar demasiado a su novia y sus sueños.

“¡Listo!”

Aziraphale saltó un poco y parpadeó para enfocar su vista en el cristal que permanecía sin movimiento.

“Listo.” Sonrió aliviado.

“Vigilemos al resto.”

Todo iba sin complicaciones.

La mayoría de los chicos tenían sueños comunes, como explicó su maestro.

Soñaban con riqueza, poder y un montón de cosas que no tenían ningún sentido para ambos.

Aziraphale caminaba y compartía sus ideas con el inteligente Adam, que le prometía cada cinco segundos regalarle algunos libros básicos de medimagía. El rubio se reía apenado. No queriendo animar demasiado al adolescente, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando de su agradable y sincera compañía.

“Creo que deberíamos revisar a Millicent.”

Adam de nuevo le dio una larga mirada extraña antes de asentir con una sonrisa, sin sacar su cristal o preguntar algo que Aziraphale no sabría como contestar.

Ambos se volvieron a hincar frente a la niña que se retorcía y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles mientras su rostro se comenzaba a empapar de sudor.

Aziraphale se mordió el labio preocupado mientras el ceño de Adam se profundizaba cada vez más al revisarla con su cristal transparente.

“Si, una pesadilla”, confirmó Adam sacando dos cuarzos rosas. “Toma, ayúdame, ya sabes, buenos pensamientos y cosas felices.”

El rubio asintió y cerró los ojos; concentrándose en cosas lindas. Intentando ignorar la desagradable energía que lo llamaba.

Su alma entendía algo que no lograba tomar forma en su preocupada mente.

Aziraphale negó con la cabeza, y sacudió su cuerpo, como si pudiera alejar esa cosa que buscaba tocarlo.

No, no le gustaba para nada.

“ _No quiero._ ” Susurró molesto.

Esa magia pequeña, débil, hosca y terriblemente molesta comenzaba a marearlo.

Esto era completamente diferente a lo que sintió en el tren o en la clase de pociones. Millicent se arrojaba desesperadamente contra él, tocándolo de manera insistente hasta que su desagradable olor a basura podrida se quedó impregnado en su ropa y en su cabello.

No solo lo odiaba, si no, que era _terriblemente incorrecto._

Su pecho ardía con el recuerdo del humo que lo había envuelto. Del toque reconfortante y caliente, y poderoso que era la magia de Crowley. Como una esfera brillante que latía tan dulcemente como su propio corazón solitario. Crowley no solo lo había envuelto, también lo había incendiado, lo había quemado al rojo vivo mientras lo consumía lentamente. Fue peligroso.

_Era peligroso._

Pero Aziraphale solo quería acercarse y unirse y guardarlo para siempre en su pecho porque era _tan_ _bueno…_

Su estómago se apretó con renovado asco al sentir el susurro de Millicent en su oído.

Era imposible, pero su cuerpo ya extrañaba algo que definitivamente nunca podría ser suyo.

La esfera de Bulstrode rebotó contra su cuello y eso había sido suficiente.

Con el firme recuerdo de la felicidad y el calor que le provocaba el humo negro de Crowley, Aziraphale arrojó su cuarzo, abrió los ojos y _aplastó_ la luz de Millicent.

oOo

A este punto la vida de Aziraphale era un verdadero infierno.

Mientras se escabullía silenciosamente a uno de los rincones más apartados de la biblioteca, el pequeño rubio pensó lo extraño y aterrador que se había vuelto todo.

Después de un mes entero viviendo dentro de Hogwarts, Aziraphale no estaba sufriendo a manos de Gabriel, de Raphael o incluso de Sandalphon. No. Aziraphale estaba siendo atormentado, acosado y molestado por un solo niño loco.

_Anthony Crowley._

Tres semanas.

Tres horribles semanas cuidándose en los pasillos, en las clases, en la biblioteca, de camino a su sala común…

No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara para evitarlo. No importaba si estaba en medio de la preparación de alguna poción peligrosa o si se encontraba buscando un libro. Crowley siempre lo lastimaba.

_Ese mald… ¡malvado niño! ¡hijo de… ¡muggle!_

Cinco veces lo habían llevado a la enfermería por culpa de ese demonio. Había escuchado que Uriel planeaba pedirle a Beelzebub que ya no lo dejara preparar pociones en su clase, ¡como si eso fuera ayudar! ¡No! ¡Solo empeoraría las cosas!

Seguramente Crowley no se detendría y si Beelzebub lo ponía a cortar los ingredientes de los demás, el malvado niño haría que se apuñale con el cuchillo. Metería sus manos al fuego de los calderos, lo haría tragar algún ingrediente venenoso… Aziraphale comenzaba a enloquecer con la ansiedad que le provocaba su mirada amarilla.

Tampoco le temía a la autoridad de Gabriel en el castillo. Dos veces le tiró los enormes estantes de la biblioteca encima, salvándose la segunda vez gracias a la constante vigilancia de Raphael. Pero eso no era todo, aun cuando Crabbe y Goyle le cuidaban la espalda, Crowley hechizaba los libros para que lo golpearan sin piedad hasta que en su blanca piel estallaban coloridos moretones azules y negros.

No sabia como lo había logrado, pero en la clase de Herbología las plantas se sentían inclinadas a lastimar o perseguir a Aziraphale cuando la Maestra no estaba mirando e incluso una vez le señaló a los impuros colgados mientras sonreía, como una extraña advertencia o una enferma premonición.

Los azules ojos de Aziraphale comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas amargas.

Simplemente no entendía que había hecho para ganarse un odio tan visceral.

Y no importaba las veces que Crowley lo golpeara con un hechizo que lo hacía vomitar babosas o las veces que sus pergaminos ardieron misteriosamente en sus manos. El tierno corazón de Aziraphale se negaba a causarle más sufrimiento.

Porque sí.

Ahora todos saben que Anthony Crowley es la mascota favorita de Gabriel. Aun cuando su tutor se iba todo un día al Ministerio o lo gastaba entrenando a Aziraphale, siempre tenia tiempo para torturar al hijo bastardo de Bartemius Crouch. Torturas que Aziraphale conocía perfectamente y entendía de todo corazón el deterioro mental y físico que estaban causando en Crowley.

Aziraphale no era tonto. Crowley lo molestaba porque era el hijo de Gabriel. Pero otra parte, una parte más extraña y pequeña del rubio, presentía que eso no era del todo cierto.

Lo había visto mirar la mesa de los Profesores con un odio profundo, apretando los dientes hasta que los músculos en su quijada temblaban.

Pero la forma en que Crowley lo _miraba a él_ … ¡no era normal!

Aun así, mientras Aziraphale se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica escolar, se negaba rotundamente a contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando.

“¿Lavanya?”, preguntó la cálida voz de Raphael apartando el montón de libros que había usado Aziraphale para protegerse, “ _Lavanya_ …”

Un pequeño y débil gemido escapó de los labios del rubio, sintiendo como las gruesas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas redondas.

_Su fuerte, su hermoso fuerte había sido destruido._

“¡Oh, mi dulce amor!”, lo arrulló el pelirrojo atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

Aziraphale lloró tan desgarradoramente como lo hizo hace muchos años cuando era niño y Gabriel le había azotado por primera vez con un látigo. Y Raphael le besó las mejillas y las manos tan dulcemente como lo hizo días después de enterarse del doloroso castigo.

“Dime amor, Aziraphale, mírame”, rogó el pelirrojo besando sus ojos y sus mejillas, como si pudiera detener con sus labios el rio que se desbordaba desde el corazón del rubio. “Aziraphale, dime que duele, corazón, dímelo, yo lo arreglo, no le diré a Gabriel, solo dime en donde duele.”

Aziraphale se ahogó con las lágrimas.

_¿Raphael podía curar el corazón?_

“¿Es el entrenamiento? ¿es demasiado para ti?”

Aziraphale escondió su rostro rojo contra la túnica negra de Raphael, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

“Por favor Aziraphale, deja de comportarte como un niño y habla”, le ordenó el pelirrojo apretándolo contra su cuerpo, “decidí darte tu espacio, pero ya ha pasado un mes entero y no me has dicho ni una sola palabra ¡ni una! ¿¡No te das cuenta que me estas lastimando!? Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo.”

Aziraphale ni siquiera tuvo la suficiente fuerza para contener una mueca de desprecio.

“Los demás lo están notando Aziraphale. Todos dicen que ya no eres mi amigo”, continuo Raphael mirando las enormes pilas de libros, “¿o es que ya tienes otros amigos? sabes que todos ellos son unos buitres. Si no fueras el hijo de Gabriel nadie te miraría, pero no yo Aziraphale. Yo siempre te he querido…”

Aziraphale empujó sus brazos contra el pecho de Raphael, tratando de alejar al molesto niño de su cuerpo. Pujando vergonzosamente como un cachorro lastimado mientras cerraba los ojos y buscaba escapar de aquí.

“¡Maldita sea Aziraphale!”, rugió Raphael apretándolo una vez más contra su pecho, “¿¡Por qué no te das cuenta que solo quiero que seas feliz!? Nadie allá afuera te quiere, si desaparecieras nadie lloraría por ti. ¡Dime! ¿¡Quién te vendó los cortes de Gabriel!? ¿¡Quién te llevó a la cama después del entrenamiento!? ¿¡Quién te dejó llorar cuando mataban tus estúpidos pájaros!?”

“¡TÚ!”, rugió Aziraphale golpeando con sus pequeños puños blancos el pecho de Raphael, “¡TÚ, TÚ, TÚ! ¡SIEMPRE HAS SIDO TÚ! _Por favor…_ ”

_Por favor, déjame…_

Sorprendentemente Raphael se calló y lo dejó apartarse de su pecho.

Aziraphale farfulló de una manera que definitivamente no era nada linda, pero poco le importaba lo feo y desordenado que se veía. No le importaba lo que Raphael pensara de él en este momento o en ningún otro.

“Mi Aziraphale”, susurró el pelirrojo unos minutos después, volviendo a acariciar las mejillas rojas del rubio con las manos y ¡Aziraphale odiaba que le tocaran el rostro con las manos!

“Mi Aziraphale, siempre has sido tan… _débil._ ”

No.

Aziraphale no era débil.

No ha sobrevivido once años a Gabriel, a Metratón, a Sandalphon por pura suerte. Aziraphale ha sobrevivido como una bella flor en la tempestad. Cayendo, levantándose, mirando el cielo y confiando en que mañana lo calentaría de nuevo el sol.

No había soportado el acoso de Crowley en silencio porque fuera débil. No. Lo soportó en silencio porque era fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que Raphael y Crowley juntos. Tenia que serlo, tenia que creerlo y repetírselo todas esas noches de insomnio, cuando la tentación de tomarse los cinco viales azules en su cofre era demasiado grande.

Todos ellos podían creer lo que quisieran.

Pero Aziraphale lo sabía. Sabía que ellos lo lastimaban _porque él lo permitía._

_“¿Vas a ignorar a tu único amigo Aziraphale?”_

El rubio miró al pequeño y triste Raphael, mirando más allá de la bravuconería y su creciente maldad.

Raphael, el niño al que extrañamente todos temían y Aziraphale lo recogió como uno más de sus pájaros rotos. El niño que había acogido hace más de seis años entre sus brazos y puso su mundo entero de cabeza.

Aziraphale extendió silenciosamente sus brazos y Raphael se arrojó contra él como la primera vez que se conocieron debajo de las mesas. Escondiendo su blanco rostro contra el cuello perfumado del pequeño ángel rubio.

Aziraphale sabía que por fin su amistad había dado un punto de no retorno. Pero no extrañaría a Raphael, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que sus animalitos siempre fueran destruidos.

oOo

Estos últimos días Crowley había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de sobrevivir a la tortura de Gabriel que no notó el cambio en la relación entre Aziraphale y el molesto pelirrojo.

Pero hoy, mientras masticaba furiosamente su faisán, podía ver desde el otro lado de la mesa la forma casi posesiva en que el pelirrojo tocaba a Aziraphale. No solo eso. Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la biblioteca y Aziraphale nunca construyó su bonito fuerte de libros para el solo.

Raphael leía en silencio y cada cinco minutos tocaba tímidamente la mano de Aziraphale, fingiendo mostrarle lo que sea que veía en su estúpido libro viejo. Aziraphale también _hablaba_ suavemente y era muy raro porque Crowley se había acostumbrado a tener sus quejidos, lloriqueos y gritos para él solo. Compartir a Aziraphale no era algo que tenia planeado hacer en un tiempo futuro y tampoco le agradaba el extraño cambio de acontecimientos.

No solo comían, caminaban y estudiaban juntos. Raphael también llevaba a Aziraphale hasta su dormitorio y una vez incluso lo llevó a la enfermería a pesar de que Crowley aun no lo ha lastimado.

Crowley simplemente no podía continuar con su flujo continuo y metódico de secretos ataques. No mientras existiera un verdadero testigo que protegiera al rubio.

Porque Crowley, al igual que una astuta serpiente, había notado el peligro que representaba Raphael para ambos. Lo notó el día en que con un poco de magia sin varita derribó los pesados estantes de la biblioteca sombre ellos. Raphael no solo había salvado al pequeño Aziraphale de ser aplastado nuevamente por los libros y la vieja madera. También había buscando rápidamente la fuente del maleficio y lo hizo con la misma determinación enferma con la que escondía al rubio entre sus brazos.

No. No debía descubrirlo.

Crowley no comprendía porque Aziraphale no lo ha delatado con el ministro, pero de algo si estaba seguro, y es que en el momento en que alguien conozca sobre su magia sin varita lo llevaran ante el Señor Oscuro para asesinarlo.

Así que no podía hacer nada mientras Aziraphale era perseguido por Raphael.

Solo quedaban las silenciosas y vacías amenazas que le susurraba entre clases.

Sinceramente Crowley comenzaba a impacientarse y estaba a punto de hacer una tontería hasta que recordó _los paseos que daba su ángel todos los sábados_. 

Detrás del enorme castillo de piedra, en un pequeño lugar que nadie miraría, Aziraphale hablaba y regaba felizmente unas blancas rosas todos los fines de semana. Crowley estaba seguro que ni siquiera Raphael conocía lo que el angelito ocultaba.

Así que, asegurándose de llegar el sábado por la mañana mucho antes que su rubio, Crowley miró por un largo rato las pequeñas rosas blancas que comenzaban a brotar bellamente de sus tiernos botones verdes.

Rosas.

Una planta que no debía existir en Hogwarts, ni cerca de Aziraphale.

Y mientras escuchaba el susurró de la seda que vestía el blanco ángel, Crowley sonrió ansiosamente.

Ahora estaban juntos. _Solos._ Ocultos por las enormes paredes impenetrables de negra roca y alejados de todos los estudiantes por miles y miles de pies. _Hoy Aziraphale no tenía a donde correr._

Aziraphale jadeó asustado al mirar a Crowley parado a un lado de las rosas de Neville. Sus enormes ojos buscaron rápidamente una salida, pero sus piernas lo llevaron hasta él. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros sabiendo que no importaba lo que pasara, Aziraphale debía proteger el recuerdo de su único amigo.

Crowley casi se ríe con la felicidad de tener a Aziraphale por fin tan solo y cerca de él. Hoy podía hacer con ese cruel ángel rubio todo lo que quisiera y nadie lo sabría nunca.

¿Cómo decía Gabriel? _Destruir, destrozar, aplastar_ al enemigo. Y Crowley era tan buen alumno, _tan excelente_ , que sus dedos picaban con el ansia de probar en su Aziraphale todo lo que Gabriel le ha enseñado.

“Entonces”, se lamió los labios como una viciosa serpiente negra antes de tocar con la punta de su dedo la bella flor blanca, “pensaste que podrías huir.”

Con un dramático chasquido de sus dedos, Crowley logró arremolinar su negra y espesa magia extraña alrededor de ellos. Como un insaciable y peligroso torbellino de humo y fuego.

“Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ ”, rogó Aziraphale temblando como un pajarito asustado, incapaz de escapar, pero buscando con su clara mirada frenética algo más allá de la barrera mágica, “por favor, por favor, solo déjame, _Crowley,_ nunca le diré a Gabriel, por favor, solo déjame en paz. Por favor.”

Un extraño escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Crowley al escuchar la clara y brillante voz de Aziraphale ensombrecida por la desesperación. No se había sentido tan feliz desde que… bueno, no recordaba ser feliz nunca, de verdad.

“No, no lo creo”, contestó Crowley alegremente, “todos ustedes creen que son invencibles, que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, con _el mundo…_ ¿Sabes cuantos murieron este mes? ¿sabes cómo encontraron a mis compañeros en el gran salón?”

Aziraphale no lo sabía. No lo sabia y sabia que no lo habría notado ni aunque los niños fueran colgados frente a su nariz.

“Me lo imaginaba, porque para ti y tu estúpida gente nosotros no somos más que basura. ¿Cómo me dijo Gabriel ayer? ¿ _Bastardo de mierda_? ¿esas eran sus palabras exactas? ¿o era _maldita inmundicia_?”

Los hermosos ojos de Aziraphale se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas.

“Pero tú eres la escoria, tú eres la inmundicia, eso es lo que eres, lo que son todos ustedes. Eres tan inútil que no puedes hacerme frente, prefieres esconderte detrás del imbécil ese, pero no te engañes… que puedo matarlos a los dos. Solo tendría que pensarlo y ustedes dos estarían muertos y enterrados en su estúpido ataúd de oro. Todos les temen porque son sangre pura ¿pero adivina qué? Su sangre es tan apestosa como la nuestra, ya te hice sangrar muchas veces angelito y noté que tu sangre es tan roja como la mía. Dime Aziraphale, ¿Qué te hace mejor que yo?”

Aziraphale gimió lleno de terror, su ropa y cabello se movían con la fuerza descomunal que era la magia implacable de Crowley.

“Te voy a hacer lo que me ha hecho Gabriel todas estas semanas, ¡todos los malditos días!”, rugió el pelinegro y Aziraphale debía estar apunto de desmayarse porque en ese momento juró que los ojos de Crowley se parecían a los de una serpiente, “y además te lo describiré como él me lo ha hecho todos los días. Te diré paso a paso, detalle a detalle todo lo que voy a hacer hasta terminar contigo. Hay tanto que probar que no sé con qué comenzar ¿el crucio? ¿sectumsempra? ¿Blood Quills? ¿Sabías que Gabriel tiene un puto látigo muggle? No, por supuesto que no. Un niño bonito como tú nunca seria lastimado por su puto padre demente.”

Aziraphale lo sabía, lo conocía perfectamente, ese y otros hechizos _creativos_ de Gabriel. Aun así, no importaba lo que dijera, lo mucho que suplicara, sabia que Crowley no lo dejaría ir.

“¿Qué tal si te golpeo a la antigua forma muggle? Te golpeare de la forma en que los humanos sin magia educan a sus hijos, después de todo, tú tampoco tienes magia ¿verdad Aziraphale? No quiero que pienses que soy injusto contigo. No, te daré la oportunidad de defenderte, no como todos ustedes malditos cobardes que nos asesinan por la espalda.”

“Estas loco”, contestó finalmente el rubio, apretando los puños a los costados. “¡Estas loco! ¡ESTAS LOCO!”

“Me quitaré el cinturón y te azotaré como un niño travieso o mejor aún, trasfiguraré un látigo como el de Gabriel y haré que te arrodilles para mí. Puedo golpear tus manos como el pequeño ladrón que eres. Y créeme, te la dejaría bastante fácil porque eso apenas son caricias para mí.” Crowley se ahogó en el momento en que su garganta se apretó por los dolorosos recuerdos de ser humillado y lastimado incluso en su propia casa. “No, definitivamente eso no es nada a comparación de lo que he tenido que sufrir.”

“ _Crowley_ ”, susurró Aziraphale con sus enormes ojos azules brillando como dos orbes mágicos, sacando a Crowley finalmente de su terrible ensueño.

No podía pensar en toda la tortura cuando Aziraphale susurraba _su nombre así._

“Perdón, por favor, perdón, solo déjame ir. Yo no puedo cambiar a Gabriel, lo siento mucho, pero no sé qué hacer, solo por favor…”

Crowley se estremeció con su cabeza palpitando por una nueva dosis de furia.

Un perdón no lograría nada, un perdón no lo ayudaría a continuar con su vida.

“Si, te golpearé tanto que tendrán que recogerte con una pala.”

Aziraphale finalmente lloró.

“ _Te odio_ ”, susurró con los ojos bien abiertos y sus pequeñas manos blancas apretándose dolorosamente contra su pecho. “ _Te odio, te odio tanto Crowley. Ojalá estuvieras muerto_ , _estas enfermo, estás loco y yo te odio tanto._ ”

El infantil susurro sonaba tan asombrado que incluso Crowley jadeó como si Aziraphale lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago. El pelinegro dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asombrado por la amarga confesión de su rubio.

No. ¡No! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Aziraphale hacerse la victima?! Ese maldito niño mimado no sabía lo que es sufrir, ¡No sabía lo que es mirar a Gabriel y temer por su vida! ¡Crowley era la victima! ¡Él temía amanecer muerto todos los días!

“Comenzaré con esto.”

Aziraphale apenas logró gritar antes de que Crowley aplastara las rosas de Neville.

No solo las aplastó. Las rompió, las destruyó, las quebró frente a los melancólicos ojos de Aziraphale.

Crowley alzó su mano y la espesa nube de humo negro aprisionó al mudo Aziraphale como una enorme serpiente.

“Ahora sigues t…”

Crowley jadeó al encontrar una nueva belleza en Aziraphale.

La misma que el primero de septiembre vio Dear en él.

Aziraphale no solo lucia roto y casi muerto. Aziraphale lucia como la mística pero antigua imagen de la tristeza. Una tristeza tan profunda y desgarradora, que el duro corazón de Crowley tartamudeó en su pecho.

Sus ojos azules veían las rosas muertas sin realmente mirar. Aquellas fuertes mareas y cielos nublados presagiaban el fin del mundo como lo conocían. Ahora, mientras Aziraphale lloraba tan crudamente en silencio, Crowley podía notar lo pálido y pequeño que era el niño. Lo enormes que eran sus ojeras azules casi pintadas con acuarelas debajo de largas pestañas mojadas. Lo débiles que lucían sus huesos de pájaro. La forma en que sus pequeñas manos se apretaban en la tela de su túnica.

Y ni siquiera el mejor artista del mundo podría capturar la imagen de desolación y amarga tristeza que era Aziraphale en este momento.

Crowley no sabía en que momento comenzó a llorar, pero sus labios sabían al mar de su propia melancolía.

Aziraphale lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez miró más allá de su pecho, mucho más allá del cuerpo material que era Crowley y un agonizante grito escapó de los labios del pelinegro.

Las pequeñas manos del ángel sostuvieron firmemente la magia oscura de Crowley y una blanca luz los apartó del mundo. Los apartó más allá de sus propios cuerpos. La luz era tan pura y blanca y cegadora que lo único que podían hacer era verse tontamente el uno al otro.

La magia de Crowley chispeó como un cable mojado, palpitaba como un corazón enamorado y vibraba con energía infinita.

La magia nunca era visible.

No debía de serlo.

Pero por primera vez en la historia, Crowley vio lo que Aziraphale siempre veía en los muertos. Un torbellino de tiempo y esplendor que se arremolinaba sobre ellos, entre ellos, _en ellos._ Imparable e insaciable, con hambre de algo que estaba mucho más allá de la compresión de ambos.

Crowley no podía creerlo, pero Aziraphale fluía entre las restricciones de su magia como si se manejara sobre cálida agua.

Aun cuando su mente no entendía lo que pasaba, _podía sentirlo._

Aziraphale estaba succionando su magia.

Levantándose rápidamente de un salto, Crowley se dispuso a atacarlo nuevamente, alzando el puño derecho en el aire antes de correr hasta el rubio, dispuesto a proteger lo único que tenía. Lo único que hacía a Crowley poderoso. _Su magia._

Sin embargo, antes de que incluso su cuerpo se acercara al desconsolado niño, Aziraphale lo miró finalmente, y su mirada era mucho más ardiente que el infierno que había prometido. Su hermoso rostro rojo manchado de interminables lagrimas lo miró con la misma rabia que Crowley había imaginado en sus pesadillas.

Aziraphale era pequeño, pero se alzaba con la fuerza pura de su alma.

Crowley gritó aterrado, ahogándose de puro horror.

Las pequeñas manos de Aziraphale se apretaron sobre el pecho de Crowley y el pelinegro volvió a gritar hasta que sintió sus pulmones ardiendo con dolor.

_Lo estaba matando._

Podía sentir su magia, _su vida,_ escapando. Como un pozo que es succionado por la simple voluntad de Aziraphale.

El ángel lo miró como en sus sueños. Con su extraña belleza quebrada por los bordes, al igual que su mente. Con brillantes ojos azules que lo estaban llevando hasta la muerte.

Pronto sus lamentos se fueron apagando, Crowley estaba perdiendo todo, esfumándose bajo los preciosos dedos rosados de su Aziraphale. Los mismos dedos que había visto tantas veces acariciar las paginas de antiguos libros, cortar ingredientes o alzarse en su dirección suplicando piedad.

Crowley ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

Porque Aziraphale, como el único dueño de su vida, estaba reclamando lo que por derecho siempre había sido suyo.

“Aziraphale…”

El pequeño rubio parpadeó, mirando a Crowley como si fuera la primera vez.

Sus delicados dedos rosados lo soltaron, sintiendo la espesa lava que se escapaba de entre sus manos. No importaba cuanto la deseara, no podía ser suya y nunca lo sería.

Crowley jadeó por la fuerza de su oscura magia estrellándose contra él. Regresando rápidamente al lugar en donde pertenecía, muy dentro de su alma y su cuerpo. La cabeza le dolía, la sangre le ardía y todo su poder parecía una letal bala perdida, que lo hizo toser sangre por lo imponente de su fuerza.

Aziraphale lo miró regresar a la vida, mordiéndose el labio antes de hincarse junto a su cabeza y limpiarle los labios con los dedos.

Crowley quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra parecía estar a la altura.

El rubio lo arrulló suavemente, acariciando sus ojos y su cabello. Cubriéndolo unos segundos con la palma de sus manos.

“Tus ojos…”, lo escuchó susurrar en una lengua que parecía perdida.

Crowley lloró de nuevo hasta que el ángel se levantó silenciosamente.

“Lo siento mucho Crowley.”

“Yo… yo también _ángel._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi, holi ¡Ya volví!
> 
> Estaba muy emocionada por compartir este capítulo con ustedes que prácticamente tiene mucho tiempo que se escribió solo. La primer versión era mucho más oscura y lúgubre que esta, y aunque soy fan de hacer a mis pequeños sufrir, no quería que todos se fueran con un mal sabor de boca.
> 
> ¡Por favor no me odien! Les prometo que subiré el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido que pueda. Al final de cuentas en realidad estos dos son uno solo, pero era tan largo que lo tuve que dividir.
> 
> Dos cositas que quiero compartir:  
> 1) Enfermera Aziraphale surgió porque en la intro de la serie se puede ver a Aziraphale vistiendo de monja, con una cruz en el brazo. Lo cual lo interpreté como Aziraphale ayudando como enfermera en la guerra.  
> 2) Ni Crowley, ni Aziraphale son conscientes de los límites de su magia.
> 
> ¡Quiero escuchar sus dudas, respuestas, maldiciones o todo lo que tengan en los comentarios! ¡Me hace increíblemente feliz leerlos!
> 
> También quiero agradecer a TangooLove12 y a RainbowEyes por sus amables palabras. Sin ustedes esto no estaría continuado <3
> 
> Y gracias a todos los lectores y las nuevas bellezas que se han unido. Me encanta escribir, pero saber que alguien me está leyendo me dan los ánimos para continuar esta pequeña historia.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


	7. El Bosque Prohibido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas felicidades TangooLove12!
> 
> ¡Y lo siento mucho RainbowEyes, no puedo prometer nada ;) ;)!
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, violencia explicita, alegorías al aborto y lo que podría considerarse amenazas de violación por parte de Sandalphon…
> 
> ¡Prometo que no fui tan explicita!

Aziraphale guardó su aromática pomada de miel y lavanda en el desordenado tocador. Tomó el libro que había estado leyendo y se sentó felizmente debajo de las suaves sábanas blancas de algodón egipcio.

El pequeño rubio tenía una importante cita con una tisana de manzana con plátano y coco. Después de tanto tiempo sufriendo a manos del niño Crowley, Aziraphale estaba seguro que merecía un pequeño espacio para sí mismo.

Así que, con una delicada tacita de porcelana entre las manos, su piyama favorita y el Malleus Maleficarum en el regazo, Aziraphale se arrebujó felizmente entre las mantas de colores y comenzó a leer. O ese era el plan hasta que las antorchas se apagaron. 

“No puede ser…”, gimió en la oscuridad apretando levemente su taza.

Una de las muchas ventajas mágicas de su habitación, como le había dicho Raphael su primer día en Hogwarts, era que estaba completamente insonorizada. No importaba lo mucho que gritara, llorara o leyera en voz alta, nunca nadie lo escucharía. Otra ventaja es que los elfos sabían cuando salía a clases y por lo tanto, recogían todos los días las tazas de té que Aziraphale pedía antes de dormir. Y por último, las luces se encendían y se apagaban solas cuando la habitación ¨sentía¨ que Aziraphale lo necesitaba.

Normalmente, Aziraphale al sufrir de insomnio, leía todas las noches acostado en la alfombra o sentado al escritorio hasta sentir un poco de sueño. Pero hoy. _Hoy._ Hoy que era la primera vez que Aziraphale leía en la cama, las luces se habían apagado sin su consentimiento.

Tener las luces mágicamente apagadas no sería un problema para un mago común.

El problema es que Aziraphale estaba _lejos_ de ser común.

Con un pequeño gruñido dejó su taza sobre la negra cómoda a un lado de la cama, tratando de no derramar el líquido sobre su montaña de libros y pergaminos antes de pensar en donde había dejado la varita.

¿En el tocador? No ¿En la alfombra? No, no… ¿En su bolso? No, ya había guardado su tarea…

“Necesito un poco de luz”, gimió pasando los dedos por su rostro como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

Y en ese momento, un extraño y _ardiente_ escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Sin poder ni siquiera gritar, Aziraphale inmediatamente se arrojó fuera de la cama tirando su libro y algunas cobijas en el proceso. _Magia_. Magia agresiva, explosiva. Magia _que no le pertenecía_ corrió por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Sus labios se abrieron llenos de terrorífico asombro mientras sus venas se consumían por espesa lava, llevando un peligroso fuego que ardió como carbón encendido en su corazón, hasta derretir cada uno de sus nervios.

Sorpresivamente Aziraphale no sentía dolor.

Una pequeña luz que no podía ver, pero si sentir; se arremolinó en su pecho y finalmente explotó fuera de su cuerpo con un destructivo y cegador brillo. Era una luz tan blanca que Aziraphale temió por unos segundos estar muerto, pero la muerte no podía ser tan cálida ¿cierto?

La brillante luz duró lo que parecía ser una eternidad hasta finalmente nivelarse a algo que los ojos y el cerebro de Aziraphale podían procesar. No era como nada que antes hubiera visto. Esta luz no era cálida como el fuego de las antorchas o una bruma blanca como el _lumos._ Era más bien como el día. Como si el sol acompañado de esponjosas nubes invisibles existiese en su habitación.

Ahora que finalmente podía enfocarse en las cosas a su alrededor, notó su escritorio y cama destruidos. Astillas de aromática madera, mantas quemadas, cortinas incineradas, papel negro; todo rodeándolo como un horrible anillo de destrucción.

“Oh no”, susurró estúpidamente, parpadeando ante la claridad de un atardecer dentro de su habitación.

Y así, tan rápido como había llegado, la arrolladora magia regresó dentro de él para correr por el delgado lazo del que habia emergido, hasta llegar a su verdadero dueño.

No era justo. _Después de tanto_. Aziraphale pensó que ya todo había terminado y en realidad solo empeoró. El pequeño rubio apretó sus temblorosas manitas contra su pecho mientras el terror invadía su corazón.

oOo

Aziraphale aprendió en menos de doce horas que finalmente, después de once años, accidentalmente logró lo que Gabriel siempre había deseado.

Por fin podía usar la magia que robaba.

Por supuesto, eso no era lo más extraño o lo peor del asunto. No solo podía usar cualquier magia. Aziraphale _solo podía usar la magia que robaba de Crowley._

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

Porque la magia de Bulstrode, por más pequeña y molesta que fuera, solo se rompió entre sus dedos. Tal y como sucedía cada vez que Gabriel conseguía un sangre sucia: Aziraphale tocaba su núcleo con las manos, los quebraba y al final parecía que les había dado El Beso.

Esa _capacidad mágica_ era inservible e incluso _un desperdicio_ , como muchas veces rugió su Tutor enloquecido por la ira.

De nada servía que Aziraphale pudiera ver, sentir, oler, tocar la magia de las personas, si no podía utilizarla o dársela a alguien más. Pero claro, esos poderes ocultos solo podían ser controlados por el Señor Oscuro, aun así, Gabriel no pierde la esperanza. Personalmente Aziraphale odiaba lastimar personas en los experimentos de su Tutor y creía firmemente que nada de lo que Gabriel le enseñaba seria algún día de utilidad.

Bueno, _hasta ayer._

El rubio escribió con elegante letra cursiva en su pergamino: _roubón._

Aziraphale no era tonto. Esto no podía saberlo nadie. Y sin embargo sería mucho más difícil de ocultar que su único poder. La magia de Crowley era demasiado poderosa y destructiva como para funcionar normalmente. Ayer mientras el rubio experimentaba con el extraño lazo mágico que existía entre ambos, rompió un poco el techo al tratar de elevar una pluma con su varita. Gracias al Lord los elfos eran bastante discretos y arreglaron todo rápidamente sin ninguna pregunta. Ciertamente no esperaba que las barreras de privacidad fueran de tanta utilidad algún día.

Aziraphale no podía continuar su vida normal hasta descubrir como cortar lo que le unía a Crowley.

Nunca usaba magia e incluso cuando tenía que hacerlo, normalmente eran hechizos simples. Aun así, la magia de Crowley era demasiado poderosa como para mantenerse discreta.

Aziraphale se mordió el labio preguntándose como había logrado Crowley ocultar por tantos años el enorme monstruo que era su núcleo mágico. Con tanta capacidad, la gente común debería sentir _algo._ Pero nada, Crowley a simple vista era como cualquier mago de once años.

Se levantó de la mesa y continuó su búsqueda del libro correcto, aunque siendo sinceros no esperaba encontrar alguna respuesta tan pronto. Pero _algo._ Algo tenía que encontrar, después de todo la Biblioteca de Hogwarts era una de las más completas de toda Europa y en cuanto a las Artes Oscuras, solo podía compararse con los bastos pergaminos de Durmstrang.

Tomó dos libros más antes de regresar a su asiento y apretarse los ojos con las yemas de los dedos para tratar de alejar el inminente dolor de cabeza. Existen miles y miles de hechizos vinculantes, es imposible encontrar el correcto en tan solo una hora. Además ¿Quién le aseguraba que tenía un vínculo con Crowley? Bueno, debía ser la única respuesta lógica y Aziraphale amaba las cosas lógicas.

Primero, todos los vínculos sin importar su naturaleza, implican el intercambio de energía o fuerzas. Por ejemplo, en los vínculos matrimoniales de parejas mágicamente compatibles, es posible sentir las necesidades de tu pareja. Existen los vínculos de esclavitud, en donde el amo recibe el alma y cuerpo de su víctima. Algunos hermanos llegan a desarrollar un vínculo tan fuerte que es normal el intercambio de magia, fuerza o agilidad física entre ellos.

Los vínculos pueden fluir en ambas direcciones o solo beneficiar a una persona. Existen unos peores que otros e incluso algunos son completamente irrompibles o involuntarios, como el de un elfo con su amo.

Aziraphale suspiró cansado. La única forma de saber qué es lo que existe entre el mestizo y él, es preguntarle a Crowley que ha sentido. Buscar la versión de Crowley era la única opción y Aziraphale debía estar demente para hacerlo. Después de todo ¿Por qué confiaría en un peligroso mestizo que lo quería muerto?

Definitivamente Aziraphale no quería seguir mezclándose con un poderoso sociópata enfermo que hace no más de veinticuatro horas amenazó con golpearlo hasta la muerte.

Crowley lo odiaba demasiado como para ser un poco razonable y Aziraphale no estaba dispuesto a tomar riesgos cuando esto implicaba el destino de toda su vida.

Así que llenándose de determinación, Aziraphale se preparó para mantener a Raphael lo más lejos posible de él y su investigación.

oOo

“Si consigo algo te lo doy mañana en la cena, hermanito”, le sonrió una de las chicas que lo ayudaron a sacar de la biblioteca todos sus libros.

“Muchas gracias, de verdad no quiero ser una molestia”, respondió el rubio mirando a cada una de las adolescentes, “sé que aún falta un poco para que lleguemos a ese tema, pero no quiero fallar mis primeros exámenes.”

“Awww claro que no lo harás pequeñito. Mira, con todo lo que te dimos y todo lo que sabes, seguro que sacarás puros extraordinarios.”

“No te preocupes hermanito, solo no olvides entregar los libros a tiempo. Madame Pince es la peor con los castigos.”

“Oh! Y puedes quedarte con mi copia de Hogwarts, tengo como quince en la mansión de la abuela.”

“Muchas gracias a todas señoritas, fue encantador aprender de las mejores mentes en Artes Oscuras.”

“Eres toda una ternurita, ¡solo quiero comerte a besos!”

Después de cinco minutos más escuchando los dulces comentarios de las adolescentes y sonriendo suavemente como despedida, Aziraphale finalmente pudo salir de la biblioteca e ir a la Torre de Astronomía.

Tenía una coartada y una excusa.

Raphael sabía que estaba con un montón de chicas estudiando runas. Su amigo lo dejaría en paz por un muy largo tiempo ya que odiaba la interacción humana cuando no era necesaria, y odiaba aún más tener que convivir con ¨ _los_ _buitres_ ¨, así llamaba a la gente con la que de vez en cuando hablaba Aziraphale.

El pequeño rubio caminó lo más rápido que podía, cargando en la espalda su mochila mágica favorita en donde llevaba todos los libros que las estudiantes de sexto año le ayudaron a buscar y sacar de la Biblioteca. Y finalmente, después de veinte minutos exactos, el rubio llegó a la sucia y olvidada Torre de Astronomía.

Nadie lo buscaría aquí, ya que no era un lugar muy grato para ningún estudiante o maestro. Se rumoraba que el fantasma de Dumbledore aun vagaba entre esas frías paredes y por supuesto Aziraphale no creía nada de eso; y si fuera cierto, podía aprovecharlo y preguntarle algunas cosas al anciano. Después de todo fue uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, después del Señor Oscuro, claro.

Además el lugar apestaba a humedad y hongos. Las paredes estaban negras a consecuencia de la última guerra, el reloj no funcionaba, el piso era inestable y la pobre torre en cualquier momento iba a caer.

Aziraphale no temía morir a causa de un derrumbe. Le daba más miedo lo que Gabriel le haría si descubre su conexión con el mestizo o _lo que Crowley hará con él cuando descubra que ha estado robando su magia._

Así que rápidamente abrió la puerta negra de madera y buscó un buen lugar para comenzar su lectura, hasta que escuchó el terrible llanto doloroso de una mujer.

Aziraphale no necesitaba más problemas, tenía suficientes para esta vida y las siguientes. Aun así, su tierno corazón se apretaba en simpatía cada vez que alguien lloraba o necesitaba ayuda.

“¿H-hola?”, preguntó en la oscuridad, dejando su mochila en la entrada.

Escuchó pisadas, susurros y el sonido característico que hace una persona cuando quiere parar de llorar y solo logra aumentar el sonido de su sufrimiento.

Aziraphale avanzó lentamente hasta que la luz blanca de un _lumos_ apareció al otro lado del reloj.

“¿Aziraphale?”

“ _¿Adam?_ ”

El pequeño rubio trotó con cuidado hasta acercarse a la temblorosa pareja de adolescentes que se acurrucaba sombríamente en una oscura esquina. Frente a ellos el caldero aun burbujeaba con una sustancia rosa que desprendía grandes bolas de humo blanco que se elevaban hasta el techo.

Aziraphale reconoció inmediatamente a su fuerte amigo y tutor en el entrenamiento. Adam protegía con su alta y robusta silueta la pequeña figura temblorosa de su novia. En su mano izquierda sostenía un largo cuarzo amarillo, mientras la derecha estaba ocupada en trazar círculos calmantes sobre el estomago de la chica. Su cabello era oscuro como la flor del jacinto, y sus labios gruesos se contorsionaban en una dolorosa mueca. El apuesto rostro del adolescente no era nada parecido a lo que Aziraphale conocía. En sus mejillas había lagrimas secas y la tristeza se marcaba fuertemente en su frente.

Aziraphale se hincó frente a ellos como un pequeño cervatillo o un curioso ruiseñor blanco.

“¿Eve?”, preguntó verdaderamente asombrado, “¿Qué—? ¿Qué están—?”

Pero no era necesario preguntarlo.

Aziraphale simplemente lo sabía desde el primer momento que notó la débil luz azul que parpadeaba sobre el vientre plano de Eve. Los largos dedos agiles de Adam se detuvieron e intentaron ocultar infructuosamente lo que ya suponía que Aziraphale encontraría.

“¡Estas embarazada! ¡Felicidades! ¡En hora buena!”, cantó felizmente el rubio con su infantil y blanco rostro resplandeciente de alegría.

Eso se ganó una pequeña risa involuntaria de la chica, que rápidamente volvió a ocultar florecientes lagrimas nuevas detrás de la larga manga negra de su uniforme.

“El Señor sabía que su matrimonio estaría lleno de dicha. La guerrera Edén—”

“Es mío.”

Aziraphale abrió la boca para decir que de hecho, no. La estruendosa magia de Edén estaba por todos lados, incluso podía ver los bordes rojos que se dibujaban detrás de la débil bola azul de un bebé no deseado. ¡Diosa! ¡Incluso Adam debía saberlo! ¡Estaba entrenando para ser un sanador y tenía el cuarzo en la mano! ¡Es obvio que ese bebé no era suyo! Pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para mirarlos a ellos.

_Están enamorados. Verdaderamente enamorados._

Se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y apoyaba todo su peso sobre sus manitas, sin importarle lo sucio que estaba el piso.

Él la estrechaba entre sus brazos y ella apoyaba gentilmente su cabeza despeinada en el hombro de Adam, descubriendo confiadamente el elegante cuello adornado con un solo listón rojo. Los labios de Eve eran tan rojos como las rosas en los cuentos, sus ojos negros brillaban como si las palabras de Adam fueran el único alimento que necesitaba para continuar viviendo y Aziraphale no podía parar de pensar en un millón de cosas mientras estrechaba sus propios ojos azules como un mar sereno.

_Mientras yo me alegro, ellos sufren;_ pensó el pequeño rubio apartando su mirada de los adolescentes para ver nuevamente la cálida poción rosa que continuaba burbujeando. _Lo que para mí es alegría, para ellos es dolor._

No cabe duda que el amor es una cosa extraña. Más hermoso que la rama de olivo del olimpo que solo crea perlas, más raro que un canario blanco hecho de conchas y mucho más difícil de controlar que el fuego del infierno. Mientras apagaba la vela debajo del caldero y esperaba silenciosamente a que el metal se enfriara, pensó en que no importaban las riquezas de nadie. Ni siquiera un Rey podría comprar el amor verdadero.

Sin embargo, jugarse la vida parecía un precio demasiado alto.

Si ellos eran descubiertos, Adam nunca cumpliría sus sueños de correr descalzo sobre el verde prado. De cargar a sus pequeños hijos y cantarles canciones de cuna a la luz de la luna. Eve no olería a dulce espino y sus cabellos nunca se adornarían con diminutos cascabeles dorados. Y _sin embargo,_ el amor debía ser mejor que la vida. Una vida hueca y vacía que sería peor que la muerte después de que conocieron la dicha de estar enamorados y perder tan cruelmente esos brazos tan gentiles.

“En hora buena”, asintió Aziraphale apartando cuidadosamente el caldero, ahora tibio, para extender una pequeña mano al vientre de Eve. “El amor es más sabio que la Filosofía, por muy sabia que esta sea, y es más poderoso que la Fuerza, por muy fuerte que ella sea. Las alas del Amor son llamas de mil tonalidades, y su cuerpo es del color del fuego. Sus labios son dulces como la miel, y su aliento es como la mirra silvestre.”

Adam miró atentamente la pequeña manita extendida de Aziraphale. Lentamente retiró su propia mano del vientre de Eve y esperó. No podía comprender lo que hacía el pequeño ángel, porque solo podía entender lo que está escrito en los libros. Pero muy dentro de él sabia que solo esto era lo correcto.

En cambio, Eve lo comprendió y se balanceó muy suavemente; llenándose de una profunda melancolía que probablemente la acompañaría toda su vida.

“Eso es todo.” Susurró el pequeño con las mejillas rojas cual camelias. “Sus hijos serán fuertes guerreros, aunque deban permanecer por mucho tiempo escondidos. Será mejor que busquen otro lugar en donde puedan amarse libremente, dicen que aquí se aparece Dumbledore y amenaza con tirarte de la ventana si no aceptas sus gotas de limón rancias.”

Eve volvió a bufar aliviada, agradeciendo sin palabras la restauración de la nueva vida que dentro de ella se creaba.

oOo

La tregua solo duro _tres días._

Y Crowley estaba más furioso que nunca.

¿Acaso Aziraphale creía que no lo notaria? ¿¡QUE NO NOTARIA QUE LE ESTABA ROBANDO SU PUTA MAGIA!?

La primera vez había estado tan maltrecho después de la tortura de Gabriel, que ni siquiera notó la extraña forma en que su magia desapareció succionada por un hambriento vórtice durante toda la noche. La mañana siguiente fue mucho más fácil de notar; después de todo ese extraño lazo que tiraba desde su pecho casi lo hace ahogarse con la manzana que estaba comiendo. Al inicio pensó que era uno de los efectos secundarios del _crucio_ , tal vez no enloquecería como los Longbottom pero cada vez aumentaban más sus probabilidades de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Aunque… _las demás veces,_ no fueron tan dolorosas como las había imaginado. De hecho, no sentía nada de dolor mientras el lazo tiraba muy dentro de su cuerpo. Al menos no del tipo de dolor que sientes antes de una muerte inminente, _y vaya que Crowley sabia de eso._

No solo eso. Aziraphale nunca estaba cerca cada vez que Crowley era solicitado. Y cuando lo estaba, su magia ya no rugía con la urgencia de tocar al pequeño rubio. No. Ahora era más como una rasposa lengua de gato, o de serpiente. Larga y suave, con una textura áspera pero agradable que fluía alrededor del niño, pero sin tocarlo. ¿Acaso Crowley se estaba volviendo una manta? Porque cada vez que se encontraban entre clases, la esencia del pelinegro vibraba complacida mientras bailaba entre ellos.

Definitivamente su magia no estaba muy de acuerdo con su mente, porque Crowley lo que menos quería hacer es abrazar a cierto ángel rubio _¿cierto?_

Así que al tercer día después de su pelea, Crowley estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad al niño.

Primero miró a Aziraphale con el ceño fruncido por encima de su caldero de pociones. Su mirada fue tan pesada y odiosa que el angelito lo _sintió_ inmediatamente y se estremeció como un pequeño cervatillo que es asechado por una horrible bestia hambrienta.

Bajando la cabeza como un niño regañado, Aziraphale comprobó suavemente la conexión que se arremolinaba entre ellos. Estaba inquieta y ruidosa, pero aún le respondía gentilmente como una suave brisa de verano. Era bastante extraño. Mientras Crowley era increíblemente _agresivo_ con él, su esencia lo acariciaba con el cuidado de un dulce gigante a un niño pequeño.

Con toda honestidad Aziraphale no manipuló la magia de Crowley indiscriminadamente. Simplemente lo hizo para poder alejarla de su propio cuerpo. Se sentía delicioso llenarse de energía y éxtasis infinitos; como música o hielo deslizándose debajo de su piel. A veces era tan potente el sentimiento, que temía estallar más allá de su propio cuerpo y perderse en el caos que era Crowley.

Sin embargo era bastante temporal y efímero, porque estaba consciente de que eso nunca seria suyo. Y aunque lo quisiera, su cuerpo, su _ser,_ no estaba preparado para la cantidad de magia que Crowley manejaba con tanta indiferencia. Después de todo Crowley _nació con ese regalo._

No sabía si Crowley ya se había dado cuenta de la extraña unión accidental que fluía entre ellos, aunque basándose en las miradas asesinas que le dirigía, eso era lo más probable.

Aziraphale se mordió el labio y se sonrojó tímidamente ante los pensamientos que nuevamente invadieron su mente. Después de todo, usar la magia de Crowley estaba bien, pero ser el _blanco de Crowley era mil veces mejor._ Era tonto, lo sabía, pero intentó al menos una vez rodearse por ese negro fuego que solo sintió cuando fue acorralado por el pelinegro. Era una lástima que no pudiera recrearlo y _era una locura_ que su cuerpo se estremeciera de anticipación ante la idea de estar nuevamente bajo la ira ardiente y exótica de Crowley.

Esta vez en Herbología el _Paraíso del Diablo_ ¸ o como escribió Aziraphale en su pergamino: La _Melia azezdarach L.;_ extendió sus flexibles ramas verdes para tocar con sus flores venenosas a los sangre puras que aguardaban a una distancia que debía considerarse bastante segura.

Incluso a pesar de las constantes quejas y molestos chillidos de los élites, la Profesora Ortie estaba demasiado distraída como para notar el pequeño truco de Crowley.

Y finalmente, después de una larga hora en donde por primera vez en la historia los élites fueron perseguidos por los impuros, en concreto, por _un solo mestizo._ La nerviosa Profesora les dio una corta e inestable platica de porque no debían acercarse al Bosque Prohibido. Al parecer las criaturas habían enloquecido o estaban infectadas por una nueve peste roja.

Ortie habló con voz distante sobre un centauro y la suspensión de las clases del Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; además de un montón de otras cosas que Crowley no escuchó porque estaba demasiado ocupado intimidando a Aziraphale.

Y provechando que todos se dispersaban para ir al Gran Comedor, Crowley decidió acorralar al angelito en la salida del invernadero ahora vacío. Fue tan rápido y sigiloso, que ni siquiera los horribles niños que siempre acompañaban al rubio notaron su ausencia.

Con una enorme sonrisa silenciosa miró al niño que buscaba desesperadamente una salida con la mirada.

“Hagamos esto rápido angelito”, se burló el pelinegro flexionando nerviosamente los dedos. “Dime que hiciste con mi magia y puede que no te lastime… _tanto._ ”

Aziraphale decidido a no dejarse intimidar por las amenazas violentas del pelinegro, lo miró impasiblemente. Con su blanco rostro inexpresivo y sus brillantes ojos azules aburridos.

“Inténtalo, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que puedo robar tu magia?”

Crowley tartamudeó un poco y dio medio paso hacia atrás. No sabía de donde salía la nueva valentía del rubio y no le gustaba para nada la mueca burlona en sus labios dulces. Aziraphale nunca lo había enfrentando cuando lo lastimaba, bueno, hasta _el accidente._

“Bien, no la necesito.” Contestó con los puños apretados y los dientes al descubierto.

Y al mismo tiempo que lanzó un firme puñetazo contra el niño, Aziraphale aprovechó su baja estatura para esquivarlo y correr colina abajo.

Crowley lo dejó avanzar una larga distancia solo por curiosidad. Y finalmente algo rugió dentro de su pecho. Un monstruo negro que llenó de adrenalina su sangre y lo hizo sonreír como loco.

Al diablo la magia. Crowley iba a educar a ese niño con sus malditos _puños_. Y como una ágil pantera corrió velozmente detrás del rubio que resoplaba con cansancio. Aziraphale recogió la larga tela de su ropa y se introdujo en el Bosque Prohibido, esperando que la atmosfera aterradora y solitaria desanimara al pelinegro de seguirlo.

_Y que equivocado estaba._

El mestizo estaba ansioso por pintar la blanca piel de Aziraphale con enormes moretones verdes y negros; tal y como había dejado Gabriel su propio cuerpo. Mientras ambos esquivaban largas ramas de árboles negros, Crowley recordó que nadie debía acercarse al Bosque Prohibido, pero Aziraphale estaba al alcance de su mano. Simplemente no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así…

Aziraphale continuó jadeando y corriendo hasta que tropezó con una gruesa rama torcida. El rubio cayó en un montón de tela negra y blanca, con las hojas secas quebrándose bajo su peso. Crowley, sin dejarlo levantarse, se lanzó rápidamente contra su cuerpo. Tomó al ángel por la cintura, logrando que ambos rodaran por el húmedo suelo cubierto de verdes hojas y largas ramas. Creando una maraña de miembros, puños y groserías por parte de Crowley.

Aziraphale chilló como un pequeño cachorro asustado, y pujó patéticamente tratando de apartar al mestizo con sus pequeñas manos blancas. Crowley cerró los ojos y mostró los dientes, lanzando bruscos golpes con los puños cerrados esperando golpear el rostro rojo del ángel.

En algún momento Crowley logró golpear el estómago de Aziraphale, antes de ser pateado el mismo y ser tirado lejos del rubio. El pelinegro rodó sin gracia, cubriendo con su brazo izquierdo la huella de los zapatos de Aziraphale antes de gruñir en advertencia al rubio que intentaba levantarse para poder escapar nuevamente.

Por supuesto Crowley no dejaría que el ángel se le escapara de las manos, así que con un grito enojado volvió a tirarse sobre el pequeño cuerpo blanco mientras sujetaba los pequeños puños del ángel entre sus manos. Aziraphale volvió a patear, pero sus piernas se enredaron entre la túnica que usaba debajo del uniforme; así que sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente mientras Crowley se reía en su cara, Aziraphale alzó un poco su cuerpo y mordió el brazo de Crowley.

La mordida ni siquiera fue fuerte, pero Crowley chilló sorprendido antes de murmurar una obscenidad y bajar su rostro a la altura del rostro del rubio, abriendo la boca para morderle el cuello o la mejilla, cualquier cosa suave y dulce que se interpusiera entre sus dientes… hasta que escucharon el extraño ruido de ramas quebrándose.

Era extraño. _Demasiado extraño._

Era extraño porque quiere decir que _algo_ del Bosque los había encontrado.

Y pronto los sonidos provenían de _todas partes._

Aziraphale empujó a Crowley logrando quitárselo de encima y se paró inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto, Crowley luchó con sus largas extremidades mientras daba un extraño salto y buscaba con la mirada enloquecida el regreso a Hogwarts. Pero todo eran gruesos troncos de árboles y oscuridad.

Finalmente, la primera bestia apareció y Aziraphale gritó a todo pulmón mientras buscaba con sus pequeñas manos algo debajo de su arrugada túnica negra.

Crowley no sabía lo que eran, o bueno, _tenía una idea_ , pero el concepto era tan vago como decir que eran simples arañas gigantes.

Tratar de describir su exacta naturaleza es prácticamente imposible.

Su cuerpo negro estaba arrugado y grotesco, del tamaño de su propio torso o la mitad de Aziraphale. Tenían enormes pinzas grises que se abrían y cerraban creando un obsesivo sonido que los llenó de un indefinible terror. No es que los sonidos fueran espantosos, pues se parecían al click clack de un reloj, sino que sus vibraciones nerviosas eran fuera de este mundo. Las largas y huesudas patas flexionadas rasgaban con terrible facilidad las cortezas de los árboles, como hábiles cuchillos. Y Crowley sabia que esas cosas podían matarlos en segundos.

Aziraphale se acercó a él y las manos de Crowley se apretaron a falta de poder gritar aterrado. Aquellos monstruos se acercaban lentamente y Crowley no quería darles más motivos para que saltaran sobre ellos.

“Son acromántulas…”

Crowley podría haber resoplado por el estúpido comentario.

No le importaba lo que fueran esas cosas, ¡solo quería salir de ahí! ¡YA!

“ _Vete Urania, nos llevaremos al hijo de Plutón_ ”, dijo una de ellas observando fijamente a Crowley. Su voz era tan chirriante y afilada que parecía desgarrar la tarde con su maldad.

El pelinegro metió cuidadosamente su mano dentro de su túnica, deteniéndose una vez que escuchó un agudo sonido que le hizo rechinar los dientes lleno de dolor.

“ _No puedes tenerlo para ti, él nos pertenece. Pertenece al bosque._ ”

Crowley recordó vagamente escuchar a la profesora de Herbología hablar sobre como las criaturas del bosque parecían haber enloquecido. Pero eso no era importante, porque ahora ambos estaban perdidos y rodeados por una marea negra de infinitas arañas gigantes que hablaban.

“ _Devuélvelo, ¡REGRESA LO QUE TE ROBASTE!_ ”, y con esto último, una de las arañas brincó en su dirección con sus enormes pinzas abiertas.

Crowley gritó aterrado, alzando los brazos para cubrirse el rostro como si aquello ayudara. Viendo por última vez los filosos colmillos grises que relampaguearon en la oscuridad del bosque.

“¡CORRE!”, escuchó la infantil voz de Aziraphale ordenarle.

Crowley abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a su hermoso y pequeño ángel rubio blandir una enorme espada de fuego rojo.

Aquella espada que con un solo golpe certero abrió un enorme agujero en la araña que lo había atacado y en el montón que se aproximaban. Todas las criaturas que fueron víctimas del bendito fuego, cayeron como un montón de hojas marchitas y arrugadas, retorciéndose enloquecidas hasta que las llamas las consumieron en agonizantes cenizas.

“¡Corre Crowley! ¡Corre!”, lo empujó Aziraphale, alzando la espada como si no pesara nada antes de apuntar a los árboles detrás de ellos.

Nuevas arañas se acercaron.

Y el rojo fuego de la espada atravesó nuevamente sus retorcidos cuerpos; al mismo tiempo que consumió la gruesa corteza de enormes arboles abriendo un nuevo camino.

Sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando, Crowley corrió hacia el camino que Aziraphale había creado, escuchando los suaves pasos de su ángel detrás de él. Las acromántulas los siguieron, sus largas patas continuaban rasgando y rompiendo el bosque.

“ _¡Devuelve lo que te robaste!_ ”, rugieron todas con sus voces enfermas uniéndose en un macabro coro que vibró a través de sus cuerpos.

Crowley gritó sin saber de qué hablaban esos monstruos, apartando las ramas con espinas de sus rostros, hasta que nuevamente la marea de agiles acromántulas volvió a rodearlos.

Esta vez Crowley sacó su varita, buscando un camino.

“¡ _Vas a pagar con una eternidad de sufrimiento_! _MORIRAS Y NACERAS MARCADO POR LA MUERTE._ ” Gritaron histéricamente los monstruos.

Crowley tapó sus oídos y gritó roncamente: “¡No sé! ¡No sé de qué hablan! ¡Por favor! ¡NO SÉ!”

El niño rugió hasta que su garganta se desgarró como anoche, bajo el crucio de Gabriel.

Hasta que nuevamente, Aziraphale, su pequeño ángel de túnica rasgada y enorme espada llameante se paró a su lado y con las dos manos hizo un largo movimiento que abarcó todo el horizonte.

“¡NO LAS ESCUCHES!”

Miles y miles de arañas se consumieron. Los árboles se incendiaron. El cielo se pintó de rojo y Aziraphale finalmente soltó su gruesa varita dorada.

El corazón de Crowley se apretó en su pecho hasta que subió a su garganta.

Las arañas retrocedieron, como llamadas por algo desconocido que se alojaba en las profundidades de ese infierno danzante.

Aziraphale se desplomó con un pequeño gemido.

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo antes de que todo su cuerpo blanco cubierto por jirones de tela negra y blanca se desvaneciera sobre el lodo; frente a rojas llamas que poco a poco se extinguían.

Crowley no lo dudó ni por un segundo.

Y mucho antes de que el dulce rostro de Aziraphale tocara el piso, Crowley ya lo sostenía con ambos brazos.

“No, no, _nononoo,_ Aziraphale ¡despierta!”, ordenó cargándolo contra su pecho y acercando su oído a la boca abierta del niño, “por favor, Aziraphale, no puedes irte, no me dejes.”

Sintió el cálido aliento del rubio golpear contra su mejilla, y Crowley lloró lleno de alivio.

Notando que Aziraphale era mucho más liviano de lo que debía ser un niño de once años. Crowley lo apretó tiernamente contra su pecho mientras corría por el camino que Aziraphale había señalado.

En su prisa, no podía rogar a la Diosa que no le quitara a su ángel. No podía detenerse y apretar nuevamente su mejilla contra esos fríos labios, ni sentir el débil latir del corazón de pájaro contra el suyo.

Pero su mente gritaba presa del pánico. Odiándose mil veces porque si alguno de ellos debía morir esta tarde, prefería mil veces ser él en lugar de su ángel.

Tropezó un poco al ver la luz de la tarde filtrarse entre los gruesos árboles y sus piernas ardieron con el esfuerzo de correr enloquecido antes de finalmente salir del bosque. Su cansancio y dolor eran minúsculos a comparación de su desesperación.

Bajando la mirada una vez más a su Aziraphale silencioso, Crowley corrió hacia el castillo, sin importarle que alguien lo viera en el camino. La mejilla izquierda de Aziraphale estaba arañada por las ramas, la misma mejilla que Crowley había querido morder no hace más de unos minutos. Aún estaba molesto con Aziraphale por no decirle que estaba haciendo con su magia, pero definitivamente Crowley no quería que muriera. Pensar en un mundo en donde no existiera su ángel rubio lo llenaba de una rabia inhumana que consumía su todo.

“¡Madame!”, gritó Crowley irrumpiendo en la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina con un trapo blanco en las manos. Su agradable rostro arrugado tenía una amable sonrisa que en un segundo se llenó de miedo.

“¡Hijo! ¿¡Qué _hiciste!_?”

Crowley abrió las cortinas de una camilla sin importante que Poppy se diera cuenta de que no había usado su varita y depositó cuidadosamente a Aziraphale sobre las blancas sabanas.

“¡Por favor Madame sálvelo!”, rugió Crowley tomando una pequeña mano blanca entre las suyas.

La vieja medibruja que sabía a la perfección _quien_ estaba en la camilla y _que_ niño lo había traído, inmediatamente sacó su varita y cerró las cortinas alrededor de ellos.

“Vete niño”, susurró con urgencia moviendo la varita en patrones complicados. “Debo llamar al Director.”

Crowley la miró obstinadamente, incapaz de dejar a Aziraphale hasta saber que estaría bien.

“Oh Diosa”, gimió la anciana apartando rápidamente a Crowley del rubio, “¿Quién te vio traerlo?”

Crowley se encogió de hombros antes de volver a lado de Aziraphale.

“Bien, bien,” se tranquilizó la anciana antes limpiar rápidamente al rubio, “iré a la puerta y te avisaré cuando salgas. Límpiate y no regreses, si Gabriel se entera…”

Crowley apretó la manita del rubio.

La medibruja salió con la varita en guardia y Crowley se limpió alzando una mano.

“Perdón, perdón, todo esto es mi culpa”, susurró llevándose la mano de Aziraphale a los labios, “de que sirve toda esta magia si ni siquiera puedo usarla para nada, deberías llevártela toda.”

Finalmente, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Aziraphale lo había salvado.

Aziraphale, su ángel, el niño al que acosó y golpeó durante semanas _lo había salvado._

Tuvo la oportunidad de irse. Las acromantulas lo querían a él, no al rubio. Aziraphale pudo irse y deshacerse de Crowley para siempre y no lo hizo. _No lo hizo._

Aziraphale blandió su espada y creo un camino para ambos, aun cuando todos sabían que el ángel tenía muy pocas reservas mágicas. Arriesgó su vida…

Un patético sollozo escapó de la garganta apretada de Crowley antes de bajar la mano que sostenía. Ni siquiera podía mirar al bello ángel a la cara, no lo merecía.

Tanteando ridículamente su propia cintura, sacó la extraña varita del ángel, depositándola sobre su pequeña manita izquierda.

“¡Sal ahora niño!”

Y Crowley salió, como el estúpido cobarde que era.

oOo

El calabozo principal o número uno, solo se usaba para reuniones oficiales.

Aziraphale apretó los dientes mientras seguía la ordenada fila de primeros años. Gabriel lo trajo una vez cuando cumplió cinco años. Incluso en ese tiempo, su prima Uriel y la amargada Miguel ya los acompañaban con sus perfectas caras estiradas y muecas aburridas.

Pero hoy era _muy diferente._

Hoy había sido convocada toda la comunidad estudiantil de emergencia.

El corazón de Aziraphale latía enloquecido, ¿se habían dado cuenta? ¿alguien notó el incendio dentro del Bosque Prohibido? ¿Alguien había visto a Crowley cargarlo hasta la enfermería? Debía de ser imposible, porque si ese fuera el caso él no estaría aquí con los primeros años.

Raphael le tocó tentativamente el brazo y Aziraphale lo ignoró, alejándose discretamente del pegajoso pelirrojo.

“¡PRIMEROS AÑOS!”, rugió uno de los guardianes guiándolos en una ordenada fila hasta el frente de todos los estudiantes de séptimo año.

Aziraphale suspiró lleno de alivio cuando Raphael regresó con sus propios compañeros de segundo año.

Las llamas de las antorchas eran verdes y blancas, iluminando los rostros serios de todos los sangrepuras como una cruel mascara mortuoria.

En el techo se alzaba imponente la Marca Tenebrosa.

Finalmente, detrás de una puerta secreta emergieron dos profesores: Alecto, vestida de negro y Rodolphus con su larga túnica de mortifago. Detrás de ellos Uriel caminaba envuelta por una larga túnica gris oscuro y su sereno rostro espolvoreado de oro.

Cinco chicos con areolas de oro caminaron detrás de ella, llevando en sus diestras manos entrenadas sus negras varitas torcidas.

Uriel dio un pasó enfrente de todos, manteniéndose arriba del podio. Ella era elegante y ágil, tal y como Aziraphale esperaba ser de grande.

Sin embargo, su voz era fría y dura como el invierno cuando habló:

“Buenas noches guerreros, iniciados y queridos hermanos.” Comenzó el Rey manteniendo su oscura mirada en un punto fijo. “Antes de dar un anunció para todos aquellos que se atreven a desafiar a nuestro Señor Oscuro, me complace presentarles a nuestros queridos mentores: Alecto Carrow y Rodolphus Lestrange.”

Todos aplaudieron.

“El profesor Rodolphus ha sido un gran ejemplo para toda nuestra comunidad, del gran deber que tenemos con nuestro Señor y la magia que el universo nos ha dado. Mortifago activo desde los trece años, participó en la primera y segunda guerra junto a su esposa Bellatrix Lestrange y es uno de los fundadores que trajo gloria a nuestro mundo.”

Los estudiantes asintieron excitados y orgullosos de tan talentoso Mortifago.

“La subdirectora Carrow verificará que la reunión se lleve a cabo con la transparencia que caracteriza al respetado Director de esta, nuestra escuela.”

Todos aplaudieron de manera respetuosa por unos segundos.

“En segundo lugar, dediquemos un momento para apreciar las honorables acciones de nuestro Verdugo, quien ha demostrado todos estos años, ser digno de tan honorable título y al cual debemos ofrecerle una recompensa. Sandalphon, Guerrero de la Casa Vajcaniya, no solo limpió un pueblo completo de inmundas bestias escondidas al norte de Escocia. También encontró un _sangre sucia_ que fue entregado con éxito a nuestro Señor Oscuro antes de iniciar el ciclo escolar.”

Sandalphon emergió de entre las sombras como una extraña figura oscura, en donde lo único que brillaban eran sus pequeños dientes de oro que hacían juego con sus pesados anillos.

Los estudiantes murmuraron asombrados mientras Aziraphale miraba fijamente el suelo de piedra. Finalmente, los estudiantes de séptimo año que se encontraban detrás de ellos, comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y festejar. Y unos segundos después, todos los estudiantes se unieron en un jovial rugido lleno de orgullo.

Sandalphon sonrió y su sonrisa era demasiado grande, demasiado curva, demasiado grotesca como para ser humana. Y sus pequeños ojos de roedor astuto, buscaron a una persona entre la multitud, comenzando a hablar solo cuando encontró al pequeño Aziraphale mordiéndose los labios.

“No, no, no necesito regalos ni premios, solo cumplí mi deber como fiel arma de Nuestro Señor Oscuro.” Sus mejillas apretadas y barbilla redonda se amoldaron a la sádica mueca que brotó en sus rasgos. “Aunque debo confesar que exterminar a esas bestias es suficiente aliciente para mi y quien sabe, tal vez en unos años pueda obtener suficiente recompensa de alguien _muy_ especial.”

“Te juro que lo escuché decir que matar lo pone más cachondo que nada. Casi siento pena por el pobre imbécil del que está obsesionado.”

“Ya sé, me da puto asco escucharlo hablar sobre el rubio del que está enamorado. Desde que cumplió catorce no hace nada más que hablar de lo mucho que quiere follar y torturar al chico.”

“¿Un rubio?”

“¡Si!, ¿no lo has escuchado? Cuando comienza a hablar no deja de balbucear por horas que es un _lindo pajarito dorado_. Que es exactamente su tipo y que no puede esperar para tenerlo ente sus manos.”

“¿Crees que sea uno de los iniciados?”

“Nah, creo que es de los primeros años, dijo que solo lo veía en las vacaciones.”

“Quien sea ese pobre tipo no lo envidio ni un poco. Prefiero suicidarme antes de caer en las manos de ese puto loco.”

Aziraphale se tambaleó un poco en su lugar, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de Raphael desde la distancia y una amigable mano en el hombro por parte de uno de los adolescentes que hablaba detrás de él.

El rumor de su accidente mágico se esparció como pólvora y los adolescentes temían que el niño se desmayara por sus bajas reservas mágicas. Sin embargo, la bilis que le quemaba la garganta tenía más que ver con el asco que le provocaba Sandalphon y menos con la destrucción de acromántulas. 

Afortunadamente todos los adolescentes se callaron rápidamente, al ver la imperiosa mano de Uriel elevarse en el aire.

“Ahora, mientras algunos llevan honor a sus Casas y a nuestro pueblo, otros son… _Un horrible engaño_ ; ¡SAQUEN A LOS TRAIDORES!”

Y por fin, Aziraphale miró a Sariel.

Sariel Helmholtz era un hombre tan impresionante que su sola presencia tendía a opacar a cualquiera que se posara a su lado; así como opacó los cuerpos aterrados de Eve y Adam. Los cuales se arrastraban detrás de él unidos por invisibles cadenas.

“Nuestro ilustre Inquisidor lo reportó desde el año pasado. Es difícil creer que uno de nuestros más queridos hermanos tiró a la basura su futuro y el de muchos aspirantes por simple capricho. Las pruebas fueron recabadas y se encontró que estos jóvenes también desafiaron la unión sagrada que aprobó nuestro Señor Oscuro.”

Aziraphale sintió que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Sariel Helmholtz observó con serena indiferencia como el gran calabozo se llenaba de una ira apasionada y casi tangible mientras Uriel enumeraba los pecados de tan patética pareja.

  1. Modificar los resultados de los iniciados a su favor, impidiendo por años que jóvenes aspirantes comenzaran su entrenamiento como Mortifagos.
  2. Intercambio de información clasificada con pueblos rebeldes.
  3. Asistencia médica a los impuros del instituto.
  4. Manchar con lujuria un matrimonio bendecido por el Señor Oscuro.
  5. Intento de ocultar y preservar su hijo bastardo.



Los estudiantes apretaban con rabia sus varitas, mostrando los dientes como horribles bestias.

Uriel terminó la cuenta y se acercó a los chicos arrodillados.

_“¿Qué castigo merecen los traidores?”,_ preguntó Uriel muy suavemente.

Sariel elevó una elegante ceja oscura lleno de curiosidad.

Debido a los numerosos pecados ya se había acordado que ambos obtendrían la muerte, de hecho, Alecto ya tenía redactado el documento correspondiente para Gabriel y la junta.

“¡LA MUERTE!”, rugió Edén saliendo de entre la multitud para apuntar su roja varita contra la cien de Eve. “Estos animales, no merecen _más que la muerte_.”

Uriel asintió y elevó su mano en un delicado gesto de bienvenida antes de hablar con una complaciente voz oscura.

“Adelante, que el peso de matar a un niño mágico recaiga en tu mente.”

Y la Marca Oscura siseó en advertencia.

Todos jadearon sorprendidos, mientras Edén retiraba su varita con un violento movimiento.

Sariel entrecerró los ojos.

_Ahora ninguno recibiría su castigo._

“ _No merecen vivir, nos traicionaron…_ ”, susurró la herida Guerrera mirando hacia el piso, “al menos dame la dicha de matar a Adam y restaurar mi honor perdido.”

“Si su honor es tan frágil como usted lo afirma, yo misma sujetaré las manos de los pecadores.” Contestó Uriel con sus gruesos labios de oro. “Sin embargo, también sellará el destino de ese niño con sus propias manos.”

Los estudiantes se removieron incomodos, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

No importaba de quien fuera el niño. Era magia de dos sangre puras y por lo tanto, _bendita_. Matar a Adam solo mataría al niño no nacido, que en estos momentos necesitaba de ambos padres para llegar a término.

Ese era el problema con las familias sangre puras, los nacimientos eran _tan infrecuentes_ que eran casi sagrados.

“Su castigo será el exilio”, confirmó Uriel, alzando la varita para desvestir a ambos. “Que el Señor en su infinita sabiduría decida su destino.”

Sariel frunció el ceño levemente. Si Uriel no hubiera hecho del castigo un espectáculo, los adolescentes hubieran sido asesinados sin ningún remordimiento. Ahora nadie podía tocarlos por el temor a desobedecer uno de los principales mandamientos del Señor Oscuro.

**_Nunca mataras a un hermano no nacido._ **

“Sin embargo, ambos serán disciplinados por la ofensa hacia la casa Edén y aquellos que fueron afectados por sus acciones egoístas.”

Uno de los guardianes con halo dorado se acercó a Uriel, entregándole un largo látigo negro.

“30 azotes para Adam y 15 para Eve”, continuó el Rey entregándole a Edén el ligero látigo, “para Eve solo en su espalda, no queremos lastimar al pobre hermano por nacer.”

La Guerrera Edén aceptó el arma con reverencia, inclinándose agradecida ante su Rey y finalmente pidiendo la bendición de la enorme marca oscura.

“Luego serán enviados al Bosque Prohibido, sin posibilidad de regresar a nuestro mundo y condenados a vivir entre los muggles como los animales que son, hasta que el Señor selle su destino con la muerte.”

En ese momento las bocas silenciosas de ambos, dejaron escapar gritos desesperados de terror.

Eve rogó por la vida de Adam, afirmando que ella fue quien lo sedujo y lo apartó del camino del Señor. Adam rogó por la vida de Eve, pidiendo que lo mataran para proteger a su novia e hijo del completo exilio.

Las largas pestañas de Aziraphale se empaparon con lagrimas no derramadas mientras recordaba cómo eran los oscuros ojos de ambos llenos de amor. Y no importaba la desesperación que manchaba sus rasgos, ellos seguían teniendo la misma mirada…

Adam volvió a rogar que le dieran mil azotes a él y que no lastimaran a Eve, pero nadie lo escuchó.

Y Aziraphale sabia que devolverles las voces no era para el entretenimiento de los estudiantes o de Edén; era una tortura extra para estos dos seres que se amaban hasta los últimos minutos de su vida. Ahora debían escuchar sus desvaríos, gritos de dolor y llantos; que se quedarían más marcados en su alma que las cicatrices del látigo maldito.

Sariel se acercó a la silenciosa Uriel, manteniendo la mirada fija en la forma desgarradora en que la piel oscura de Adam se abría bajo el látigo. La sangre de ambos se mezclaba en sus pieles como espeso petróleo negro. Y se burló de la desesperación del chico por salir de sus restricciones y proteger a su novia desnuda que gritaba echa un ovillo. 

Luego siguió la mirada del Rey, deteniéndose finalmente sobre el primo de la mujer.

Aziraphale Fell.

El niño era… una belleza sagrada.

Sariel lo conocía desde su nacimiento, al igual que todas las familias poderosas de este lado del mundo. Y como todos ellos, también sabía que Aziraphale estaba a nada de ser un completo squib.

En realidad, su baja reserva mágica no era un gran problema en la sociedad.

Un niño tan hermoso, inteligente y educado como Aziraphale, seguía siendo codiciado como primer esposo por cualquier persona poderosa. Incluso él mismo se había planteado la posibilidad de iniciar un cortejo cuando Aziraphale hiciera su presentación a la sociedad. No importaba si su vientre no pudiera engendrar hijos poderosos, siempre podría tomar un segundo o tercer conyugue para asegurar su descendencia.

El problema es que Aziraphale es el único descendiente de la antigua casa Fell y protegido del Primer Ministro Gabriel Purigare.

Si algo amaban y odiaban los sangrepuras en igual intensidad, eran los privilegios. Y Aziraphale tenia todos los privilegios del mundo desde el momento que fue depositado en su pequeña cuna blanca. La gente lo amaba por ser un blanco lirio que florecía dulcemente entre todo el humo negro de muerte; el niño destacaba como la más bella de las flores o el más delicioso cuadro de arte. Pero al mismo tiempo, la gente lo odiaba por tener algo que no merecía... si al menos el pobre hubiera nacido de una pequeña familia, ahora sería un pequeño príncipe codiciado y adorado.

Pero tenia todo el peso de su sangre y línea mágica detrás de él.

“Lleva a Aziraphale contigo.”

“Si, hermano.” Contestó Sariel, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente antes de tirar de las cadenas conectadas a los cuerpos de los adolescentes.

Uriel caminó a su lado y ya casi podía escuchar los murmullos enojados de todos los estudiantes al ver que Aziraphale lo acompañaría a expulsar a los pecadores.

“Buenas noches hermano.”

Aziraphale se inclinó respetuosamente ante ellos, en un ángulo perfecto. Ni siquiera el dolor en su rostro podía opacar toda su inocente y angelical belleza blanca.

“Acompaña al Inquisidor afuera”, ordenó el Rey posando una fuerte mano sobre el hombro de Aziraphale. “Sariel, solo asegúrate de que salgan del castillo, Aziraphale ya sabe qué hacer.”

“Si hermano.”

El Rey se inclinó con una mueca y dijo al oído de Aziraphale:

“ _Si es necesario, mátalos. Pero asegúrate de recuperarte esta vez._ ”

oOo

Los pasillos eran mortalmente silenciosos, ya que los impuros estaban en su sala y los sangre pura seguían en la reunión del Calabozo Uno.

La alegría de Aziraphale por ver a Sariel después de tanto tiempo, estaba opacada por el dolor y la tristeza. De alguna manera sentía que él habia firmado la muerte de los jóvenes que rengueaban detrás de ellos.

“Y dime Aziraphale, ¿te gustó mi regalo de Yule?”

Aziraphale brincó un poco antes de sonreír educadamente, aunque era obvio que la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

“Es muy hermoso”, contestó en voz baja mirando el piso y recitó:

_Sobre la maravillosa blancura de la mano de mi_

_querida Julieta_

_pueden detenerse y robar gracia inmortal de_

_sus labios,_

_quien, en su modestia pura de vestal,_

_se sonroja, creyendo culpables a sus propios_

_besos._

En cambio, Sariel continuó:

_¿Sales del negro abismo o bajas de los astros?_

_Como un perro, el Destino sigue ciego tu falda..._

_Al azar vas sembrando la dicha y los desastres,_

_y todo lo gobiernas sin responder nada._

Aziraphale alzó la mirada, con el corazón atrapado en la garganta.

Sariel le sonrió con sus hermosos dientes blancos, con sus labios suaves y sus hipnóticos ojos oscuros.

Por un momento, ambos compartieron un segundo de mutuo entendimiento.

_Amor._ El amor a las palabras es lo que unía a ambos y Aziraphale torció los labios sintiéndose culpable de estar tan feliz cuando Eve y Adam estaban sufriendo.

“Aquí estamos.”

Ambos miraron las puertas abiertas y el negro cielo sin estrellas.

“Encontré una reliquia en Francia, algo sobre _Trabajos de amor perdidos de William Shakespeare._ Iré a mi cuarto por ella y regresaré para dártela; que sea mi regalo por tu entrada a Hogwarts.”

Y con esto, el apuesto hombre de espalda ancha y cabello negro, liberó las cadenas y caminó sin mirar atrás.

Aziraphale pasó saliva y se quitó inmediatamente su negra capa escolar. Era pequeña y ligera, pero serviría para cubrir un poco la espalda y torso ensangrentados de Eve.

“No tenemos mucho tiempo.”

Alzó la mano y limpió los cuerpos de ambos; aunque las marcas se quedarían para siempre.

Adam, el hermoso y fuerte Adam, ayudó a Eve a recargarse sobre él. Aun si el chico estaba más destrozado que nunca, estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando por la vida de su novia.

Los tres corrieron hacia el Bosque rápidamente, aunque deteniéndose de vez en cuando para que Adam respirara correctamente.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del Bosque, Aziraphale sacó su extraña varita dorada y una enorme espada llameante surgió de ella.

Solo bastó un movimiento para que se creara un nuevo camino entre los gruesos árboles.

“Toma, aquí tienes.”

Se la entregó con urgencia a Adam, que lo miraba asombrado.

“No me den las gracias, solo váyanse antes de que Uriel mande al Inquisidor y al Verdugo por ustedes. También hay extrañas criaturas en el bosque, así que busquen un buen escondite hasta el amanecer. Ellos no irán más lejos que las inmediaciones.”

Adam la tomó y abrazó a Eve, sin embargo, las llamas menguaron lentamente.

“Buenos pensamientos y cosas felices”, dijo el ángel con la garganta apretada. Repitiendo las mismas palabras que Adam le dijo en el entrenamiento. “Vivan, vivan por muchos años y sean muy felices en su pequeña casa con sus dos perros corriendo en los jardines. Vivan muy felices…”

Las llamas se avivaron y ambos le sonrieron, pero _hoy no se sentía como una despedida._

Aziraphale lloró con una enorme sonrisa amorosa y los observo perderse en el bosque, hasta que la fuerte luz de las llamas se extinguió lentamente.

La cálida magia de Crowley envolviéndolo, le avisó rápidamente que el mestizo se acercaba.

“Bueno, eso cayó más duro que un globo de plomo.”

Aziraphale se limpió las lagrimas con las mangas de su blanco camisón de dormir antes de mirar de reojo al pelinegro en uniforme.

“Perdón”, dijo cortésmente, “¿Qué dijiste?”

“Me refiero, a que uno se llevó a todo el equipo.”

“Ah. Si,” dijo el ángel manteniendo sus manos nerviosas sobre su vientre.

“Creo que fue un poco exagerado, vi las marcas de Adam, ese látigo es el infierno.” Continuó Crowley con una risita de conocimiento. “Además, son sangrepura, aun no comprendo que tiene de grandioso ser uno de los tuyos si no puedes casarte con quien quieras, bastante ridículo la verdad.”

“Bien… ¿Por qué viniste y como me encontraste?”, preguntó Aziraphale con un pequeño tono que no dejaba cabida a la discusión.

“Bueno, te _sentí_ , si eso tiene algún sentido.” Comentó el mestizo, sintiéndose tonto y avergonzado.

“No, no, si lo tiene.” Lo tranquilizó el rubio, mirando las pesadas nubes grises que se avecinaban. “Yo también te sentí. Llegar. Es como… saber que te acercas aun si no puedo verte.”

“Mmmm, y bueno… ¿Por qué los azotaron? Gabriel canceló la detención de hoy.”

“Ella está embarazada,” y tardíamente Aziraphale se dio cuenta de que no tenía que responder las dudas de Crowley. Aun así, él _quería_ seguir hablando con el niño.

Crowley silbó como solo una serpiente podría hacerlo.

“Siempre supe que Adam estaba loco”, sonrió el pelinegro mirando fijamente a Aziraphale, aun si su ángel se esforzaba por mirar hacia otro lado. “No entiendo porque se arriesgaban a que los mataran, digo, vamos ¿la torre de astronomía? No es un lugar muy inteligente para ocultar un amorío. Era obvio que un día los descubrirían. Mmmm un hijo ¿eh? Así que no era muy bendito el matrimonio de Eve con Edén…”

“No digas esas cosas”, lo regañó Aziraphale frunciendo levemente los labios. “Su matrimonio era perfectamente bueno, ocurrieron unas cosas y yo hice otras, pero al final de cuentas no podemos especular con el destino. Lo que el Señor quiere de nosotros es _Inefable._ ”

“¿ _Inefable_?”

“Si, inefable.” Respondió Aziraphale apurado. “El Señor Oscuro es un Dios justo que recompensa a los buenos y castiga a los malos; y también es tan benevolente que no permitió la muerte de ninguno de ellos a pesar de sus errores…”

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirando las primera gotas caer y mojar el pasto.

Crowley odiaba al Señor Oscuro y a los sangrepuras, así que no dijo nada más porque no quería pelear nuevamente con Aziraphale. Aziraphale era consiente de que ninguna de sus palabras tenía sentido para Crowley, así como en estos momentos tampoco las tenían para él, pero era lo que todo niño sangrepura aprendía desde antes de nacer.

Por fin, Crowley inspeccionó a su ángel, sonriendo contento de no encontrar ninguna huella del ataque en el Bosque.

“¿Y tú varita?”

“Er,” dijo el ángel mirando a todos lados, menos a Crowley o el bosque.

“Si, siempre la llevas en tu cintura”, _no es que Crowley observe a menudo la cintura de Aziraphale o algo así_ … “La varita dorada y extraña, de donde sale una enorme espada llameante.”

“Oh, bueno…”

“Nunca habia visto algo así, ni siquiera creo que conozca el hechizo.”

“Es que no es una varita…”

“¿La perdiste?”, preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

“Oh, ¡no! Nunca podría perderla, la verdad es que…”

“¿Que?”

“Mrsegale.”

“¿TÚ _QUÉ_?”

“¡LA REGALE!”, chilló Aziraphale perdiendo la compostura por primera vez esta la noche. “No era una varita común y cualquiera, era un objeto de enfoque. Ya sabes, las varitas solo funcionan con sus dueños, pero la mía es especial por mi magia y ellos estaban tan solos y heridos y desesperados. Y Sariel rompió sus varitas, o tal vez Uriel, pero era obvio que los mandaron al bosque para cazarlos en un rato o dejarlos para que las bestias los devoren. Además Eve está embarazada y hace tanto frio, así que les dije, toma, si, una varita de enfoque, no me agradezcan, váyanse y ocúltense.”

Dijo Aziraphale en un apuro y casi sin respirar, mirando intensamente preocupado y adolorido el asombrado rostro de Crowley.

“Creo que todo es mi culpa, creo que hice lo incorrecto.”

“Oh, eres literalmente un ángel, no puedes hacer cosas malas.” Contestó Crowley, y esta vez, sin una pisca de sarcasmo.

“Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias,“ suspiró Aziraphale antes de sonreírle tímidamente al mestizo. ”Estaba muy preocupado, por cierto, no es la primera vez que me llamas ángel, ¿es una de esas cosas muggles?”

Crowley apartó la mirada y pateó la tierra un poco. No podía decirle a Aziraphale que los muggles también lo usaban como cariño…

“¿Sabes qué es un ángel?”

“¡Oh, si! En Notre Dame hay muchos. Son pequeños y rubios y también leí que son seres de amor en la religión muggle, ¿Cómo se llamaba…?”

“Bueno, te pareces mucho a uno.”

Los truenos sonaron y Aziraphale alzó su mano para gastar su poca magia en un pequeño paraguas invisible.

Suponía que era cierto, no era el primer muggle o mestizo que lo confundía con uno de esos ángeles rubios.

Crowley miró la lluvia que aumentaba en intensidad y Aziraphale lo cubrió inmediatamente con el paraguas improvisado. Era pequeño porque su magia nunca era suficiente.

“¿Un truco?”

Aziraphale sonrió mirando el negro bosque mientras la fría lluvia le empapaba el camisón.

“No realmente.”

Crowley se acercó a un más a él y podía sentirlo observar las cristalinas lagrimas en sus mejillas que se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia.

“Gracias por llevarme a la enfermería y perdón por no decirte lo de el enlace”; murmuró el rubio con su pequeña voz rota.

Crowley alzó la mano y chasqueó como advertencia.

La magia negra, pero ardiente y ruidosa, los calentó a ambos y cubrió a Aziraphale con una nueva túnica blanca.

Crowley no lo habia dicho, ni Aziraphale lo exigió.

Pero ambos estaban agradecidos de haberse conocido bajo esta lluvia.

_Su primera lluvia juntos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos y muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores que me han dejado un corazoncito! ¡Se irán al cielo!
> 
> De nuevo agradezco a las preciosuras que me dejan sus hermosos mensajes, de verdad, ustedes hacen que mis días sean felices. Por favor, nunca paren de leerme y escribirme!!! <3
> 
> Ahora sí, aclaraciones:
> 
> 1\. ¿Alguien notó que Aziraphale recitó el párrafo de un cuento de Oscar Wilde? Si es así, ¡escríbanme cual es el cuento! Esto fue una copia descarada de uno de mis cuentos favoritos del autor :D
> 
> 2\. A pesar de que conocemos como son las acromántulas gracias a las películas, siempre las imaginé más horribles y asquerosas. Siempre que pienso en ellas, recuerdo la escena en donde una quiso comerse la cara de Ron xd, ah, se me olvidaba. Si no mal recuerdo, solo Aragog puede hablar en los libros.
> 
> 3\. Sariel, en el libro de Enoc, es el arcángel encargado de los espíritus de los hombres que pecan.
> 
> 4\. Uriel, en el libro de Enoc, es el arcángel de la salvación o el perdón. Interesante ¿cierto? ;)
> 
> 5\. Sariel le recita a Aziraphale el 'Himno a la belleza', de Charles Baudelaire. Creo que es una descripción digna de nuestro pobre ángel. 
> 
> Creo que eso fue todo de este capitulo!!!
> 
> ¡De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme y estaré esperando sus comentarios! Ya quiero saber si odiaron o amaron este capitulo <3
> 
> ¡Abrazos!


	8. MATRIMONIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a mi especial de San Valentín! <3 <3

“¿Pansy?”, preguntó Aziraphale caminando hasta la malhumorada pelinegra.

“Por fin sales”, gruñó la niña tomándolo del brazo con un agudo y molesto gemido, “Raphael me dijo que viniera por ti.”

“Ah.”

Ambos caminaron fuera de los dormitorios, con Pansy quejándose todo el camino sobre lo mucho que tardaba Aziraphale para arreglarse. No es que ella tardara menos con su rutina de la mañana; sin embargo no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a admitir.

“Luces realmente hermosa hoy Pansy, buenos días”, dijo distraídamente el rubio ajustando la correa de su portafolio.

La niña rodó los ojos de la manera más dramática posible antes de resoplar.

“Y tú te vez como un muerto. Diosa, necesitas un poco de rubor o algo, cada día te veo más pálido, un día de verdad te voy a confundir con una Veela.”

Aziraphale rió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin poder tomarse el comentario de la niña como un insulto.

“Yo también te quiero, querida.”

“¡Bueno ya! ¡No puedo dejar que mis admiradores te escuchen decir tantas estupideces en la mañana!”

Aziraphale volvió a reír suavemente y esperó a que la niña se inclinara discretamente a su oído izquierdo para susurrar como toda una experta en el chisme:

“Ayer mientras tenías una tórrida cita con el delicioso de Sariel…”

“No era una cita y Sariel no es un pastel Pansy.”

“¡Cállate! Déjame al menos imaginarlo ¿de acuerdo? Mi Aziraphale casado con el perfecto de Sariel… ¡sus hijos serán hermosos! Debes prometerme que nuestros hijos serán esposos, estoy dispuesta a tener ambos géneros para que tu bebé escoja.”

“ _Pansy…_ ”, advirtió el rubio impacientemente.

“No eres nada divertido”, continuó la niña con un puchero. “Está bien, está bien… el tío dio dos anuncios realmente impresionantes, te juro que le pregunté a los séptimos años pero nunca habían escuchado de algo parecido.”

Aziraphale caminó más despacio, sin querer llegar al Gran Comedor donde Raphael estaría esperándolos y Pansy ya no podría contarle nada.

“Primero prohibió la entrada al Bosque Prohibido y dijo que no importaba quien se pierda, nadie será rescatado. Si alguien es lastimado por las criaturas y no puede escapar, será abandonado y borrado de los expedientes de Hogwarts. La verdad yo creo que es una exageración, todos los años dicen lo mismo y aun así nos siguen dando _Cuidado De Las Criaturas Mágicas_ , además ¿Quién en su sano juicio entraría al Bosque a pasear? Es asqueroso.“

Aziraphale asintió pensativamente.

“¿Y lo segundo?”

“Una locura, por eso Percy y Raphael no vinieron a recogernos. Ni siquiera Crable o Goyle…”, murmuró la niña, aunque el rubio intuía que su molestia se debía más a que Blaise no estaba con ella.

Carraspeó suavemente.

“¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Debido a lo que pasó con los sucios traidores, el tío abrió nuevos lugares para reclutas. Como ese maldito… ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre, me da nauseas tan solo recordar cómo nos traicionó a todos.”

“¿Adam?”

“Si, ese imbécil. Como ese maldito modificó la primera prueba por años, ahora todo aquel que quiera iniciar el entrenamiento puede demostrar todo este año que es digno y el tío les dará el honor de unirse el siguiente ciclo. Por eso los niños se fueron temprano. Escuché que unos de sexto estuvieron toda la noche planeando algo, así que Raphael se llevó a Percy a las guardias con el Verdugo. Crable y Goyle se fueron con los iniciados de primer año. Y Blaise, con Bulstrode y Nott, se fueron en la madrugada para cazar unos impuros. Dijeron que tenían que impresionar al tío esta mañana. De verdad, esto va a ser una verdadera _matanza._ ”

Aziraphale se detuvo y miró el nublado paisaje a través de las largas ventanas.

Gabriel, el perfecto Ministro, nunca permitiría que tanta mano de obra fuera erradicada sin sentido alguno. Después de todo los alumnos de Hogwarts, impuros o no, son seres mágicos que mantienen el mundo funcionando. Las decisiones del circulo interno de Mortifagos siempre persiguen recompensas políticas o económicas y en este momento Aziraphale solo podía ver grandes pérdidas en ambos aspectos.

La baja dramática de impuros también puede avivar las llamas de la rebelión, aun si ellos no tienen posibilidades de ganar siguen siendo una molestia. Mejor tenerlos obedientes y resignados a sedientos y con esperanza.

Por supuesto no había creído que Adam y Eve escaparían de Hogwarts solo con unos azotes, ambos causaron demasiado daño a la comunidad mágica. De hecho, un asunto de traición era tan importante como el nacimiento de un sangresucia. Este tipo de incidentes eran intolerables y debían ser castigados con tortura y muerte públicas, como un duro recordatorio de nunca revelarse contra Nuestro Señor.

Solo que Uriel _de verdad_ los dejó libres.

Ni el Inquisidor, ni el Verdugo salieron al Bosque; o al menos no para matarlos. En realidad, parece que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para estudiar el comportamiento de las acromántulas y demás criaturas enloquecidas, un problema que lo involucraba directamente a él y que solo es del conocimiento de su Tutor.

Aziraphale se regañó mentalmente por entretenerse toda la noche con el querido amigo Shakespeare en lugar de hacer una lista de problemas y soluciones. ¡Pero el Poeta es demasiado ingenioso! Tenía que terminar el libro antes del desayuno. E incluso ahora al recordar los poemas llenos de sátira y liricas llenas de romance, una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa aparece en sus labios rosados.

“¿Aziraphale?”

El niño asintió y continuó caminando hacia al Gran Comedor.

“¿Has escuchado lo que dicen del Bosque, querida? Las criaturas siguen apareciendo.”

“Si. Hablé con Percy, me dijo que desde el primer día tenían órdenes de no acercarse, solo que no eran del todo oficiales.” Continuó la pelinegra de manera inteligente y secreta. “Así que le pregunté a As, ya sabes que es una zorra y le encanta meterse detrás de los invernaderos. Me costó un poco de trabajo pero apuesto que la perra está detrás de Percy, solo que mi hermano si tiene clase.”

“Lo mejor es que Perseus busque un acuerdo con una apropiada dama de Francia.”

“¿Verdad que sí? Eres mi alma gemela”, lo arrulló Pansy con una enorme sonrisa de labios rojos, “como te decía, ella reportó al Verdugo el avistamiento del centauro.”

“Sandalphon no le informó de nada a Raphael…”

“¡Por supuesto que no! Se burló de ella y le arrojó unas monedas como si fuera una simple puta, no, peor aún, incluso le cuestionó su _estado de sangre_ , _¿te imaginas la humillación?_ Así que ella se encargó de esparcir los rumores de que Sandalphon lo tiene chiquito y que hay un monstruoso centauro vigilando la entrada del Bosque. Ella es confiable, me aseguré de investigarlo y lo que dice parece ser cierto.”

“¿Sobre Sandalphon?”, preguntó Aziraphale con una juguetona sonrisa.

“¡Zorra!”. Lo golpeó Pansy en el hombro con una brillante sonrisa. “Apuesto que eso es verdad, pero no, hablo del centauro. Cabello rubio muy claro, dijo que tan rubio como el tuyo. Ojos azules casi grises, como si estuviera ciego. Cuerpo blanco, la cola arreglada en una trenza y una enorme lanza que parecía estar hecha de piedra. Lo más extraño que me dijo y espero que mantengas en secreto...”

“Por supuesto ¿Cuándo te he defraudado?”, preguntó Aziraphale en un dulce susurro parecido al de Pansy.

“Cuando no me llevaste contigo a Italia, me tendrás que prestar la túnica lavanda para Yule. Bueno como te decía, lo más raro que dijo Astro es que el centauro era educado.”

“¿Educado?”

“Bueno, ella dice que estaba aterrada, tan aterrada que no escuchó por completo lo que el monstruo le decía. Pero jura que esa cosa le susurraba _algo_ , como una advertencia. Que de hecho la saludaba, la llamó joven señorita o algo parecido. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, los centauros harían lo que sea para comerse nuestra carne, así que no me sorprende que haya intentado hablar con ella, solo eso.”

Ambos callaron, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que las estridentes risas y voces de sus compañeros se escucharon al otro lado del corredor.

Rápidamente se acercaron, aun con los brazos entrelazados, a la macabra escena que les daba la Bienvenida al Gran Comedor.

De entre el ruidoso tumulto de sangre puras, algunos niños de once años lloraban en silencio. Con sus ojos saltones inyectados en sangre, los labios secos y sus pequeños cuerpos temblorosos. Habia grandes charcos de sangre fresca y extrañas costras negras que parecían hechas de lava pegada al irregular suelo de piedra.

“Son de primer año”, susurró Aziraphale, ahogándose con el torbellino de pensamientos que inundaron su mente.

Dos niños, aun vestidos en divertidas piyamas de colores, colgaban bocabajo en medio de la gran entrada. Habia moscas amamantando las heridas y posándose en los lechosos ojos sin vida. Sus rostros blancos como la cera, se contorsionaban en las últimas palabras que sus labios pronunciaron mientras de sus gargantas cercenadas escurría un delgado hilo de muerte.

Pansy arrugó su bonito rostro de hada y sacó su larga varita en un movimiento lleno de teatral sufrimiento.

“¿No podían hacer algo menos asqueroso?”, dijo antes de limpiar los zapatos de ambos, “justo hoy traje mis zapatos de piel de dragón, maldición.”

“Esos zapatos son horribles, considéralo un favor.” Se burló Blaise acercándose a ellos. “¿Cómo ven mi obra?”

_“¿Tu obra?_ ”, preguntó Millicent con la varita desenfundada.

“Si no fuera por mí ustedes no habrían hecho nada, así que si, es mi puta obra y ustedes ayudaron un poco.”

“¡Te voy a ayudar a cerrar la boca!”

Aziraphale dejó de prestar atención a sus compañeros y suspiró al sentir la frenética presencia de Crowley acercarse cada vez más. Después de esto, no esperaba que el pelinegro acudiera a su encuentro en la biblioteca.

“Como sea, vamos a desayunar.” Sentenció Pansy con voz aburrida.

Aziraphale ni siquiera intentó ignorar las luces y sin embargo cerró respetuosamente los ojos al pasar junto a los cadáveres.

oOo

“ _No…_ ”

La voz de Crowley rebotó entre las oscuras paredes.

“No, _no Dean._ ” Suplicó con dolor, mirando al único niño que siempre había sido amable con él.

Su magia se arrastró alrededor de los grotescos cuerpos, como un peligroso animal sediento de venganza. Pero en realidad no importaba, no podía hacer nada aun si encontraba al culpable. Y tampoco existía algún hechizo o poder que pudiera devolverle la vida a su alegre compañero.

_¿Por qué Dean habia sido decapitado?_

Dentro de su cabeza, una voz burlona y demasiado parecida a la de Gabriel le indicó: _casi, casi decapitado ¿acaso no puedes ver la diferencia, mestizo?_

Crowley se ahogó con el aroma a hierro y algo cercano a la descomposición.

“¿Por qué no lo bajan?” Preguntó con los dientes apretados, mirando fijamente a todos aquellos que habían sido amigos de Dean y ahora no levantaban ni un dedo para hacer su muerte un poco más digna. “Han dejado que ellos cuelguen en la entrada todo este tiempo, seguramente vieron cómo eran asesinados y tampoco hicieron nada. Son unos putos cobardes, todos son tan culpables como los malditos que hicieron esto.”

Todos apartaron sus miradas con los rostros avergonzados, pero ni siquiera intentaron acercarse.

Crowley sacó su varita y extendió su mano; pero inmediatamente otro adolescente lo apartó del camino.

“ _Cállate niño._ ” Ladró Pier Davoli con enojo. Su agarre era implacable, pero Crowley forcejeó hasta finalmente apartarse. “Ni se te ocurra tocarlos, los dejaron ahí por una razón, no quieres ser el próximo.”

Crowley miró nuevamente a sus excompañeros antes de asentir lentamente, guardar su varita y sacudir su ropa como si también pudiera sacudirse la vergüenza y el dolor.

Ron murmuró con los dientes apretados: “Y tú no sabes nada como siempre, _¿cierto?_ ”

“De qué—”. Gruñó Crowley pero calló al notar que la acusación no era para él.

“Veo que después de todo los Weasleys aun no aprenden su lugar”. Respondió Pier lleno de cantarina diversión.

“¡Entren todos al comedor!”, indició Percy Weasley corriendo desde la otra esquina.

“Nos vemos Weasel y será mejor que un futuro no olvides con quien estás hablando. Tu hermano es útil pero no indispensable para nosotros.” Sonrió Pier con su apuesto rostro de dios griego antes de entrar al gran comedor.

Cuando el adolescente desapareció de la vista de todos los primeros años, Ronald escupió: “ _imbécil_ ”; antes de girarse para hablar con su agitado hermano.

Crowley miró por última vez el rostro deformado de Dean Thomas antes de buscar su propio lugar en las mesas del Gran Comedor. La amargura lo hizo apretar los dientes hasta que los sonidos de los estudiantes comiendo ruidosamente se volvieron como molestas moscas a su alrededor.

Ronald masticaba su pollo con la boca abierta, Ernie tomaba una segunda porción de tarta y Amelia mostraba su estúpida revista para brujas adolescentes a sus demás amigas. El pelinegro no lo podía entender, simplemente no podía comprender como aquellos que se hicieron llamar amigos de Dean ahora continuaban sus vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si a unos metros de distancia no estuvieran los cuerpos ensangrentados de dos de sus compañeros.

Finalmente se inclinó impulsado por la curiosidad hacia al mayor de los Weasleys.

“Esto… ¿es alguna clase de ritual?”

Percy Weasley frunció el ceño y miró la oscura entrada antes de encogerse de hombros.

“No lo sé niño, no sé ni quien fue.”

“Fue Zabini”, gruñó Ron mirando fijamente la mesa que estaba frente a ellos, “se estaba asegurando que todos lo supiéramos.”

“Mmm…” Percy asintió antes de continuar desayunando, “nunca antes había visto tantos muertos en un solo día.”

_“¿Tantos?_ Solo fueron dos”, respondió Crowley con el ceño fruncido.

“ _¿No estabas en la mañana?_ ”, preguntó Ernie casi a la defensiva.

Pronto todos a su alrededor lo miraron con sospecha.

Crowley se aclaró la garganta mientras sus mejillas lentamente se enrojecían.

“Estaba… estaba recuperándome de la detención de ayer”, mintió.

“Oh, sí, claro”, se removió el mayor de los Weasleys antes de palmear incómodamente la espalda de Crowley.

Y Crowley lo odiaba, todos eran una asquerosa bola de hipócritas.

Prefería ser ignorado o tratado con indiferencia, a ser mirado con falsa lástima.

“¿Qué pasó en la mañana?”, gruñó nuevamente con los dientes al descubierto.

“Bueno… unos elites de sexto se metieron a las salas e hicieron una especie de juicio. Sacaron una lista y enumeraron los _pecados_ de algunos estudiantes, luego los ejecutaron frente a todos. Dijeron que era un recordatorio para los traidores. No sé cómo lograron entrar, solo los Mortifagos de séptimo año conocen los hechizos de seguridad.”

“Parece que les están dando un premio o algo, esos malditos no han parado de murmurar y vernos”

Todos miraron al frente, estremeciéndose al notar la forma extraña en que los elites los miraban. Luego Crowley miró la mesa de los profesores; el asiento de Gabriel estaba vacío, pero eso no quería decir que no regresaría a las doce para su tortura.

Mojándose los labios de manera nerviosa, el pelinegro se concentró en su desayuno. Hoy tenía Artes Oscuras y no podía bajar la guardia por más asustado estuviera.

Además, en la tarde tenía una reunión con Aziraphale en la biblioteca.

Lo buscó al otro lado de la mesa y lo encontró tan hermoso y alegre como siempre. Aun así no importaba cuan radiante y extraño fuera el rubio, seguía siendo un sangrepura y por lo tanto el enemigo.

Y Crowley quería estar preparado para cualquier trampa que le hubiera puesto el niño.

oOo

Crowley se acercó a la familiar fortaleza hecha de libros de Aziraphale con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos.

Con cuidado arrastró los pies y se lamió los labios antes de pasar una mano por su grueso cabello negro. El vientre le dolía de nervios.

“¡Llegaste!”, susurró la educada voz del ángel llena de infantil asombro.

Crowley ocultó su rostro para que el rubio no pudiera ver la trémula sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? Toma asiento”, ordenó el ángel indicando el primer lugar en la oscura mesa de piedra iluminada por amarillas velas.

Crowley obedeció inmediatamente, batallando con sus miembros desgarbados para correr a su asiento lo más digno posible. Por supuesto, sus piernas nunca parecían estar de acuerdo con su mente y sus caderas rodaron de formas extrañas antes de dejarse caer con alivio sobre la vieja silla de madera.

Suspiró con vergüenza y miró nuevamente a Aziraphale.

“¿Con que—?” Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas rápidamente al ver al rubio levantarse y tomar asiento en el extremo más alejado de la mesa.

Las oscuras cejas de Crowley se juntaron llenas de hirviente indignación y una silenciosa furia.

_“¿Qué demonios?_ ”, Susurró ardientemente, su carácter retumbando como la marea.

“Finge que no me conoces”, fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

¡El rubio ni siquiera se dignó a verlo!

_Nuevamente._

Nuevamente lo ignoraba. Nuevamente lo despreciaba. Aziraphale nuevamente se burlaba de Crowley con el elegante arco que era su boca rosa fruncida en un puchero.

“Aghr, bien, bien, claro, por supuesto”, se burló pasando su rasposa mano llena de cicatrices a través de su cabello. “ _Maldición_.”

Aziraphale sacó la nariz del libro que estaba leyendo y abrió la boca preparado para regañar al pelinegro. Aunque inmediatamente se detuvo al notar el profundo ceño fruncido de Crowley y mejor lo observó detenidamente, tratando de entender lo que pasaba dentro de esa alocada mente.

“Entonces ¿me puedes decir _porqué mierda me pediste que viniera_? Si su alteza ni siquiera puede soportar estar en el mismo lugar conmigo.”

Aziraphale inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos azules. Los rubios rizos rebotaron en extrañas direcciones mientras contemplaba los pros y contras de explorar la conexión para entender a lo que se refería Crowley. Sin embargo no lo hizo, porque no sería educado de su parte y además temía avivar las llamas del resentimiento.

“Es por protección.” Finalmente contestó, tratando que la sinceridad tiñera su suave voz. “Si alguien te ve conmigo, te asesinará.”

Crowley bufó y señaló los libros como si estos lo hubieran ofendido personalmente.

“Claro, como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente peligroso que nos estemos reuniendo. Es exactamente la misma mierda, solo dime que te doy asco y me largo de aquí.”

Las mejillas de Aziraphale se tornaron de un llamativo color rosa, mientras sus labios se volvían a fruncir con vergüenza.

Crowley siseó y movió su silla de forma estridente antes de apoyar su mano en la piedra y levantarse.

“¡Espera!”, pidió Aziraphale dando un apresurado brinco. “No se romperá si no trabajamos juntos.”

Crowley parpadeó tratando de acostumbrarse a la imagen de Aziraphale que cada vez estaba más cerca. Sabía que el rubio era bastante impresionante y sin embargo era difícil acostumbrarse a su inocente belleza cuando todo en el mundo parecía estar tan podrido y corrompido.

“Por favor, toma asiento. Tienes razón, estaba siendo irracional. Te aseguro que nadie vendrá, nunca te pondría en peligro.”

La suave, pequeña y cálida mano del rubio se posó gentilmente sobre la suya y la cordura de Crowley parecía haber saltado por la ventana.

Su magia ronroneó felizmente e hizo acrobacias vergonzosas alrededor de ellos, tratando de decidir si quería envolver al etéreo ángel como una apretada serpiente o bailar estúpidamente de felicidad.

Además ¿ _Cuándo se habia acercado tanto_? ¿ _Por qué sus mentiras parecían de caramelo_? ¿ _Las personas reales tienen ese color de ojos_?

“ _Ngk_ ”

“¿Crowley?”

El pelinegro se tumbó nuevamente en su asiento, con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

_¿Ngk?_ ¿De nuevo volvía a los extraños ruidos?

Retiró inmediatamente su mano de la mesa, guardándola en su propio pecho mientras pateaba el aire solo por despecho. 

“Gracias al Lord”, suspiró el ángel antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

Inmediatamente Crowley notó el terrible error que habia cometido.

Normalmente el ángel siempre se robaba su atención al otro lado de las mesas, entre clases o incluso cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca. Ahora que leía a un costado, con su celestial aroma a naranjas y cerezos, Crowley era incapaz de hilar algún pensamiento coherente.

Nuevamente se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si pudiera desaparecer debajo de la piedra, y acarició la horrible mano que tocó el ángel.

No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo habia tocado tan _casualmente._

Sus traicioneros ojos miraron fijamente los pequeños deditos que usaba Aziraphale para acariciar libros y aparentemente, también las sucias manos de los mestizos. Sus uñas estaban cuidadas, la piel era tan blanca como las perlas que lo adornaban y su complexión era llenita.

Un traicionero recuerdo inundó su mente y si, ya sabía que esa impecable piel era tan suave y delicada como se veía. Ayer lo comprobó.

_Con sus propios labios._

Aunque claro, en ese momento estaba demasiado aterrado y avergonzado como para disfrutar del inocente roce. Solo que ahora no hay nada que impida que su traicionera mente se aferrare a cada segundo de la asombrosa calidez que es la mano de Aziraphale.

Miró sus propias manos. Rasposas, largas, huesudas y llenas de blancas cicatrices.

Parecía casi sacrilegio que alguien como Aziraphale tocara a alguien tan sucio como él. No cuando él solo podía besar esa blanca mano cuando el ángel estaba inconsciente. Ambos eran demasiado diferentes.

“ _Mientes_ ”, siseó con la boca llena de veneno. “No quieres romper el vínculo ¿por qué querrías hacerlo? Te da poder infinito.”

“¿Perdón?”, preguntó Aziraphale y sus ojos brillaron al encontrase con los suyos.

Crowley bufó y apretó aún más su mano izquierda contra su propio pecho.

“Todos sabemos que no tienes magia, _eres débil._ Robar mi magia es lo único que te haría normal.”

Sorprendentemente el agradable rostro del ángel se ensombreció lentamente.

“ _¿Y qué te hace creer que me gustaría estar unido a alguien de **tu clase** , cariño?_”

Y por un momento Crowley pudo notar la falsa amabilidad de Gabriel en el pequeño angelito. Y francamente era mucho más aterrador que el horrible Mortifago de ojos violetas.

Además, Aziraphale tenía toda la razón.

No importaba lo débil que fuera, seguía siendo un sangrepura lleno de privilegios. No necesitaba ni a Crowley, ni a su magia.

En cambio Crowley tiene todas las de perder. Si descubren su enorme poder lo entregarán al Señor Oscuro. Si encuentran su vínculo con Aziraphale, lo mataran. No puede asesinar al rubio porque su magia se lo impide y su magia es lo único que lo hace _especial_ en el mundo mágico.

Que Aziraphale quiera deshacerse del enlace es más una bendición que un engaño y debía aprovecharlo antes de que el rubio decidiera entregarlo a los Mortifagos.

“Como sea.” Bufó el pelinegro antes de sacar un libro de su portafolio.

Aun cuando podía pensar en mil escenarios en los que Aziraphale al final lo traicionaría, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir peleando. Estaba cansado de Gabriel y sus juegos enfermos. Estaba cansado de esta escuela que parecía el mismo infierno y estaba cansado de luchar todos los días para sobrevivir a los demás alumnos.

Aziraphale era solo una rareza en este mundo lleno de muerte y un terrible peso muerto. Romper el enlace les brindará libertad a ambos y Crowley después podrá asegurarse de que el rubio guarde para siempre el secreto.

“Bien,” asintió Aziraphale antes de mostrarle el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo. “Anoté todo lo que sabemos del vínculo, revísalo y dime que falta para que tengamos una buena idea de lo que estamos buscando.”

“No sé leer.” Respondió Crowley de inmediato.

Aziraphale enarcó una elegante ceja rubia ante la estúpida mentira, pero no dijo nada sobre lo obvio. En cambio, se aclaró la garganta y leyó su investigación con su dulce voz en cursiva. Crowley intentó prestar atención, pero estaba mucho más interesado en observar fijamente el rostro y los ojos de Aziraphale que en lo que estaba diciendo. Finalmente, el ángel bajó el pergamino y le devolvió la mirada, haciendo que Crowley volviera a brincar en su asiento antes de arrebatarle el pobre papel para cubrir su sonrojo.

“Lees horrible”, volvió a mentir mientras trataba de leer rápidamente lo que el ángel había escrito.

“También escribí fechas, creo que es importante saber desde cuándo inició esto.”

Crowley asintió verdaderamente asombrado de lo organizado que era el rubio.

Por supuesto no tenía ninguna intención de decirle a Aziraphale lo que _él_ sabía del vínculo. Sin embargo, estaba un poco enojado de que aun así el ángel tuviera la mayoría de las cosas ya cubiertas.

“¿Y estas fechas?”, el mestizo señaló los espacios en blanco.

Aziraphale les dio una breve mirada antes de retorcerse en su asiento, sus mejillas poco a poco tornándose de un agradable color rosado.

“Son… encuentros que tuvimos.”

Crowley miró nuevamente el pergamino.

Estaba la primera vez que lo atacó en el vagón, cuando usó magia para controlar su mano, todas las veces que lo lastimó y la última en donde casi muere. Sería imposible establecer cuando se formó el enlace. Después de todo, todas las veces que usó magia sin varita en Aziraphale fueron bastante… _intensas._

“Es un vínculo matrimonial”, sentenció con la boca seca y los ojos saltones.

Aziraphale lo miró con la boquita abierta, sus ojos se tornaron a una impresionante tonalidad de azul celeste. Y finalmente se rió, se rió tan fuerte que incluso tuvo que usar sus manos para cubrir el alegre sonido que parecía tan desconocido para ambos.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó Crowley tratando de sonar ofendido, pero la verdad es que una pequeña sonrisa también tiró de sus labios.

Aziraphale tosió un poco y se abanicó con las manos, sus mejillas rojas estaban cubiertas por los rastros de su diversión.

“No—”, jadeó el rubio inclinándose cerca del mestizo mientras cubría su sonrisa con un dedo. “No vuelvas a decir algo así cariño. Harás que Madame Pince nos regañe.”

“¿Qué? Es perfectamente razonable”, bufó el pelinegro aunque inevitablemente también se inclinó cerca de Aziraphale, como una polilla a la luz. “Estuve investigando en mis tiempos libres y cumple todos los requisitos. Estoy casi seguro que es un vínculo matrimonial, además _¿cariño?_ Creo que ya se te está pudriendo el cerebro.”

Aziraphale volvió a reír antes de mover su mano suavemente, quitándole importancia al asunto.

“Así le digo a todos, no te preocupes.”

Crowley siseó enojado y avergonzado en igual medida; aunque no sabía si estaba enojado consigo mismo o con la gente a la que Aziraphale llama cariño.

“¿Y bien?”

“Espera ¿lo dices en serio?”, preguntó el rubio y sus labios ya temblaban con el esfuerzo de no volver a estallar en risas. “Los vínculos matrimoniales no son tan sencillos. No es como si cruzaras una puerta con tu enemigo y terminaras casado, eso solo ocurre en las insípidas novelas que leen las brujas adolescentes.”

“¡Podría suceder!”

“Shhhh,” lo silenció el rubio antes de negar alegre. “No sucede, ¿recuerdas al matrimonio Edén?, su enlace fue creado por el Lord antes de la ceremonia en el gran comedor. Todos los sangrepuras pasan por un largo proceso mágico antes de que se les vincule en matrimonio. No es algo que ocurre accidentalmente. Tal vez Eve y Adam formen un vínculo mágico después de muchos años de amor, pero al final Eve siempre pertenecerá a la Guerrera Edén. Su magia es… compatible en todos los aspectos.”

“ _Nosotros somos compatibles_.”

Y es como si finalmente ambos notaran al elefante en la habitación.

Solo que en lugar de elefante era una extraña criatura errática y violenta que estaba encantada de brincar como un cable mojado entre ellos dos. Eso y _lamer_ felizmente a Aziraphale mientras ronroneaba a su alrededor.

Aziraphale agitó su manita como si aquello pudiera desaparecer la fervorosa calidez que los envolvía a ambos y volvió a negar.

“No lo creo.”

Pero al final _¿a quién de los dos quería engañar?_

“Si, mira.”

Crowley hojeó su libro febrilmente y Aziraphale mostró una pequeña mueca de dolor.

_Ningún libro merecía ser tratado así._

“Todo encaja, al inicio parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero todos los puntos se completan. En la mañana llegué al capítulo quince y todos estos enlaces tienen el mismo núcleo y características que el nuestro, si, ¡aquí está!”

Aziraphale miró el título del capítulo, mordiéndose la lengua para no burlarse del _¨No sé leer.¨_

_My Bound_

_Guía completa sobre vínculos interespecie._

“Permíteme”, pidió el rubio antes de mirar la portada del grueso libro amarillo y finalmente volvió a sonreír, “¿vínculos entre criaturas?”

“¡Estoy desesperado! ¿de acuerdo?, además todo concuerda”, se defendió el pelinegro con las manos en el aire.

“Bueno, para que esto sea cierto yo también debería ser…”

_Un mestizo._

El pensamiento flotó entre ellos.

Crowley entrecerró los ojos esperando algún tipo de ataque de rabia. Esperaba que Aziraphale lanzara los libros, le gruñera en la cara y lo amenazara con cortar sus testículos por tan horrible ofensa. Sin embargo, el rubio solo miró las altas columnas de libros de la fortaleza que siempre construía a su alrededor.

“O _tú eres una criatura._ ” Sonrió el ángel antes de acercarse _demasiado_ y pinchar el pecho de Crowley con su pequeño dedito blanco.

Crowley balbuceó estúpidamente antes de mirar completamente indignado al rubio y finalmente ladrar:

“ _¡O tú podrías ser la criatura!_ ”

Aziraphale le sonrió enormemente y Crowley bufó fingiendo estar indignado.

“Te odio.” Murmuró el pelinegro y Aziraphale rió felizmente antes de tomar el libro y leer rápidamente la lista de características.

“Bueno… podrías tener algo de razón.”

Crowley se lamió los labios y se recostó en su asiento como si este fuera un cómodo trono.

“¿Conoces la maldición de la bella durmiente?”

“Eso… es un cuento muggle ¿cierto?”, respondió el pelinegro.

“No, el cuento se basa en una maldición real. Es importante porque el vínculo entre el humano y el dementor al final los llevó a ambos a la muerte ¿Y recuerdas lo que dijo la acromántula en el bosque?”

“Eso era una locura.”

“Puede que sí, puede que no. Mira, ese humano se enamoró del Rey de los Dementores mucho antes de que ellos fueran utilizados como armas o guardias en Azcaban.”

“Ya leí un poco sobre los dementores y es imposible que esas cosas sientan algo. Son como la muerte, al menos como la imaginan los muggles.”

Aziraphale asintió en acuerdo antes de continuar.

“Si, pero también te equivocas. Los dementores no son completamente inmortales, casi ninguna criatura lo es en realidad. Créeme, he memorizado muchos libros sobre ello. Es un conocimiento tan antiguo que la gente ha comenzado a olvidarlo. Un Dementor se crea a partir del alma de un mago oscuro, la maldad corrompe sus cuerpos y los transforma en lo que son. Es por eso que para sobrevivir consumen la felicidad de los demás, hasta que al final no tienen más remedio que devorar su alma.”

“¿Me estas tratando de decir que eres un dementor?”

Aziraphale no resistió el impulso y finalmente rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

“¿Ahora si vas a escuchar?”

“Si, sí, claro.”

“Bueno, como te decía. Ellos son prácticamente humanos, ¿Y por qué crees que no salen de Azcaban? Es porque hay algo que los mantiene bajo control y por eso el Ministerio hace tratos con ellos; nosotros les damos comida y ellos nos dan protección. Durante la segunda guerra el Señor Oscuro los utilizó para acabar con aquellos que se escondían de la primera purificación. El Rey es su representante y el único capaz de comunicarse con nosotros, es por eso que pudo encontrar a su alma gemela.”

“¿Y él la mató?”

“Mmm nop, el humano sabía que su vida mortal terminaría y dejaría solo al Rey; así que tomó la decisión de ser un dementor. Sin embargo, como era un alma demasiado pura se quedó para siempre en el limbo. Muerto en vida como un inferí; destinado a nunca despertar.”

“¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?”

“Su vínculo pasó por lo mismo. El dolor, la protección, el intercambio de fuerzas y la acromantula dijo…”

“ _Morirás y nacerás marcado por la muerte._ ”

“Además te llamó Plutón, ese es tu planeta protector. Eso quiere decir que estas marcado por la guerra.”

“¿Planeta protector? No entiendo nada de lo que dices, suena a una estupidez. A ti te llamó Urania, ¿eso quiere decir que te protege Urano?”

“No”, rió Aziraphale, “Se refería a Venus, Venus Urania pero no nací en Abril, así que probablemente estén tan locas como tú crees.”

“Así que al final no llegaste a nada.”

Aziraphale regresó inmediatamente a su lugar, rectificando su postura y mordiéndose el labio inferior con vergüenza.

Gabriel también odiaba escuchar sus balbuceos sin sentido y Raphael creía que siempre desperdiciaba su tiempo en libros estúpidos que nunca le ayudarían a convertirse en un Mortifago. Sus demás conocidos lo encontraban adorable, pero nunca se quedaban lo suficiente como para realmente conocerlo

Y al parecer hasta Crowley se cansaba de sus platicas estúpidas y sin sentido.

“…¿Qué dices?”

Aziraphale brincó en su lugar y miró a través de sus largas pestañas al pelinegro.

“¿Disculpa?”

“Ángel, ponme atención.” Se quejó el mestizo inclinándose aún más cerca del rubio. “Dije que no me gustan las historias de amor pero los dementores son jodidamente interesantes, es una lástima que no tengamos tiempo para platicar pero tal vez me puedas hablar más de ellos cuando esto mejore ¿Qué dices?”

“Tú… ¿quieres volver a platicar conmigo?”, preguntó Aziraphale verdaderamente asombrado.

Crowley se encogió de hombros y colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre el asiento del rubio.

“Es una buena historia, me gustaría escucharla a detalle, pero dime al final que pasó con ellos.”

Aziraphale se apresuró a hablar con una tentativa sonrisa en los labios.

“Su vínculo es especial porque mientras el Rey no muera, su pareja seguirá en el limbo. La mayoría de los vínculos interespecie son accidentales. Las veelas encuentran a sus compañeros cuando llegan a la pubertad. Las hadas solo ponen huevos con su pareja destinada e incluso los hombres lobo tienen que formar su propio paquete con el equivalente a su alma gemela. Todos esos enlaces pueden cambiar la estructura mágica en las parejas. Por eso se vuelven más atractivos, más fuertes, más longevos. Los sangrepuras no están exentos y las familias más antiguas en algún momento tuvieron que mezclarse con criaturas para fortalecer su línea de sangre.”

“Suena como si no tuvieran opción.”

“Las criaturas _no tienen_ opción. Por eso en la actualidad aparearse con criaturas mágicas está prohibido en casi todo el mundo y las que son humanoides son monitorizadas cuidadosamente en el Ministerio. No importa si la magia les obliga a buscar a su pareja, muchas veces los magos o humanos elegidos no quieren formar un vínculo y terminan siendo asesinados, secuestrados, violados. Es muy raro un vínculo sano, al final ellos están gobernados por un enorme sentimiento de amor y odio. Aunque también hay muchas ventajas, por ejemplo, nuestro intercambio de magia.”

“Entonces ambos somos mestizos o aun no encontramos la respuesta.”

“No puedo ser un mestizo.”

“¿De verdad sería tan horrible?”

Aziraphale negó inmediatamente y finalmente suspiró.

“No me refiero a eso.” Luego miró al techo tratando de ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar. “Los sangrepuras tampoco somos humanos, no como los muggles o como ustedes. Somos más bien… como bolas de energía atrapadas en corporaciones humanas.”

“¿Esa es la mierda que les dicen a todos ustedes?”

“No seas grosero y no, no lo digo ciegamente, es un hecho. Te puedo asegurar que independientemente de nuestra capacidad mágica nosotros somos algo parecido a cuerpos celestes, energía y magia. En cambio, un mestizo es una aberración de la naturaleza, ¡espera! De verdad no quiero ofenderte. Pero mira, debes comprender que por eso está prohibido que un sangrepura tenga hijos con un humano, es igual a un hombre lobo violando a un humano, es demasiada la diferencia de poder ¿te imaginas como serian sus hijos?”

“¿Hombres lobos?”

“No, _inestables._ A lo largo de la historia numerosos estudios han comprobado que los mestizos tienden a ser inestables, no solo con su magia, también con su mente.”

Aziraphale se inclinó y le indicó a Crowley que hiciera lo mismo. Los labios del rubio se acercaron al oído del mestizo.

“ _El Señor Oscuro es un mestizo_.” Susurró tan suavemente que Crowley tuvo que esperar varios segundos antes de que su mente registrara lo que el ángel habia dicho.

“Un niño mestizo puede tener poder incontrolable.”

Crowley pasó saliva.

“O al final, no tener nada. Depende de cada individuo.”

Finalmente, Aziraphale regresó a su asiento y tomó su blanca pluma de pavorreal.

“Es por eso que hacemos una purga. Se cree que los sangre sucias son un error genético, un infortunio y una maldición para la comunidad mágica. Es magia que están robando y la magia no solo es un privilegio, es nuestro núcleo. Es todo lo que somos.”

“¿ _Y solo por eso matan niños_? No puedes matar niños, matar niños suena a algo que nosotros los sucios haríamos, no ustedes los civilizados.” Respondió Crowley lleno de sarcasmo.

Aziraphale estaba avergonzado, pero asintió tratando de justificar los ideales que le enseñaron desde niño.

“El Señor trata de encontrarlos lo más pronto posible para que no sufran mucho de grandes. No lo veas como un asesinato, si no como una liberación. Sus almas ascienden de nuevo al universo y finalmente pueden encontrar un recipiente digno de ser su corporación.”

“Uff, _que gentil._ “ Se burló sarcásticamente el pelinegro ”¿De verdad crees toda esa basura?”

“Yo… no puedes juzgar los planes del Señor, Crowley.” Respondió inmediatamente el rubio, evitando la mirada de su compañero. “Los planes de Nuestro Señor son…”

“Acaso dirás ¿inefables?”

Aziraphale iba a decir inefables.

“ _Es posible_ …”

Crowley rodó los ojos dramáticamente y bufó. Sabía que no podía hacerle ver a Aziraphale lo equivocado que estaba su Dios, al menos no con una sola platica.

“Bueno, no fuimos tan productivos como quería pero me divertí un montón.” Sonrió Aziraphale comenzado a recoger sus cosas. “¿Nos vemos en la noche? ¿Qué dices después de la detención? Ya sabemos lo que estamos buscando y que es lo que _no somos_. Tal vez sea más rápido de ahora en adelante.”

“¡Espera!”, lo detuvo Crowley tomándolo suavemente de la muñeca. _“¿Ya te vas?_ Quiero decir… aún es muy temprano y ni siquiera siento que hayamos descubierto algo.”

Al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho, Crowley no se sorprendería si Aziraphale hacia una mueca de disgusto y lo empujaba fuera de su camino. Sin embargo su ángel si debía de ser algún tipo de ser elevado ya que no solo le permitió sostenerlo, si no, que también se inclinó y le sonrió como si Crowley fuera un niño especialmente travieso.

“Te veo en la Torre de Astronomía.”

El pálido rostro de Crowley se calentó en cuestión segundos antes de espetar:

“¡Ahí encontraron a los amantes! ¿quieres que nos maten? Además ni siquiera es hora de la cena, ¿Por qué te tienes que ir tan rápido?”

“Tranquilo, no nos va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo? _¿puedes confiar en mí?_ ”

Crowley quería gritar y rugir que no. No confiaba en este loco niño de impresionantes ojos azules. Solo que...

_Joder, si confiaba en Aziraphale._

_Confiaba en Aziraphale con toda su puta vida._

La realización fue tan grande que las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

“¿Por qué te vas?…”, preguntó finalmente, manteniendo sus ojos amarillos fijos en el suelo. Sabiendo que de alguna manera el ángel tenía todo el universo envuelto en su bonito meñique.

Aziraphale lo pensó por unos segundos.

No tenía por qué darle explicaciones al mestizo. Nada lo obligaba a ser sincero y ellos ni siquiera eran amigos o conocidos.

Sus inteligentes ojos observaron el arrugado semblante del pelinegro. La forma en que toda esa fuerza, orgullo y poder se aplastaba sobre su cuerpo, tratando de parecer insignificante e inofensivo. Pero Aziraphale nunca se dejaría engañar por esa farsa. Crowley era más destructivo que cualquier mago que haya conocido.

Sin embargo, su toque no estaba hecho de irrompibles cadenas. Crowley no lo poseía como Raphael siempre intentaba hacerlo. Crowley lo tocaba como si esta fuera su única opción. Como si se estuviera _aferrando a la salvación._

“Tengo que ir a la enfermería, aun no me recupero de…”

Crowley apretó suavemente su muñeca y murmuró.

“Puedes tomar mi magia si eso ayuda.”

“No, no te preocupes. Soy un niño fuerte”, guiñó coquetamente logrando sacar otro ruido extraño del pelinegro. “Solo ayúdame con los libros ¿sí?”

Crowley asintió inmediatamente, aunque ya comenzaba a sospechar que Aziraphale podía pedirle cualquier cosa en este momento y él lo haría todo un estúpido.

Y finalmente lo soltó, fingiendo que no notaba la forma en que los dedos de ambos se tocaban por unos segundos realmente innecesarios.

“Y Crowley… ten cuidado con Gabriel.”

Crowley gimió y dejó caer fuertemente su cabeza contra la piedra, logrando que un segundo gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios.

**oOoOo**

Crowley ya habia tomado el mal hábito de nunca cenar.

Claro, aun se presentaba todas las noches en el Gran Comedor y se sentaba una hora completa sin hacer absolutamente nada. No hablaba con nadie, nunca leía en la mesa y trataba de comportarse lo más indiferente posible mientras contaba las galletas que Aziraphale se llevaba a la boca.

A veces podía comer tres, otras veces lograba mantener una sola galleta para toda la cena. Aunque observar a Aziraphale desde la distancia podía ser un hobbie bastante aburrido para algunos, para Crowley era en realidad bastante divertido encontrar la forma perfecta de mirar sin ser descubierto.

Aun así, Winky siempre se aseguraba de prepararle un sándwich y café.

Bueno, Crowley suponía que era Winky ya que nunca se habia encontrado con otro elfo y dudaba que todos los niños (o al menos los impuros) tuvieran un trato preferencial tan marcado.

Así que esta noche, mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza para mirar con detenimiento la forma en que Aziraphale sonreía cada vez que mordía una enorme fresa, realmente se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña nota a un lado de su emparedado.

La tomó inmediatamente y se aseguró de que nadie más lo hubiera notado.

“ _¿Ángel?_ ”, susurró para sí mismo mientras abría el papelito.

Aunque la horrible letra que encontró no tenía nada que ver con la elegante caligrafía del rubio.

**_¡PEliGr0! ¡peLIgRo!_ **

Crowley frunció el ceño y quemó la nota entre sus manos. Estaba seguro que nadie notaria el fuego.

Ernie eructó y Crowley se estiró perezosamente para mirar a su alrededor.

Todo parecía tan bullicioso y normal como siempre. Nadie le prestaba atención, ni siquiera Gabriel que platicaba animadamente con Beelzebub.

Tal vez solo era una broma o un hechizo mal dirigido.

Nuevamente se acomodó en su lugar y esperó a que terminara la cena para poder correr hasta la oficina del director.

Crowley _nunca cenaba._

No después de vomitar una vez en la oficina del Director. Eso le valió otros cuatro crucios y treinta azotes; aunque se podía decir que ese día realmente tuvo suerte de no salir tan lastimado solo porque Gabriel no tenía tiempo de ponerse creativo.

Además, _siempre llegaba temprano._

Crowley se aseguraba todos los días de llegar con una o dos horas de anticipación.

También conjuraba un tempus y tocaba a la puerta exactamente a las 11:57 porque le tomaba exactamente tres segundos al aire llevar las ondas de sonido hasta el oído de Gabriel. Era una rutina meticulosa que aprendió a través de prueba y error. Al menos ahora la tortura tenía más que ver con los experimentos de Gabriel y no porque el mortifago estuviera de mal humor (el cual era el peor de los dos).

Gabriel realmente _odiaba_ la impuntualidad y la ineptitud.

Rápidamente el mestizo corrió por todo el castillo, subiendo las escaleras de a dos en dos y antes de acercarse a la oficina arregló su uniforme y se refrescó un poco. Conjuró su tempus y se sentó afuera de la enorme puerta esperando la hora de su detención.

“¡No intentes tapar el sol con un solo dedo, Gabriel!”, rugió una fuerte voz femenina que Crowley no podía identificar.

Miró su tempus, aún faltaban dos horas para la tortura.

Sabía que debía largarse y regresar media hora antes de las doce. No quería tener más problemas. Pero… ¿Cuándo volvería a escuchar que alguien le grite a Gabriel? ¡Era una oportunidad única! Además, Crowley era bastante curioso por naturaleza y si era lo bastante cuidadoso nadie lo atraparía ¿cierto? Así que con eso en mente pegó su oreja a la vieja puerta de madera.

“Por favor, toma asiento Michael”, pidió Uriel tranquilamente.

“No, ¡ahora no es el momento Uriel!.” Rugió la extraña voz de Michael mientras parecía que arrastraba algo demasiado pesado. “Todo es culpa de ese maldito niño ¿verdad? _¿¡verdad!_? Regresaste a este estúpido lugar solo para vigilar a Aziraphale, ahora dime que el bosque no se activó porque llego él, vamos Gabriel, miénteme, _intenta convencerme_.”

“Aziraphale no es el único estudiante de primer año, mi querida Michael.” Contestó Gabriel educadamente. Y Crowley casi podía imaginarlo sonriendo tan brillante como el mismo sol. “Y tampoco es el único niño en este lugar. El matrimonio Edén concibió un sangrepura y ese niño puede ser la herramienta para llegar a la piedra filosofal.”

Durante unos segundos el lugar se llenó de un sepulcral silencio y Crowley apoyó todo su cuerpo contra la madera, casi deteniendo su respiración.

“¿Cuál niño? ¿te refieres al que Uriel dejó escapar?”

“Oh Michael, el problema es que no vez más allá.” La risa de Gabriel era cálida y agradable. “Si ese producto despertó al bosque, en este momento se está encontrando con su muerte. Se resolvió el problema incluso antes de que existiera alguno.”

“No Gabriel, el problema es que has mantenido a Aziraphale con vida y escondido.”

“Michael, Michael, si es cierto que Aziraphale ha despertado al Bosque Prohibido entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para mantenerlo conmigo ¿verdad? Al finalizar Samhain el bosque habrá purgado todas las fuerzas malignas en Hogwarts. Si Aziraphale necesita ser eliminado, que así sea, pero por favor _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. Si el Señor Oscuro descubre que ha aparecido la piedra filosofal no solo quemará Hogwarts, también quemará a todos los que tuvieron contacto con ella. Y tú mi querida Michael, también hiciste todo lo posible para que me quedara con el niño.”

Los sonidos de alguien caminando alrededor de la habitación se detuvieron y Crowley solo podía intuir que todos estaban bebiendo tranquilamente su segunda tasa de té negro.

“¿Cómo vas a ocultarlo de los demás Mortifagos? El Bosque seguirá atacando hasta recuperar lo que le robaron, muchos estudiantes morirán.”

“Rodolphus Lestrange se encargó de eso, nadie notará si se pierde un estudiante o veinte.” Contestó Uriel con firmeza.

“Bien, quiero que regreses al Ministerio Gabriel, ya has pasado mucho tiempo jugando a la familia en este lugar. Te necesitamos al frente.”

“Y no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Michael.”

La cerámica sonó y las llamas de la chimenea rugieron. Crowley se apartó inmediatamente de la puerta para escapar, sin embargo, su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte y decidió esperar solo unos segundos más. Solo _un poco más._

“Gabriel.”

“¿Si Uriel?”

“Si el Bosque no recupera la piedra…”

“Lo hará Uriel, no dejes que las palabras de Michael te afecten.” Ambos comenzaron a caminar. “Si no lo hace en Samhain, lo hará en la luna de sangre.”

“Crees que…”

“No. El poder de la piedra es como un faro, Aziraphale ni siquiera puede sostenerse sin ayuda de otros magos. Y si fuera cierto, nos encargaremos de que el niño esté seguro; si el Señor Oscuro no logró sentirlo en el momento en que nació, nadie más lo hará.”

“¿Me estas pidiendo que traicione a mi Señor?”

“Claro que no, si quieres apoyar a Michael y llevar a Aziraphale ante el Señor Oscuro, hazlo. Pero te recuerdo que Nuestro Señor creó a Aziraphale tan perfecto como la luna que tenemos en el cielo. No solo bendijo su nacimiento y lo vio crecer, también le dio la única varita de enfoque que existe en este mundo. Si incriminas a su pupilo no solo perderás tu honor Uriel.”

“Traer a ese niño al mundo fue un error.”

“Así es, pero _es mi maldito error_ , así que piensa muy bien de qué lado quieres estar al final Uriel.”

Crowley sostuvo el aliento, sintiendo su cuerpo rígido ante todo lo que ha descubierto.

“Dejé que Aziraphale tomara la magia de los traidores, parece que funcionó, sus niveles han mejorado sorprendentemente desde ayer. Aún no sabemos si los mató como le ordené o si solo rompió su núcleo mágico; aun así ellos ya no serán un problema.” Respondió tranquilamente Uriel, eligiendo claramente su lado. “Dime realmente que fue lo que sucedió.”

“Aziraphale se sobre excedió con su entrenamiento, eso es todo. Ahora regresa a tus habitaciones y mantenme informado. ¡Oh! Y dile al Señor Crouch que ya puede entrar a su detención, parece que esta vez tendremos que adelantar el horario.”

Crowley jadeó y se retiró de la puerta.

La sangre en sus venas se congeló y su estomagó cayó hasta el punto que pensó que podría orinarse en los pantalones.

_Gabriel sabia que los estaba escuchando._

La puerta se abrió y Uriel salió tan imponente como una increíble fuerza de la naturaleza.

Crowley boqueó, olvidando como respirar.

El Rey deslizó la mano dentro de su manga con agilidad y sacó su larga varita negra, apuntándola en cuestión de segundos contra la frente de Crowley.

Y eso era todo.

Incluso la Maldición Asesina debía ser tan ardiente como la furia que brillaba en los ojos cafés de la serena mujer cubierta de oro. Crowley comenzó a llorar en silencio, recargándose contra la pared y con el nombre de Aziraphale en los labios.

“Uriel, deja en paz al muchacho. Es normal que una criatura en su situación sea tan descortés e imprudente. Sin embargo, es un esclavo bastante bueno. Nunca suplica cuando lo torturo y ya sabes cómo odio los gritos sin sentido. Ha aprendido a ser puntual, es amable y todas las noches limpia la sangre en el suelo. Además el Señor sabe lo difícil que es encontrar a un buen sujeto para experimentos, mira, casi lo asesinas y ni siquiera ha cerrado los ojos.”

Uriel solo apretó la dura madera contra el cráneo de Crowley, como si intentara insertar un afilado tornillo.

“Pase joven Crouch, aun no descubro todos los secretos de su padre.”

“Escuchó _algo_ Gabriel…”

“¿Crees que soy tan descuidado como para no tener barreras en mi oficina? Me siento ofendido Uriel. Además, el joven acaba de llegar así que no escuchó nada.” Le aseguró moviendo su propia varita, revisando cuidadosamente la protección de su oficina.

Uriel bajó la varita y lo miró detenidamente, como si no pudiera creer que lo había dejado vivo.

Crowley estaba demasiado aterrorizado para moverse, pero el latido de su corazón fue aumentando de intensidad dentro de sus oídos. No sabía que habia pasado, pero parece que Gabriel no se dio cuenta de que habia estado espiando desde el principio.

“He dicho que _entre_ Señor Crouch.”

Crowley limpió el hilo de sangre en su frente con la tela de su camisa y rodeó el rígido cuerpo de Uriel hasta tropezar dentro de la elegante oficina.

Gabriel cerró la puerta detrás del niño y caminó lentamente con las manos detrás de la espalda.

“Parece que cada día me sorprendes más niño. No creí que fueras tan estúpido como para espiar las conversaciones de tu Director. Afortunadamente ya sabes que soy un hombre bastante compasivo ¿cierto?”

“Si Señor, gracias Señor”, respondió inmediatamente el mestizo, mirando fijamente el suelo, tal y como a Gabriel le agradaba ser tratado.

“Matar a los de tu especie es una pérdida de tiempo, pero comprendes que no puedo hacer nada si el Rey decide hacerlo. Por lo que te recomiendo que no hables con nadie de la reunión que tuvimos. Los rumores pueden llegar a ser tan vergonzosos…”

Crowley volvió a asentir apretando los puños.

_Gabriel no sabía…_

No tenia idea de que habia escuchado _todo._

Una pequeña sonrisa trató de escaparse de sus labios, pero la detuvo mordiéndose fuertemente la lengua.

Lo tenía.

Lo tenía todo para destruirlos.

Para destruir esta escuela y a Gabriel. Para destruir, destrozar y arruinar a Gabriel tanto como siempre ha soñado.

“Debo confesar que aún no lo he matado porque lo encuentro divertido. Para ser tan joven, resiste mucho. Es algo que admiro, la fuerza y el poder siempre son dignos de admiración. Por lo que hoy tendré que castigarlo, no solo por tratar de espiar si no, por abusar de la confianza que le he dado.”

Un horrible sudor frio comenzó a escurrir por todo el cuerpo de Crowley, pero se mantuvo erguido.

“Como usted sabe, no solo soy un fiel guardián de Nuestro Señor Oscuro.”

Crowley no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez, aunque rápidamente lo ocultó escondiendo su rostro.

“También soy un buen padre. Y todos estos once años de experiencia me han demostrado que los niños desobedientes deben ser castigados. Los castigos llevan al aprendizaje y estoy muy orgulloso de lo excelente que ahora es mi niño. Ya que usted no tiene a nadie que lo lleve por el buen camino, le haré el favor de darle la educación que todo joven merece.”

Crowley asintió firmemente y agradeció con los dientes apretados. Aunque en realidad su magia rugía con el ansia de estrangular al horrible mortifago.

“¿Usted conoce algo sobre historia muggle?”

El mestizo frunció el ceño, sin saber cual seria la respuesta correcta. Gracias a la Diosa Gabriel amaba demasiado el sonido de su propia voz como para detenerse.

“Hace tiempo existía una Institución llamada la Santa Inquisición. Es importante educarse Señor Crouch, la historia nos sirve para que no se repitan los errores del pasado. ¿Quién diría que esos muggles terminarían siendo exterminados? Así como ellos mataron a nuestra gente, pequeñas bromas del cielo.”

Gabriel se acercó a un alto librero blanco y sacó dos extraños instrumentos oxidados.

“¿Ya le habia hablado sobre _Las Uñas de Gato_?”

“Si Señor, pero nunca…”

“Nunca habíamos jugado con ellas ¿cierto?”, sonrió Gabriel de manera deslumbrante, acariciando el metal con cariño. “Nuestros hermanos españoles eran realmente inventivos, tal vez no fueron los primeros, pero si los _más creativos_ con sus castigos.”

Gabriel agitó su varita y las garras _cobraron vida._

Crowley miró con enormes ojos la forma en que el metal absorbía toda la luz de la oficina. Las puntas tan delgadas y afiladas como navajas. Hongo, sarro, cosas naranjas y cafés que se adherían al viejo instrumento de tortura.

Sentía que podía desmayarse solo de la impresión.

“Los muggles son los únicos animales capaces de inventar métodos tan extraños para destruirse. Criaturas fascinantes.” Sonrió Gabriel comenzado a subir las mangas de su túnica color azul bebé. “Por supuesto, solo el ingenio de un mago podría convertir estas bellezas en verdaderos instrumentos de destrucción. Observe bien señor Crouch. He modificado estas pequeñas para que cada golpe penetre en la carne y el metal es un buen conductor de calor, así que no solo rasgará y destrozará su cuerpo, también sentirá pequeños choques de calor. Ampollas, señor Crouch. Las ampollas son buenas para la cicatrización.”

“Muy inteligente, Señor.” Respiró Crowley aferrándose a la tela de sus pantalones.

“Así es niño.” Sonrió Gabriel educadamente. “No se preocupe, lo quemaré lo suficiente para que no muera desangrado en mi oficina. Como soy un buen padre y maestro, le dejaré conservar la camisa durante los primeros cinco minutos para que su cuerpo se acostumbre. Luego tendrá que quitarse la camisa para que pueda observar lo que pueden hacer mis instrumentos en el cuerpo de un mestizo. Sera mejor que se apresuré, ah! Y puede hincarse o tirarse en el suelo, no me gustaría interrumpir el castigo solo porque ya no pueda sostenerse… Es una lástima que al final ya no pude disfrutar correctamente mi té negro.”

oOo

“ _No mi amito, mi amito, le dije que estaba en peligro, mi amito, oh mi pobre amito, amito._ ” Sollozó Winky mientras se aferraba al ensangrentado cuerpo del niño.

Crowley siseó y limpió sus lagrimas y sudor con el antebrazo. Pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, la sangre volvía a nublar su vista.

Winky estaba histérica.

De nuevo se repetía, de nuevo habia puesto en peligro a su pobre amito y de nuevo se lo quitarían.

El elfo tiró de sus largas orejas y Crowley jadeó en busca de aire mientras se arrastraba aferrándose a las irregulares paredes.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ya no sentía los pies, el cuerpo le ardía como si estuviera siendo consumido por eternas llamas invisibles y su garganta estaba destrozada después de sufrir la furia de Gabriel por toda una hora.

Pero no importaba, Crowley tenía que llegar con Aziraphale.

Aun si se destrozaba las uñas con la dura roca, aun si debía arrastrase por todas las escaleras… Crowley tenia que ir con Aziraphale.

_Aziraphale, Aziraphale, Aziraphale_ …

Era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Su magia era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Era el resorte que parecía impulsarlo lejos del pasillo y lo guiaba al segundo piso.

“¡No, mi pobre amito!”, gritó Winky golpeándose la cabeza contra la piedra. “¡Winky es un mal elfo! ¡Winky es un mal elfo!”

Crowley se tambaleó, sintiendo un dolor sordo y lejano parecido a un esguince de tobillo.

Parpadeó y el sudor _¿o eran lagrimas?_ Cayeron en pequeñas gotas hacia el piso.

Clavando sus dedos en los huecos de las paredes, Crowley se impulsó otro poco, jadeando ante el esfuerzo que era sostener su propio cuerpo marchito.

_“¿Crowley?_ ”, preguntó una voz lejana.

Y el mestizo gimió lleno de alivio.

“¡Crowley!”, chilló Aziraphale antes de correr para sostenerlo. “¡Crowley! ¡Crowley! ¡Por el amor de Dios! _¿¡Que te hizo!?”_

Crowley abrió la boca, pero su lengua estaba pegada al paladar; sostenida por una gruesa y pegajosa bola de saliva y sangre.

Sintiendo que toda la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, atrapó al pequeño ángel entre sus brazos. Aunque más bien parecía que se estaba desmayando sobre el rubio.

Aziraphale jadeó con el esfuerzo de sostener a Crowley.

Aunque el pelinegro era un niño bastante delgado, seguía siendo mucho más alto y fuerte que el desnutrido Aziraphale.

Tratando de ser lo más gentil posible, el rubio acomodó su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Crowley, antes de colocar el brazo izquierdo del mestizo sobre sus propios hombros.

“Por favor Crowley ayúdame”, rogó Aziraphale tratando de estabilizar al mestizo, “solo unos pasos cariño, unos pasos y estarás a salvo.”

Crowley gruñó y escondió su cabeza contra el desnudo cuello de Aziraphale, farfullando algo sin sentido antes de suspirar.

“¡Amito!”

Aziraphale giró la cabeza y sonrió con alivio al encontrar a un viejo elfo doméstico con un vestido. Bien, no pertenecía a Hogwarts. Perfecto.

“¡Tú! ¡Elfo! ¡Ayúdame a bajarlo a los dormitorios de primer año!”

Winky continuó llorando y golpeándose contra el piso, ciega a las órdenes del rubio.

“¡Winky mal elfo! ¡Winky mal elfo!”

Aziraphale no tenía tiempo para tranquilizarla, Crowley estaba sufriendo y desangrándose entre sus brazos. No habia tiempo para formalidades.

“¡ELFO!”, rugió de manera imponente y autoritaria, logrando que la criatura lo mirara con enormes ojos aterrados. “TE ORDENO QUE ME AYUDES A BAJAR AL DORMITORIO DE PRIMER AÑO.”

“¿Amito?”, preguntó Winky mordiéndose los dedos.

“Así es”, respondió Aziraphale, abrazando la cabeza de Crowley contra su cuello. “Debes llevarnos abajo. Llévanos abajo. ES UNA ORDEN.”

Winky se acercó a tropezones. Ya sea por la magia que la obligaba a seguir cualquier orden o porque un poco de cordura regresó a su mente. Nada de eso le importaba a Aziraphale. Lo único que importaba es que la criatura los llevaría a sus habitaciones, donde podría curar rápidamente a Crowley.

“Está bien cariño, ya casi llegamos, aguanta un poco por mi ¿vale? Un poco más…”; rogó el angelito soltando a Crowley para tomar la mano del viejo elfo.

En el momento en que ambos aparecieron en la brillante y elegante sala común de los elites, la sangre abandonó el cuerpo de Aziraphale.

Aún era temprano y sus compañeros podrían salir en cualquier momento.

El elfo continuaba llorando y gritando y Aziraphale no podía tener nada de eso. No podía dejar que un elfo loco los metiera en problemas, no cuando estaban tan cerca de la puerta de su dormitorio.

“ _Vete_ ”, susurró el rubio apartando al elfo rápidamente de ellos, “ _vete y no vuelvas. Si te encuentro aquí me encargaré yo mismo de plancharte las orejas._ ”

Winky dio un grito aterrado y desapareció chasqueando los dedos.

“ _Mi ángel malo._ ” Rió Crowley sin fuerzas.

“ _Oh gracias Diosa_ , si, si, _solo tuyo, tu ángel._ ” Rió Aziraphale sin aliento, volviendo a acomodar el brazo de Crowley sobre sus hombros. “Vamos, vamos a mi habitación.”

Crowley cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar. La excesiva pérdida de sangre estaba haciendo demasiado pesada su cabeza y la perspectiva de dormir parecía cada vez más atractiva. Solo los dulces susurros de Aziraphale y la forma en que lo instruía a dar el siguiente paso, lograban que Crowley se mantuviera despierto.

Aunque su ritmo fue dolorosamente lento, ambos llegaron hasta la puerta.

La habitación se abrió y Aziraphale arrastró el peso muerto de Crowley hasta dentro.

El pelinegro apenas y se quejó cuando fue dejado sobre la enorme cama de sábanas blancas.

“Shhh cariño, está bien, está bien. Estas a salvo.” Susurró dulcemente el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse boca abajo.

Irónicamente parece que Gabriel y Raphael lo habían preparado toda su vida para esto.

Mientras corría al baño y sacaba el botiquín que les daban a todos los elites en entrenamiento, Aziraphale repasaba en su memoria todo lo que ha aprendido.

En cuestión de segundos evaluó el estado del pelinegro y determinó que el principal problema venia de su espalda.

Sacando el _aquaphi_ que les daban para limpiar heridas, Aziraphale procedió rápidamente a mojar toda la ropa. Mojando y despegando con habilidad practicada la delgada tela de los profundos cortes. Crowley gruñía y se retorcía de dolor, sin embargo, el rubio no podía dejar que las enormes heridas se infectaran.

“Perdón Crowley, _perdóname, por favor perdóname_ …”, rogó Aziraphale, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

Usó tijeras para cortar las mangas de la rígida camisa, irrigó todas las heridas abiertas. Escuchando como la piel burbujeaba gracias a la magia curativa.

Sabía que Gabriel enloquecería si descubría que Crowley habia sido curado; así que intentó usar la justa cantidad de Dittany en el segundo procedimiento.

“Él las _quemó,_ dijo que se coagularían”, murmuró el pelinegro.

Aziraphale asintió y continuó untando delicadamente la esencia curativa en toda la piel negra y carcomida. Crowley volvió a gritar desgarradoramente cuando su piel comenzó a entrelazarse para formar grandes cicatrices plateadas que formaban un patrón que Aziraphale ya conocía.

“Lo sé, lo sé, pronto terminará.”

Una vez que todo fue desinfectado y las cortes más profundos fueron cerrados, Aziraphale volvió a su armario y sacó una de las pociones que habia guardado para emergencias.

Miró el espeso liquido color azul, guardado en un vial que no era más grande que su dedo meñique, casi del tamaño de un dedal.

Al descorcharlo, la poción se volvió de un ligero y dulce color lavanda. Su aroma delicioso a menta y lavanda, inundó la habitación, enmascarando el pesado aroma a hierro y sal.

“Crowley, necesito que bebas esto.”

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, aunque sus ojos estaban desenfocados por la agonía y el cansancio.

“Ven, aquí.” Lo ayudó el rubio a recostarse momentáneamente en su costado para poder acercar el pequeño frasco a los blancos labios de Crowley.

El pelinegro parpadeó perezosamente y bebió obedientemente de la cálida poción.

La verdad es que aun si fuera veneno, Crowley lo bebería solo para desaparecer el amargo dolor y todo el sufrimiento que ha vivido desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Al menos moriría a manos de su ángel y no con el imbécil de Gabriel.

Aziraphale lo alentó con una rota sonrisa, masajeando en agradables círculos la maltrecha garganta del pelinegro. Observándolo suspirar de alivio cuando su obra maestra por fin comenzó a surtir efecto. Lo ayudó a acostarse nuevamente y se hincó a su lado, esperando a que el niño cayera en un reparador sueño.

“Gracias Aziraphale…”

El rubio posó su redonda barbilla sobre la sucia sabana ensangrentada, sonriendo suavemente y con cariño.

“Yo…”, continuó Crowley sintiendo los parpados cada vez más pesados. “Yo no quería morir solo.”

Aziraphale lo volvió a silenciar; y con su pequeña manita comenzó a peinar el indomable cabello negro.

“No vas a morir”, le aseguró con firmeza. “Prometí que no dejaría que te hicieran daño ¿recuerdas?”

Crowley sonrió.

Sonrió realmente agradecido.

En la mañana habia pensado lo triste que era morir sin que nadie hiciera nada para evitarlo. Peor aún, Crowley creía que si desaparecía de este mundo a nadie le importaría.

Pero tenia a Aziraphale. A su brillante ángel con ojos llenos de mar y mentiras hechas de caramelo. Dulces, hermosas, _increíbles mentiras de caramelo._

Aziraphale continuó acariciando el mojado cabello negro, dibujando las delgadas pero hermosas cejas que poco a poco se iban relajando.

Sus dedos actuaron como un fino pincel mientras sus ojos guardaban celosamente la imagen de Crowley completamente relajado.

Dibujó una afilada mejilla, el contorno de su nariz recta, los labios blancos. Contó las millones de estrellas que bailaban en las pálidas mejillas del pelinegro. Se asombró ante la abundancia de gruesas pestañas. Y lo apuesto que era todo ese conjunto.

Un rostro creado por los mismos dioses.

Tan seguro, firme, _apuesto_. Un rostro que podría mirar durante horas y horas en su sueño.

Aziraphale suspiró, sintiendo como la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo y poco a poco lo dejaba tan inservible como un muñeco.

La pócima ayudaría a curar el cuerpo y mente de Crowley mientras le daba 6 horas continuas de reparador sueño.

Caminando suavemente hasta el baño, Aziraphale miró sus propias manos.

La imagen en el espejo le mostraba un Aziraphale al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Flores rojas y negras florecían en la blanca túnica que estaba usando. Los rizos se le pegaban en la frente y sus manos estaban sucias de sangre que esta vez no le pertenecía.

Dolorosas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar finalmente de sus ojos.

_En cuantos problemas se había metido._

Las arcadas no despertarían a Crowley, pero el sonido rebotaba de manera asquerosa entre las paredes del lujoso baño.

Aziraphale vomitó el ácido de su estómago, una cosa espesa y ardiente que le quemó la garganta y la nariz, hasta que su estómago se apretó como si quisiera escapar de su cuerpo.

Luego intentó controlar los sollozos, pero cada pensamiento aumentaba aún más las dolorosas agujas dentro de su pecho.

Sentándose en el frio suelo blanco Aziraphale intentó esconderse de la patética imagen que le mostraba el espejo. Intentó esconderse de la grotesca imagen que era la piel negra, la grasa, y los músculos reventados en la espalda de Crowley. Intentó esconderse del Aziraphale que ha pasado por lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no importaba lo mucho que gritara, lo mucho que golpeara su cabeza con los puños y lo mucho que llorara por el mestizo.

Aziraphale no podía esconderse del terrible monstruo que Gabriel había despertado en Crowley.

_De nuevo no había podido salvar al pajarito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! ¿si va así el dicho?  
> Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo. ¡Además de que espero resolver algunas dudas!
> 
> ¿Por qué digo que es un especial de San Valentín? ¡Porque nuestros niños se están acercando! Estoy ansiosa de que pronto se hagan muy buenos amigos.
> 
> Como siempre, unas pequeñas aclaraciones:
> 
> 1\. Prohibir la entrada al Bosque Prohibido, suena extraño pero es verdadero xd jajajaja ¿recuerdan que todos los años Dumbledore decía lo mismo? Y todos los años a Potter le valía un cacahuate. Parece que el Bosque no era tan prohibido después de todo.
> 
> 2\. “Trabajos de amor perdidos” de Shakespeare es el libro que Sariel le regaló a Aziraphale después de recitarle un fragmento del “Himno a la belleza” de Charles Baudelaire. Se dice que el poema de Charles está basado en los canticos de amor de Shakespeare ¿acaso Sariel nos está tratando de decir algo? 
> 
> 3\. Novelas insípidas de adolescentes… si, es un auto reclamo. En el fandom de HP ADORO los fanfics con enlaces accidentales y es lo que leía de joven. Que buenos tiempos.
> 
> 4\. La historia sobre el dementor y el humano existe; y es una de mis favoritas. El título es: “El beso del dementor” by Ladtheove. Si te gusta el Drarry la recomiendo encarecidamente y por supuesto no hice ningún spoiler, así que no se preocupen ;)
> 
> 5\. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus («Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido»). Es el lema de Hogwarts y creo tiene mucha sabiduría detrás de esto, guiño, guiño. 
> 
> 6\. La Inquisición medieval se fundó en 1184 en la zona de Languedoc (en el sur de Francia) sin embargo recuerdo haber leído que la más sanguinaria y creativa fue la española, la cual inició en Castilla. Es fascinante leer sobre sus métodos de tortura. Si estoy equivocada ¡Por favor no duden en corregirme!
> 
> 7\. Aquaphi, etimológicamente significaría “agua natural”. Que es la poción utilizada para limpiar las heridas que se hacen durante el entrenamiento para ser Mortifagos. Prácticamente un bactericida mágico. 
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡les mando un fuerte abrazo!


End file.
